The Plan
by LachicaCJ
Summary: Historia Faberry/ Universo alternativo.
1. Prologo

Capítulo 1

Prólogo

EL PLAN

Misión imposible.

Algo que jamás nadie ni nada iba a conseguir erradicar.

No podía evitar que sus piernas la obligasen a dar algún giro inesperado al compás de la música que sonaba en sus auriculares mientras caminaba. Daba igual el lugar, la hora o el día. Si había gente o no, si estaba lloviendo o el sol, como en aquella tarde, lucía espléndido sobre el cielo californiano.

Caminaba y por cada paso, un par de saltitos o alguna pirueta de ballet o algo parecido, salían sin más. La música era lo único que conseguía calmar los nervios de Rachel Berry y en aquel instante, su estado de nerviosismo era bastante superior al que solía demostrar a diario, todo un logro si procedía de ella.

20 primaveras adornaban su enorme sonrisa y dos ojos castaños que provocaban la reverencia de las flores al pasar, dependiendo del camino, claro está.

En aquel campus no había flores, bueno quizás sí, pero estaban perfectamente distribuidas en jardines por los que no solía caminar. Para ella, el único trayecto viable en aquel instante era el que la llevaba directamente a Landfair Avenue. Su objetivo; el 515, el hogar de las Alpha Gamma Omega, una de las tantas fraternidades que anidaban en el campus de la Universidad de California, y a la que Rachel deseaba pertenecer.

Acababa de empezar el tercer trimestre del primer año que cursaba en aquella facultad. Rachel procedía de Lima, y había empezado su andadura universitaria en la escuela de teatro de la Universidad de Ohio. Pero tras un año allí, dio un salto de calidad en su largo camino tras la oportunidad que recibió y logró acceder a una de las mejores escuelas de teatro, cine y televisión del mundo, en el estado de California.

Evidentemente no lo dudó.

Dejó atrás a sus padres y su vida en Ohio, y puso rumbo hacia la cosmopolita ciudad de Los Ángeles. Un mundo nuevo que le abría puertas, nuevos objetivos, más ambiciones y sobre todo, un nuevo sentido para su vida.

Rachel había nacido para la interpretación, para la música y quería dedicar su vida a ello formándose en las mejores academias a las que pudiese asistir, y no había otra mejor que la que pertenecía a la Universidad de California, o quizás sí, pero Londres y Nueva York no habían aceptado sus solicitudes.

Los Ángeles era su nuevo hogar.

Había pasado los primeros trimestres de aquel año compartiendo habitación en la residencia universitaria con Marley , su mejor amiga en la facultad y ahora le llegaba la gran oportunidad de dar un paso más hacia su ansiada popularidad.

Alpha Gamma Omega es una de las fraternidades más antiguas de la UCLA (Universidad de California, Los Ángeles), compuesta única y exclusivamente por chicas. Chicas de un nivel social y adquisitivo muy superior al de Rachel y probablemente al del resto de alumnos del campus.

A pesar de no tener problemas para sobrevivir en aquella ciudad, Rachel había dejado en Ohio a una familia de clase media y esa era una de las razones por las que resultaba casi imposible acceder a formar parte de aquel grupo social por sí misma.

Pero Rachel siempre había sido una chica con buena estrella, de esas a las que el destino parece regalarle oportunidades, una tras otras y cada cual más especial, y ella por supuesto no dejaba escapar ninguna.

Aquella suerte que tantas alegrías le había traído a lo largo de su vida, hizo acto de presencia dos días antes de aquel 14 de Marzo cuando descubrió, o mejor dicho escuchó a una de las chicas que pertenecían a aquella fraternidad, cantando.

Conocía las actividades que realizaban en las Alpha Gamma Omega, la gran mayoría relacionada con actos sociales, pero dentro de la fraternidad existía un grupo, el Gamma Club. Diez chicas que formaban un coro y que cada año participaban en un festival donde competían con otros coros de todas las fraternidades del estado de California. Una oportunidad única de adentrarse en la élite y añadir algo más a su curriculum artístico. Un tren que no estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar después de haber logrado ganar la mayor competición nacional de coros de institutos.

Eran muchas las artistas que triunfaban en el mundo y que habían tenido la suerte de pertenecer a uno de aquellos grupos durante sus años en la Universidad. Ella no quería ser menos.

Rachel conoció a su mentora tras unas pruebas para una obra de teatro en el backstage donde tenían que cambiar su vestuario y no dudó en interesarse por ella.

Santana López estudiaba en un curso superior y pertenecía desde hacía dos años a la fraternidad. Aquella chica no conocía a Rachel Berry, ni tenía intención de conocerla hasta que escuchó su voz junto a ella, y evidentemente no le pasó desapercibida.

El destino o mejor dicho, la suerte, quiso que ambas coincidieran en aquel lugar y la perspicacia de Rachel hizo el resto.

Sabía que una de las pocas oportunidades que tenía de acceder a la fraternidad, era mediante la recomendación de alguna de las que conformaban el grupo, y Santana era la única a la que podría demostrarle que tenía el talento suficiente para estar con ellas, aunque su estatus social no fuese el mínimo exigido para ello.

Santana picó en el anzuelo y no tardó en interesarse por aquella chica que parecía tener una de las voces más espectaculares que había escuchado en toda su vida. Y fue ella misma la que terminó invitando a Rachel a que acudiese aquel 14 de Marzo a la residencia oficial de las Alpha Gamma Omega con la intención de darla a conocer a sus compañeras.

Ese era el motivo que estaba provocando aquel ataque de nervios en Rachel y por eso mismo escuchaba música mientras caminaba hacia la residencia.

La música, al igual que el oxigeno, le ayudaba a mantener la cordura, a placar sus nervios e incluso, podía jurar que conseguía mantener el equilibrio de sus pasos siempre y cuando la música sonase a su alrededor. Por supuesto esto último es una de esas curiosidades que no se asemejan a la realidad ni tienen valor científico, pero sí personal. Demostraba el amor y la pasión de Rachel por ese arte.

No tardó en llegar a ella. La fachada blanca de aquel edificio de varias plantas y las letras griegas Alpha Gamma y Omega en una marquesina sobre la puerta de entrada, le indicaba que, a pesar de ser ella, no se había equivocado de dirección y había logrado situarse en el interior de aquel inmenso campus.

Eran las 5 de la tarde, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Puntual como siempre, y puntual como Santana, que no permitió que Rachel tuviese que llamar cuando ella misma abría la puerta y la recibía con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que inquietaba a Rachel.

Santana lucía perfecta, con unos rasgos latinos mezclados con el plus que le otorgaba ser afroamericana y que le daban un aire exótico y terriblemente atractivo, incluso para una chica como Rachel.

—**Has llegado a tiempo**—dijo permitiéndole la entrada.

—**Me gusta ser puntual**—respondió Rachel adentrándose mientras retiraba los auriculares de sus oídos.

—**Me alegra que así sea, es una virtud muy valorada en nuestro hogar**—sonrió lanzando una mirada hacia su alrededor. Rachel la siguió y descubrió el enorme salón al que habían accedido.

Era la entrada principal a la residencia. Un amplio salón dividido en tres estancias. A la derecha una zona con varios sofás y mobiliario para relajarse y descansar mientras una televisión colgaba de la pared. Una chimenea aparecía justo en la esquina más alejada de la zona de acceso y dos grandes ventanales llenaban de luz el lugar. No pudo ver nada más desde aquella posición.

Justo en la estancia central, donde estaban en aquel instante, impresionantes orlas con decenas de fotografías adornaban las paredes y una escalera en el centro de la misma, las invitaba a subir a la planta superior. A la izquierda, hacia donde Santana ya dirigía sus pasos, estaba lo que parecía ser la sala de reuniones.

Una habitación, iluminada con grandes ventanales al igual que la opuesta, aparecía con una serie de sillas ordenadas frente a una mesa de escritorio y tras ella, una pizarra blanca. No había mucho más. Solo cuadros de lo que debían ser los distintos grupos que habían formado parte de aquel club a lo largo de los años y diplomas, muchos diplomas.

—**Siéntate, Jane vendrá enseguida**—dijo Santana ofreciéndole una de las sillas que se presentaban en la primera fila.

Rachel obedeció.

**— ¿Tengo…tengo que hacer algo?—**Tartamudeó por culpa de los nervios.

—**No, no tienes que hacer nada**— respondió la chica—. **Jane solo quiere conocerte y si le gustas, **— hizo una breve pausa—**te explicará lo que tienes que hacer para pertenecer a la fraternidad.**

—**Está bien,** —balbuceó Rachel—**pensé que me haríais cantar o algo así…como si fuera un casting.**

—**Nada de castings, tú solo trata de estar a la altura de las circunstancias y no dejarme mal.**

**— ¿No dejarte mal?**—preguntó confusa.

—**Soy yo la que te ha recomendado, así que será mejor que te comportes y…Shh**—la silenció tras girarse hacia la entrada —,** ahí viene Jane.**

Y Jane llegó.

Rachel la observó aparecer y como saludaba con una sonrisa perfectamente fingida en su rostro. Conocía a aquella chica. La había visto por el campus alguna que otra vez, aunque nunca se atrevió a acercarse. Sabía que formaba parte de la fraternidad, pero no que estuviese a cargo del Gamma Club, o al menos eso es lo que parecía.

— **¡Hola!—**se acercó a Rachel con algo de rechazo—.**Soy Jane Williams**

**—Jane, ella es Rachel Berry**—habló Santana—.**Está interesada en…**

—**Sí, si…ya me lo contaste**—la interrumpió sin ni siquiera mirarla. Jane no había apartado la mirada de Rachel y no perdía detalle de su actitud, ni de su aspecto físico.

**—Hola**—susurró Rachel incomoda. No le gustaba sentirse observada de aquella manera. Conseguía que su inseguridad aumentase de manera incontrolable.

—**No sé si Santana te ha contado algo acerca de nuestro grupo**—relató mientras tomaba asiento encima de la mesa—,** pero evidentemente no te ha hablado de lo que supone venir vestida…así.**

Trató de tener una respuesta rápida y concisa, pero aquella última sentencia de Jane obligó a Rachel a mirarse a sí misma. ¿Qué tenía de malo su vestimenta?. Un par de jeans y una camiseta. Era lo que siempre solía utilizar.

**—No le he contado nada**—intervino Santana sacando a Rachel del mal trago de tener que hacerlo por ella misma. —**Solo le pedí que viniese, nada más.**

—**Perfecto, será algo que yo misma le explique**—volvió a hablar Jane—.**Bien Rachel, ¿Conoces algo de las Alpha Gamma Omega?**

—**Eh…sí, claro que conozco**—respondió recuperando la compostura—.**Se lo suficiente como para desear estar aquí.**

—**Si sabes lo suficiente, sabrás que para pertenecer a nuestra fraternidad tienes que pertenecer a la alta sociedad, como por ejemplo Santana**—la miró—,**ella es heredera de un marquesado en España, ¿Verdad?. Su sangre es casi azul.**

—**Así es…**—respondió a media voz. Pero aquella respuesta desconcertó por completo a Rachel que no dudó en escrutar a la chica latina con la mirada. Santana desvió sus ojos hacia una de las ventanas.

¿Santana López, marquesa?. Esa fue la primera de las preguntas que rondaron por la mente de Rachel mientras trataba de asimilar que procedía de una familia de alta alcurnia. Pero Jane no iba a permitirle mucho tiempo de divagación y prosiguió con su extravagante y quizás un poco surrealista, explicación.

—**Mis padres tienen una de las fortunas más grandes de todo el país y la gran mayoría de chicas que forman nuestra fraternidad, también están en esa escala social. Tú no.**

—**Eh…no, yo no**—balbuceó Rachel.

—**Tampoco veo que tengas un estilo adecuado en tus gustos respecto a la moda, al menos para estar entre nosotras. Y tu imagen personal deja bastante que desear…mírala a ella**—volvió a señalar a Santana—.**Ella es tu modelo a seguir si quieres estar aquí**.

Rachel volvió a lanzar la mirada hacia la chica latina y se fijó en su vestimenta.

Se lamentó.

Si Jane pretendía que ella luciese así estaba equivocada por completo. Básicamente porque Santana era espectacular. Su físico, sus medidas y la elegancia de su porte era difícil de imitar. Ni siquiera Jane lucía tan espectacular, y eso que era una de las organizadoras.

**—Ya…ya veo.**

**—Bien, pues después de todos estos pequeños detalles, a los que les tenemos que añadir una educación exquisita, voy a proceder a darte las razones por las que sí puedes acceder a nuestro club. No son muchas, para ser honestas, pero sí las suficientes como para conseguirlo. **

**— ¿Está en mis manos?**—cuestionó Rachel.

**—Así es. De tu aspecto físico y tus relaciones sociales nos encargaremos nosotras. **

**— ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

—**Necesitamos tu voz**—fue directa—. **Hemos tenido dos sensibles bajas en el Gamma Club y no podemos participar en la competición de coros sin tener el número completo de participantes.**

—**Me encanta cantar, soy buena…Santana lo puede decir, además…estudio teatro, cine y…televisión, tengo…tengo…**

—**Estoy hablando yo**—interrumpió Jane con el gesto serio.

—**Oh…ok, lo siento**—se disculpó Rachel tras aquel arrebato parlanchín.

**—Sé que estudias teatro, sé que estás en el centro Broad Arts y que estás superando el curso con buenas notas. Eso es imprescindible. Toda chica que pertenece a nuestro club, tiene que tener una media de notable en sus notas, sean cuales sean sus especialidades y hemos averiguado que tú la superas con creces.**

—**Sí, sí soy buena**—balbuceó desconcertada. Rachel desconocía por completo que aquellas chicas supiesen de su existencia.

—**Eso y tu voz son las únicas características que tienes para poder acceder al grupo, pero como te estaba diciendo, hemos sufrido dos bajas y necesitamos tu voz para poder participar en la competición a la que no hemos faltado ningún año. No voy a permitir que bajo mi organización, sea el primero que fallamos** –Jane abandonó su improvisado asiento sobre la mesa y se acercó a Rachel—.**Te voy a ser honesta, hay miles de chicas deseando entrar en nuestro grupo. Chicas que pueden cantar sin problemas y permitirnos estar en la competición, pero tu voz es una de las mejores y…siempre queremos que el nivel sea el más alto. Con esto no te estoy diciendo que vayas a tener las puertas abiertas para entrar, eso solo sucederá si tú consigues abrirlas.**

**— ¿Y qué tengo que hacer?**—cuestionó impaciente.

—**Necesitamos dos chicas, así que tú no entrarás si no eres capaz de traer a alguien contigo.**

**— ¿Solo eso?—**preguntó sorprendida—. **¿Solo tengo que traer a otra chica y ya?**

**—Así es**—sonrió.

—**Pero…eso es sencillo, tú misma lo has dicho…hay miles de chicas que…**

—**No, no, no**—interrumpió de nuevo la verborrea de Rachel—.**Cuando hablo de otra chica, hablo de una en concreto.**

**— ¿Una en concreto?**

**—Así es**—retrocedió hasta la mesa, donde tomó un sobre para volver a enfrentarse a Rachel—.**Tenemos una candidata a la que queremos en nuestro club, pero ella se niega. Nadie ha conseguido convencerla, ni siquiera Santana**—la miró—**el año pasado.**

**— ¿Quién es?—**cuestionó Rachel. Jane le entregó el sobre.

—**Quinn Fabray**—respondió al tiempo que le indicaba que abriese el sobre. Rachel accedió a la petición y sacó del interior una hoja con datos y una fotografía—.**Tiene sus clases en el Macgowan Hall. Estudia fotografía y también está en la escuela de idiomas. Es la única alumna que hace dos carreras al mismo tiempo y supera la media de todas nosotras…en cada una de las asignaturas. **

Rachel seguía observando la hoja con los detalles.

Nombre, fecha de nacimiento, lugar de procedencia, horarios de clases y dirección de residencia, y por supuesto se fijó en su imagen. Le resultaba familiar, estaba segura de haberla visto por el campus en alguna ocasión.

El edificio Macgowan estaba relativamente cerca de donde ella recibía sus clases y no era extraño que se hubiesen encontrado de manera fortuita.

—**Su físico sería espectacular si no fuera porque ella se empeña en arruinarlo. Lleva esas cazadoras llamativas y esas gafas que no encontrarías ni en la basura. Se pasa las horas en los laboratorios o estudiando. Básicamente es lo que llamamos **_**"una rata de biblioteca"**__—_entrecomilló la expresión—.**Sin embargo, tiene una voz perfecta para nuestras aspiraciones, y sabemos que procede de una familia de la alta sociedad. Resumiendo, esa chica cumple todos los requisitos para pertenecer a las Alpha Gamma Omega y por supuesto al Gamma Club. Y queremos que así sea**—sentenció.

—**Creo…creo que la he visto alguna vez, me resulta familiar su cara**—balbuceó Rachel sin perder detalle de las facciones de aquella chica.

**—Mejor aún.**

**— ¿Entonces?, ¿Solo tengo que convencerla y podré entrar en el club?**

—**Así es**—sonrió falsamente—.**Si lo consigues…serás una chica Gamma.**

—**Bien, no creo que tenga problemas en hacerlo, estoy segura de que si…**

—**Muy bien—**interrumpió**—, si estás convencida…adelante. Tienes de plazo hasta el día del baile de primavera. Si no lo consigues antes, aceptaremos a las dos suplentes en nuestro grupo y te quedarás fuera. No vamos a arriesgarnos a quedarnos fuera del certamen, contigo o sin ti. ¿Entendido?**

**—Entendido**—susurró Rachel.

**—Perfecto**—volvió a sonreír de aquella forma tan extraña—.**Que tengas suerte, ahora será mejor que Santana te explique algunos detalles**—la miró—,** yo tengo cosas que hacer.**

—**Yo me encargo del resto**—dijo Santana tras ver como Jane ni siquiera se detenía a despedirse de Rachel.

Tardaron varios segundos en reaccionar tras la marcha de la chica, mientras Rachel volvía a escrutar la fotografía que aún permanecía entre sus manos y comenzaba a buscar la excusa para acercarse a su objetivo.

—**No lo pienses demasiado**—dijo Santana ocupando el lugar donde antes había estado Jane—,** a Quinn no le gusta nada este mundo de las fraternidades ni los acontecimientos sociales, ella es más de vivir su vida alejada de todo.**

—**Va a resultar complicado, supongo**—balbuceó Rachel.

—**Muy complicado, pero tengo la esperanza de que tú puedas convencerla.**

**— ¿Por qué me iba a hacer caso a mí?, no soy nadie…no tengo nada.**

—**Por eso mismo**—sonrió**—, no te conoce, no sabe qué quieres estar con nosotras y supongo que así, será más fácil para acceder a ella…tú solo procura no delatar tus intenciones, solo consigue ser su amiga y después, demuéstrale que ser popular…es divertido.**

**—Ya**—volvió a mirar la fotografía—.**Supongo que lo mejor es que le oculte que mi interés en la fraternidad, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Si no quieres fracasar…sí, así es. Quinn Fabray no debe saber nada, absolutamente nada de tus intenciones ni por supuesto, el plan.  
**

* * *

**Hello bichillos!  
**

**Próxima actualización, Sábado 1 de Junio.**

**Sean felices!**


	2. Timidéz

2 días despues, lo siento Esther, pero tenía que INTENTAR mantener mi palabra de publicar el 1 de Junio, haber nacido el 1 de Junio!, jeje. Pero bueno, las intenciones siempre son buenas y da igual que pasen los dias...no podia dejar pasar la oportunidad de felicitarte por aquí y dedicarte éste capi.

Feliz cumpleaños, Esther!

* * *

Sí, ya se que no es 1 de Junio, no es necesario que me lo recordeis. Tengo motivos para actualizar hoy.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Timidez.

Se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, y negaba, negaba una y otra vez, casi las mismas veces que miradas lanzaba sobre ella misma. Y negaba porque veía como el rubor de sus mejillas era artificial, no natural, como siempre lo había sido.

Negaba porque su pelo permanecía perfectamente peinado, y aunque le gustaba cuidarlo con mimo, siempre solía dejarlo al natural, con sus correspondientes ondas adornando cada mechón.

Negaba por la sombra oscura que rodeaba sus ojos, colocada perfectamente para la ocasión, aunque en realidad no era ni la hora adecuada para aquel maquillaje.

Y negaba al mirarse las piernas y descubrirlas perfectamente visibles. No porque no le gustase mostrar las piernas, lo cierto es que estaba segura de que eran la mejor parte de su anatomía, pero no estaba acostumbrada a llevar aquel vestido un miércoles cualquiera, a aquella hora de la tarde.

Todo en ella le llevaba a negarse, pero era así como debía estar si quería lograr su objetivo.

**— ¡Rachel!... ¿Estás aquí?**

—**Ajam**—respondió con dificultad. La pasta de dientes ocupaba gran parte de su boca y apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

**—Hey**—saludó Marley tras abrir la puerta del baño y encontrarse a su amiga tratando de enjuagarse la boca con un sorbo de agua**— ¿Vas a salir?**

—**Sí, quiero ir a la biblioteca**—respondió tras escupir el agua en el lavabo**—. ¿Qué tal el viaje?**

—**Bien, me lo he pasado genial en el cumpleaños, aunque no consigo volver sin deprimirme**—dijo apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta—.**Mi sobrina cada día está más grande y cada vez le cuesta más adaptarse a mí cuando voy. No sé…es cómo que pierde la confianza y cuando la recupera, zas…tengo que volver. **

—**Bueno, dale tiempo**—añadía Rachel mientras comenzaba a retocarse el pelo—, **cuando empiece a tener conciencia de que tienes que estar aquí, será más sencillo.**

—**Eso espero, porque si no me voy a morir deprimida.**

—**Tú y tus depresiones**—bromeó Rachel—.**Vamos, anímate. No es normal que una chica como tú esté siempre triste.**

Siempre triste.

Esa era la característica que identificaba a Marley, algo que definitivamente nublaba el resto de sus cualidades y virtudes.

Marley Rose era una chica tímida, introvertida, con un gran corazón y una dulzura difícil de superar. Nació en Springfield, cerca de Washington, y allí vivió hasta que el destino y su amor por la música le llevaron hasta Los Ángeles.

Adoraba a su familia, tanto que no podía evitar viajar hasta su hogar cada dos fines de semana, ahorrando durante todo el mes para conseguir el dinero de los billetes de vuelo.

Marley no salía, no vivía de la misma forma que lo hacía o lo intentaba hacer Rachel. Para ella, dedicar su vida a la música no tenía por qué obligarla a ser reconocida, a ser popular.

Marley solo pretendía acabar la carrera y dar clases de interpretación y música, montar una pequeña academia en su ciudad y dar la oportunidad a los cientos de chicos que querían dar sus primeros pasos en aquel mundo.

Nada más.

Era completamente opuesta a Rachel,y aunque al principio de aquella extraña relación de amistad que se forjó todo eran complicaciones y desencuentros, pronto consiguieron adaptarse la una a la otra.

Rachel la entendía y la respetaba. Se cuidaban la una a la otra, se ayudaban y se querían.

—**No puedo evitarlo**—balbuceó tomando asiento en el sofá que tenían en el pequeño salón que dividía las dos habitaciones**—¿Pero sabes qué?—**añadió sin perder de vista a Rachel, que terminaba de recoger sus libros—,**he hecho algo que te va a sorprender, aunque necesito tiempo para explicártelo**.

**— ¿Qué has hecho?**—se interesó.

—**Sí tienes que salir, mejor te lo cuento más tarde…porque es largo de explicar y es probable que pienses que estoy loca.**

—**No me vas a dejar con la intriga**—se acercó**— ¿Qué has hecho?**

Marley dudó. Se mordió con nerviosismo el labio y desvió la mirada hacia sus manos.

**— ¿Srta. Rose?**—volvió a insistir Rachel de forma graciosa**—,¿Qué sucede?**

—**He…he pedido una cita.** —Balbuceó

**— ¿Una cita?, ¿Una cita de qué?, ¿Para qué?**

—**No, no**—aclaró la chica visiblemente nerviosa—,**no una cita en un lugar, hablo de…de una cita con alguien.**

Rachel se sorprendió, tanto que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de incredulidad.

Bajo ningún concepto pensó que estuviese hablando en serio. La timidez de Marley llegaba hasta el punto de no haber tenido más que una relación a lo largo de toda su vida. Solo un chico logró conquistar su corazón cuando aún estaba en la secundaria y evidentemente, fue él quien se lanzó, no ella.

**— ¿Es verdad?, ¿Le has pedido una cita a un chico?, ¿A quién?**

**— ¿No tenías que irte?**

—**Eh…**—Rachel miró su reloj. Efectivamente se tenía que marchar. Aquella tarde tenía algo pendiente que hacer. Tenía que llevar a cabo el primer paso de el plan y su objetivo estaba en la biblioteca, al menos eso esperaba—.**Sí, pero puedes decirme quien es…¿No?**

—**No, es una historia bastante larga y…te aseguro que si te empiezo a contar, no querrás marcharte.**

**—Está bien**—se dio por vencida —.**Me voy porque realmente tengo que llegar antes de las 5 a la biblioteca y no puedo retrasarme más—**aclaró**—, pero en cuanto vuelva, me vas a contar absolutamente todo…eso sí, al menos dime cuando tendrás la cita.**

** —No lo sé—**respondiótímidamente**—, ni siquiera me ha contestado aún.**

** — ¿Cómo?, pero…**

** —No se lo pedí personalmente—**espetó desviando la mirada.

—**Ok…ok…ok**—añadió Rachel con varios aspavientos—, **cuando vuelva…me cuentas absolutamente todo, ¿Entendido?**

**—Lo haré**—sonrió divertida—.**Oye…Si vas a la biblioteca, ¿Por qué te has maquillado tanto?**

—**No estoy muy maquillada, solo…me apetecía arreglarme un poco**—respondió.

—**Rachel, estás muy maquillada, nunca vas…**

—**Sí…sí, sí**—interrumpió al tiempo que abandonaba la estancia, dejándola sin respuesta alguna.

Y es que Rachel sabía que a pesar de ser una chica que solía arreglarse para las ocasiones especiales, hacerlo para ir a la biblioteca era algo que llamaba la atención de todo aquel que la conociera.

Mientras abandonaba la residencia rezaba por no encontrarse con Kurt, un buen amigo de ella y Marley que tenía su habitación junto a la de ambas y que no iba a dejar de cuestionarla por su atuendo.

Solo había una razón por la que había tomado aquella decisión de cambiar un poco su imagen personal; el Gamma Club.

Santana fue clara cuando le explicó cómo era la vida de aquel club y Rachel empezó a llevarlo a cabo bajo el consentimiento de su nueva consejera. Nada de pantalones, solo vestidos o faldas. Pelo perfecto y a ser posible con diferentes peinados para cada ocasión, y maquillaje acorde para el momento.

Nada más.

Del resto ya se encargaba ella de hacerlo posible, por ejemplo con algunas amistades que había prometido presentarle para que Jane tuviese más motivos para aceptarla.

Lo cierto es que Santana no dejó cabo suelto al dar todas las facilidades posibles para que Rachel pudiese llevar a cabo su plan, y eso era algo que desconcertaba un tanto a la morena.

Por lo que pudo intuir en la reunión que mantuvieron, la relación entre Santana y Jane no era demasiado honesta, al menos por parte de Jane que incluso llegó a ignorarla antes de despedirse de ambas, sin embargo Santana estaba completamente interesada en que Rachel consiguiera entrar en aquel grupo, y por supuesto llevar a su objetivo con ellas.

Y su objetivo se llamaba Quinn Fabray y en ese mismo instante, confirmado por la propia Santana, debía estar en la biblioteca Powell.

_De 5 a 7, Biblioteca Powell._

Eso era lo que esgrimía el pequeño dossier que le habían entregado y allí se presentó Rachel para tener un primer contacto con aquella desconocida.

Buscarla en el interior del enorme edificio habría sido una completa locura sin aquellos detalles que ya tenía. Quinn solía estudiar en una planta específica, en la tercera más concretamente, donde estaba situada la sala de lectura.

Era enorme.

Techos revestidos de madera y grandes ventanales. Decenas de mesas de cuatro o cinco metros de largo atravesando la sala con sus correspondientes sillas y en los laterales, estanterías con miles de libros.

No había tenido la oportunidad de visitar aquella estancia. Rachel solía estudiar en su habitación o bien en una sala de estudio situada en el edificio donde impartía sus clases.

Aquello era completamente nuevo para ella, pero tampoco le resultaba complicado orientarse.

A esa hora podrían rondar la centena de alumnos que estaban inmersos en sus libros, rodeados de un silencio casi sepulcral interrumpido por algunos murmullos y el chirriar de las sillas al moverse. No había más, bueno sí, el sonido de las teclas de algunos ordenadores portátiles, pero era algo que pasaba desapercibido, más aún cuando la descubrió.

Rachel no había llevado el dossier con la foto de Quinn con ella, pero no había perdido detalle de los rasgos faciales de aquella chica y sin duda, no iba a equivocarse.

Quinn permanecía sentada en una de las mesas, justo en el extremo de la misma y completamente metida en su lectura.

Rachel la observó durante varios minutos asegurándose de que aquella chica con el pelo recogido en una coleta y enormes gafas, era la misma chica de la imagen que había visto una y otra vez en la fotografía. Y cuando ya no tuvo ninguna duda, se lanzó hacia ella con la intención de llevar a cabo el plan.

El interés de Santana porque Quinn perteneciese a la fraternidad le había llevado a explicarle que aquella chica de pelo rubio solía meterse de lleno en el estudio de idiomas a aquella hora en la biblioteca.

Italiano y griego.

Quinn se hallaba inmersa en el aprendizaje de esos dos idiomas y Rachel, tras acercarse cautelosamente por la espalda, pudo confirmar que aquella tarde ocupaba su tiempo con el italiano.

Agradeció que así fuese. Le resultaba mucho más sencillo aprender algo de italiano que del idioma de los Dioses.

Rachel rodeó a la rubia y sin pensarlo tomó asiento justo enfrente de ella.

Quinn ni siquiera se inmutó. Permanecía ajena a todo lo que sucedía en la biblioteca y se limitaba a mantener la vista fija sobre un libro mientras anotaba algo en algunas hojas sueltas que tenía junto a ella. A su derecha, un pequeño ordenador portátil cerrado y a la izquierda una diminuta botella de agua.

Rachel dejó caer su cuaderno sobre la mesa sin dejar de observarla. Empezaba a sorprenderse por lo que estaba haciendo.

Después de tener entre sus manos los datos de aquella chica y verla en aquel instante allí, en persona, le hacía creer estar inmersa en una película.

Una trama completa para llevar al cine con los tres requisitos indispensables; la información, la chica y el plan.

Fue en ese instante, pensando en lo surrealista del proceso, cuando Quinn alzó la mirada hacia ella. Y Rachel se congeló. No pudo evitar esquivarla a tiempo y tuvo que esbozar una extraña sonrisa al notar como Quinn se había percatado de su presencia por primera vez, y no parecía gustarle.

Su mirada fue un tanto desafiante y un leve alzamiento de su ceja, le indicó el incipiente malestar que parecía provocarle aquel primer contacto visual.

Rachel lo entendió y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia su cuaderno.

Por supuesto que entendió la reacción de aquella chica. Ella también habría reaccionado así si se hubiese encontrado con la mirada obsesiva frente a ella de una desconocida en la biblioteca.

Por suerte podía fingir cuál era su acometido en aquel lugar, y sin pensarlo comenzó escribir palabras casi sin sentido en el cuaderno. Era la única manera de conseguir que Quinn volviese a su estado natural y se dedicase a mirar sus hojas y no a ella.

No tardó en hacer lo que Rachel deseaba.

La morena no la miraba, pero podía ver los movimientos de Quinn en todo momento y no tardó en percibir como ésta, tras varios minutos en escribiendo, se levantaba de su silla y dirigía sus pasos hacia las estanterías repletas de libros.

Rachel volvía a seguirla con la mirada y tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, no dudó en hacer lo mismo, pero desde otro ángulo. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente para que se hubiese olvidado de su mirada indiscreta.

Sin pensarlo, se coló en otro de los pasillos que dividían las estanterías, justo el paralelo donde estaba Quinn, y la siguió con la mirada a través de los escasos huecos que quedaban libres entre los libros de aquellos estantes.

Fue perspicaz y pudo evitar que la rubia se percatara de su presencia, aunque lo cierto era que ella misma sentía que estaba metiéndose de lleno en el papel de una loca obsesiva, digno de cualquier thriller psicótico. Pero el plan bien lo valía. En aquel breve espacio de tiempo en el que la persiguió, solo pudo contemplar algunos detalles o quizás manías que solía tener aquella chica; como acomodarse las gafas continuamente o tener controlado un rebelde mechón de pelo que caía por su mejilla, utilizando su oreja para tal hecho.

Otra de las cosas que le empezaban a llamar la atención, era la extrema seriedad que mostraba mientras escrutaba con la mirada las decenas de libros que se presentaban ante ellas, y la satisfacción que parecía reflejar alzando la ceja cuando encontraba el libro que buscaba.

Era la segunda vez que Quinn alzaba la ceja de aquella forma, aunque ésa vez nada tenia que ver con la disconformidad que mostró con el primer encuentro visual que mantuvo con ella misma.

Ahora se mostraba satisfecha y Rachel supo que aquel simple detalle, servía para calibrar el estado anímico de aquella chica.

Era una de las cualidades que había aprendido en sus clases de expresión corporal. Cualquier pequeño indicio o gesto que se produce en el cuerpo, tiene una razón, un motivo. Tenerlos controlados, te hacía fuerte y te daba la capacidad de saber qué camino elegir, o en aquel caso, cómo tratar a la persona en cuestión.

Fue en ese instante en el que Quinn encontró el libro que parecía buscar, cuando Rachel decidió actuar.

Contó hasta tres y sin pensarlo, tras esperar junto a una de las estanterías, se interpuso en el camino de la chica que ya abandonaba el pequeño pasillo.

Pero lo hizo de una forma tan brusca, que tanto Quinn como ella, dejaron escapar un extraño murmullo de sorpresa.

El susto fue mutuo.

—**Oh… ¡cuidado!—**exclamó Quinn con apenas un susurro.

**—Lo siento**—respondió Rachel tratando de resultar creíble—**lo siento, no…no te vi.**

**—Ya veo**—balbuceó Quinn mientras le pedía que bajase el tono de voz.

—**Lo siento**—se excusó de nuevo.

**—Todo bien**—volvió a hablar Quinn apartándose del camino y acabando con aquel fortuito encuentro.

—**Eh…espera**—Rachel reaccionó y consiguió detenerla antes de que se alejase demasiado de ella. No había provocado todo aquello, para un simple encontronazo y nada más. Necesitaba romper el hielo de alguna forma.

Quinn simplemente se giró y la cuestionó con la mirada—.**Perdona…pero veo que llevas un diccionario de italiano, ¿Me puedes decir dónde están situados?**

El cejo fruncido y el desconcierto de su rostro indicaban que Quinn no era una persona extrovertida, ni siquiera mostraba actitud de querer ayudar en algo tan simple como era indicarle el lugar exacto de aquel libro, y Rachel lo supo. Fue consciente en aquel instante de que aquella chica era parca en palabras.

—**Si…si no es molestia**—añadió Rachel tratando de convencerla o hacerla reaccionar de alguna manera.

—**Tercer estante…al fondo**—respondió aún con aquel leve tono de voz.

—**Oh…Ok, gracias**—balbuceó la morena. Y sin más, vio como Quinn retrocedía y volvía a dirigir sus pasos hacia la mesa donde permanecían sus cosas.

Rachel siguió con el plan, un tanto improvisado tras tener que buscar un diccionario que sabía que no iba a utilizar.

Era sencillo, al menos en teoría.

Quinn estaba estudiando un idioma que ella desconocía, a medias, y nada mejor que un par de preguntas para resolver algunas dudas y así volver a hablar con ella. Sin embargo, no todo iba a salir como pensó y de nuevo la suerte volvía a aparecer en la vida de Rachel. Tras una rápida búsqueda del diccionario, descubrió que no había más en aquel estante, o quizás no llegaba a encontrarlos entre tantos libros. No importaba. Sin planificarlo, había hallado la mejor manera de volver a tener contacto con Quinn. Y sin pensarlo se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa, con una nueva intención, por supuesto.

**—Eh…disculpa**—Quinn alzaba de nuevo la vista y descubría a Rachel mirándola.

— **¿Qué?**

—**Perdón por interrumpirte pero…cuando termines, por favor…déjame el diccionario, ¿De acuerdo?**

— **¿Este?**—cuestionó sin alzar la voz.

—**Eh…sí, ese.**

—**Pero este lo estoy utilizando yo.**

—**Pero yo también lo necesito**—sonrió

**— ¿Por qué no buscas otro?—**replicó Quinn.

—**Porque no hay más**—respondió Rachel con algo de tranquilidad.

Quinn desvió la mirada hacia su alrededor con un halo de incredulidad que Rachel pudo percibir con claridad. Volvía a alzar la ceja y los nervios de Rachel florecían al mismo tiempo.

**—Estás en una de las bibliotecas más grandes de una de las universidades más importantes del mundo**—dijo un tanto molesta**— ¿De verdad crees que solo va a haber un diccionario de italiano?**

**—Pues…—**tragó saliva al ser consciente de que en aquella ocasión, su ceja volvía a mostrar malestar—**Parece que sí…o quizás es que todos están ocupados.**

—**Bueno…pues este lo necesito yo**—fue tajante.

**—Claro, claro…solo he dicho que cuando acabes, me lo dejes**—Rachel comenzó a impacientarse. No quería que la primera reacción de Quinn al conocerla fuera tan reacia. No le convenía que aquella chica tuviese una imagen negativa de ella bajo ningún concepto. —**Por favor…**

—**Es…está bien**—respondió Quinn un tanto más tranquila. Aquella última suplica y el cambio de tono utilizado por Rachel, terminó bajando un nivel aquella pequeña disputa.

Rachel aceptó la respuesta con una media sonrisa, y volvió a lanzar la mirada hacia su cuaderno. Algo absurdo desde luego. Allí no había nada, solo una serie de frases y palabras que no tenían mucho sentido, pero que podían valer para distraerse hasta que llegase el momento de un nuevo intento.

Un intento que debía tardar en llegar con el fin de evitar más disputas. Sin embargo no contaba con que la suerte nunca la había abandonado y aquella chica que parecía ser fría y desconfiada, tenía algo bueno en su interior. Probablemente muchas cosas buenas, pero Rachel aún desconocía la personalidad de Quinn.

—**Si…si es muy urgente, puedes utilizarlo**—susurró Quinn deslizando el diccionario por la mesa hacia Rachel. La morena alzó la vista rápidamente—.**Puedo utilizar mi ordenador para las dudas**—añadió mientras dibujaba una tímida sonrisa que dulcificó también la actitud de la morena, y la desconcertó.

—**No, no es necesario…puedo esperar**—dijo Rachel.

—**No te preocupes, tómalo…tengo lo que necesito en el ordenador**—volvió a insistir Quinn mientras señalaba al pequeño ordenador portátil que permanecía a su lado.

—**Gra…gracias**—agradeció Rachel tras aceptar el libro. Y lo hizo con una sonrisa más firme, de esas que solo ella podía regalar y conseguir que todo el mundo se contagiase.

Quinn no fue una excepción.

Si no fuese por su aparente timidez, que la obligó a bajar la mirada ruborizada, aquel cruce de sonrisas habría significado el comienzo de una buena relación, justo lo que Rachel esperaba.

Sin embargo aquel gesto tímido de la rubia no hizo otra cosa más que afianzar el desconcierto de Rachel acerca de cómo tratarla.

—**Lo dejaré aquí**—balbuceó la morena mientras colocaba el libro en mitad de la mesa en un vago intento por volver a mantener una conversación con ella—.**Si lo necesitas…utilízalo, ¿Ok?**

—**Está bien**—dijo Quinn volviendo a mirarla fugazmente mientras ya se disponía a abrir su ordenador portátil.

—**Al fin y al cabo…no voy a comprender mucho de lo que pone ahí—**bromeó la morena, pero Quinn no le prestó demasiada atención a aquella broma y prefirió recuperar su postura frente a los apuntes.

Rachel optó por volver a guardar silencio, al menos por algunos minutos.

Ya había descubierto que a pesar de no ser muy locuaz, Quinn parecía entrar en razón y ceder, aunque solo fuese por un estúpido diccionario de idiomas.

Su próxima intervención tendría que ser más cercana, intentar conseguir algo de aquella chica que lograse llevarla hasta su terreno, y aprovechó un momento en el que Quinn alzaba la vista de sus apuntes para atender algo en la pantalla de su ordenador, tratando así de no interrumpir su lectura de los apuntes.

—**Eh…disculpa**—Quinn la miró tras escuchar el susurro de la morena**—.No quiero molestarte demasiado…pero… ¿Estudias italiano?**

—**Eh…sí**—respondió vagamente. Su mirada oscilaba entre ella y el ordenador.

**—Oh…genial, ¿Y tienes idea de si hay alguien que dé clases particulares de italiano?**—volvió a insistir a media voz, evitando molestar al resto de estudiantes.

**— ¿Clases particulares?**

—**Sí, verás…necesito unas clases, nada complicado, solo que me enseñen algo de pronunciación y poco más**—mintió**—. ¿Sabrías de alguien que estuviese dispuesto a algo así?**

—**Eh…pues, pues no la verdad**—respondió cambiando su semblante por completo. Su mirada volvía a dirigirse hacia la pantalla del ordenador y dejaba de lado a Rachel, que veía como de nuevo se le escapaba una buena oportunidad de seguir entablando conversación con ella, sobre todo después de la genial idea que habían ideado Santana y ella.

¿Qué mejor opción que buscar una profesora que le ayudase a pronunciar las frases de una obra de teatro?. Volvía agradecer que no fuese el griego lo que estuviese estudiando aquella tarde, y sí el italiano. Había centenas de obras de teatro en las que el italiano era primordial y podía resultar perfectamente creíble que una estudiante de teatro tuviese que aprender a pronunciar palabras en otro idioma para sus clases.

Quinn no podría sospechar de eso bajo ningún concepto.

**— ¿Y tú?**—volvió a hablar Rachel tras varios minutos en silencio. Quinn desvió la mirada de nuevo desde la pantalla hacia ella, pero ésta vez un halo de confusión se mostraba en su rostro, muy diferente a todos los gestos que había dejado escapar con anterioridad—. **¿Te interesaría darme algunas clases de pronunciación?**

No habló.

Quinn la miraba como si aquella conversación no fuese con ella y tras varios segundos pensativa, cerró de golpe el pequeño ordenador y comenzó a recoger las hojas que tenía esparcidas sobre la mesa.

Rachel se inquietó.

¿Se había asustado?, ¿Estaba ofendida?, no comprendía por qué Quinn reaccionó así a su petición, tampoco era algo tan extraño. Eran miles los alumnos de cursos avanzados que solían dar algunas clases a alumnos menos aventajados y así ganar algunos dólares, sin embargo, la reacción de Quinn le hizo llegar a creer que la idea era una completa locura, algo fuera de lo normal.

**— ¿Te…te he ofendido?**—Rachel trató en un desesperado intento de evitar que Quinn terminase de recoger todo su material, pero no lo consiguió.

—**Lo siento…me tengo que ir**—respondió sin mirarla.

—**Pero…oye, discúlpame…no era mi intención molestarte…prometo no hablar…**

—**Adiós—**interrumpió sellando por completo los labios de Rachel.

Quinn no volvió a mirar, no volvió a hablar, recogió sus cosas y se marchó ante la atónita mirada de la morena, que sentada en aquella silla y aun con el diccionario entre sus manos, trataba de comprender que había dicho o hecho para provocar aquella reacción en Quinn.

Tampoco se veía tan especial como le había comentado Santana. Quinn simplemente daba la imagen de una chica estudiosa y un tanto tímida, pero que podía ser dulce, al menos eso percibió en los escasos segundos en los que duró su sonrisa. Sin embargo aquella dulzura no se reflejó en la despedida y el sabor agridulce del desencuentro quedó grabado en Rachel, que veía como se le había escapado la primera oportunidad de dar el primer paso hacia adelante en su perfecto plan.

* * *

PD: Gracias por la avalancha de comentarios. 51 en un prologo es una pasada!.


	3. Sorpresas

Capítulo 3

Sorpresas

Fracaso no era una palabra que entrase en el vocabulario de Rachel Berry, pero aquella tarde, tras el primer intento fallido de acercarse a Quinn Fabray y ser testigo de la reacción de ésta, no había adjetivo mejor que aquel para describir lo que había supuesto su plan.

Un completo fracaso.

Quinn huyó , literalmente, cuando se arriesgó a pedirle que le diese algunas clases particulares, y eso solo podía significar una negativa absoluta, aunque lo cierto es que no había recibido el no de la chica, de hecho su confusión aumentó al ver que incluso llegó a despedirse de ella antes de escaparse de la biblioteca.

Si hubiera querido rechazar su petición inmediatamente le habría bastado con un no. Tal vez Quinn se sintió cohibida y no supo que responder o quizás aquella chica era tan tímida que ni siquiera se atrevía a negar algo que no quería hacer y prefirió huir antes que responder.

No lo sabía. Era algo que tenía que averiguar y por suerte, iba a volver a tener una oportunidad al día siguiente.

Aquella tarde ya había sido suficiente y ella también tenía una serie de cosas que atender en aquella tarde, como por ejemplo sus propios estudios. Pero no todo iba a acabar de forma tan rápida.

Seguía envuelta en sus pensamientos mientras regresaba a la residencia cuando le volvió a suceder algo fuera de lo común, algo a lo que iba a tener que empezar a acostumbrarse y que por supuesto, le iba a gustar.

Rachel estaba a punto de acceder al interior de su residencia cuando notó la presencia de alguien que se dirigía hacia ella por su derecha.

Un chico, y no un chico cualquiera.

Rachel notó como sus mejillas se encendía por completo al descubrirlo caminando hacia ella con una sonrisa dibujado su rostro, su perfecto rostro.

Era Brody Weston, uno de los mejores actores del campus, que se formaba también en aquella universidad. Él estaba dos cursos por encima de ella y era idolatrado por todas las chicas que conocían aquel mundo.

Sus facultades interpretativas lo llevaban a ser el ejemplo a seguir del resto de alumnos, porque había hecho ya algunos anuncios publicitarios a nivel nacional y porque era el chico más guapo de todo el campus, bueno quizás no tanto, pero sí uno de ellos.

No había chica, ni algún que otro chico, que no suspirase cada vez que Brody Weston pasaba cerca de ellos, y en ese momento ella era la elegida, o al menos eso intuía al verlo acercarse sin titubeos.

**—Hola**—saludó amable—. **Eres Rachel, ¿Verdad?**

—**Eh…sí, Ra…Rachel**—tartamudeó por culpa de los nervios.

—**Hola**—volvió a saludar ofreciéndole la mano—. **Soy Brody Weston**

—**Lo…lo sé**—balbuceó Rachel aceptando su mano

—**Ah…genial**—sonrió divertido—,** me han hablado mucho de ti…estudias en el primer curso, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Eh…sí, así es—**respondió un tanto confusa**—, ¿Te…te han hablado de mí?**

—**Sí, por eso estoy aquí**—dijo sin perder la sonrisa—,** me dijeron que vivías aquí y bueno…te he visto antes de entrar, por eso he aprovechado la ocasión.**

—**Va…vaya… ¿Y qué te han contado de mí?, ¿Para qué me buscas?**

—**Me han contado** **lo justo y necesario para hacerme venir hasta aquí y hacerte una proposición**—respondió sin dejar de mirarla—.**Te necesito para un proyecto…me han dicho que eres una de las mejores de tu curso y si eso es cierto, es perfecto para mí.**

**— ¿Un proyecto?, ¿Qué…qué proyecto?**

Rachel volvía a mostrarse nerviosa, aunque lo cierto era que no había logrado que los nervios la dejasen tranquila en ningún momento.

Le parecía surrealista que aquel chico por el que todas suspiraban, estuviese allí precisamente para pedirle ayuda, para contar con ella.

—**Tengo que presentar un pequeño proyecto de baile en una de mis clases y no puedo hacerlo con ninguna de mis compañeras…me dijeron que eras buena, muy buena y…pensé que podrías ayudarme.**

**— ¿Un…un baile?**

—**Sí, solo es una coreografía que yo tengo que crear y llevar a cabo…no me gustan las cosas con mucha gente, prefiero que sea algo más personal y que mejor que buscar a una compañera preciosa y con talento para que me acompañe.**

Rachel tragó saliva.

Ahora sí pensaba que todo era producto de una broma, algo completamente surrealista. No solo estaba recibiendo la petición de participar en un proyecto de un curso superior por parte de aquel chico, sino que había tenido el atrevimiento de buscarla por su talento y belleza.

¿Belleza?

**— ¿Qué dices?**—interrumpió Brody. Rachel permanecía embelesada en el chico, recordando una y otra vez que le había regalado aquel halago sin esperarlo.

—**Eh…pues…pues no sé, es un poco raro que me pidas algo así, sobre todo siendo tú, estoy segura de que hay muchas chicas mejor que yo y…**

—**No me importan las otras chicas**—sonrió**—. Yo quiero que seas tú… ¿Aceptas mi propuesta?**

Imposible negarse, pensó Rachel tras volver a quedar obnubilada por la sonrisa del chico y la seguridad con la que hablaba.

—**Es…está bien**—balbuceó

—**Perfecto…tengo tu número**—sonrió travieso—,** te llamo ésta semana cuando organice mi agenda y quedamos para poder enseñarte la coreografía, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Eh…eh…claro**—volvía a tartamudear completamente desconcertada—,** llámame**.

—**Bien**—sonrió satisfecho—, **muchas gracias Rachel, me dijeron que no ibas a rechazar algo así porque eres buena y quieres aprender y no se equivocaban… va a ser genial. Gracias**—le guiñó uno de los azules y perfectos ojos que adornaban su rostro.

Rachel se limitó a suspirar tras el gesto y no pudo decir nada más, simplemente lo observó y esperó a que se marchase por donde había llegado, quizás para asegurarse de que era real, que Brody Weston se le había acercado para pedirle algo tan importante como ser su compañera para un proyecto.

El mundo se estaba volviendo loco.

No había otra explicación coherente para lo que le acababa de suceder y sin pensarlo, se adentró en la residencia dispuesta a contarlo con todo lujo de detalles a quienes más se iban a sorprender.

**— ¡No te lo vas a creer!, ¡No te lo vas a creer!...eh…bueno, no os lo vais a creer—**corrigió tras acceder a su habitación y encontrarse con Marley , Kurt y Bubu Chanel , el pequeño perro Chihuahua del chico, en la salita principal **—. ¡No os lo vais a creer!**

**— ¿Qué sucede, Rachel?—**cuestionó el chico tras ver como la morena se adentraba por completo, dejaba caer su bolso sobre una diminuta mesilla y tomaba asiento junto a ellos en el sofá.

**— ¿Por qué traes esa cara de loca?—**intervino Marley

**¡Brody Weston!**—respondió abriendo los ojos al máximo—**¡Brody Weston!**

**— ¿Qué sucede con ese chico?**—preguntó Kurt acariciando a su pequeña mascota.

—**Me ha pedido una cita…bueno, no exactamente una cita pero sí quiere verme a solas…¡Bubuuu!—**gritó tras regalar una carantoña al animal.

— **¿¡Qué!?—**exclamaron al unísono Marley y Kurt

—**Así es, me estaba esperando en la entrada y cuando me ha visto se ha…se ha acercado a mí y me ha dicho que quería que le ayudase con un proyecto, que…que tiene que hacer no sé qué para una clase y necesita una compañera de baile talentosa y…hermosa**—sonrió ampliamente—, **y me ha elegido a mí.**

**— ¿Por qué a ti?**—interrumpió el chico

Rachel le miró desafiante

—**Porque soy talentosa y hermosa**—repitió dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

—**No hablo de eso, lo que me pregunto es por qué tú y no una de las decenas de alumnas que hay en este campus con esas características.**

—**Pues…pues porque le han hablado muy bien de mí…y no puede ser alguien de su curso.**

**— ¿Quién le ha hablado de ti?—**preguntó Marley provocando el silencio en Rachel.

No lo había pensado, de hecho no había tenido tiempo de plantearlo siquiera.

La emoción era superior a la cordura en aquel momento.

—**No…no lo sé**—respondió con un susurro—**No me lo ha dicho**

**—Pues es raro, ¿No?—**dijo Kurt

—**Bueno, quizás haya sido alguno de tus profesores, ellos le dan clases a él también, ¿No es cierto?** — volvió a hablar Marley

—**Sí, claro…ha debido ser alguno de ellos, porque me ha dicho que sabe que soy muy buena, y eso solo lo saben mis compañeros o mis profesores.**

**— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?, ¿Vas a hacerlo?**—insistió Marley

—**Por supuesto, me ha dicho que me iba a llamar esta semana**—volvió a recuperar la sonrisa**— ¡Oh dios!…—**se dejó caer sobre el respaldo del sofá—,** no me lo puedo creer, ¡ Brody Weston quiere bailar conmigo!**—exclamó emocionada.

—**A veces no consigo comprender por qué tienes tanta suerte, ¿Qué has hecho en otra vida para que todo te venga así?**—dijo Kurt

—**Soy Rachel Berry**—bromeó—, **nada puede salirme mal**

**—Ya veo**—respondió celoso—, **por lo visto no eres la única con suerte—**miró a Marley

**— ¿Tú?—**Rachel miró a la chica**— ¿Qué te ha pasado ahora?**

—**Nada**—se levantó del sofá—,** no me ha pasado nada**.

**—Mentira—**inquirió Kurt señalándola—. **Aquí donde la ves, ha mantenido una conversación con su amante y tenías que ver la cara de idiota que se le ha quedado**

—**No seas así, no tengo cara de nada**

**— ¿Tu amante?**—se interesó la morena**— ¿Es el de la cita?**

Una pequeña carcajada de Kurt y el desconcierto de Marley pusieron en alerta a Rachel, que no dudó en abandonar también el sofá y seguir los pasos de la chica hasta su habitación.

**— ¿Es lo que me querías decir antes de marcharme?**

Tardó en hacerlo, pero Marley terminó asintiendo.

**— ¿Se lo has contado a Kurt antes que a mí?**

—**No ha tenido más remedio**—intervino el chico que también había optado por levantarse del sofá—,** la he encontrado en plena conversación por Skype y no podía negármelo**—sonrió travieso

Rachel volvía a mirar a su compañera tras la explicación del chico y la cuestionaba sin palabras. Marley seguía en silencio, un tanto incomoda.

—**Os dejo a solas, estoy seguro de que tendréis mucho de lo que hablar**—volvió a interrumpir Kurt—,** nos vemos mañana**

**—Adiós Kurt**—se despidió Marley. No así Rachel. La morena seguía pendiente del desconcierto que mostraba su amiga.

Esperó a que el chico abandonara la habitación para volver a dirigirle algunas palabras, pero no fue necesario. Marley estaba esperando ese momento para hablar— **Es un poco extraño de contar, Rachel**—musitó

**—Bueno, para eso están las amigas, para contarse las cosas extrañas y las normales, ¿No?**

—**Eh…sí, pero me temo que no lo vas a entender muy bien**.

**— ¿Por?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Quién es ese chico que ha conseguido que le pidas una cita?**

**—No…no es así**—desvió la mirada hacia su escritorio—, **en realidad…no es un chico, es…es una chica**—balbuceó temerosa. Sin embargo no era temor lo que provocaba en Rachel, sino desconcierto y sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras.

**— ¿Qué?—**cuestionó **— ¿Una chica?, pero… ¿A ti te gustan las chicas?**

—**No…no… Bueno, no lo sé**—la miró avergonzada—,** no…no sé si me gustan, Rachel, solo sé que esa chica es especial y…ha conseguido que me ilusione, que me apetezca conocerla.**

**—¡Wow!**—se sorprendió—. **No, no me lo esperaba pero…es genial, quiero decir no importa que sea una chica, es…es genial, Marley, me alegro mucho por ti.**

**—Bueno, tampoco cantes victoria tan pronto, no es tan sencillo.**

**— ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por tus padres no…**

—**No, no, nada de eso**—interrumpió nerviosa—.**Lo que me preocupa es que ella no quiera lo mismo que yo y bueno, creo que me he precipitado.**

**—Pero a ver…explícame bien quien es, como la has conocido y esas cosas…**

—**No, no le conozco…en persona, quiero decir.**

**— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no la conoces en persona?, ¿Entonces?**

**—Rachel**—susurró tomando una gran bocanada de aire—,** nunca he hablado con ella en persona, solo…solo a través del foro del campus.**

No necesitó decir nada porque Rachel se mostró lo suficientemente sorprendida como para que Marley supiese que debía continuar explicándole antes de que estallara.

—**Coincidimos una noche en el grupo del chat del foro…ya sabes, de los Bruins, y…bueno empezamos a hablar y…poco a poco…cada día fue a más… nos escribíamos emails y…bueno, yo…yo no puedo evitar pensar en ella.**

—**Pero… ¿Quién es?, ¿La has visto físicamente?**—se interesó con algo de preocupación, quizás temiendo recibir la respuesta que no quería recibir.

**—No**—respondió Marley cabizbaja**—, no sé quién es, no la he visto nunca y ella a mí tampoco.**

**— ¿¡Estás loca!?—**Estalló**— ¿Cómo vas a enamorarte de alguien que no sabes quién es?**

—**No, no he dicho enamorada en ningún momento**—respondió molesta—,** solo he dicho que no dejo de pensar en esa persona y… bueno le he… le he pedido una cita para conocernos**.

—**Oh dios…¡estás loca, Marley!, ¿No te han dicho nunca eso de no te fíes de internet?, ¿De los chats?, ¿Y si es un pervertido?, o un loco que quiere…que se yo…o ¿Un estúpido bromeando?.**

—**No, no es nadie así, es una chica te lo aseguro y no busca reírse, hemos…hemos hablado de muchas cosas, cosas que no tiene por qué ser mentira.**

**— ¿Y por qué estás tan segura de que es una chica si dices que no la has visto?**—recriminó la morena

—**Porque lo sé**—respondió Marley convencida—.**Créeme Rachel, es una chica como yo…tímida, tenemos muchas cosas en común y llevamos casi 5 meses hablando a diario de nuestras cosas, no…no cosas que puedan comprometernos, pero sí nos hablamos para desahogarnos…no sé, es como una terapia.**

—** ¿Cinco meses?, oh dios…¡estás loca! , ¿Cómo te fías de alguien así?, ¿Por qué no te ha dicho quién es?**

—**Porque yo tampoco le quiero decir quién soy**—replicó rápidamente**—, ¿Crees que soy imbécil y voy dando mis datos a cualquier desconocido?, no…yo sé que detrás de una pantalla cualquiera puede ser perfecto…pero ella, ella es como yo y nos hemos respetado durante todo éste tiempo y…y bueno, creo que ahora sí quiero conocerla, me…me ha demostrado que es buena chica.**

—**No…no sé**—balbuceó sin querer seguir ofendiéndola. Por supuesto que no se fiaba, por mucho que Marley tratase de convencerla de que era de plena confianza.

—**Rachel, confía en mí…es buena chica y estoy segura de que es sincera conmigo.**

**— ¿Ha aceptado la cita?**

**—No. Le mandé un email mientras venía en el tren—**se mostró seria—,** pero ella ha querido hablar conmigo por mensajería y me ha dado una buena excusa.**

**— ¿Qué excusa?, ¿Que vive en Australia, tiene bigote y pelo en la espalda porque es un hombre?**—bromeó.

—**No seas idiota**—le dio un pequeño golpe—,** me ha dicho que no está preparada, que necesita unas semanas más.**

**¿Y eso es una buena excusa?, a mí me suena a ¡Oh oh…se estropeó el plan!**

—**Es la excusa perfecta, de hecho para mí ha sido un alivio porque yo también me doy cuenta de que no estoy preparada…aunque me muera de ganas por conocerla.**

Rachel fijó la mirada en los ojos de su amiga y comenzó a negar completamente llena de incredulidad.

**— ¿Qué?**

—**Te escucho hablar y no te reconozco, ¿Dónde está mi amiga?**—bromeó al tiempo que revolvía con cariño el pelo de la chica.

**—Eso mismo me pregunto yo**—respondió deteniendo el ataque al que comenzaba a someterla**—¿Dónde está mi amiga y qué has hecho con ella?**

**—Yo sigo siendo yo**—respondió Rachel.

—**Já…tú y ese kilo de maquillaje que llevas en la cara para ir a la biblioteca**—bromeó—.**Ni hablar, tú no eres mi Rachel.**

—**Hey…hey**—esquivó un nuevo intento de Marley por atacarla—.**Tengo mis motivos—**sonrió.

**— ¿Qué motivos?, ¿Coquetear con Brody Weston?**—bromeó de nuevo

—**No, aunque ahora que lo dices…**—sonrió traviesa—**bah…no es eso. Lo cierto es que tiene que ver con las chicas de la fraternidad. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que una de ellas me había invitado a conocerlas?**

—**Sí, es cierto…no me has contado nada más, ¿Qué tal te fue?**

—**Pues…a decir verdad**—hizo una pausa—,** ha sido extraño. La chica que me invitó, Santana López, me está ayudando a ser una de ellas, por eso procuro ir un poco más arreglada, ya sabes, para aparentar como ellas.**

—**Sí, no hace falta que me lo jures**—balbuceó descontenta—.**Te vas a convertir en una Barbie.**

—**No seas idiota, no voy a convertirme en nada, solo quiero entrar y poder cantar en el Gamma Club, ¿Sabes lo que eso supondría para mi curriculum artístico?**

—**Ya…bueno, pero no sé si compensa todo eso.**

—**A mí sí me compensa**—respondió Rachel convencida—,** pero no es tan sencillo entrar, me han puesto una prueba…**

**— ¿Una prueba?**—cuestionó un tanto confusa—** ¿Qué prueba?**

—**Solo me aceptarán si consigo que otra chica más quiera entrar en el club.**

—**Pero…eso es algo sencillo**—dijo Marley contrariada—. **Hay muchas chicas interesadas en entrar en esas fraternidades.**

—**Ese es el problema**—Rachel abandonó la habitación de la chica y se dirigió hacia la suya, justo en el lado opuesto del pequeño salón**—, ¡que no puedo elegir yo!**—alzó la voz para que pudiese oírla.

**— ¿Entonces?, ¿Quién tiene que elegir?**

—**Ellas… de hecho ya la han elegido, está en este sobre**—respondió mientras regresaba de nuevo a la habitación de Marley, pero ésta vez portando entre sus manos el sobre que Jane le había entregado—.**Si quiero entrar, tengo que convencer a esa chica también**—dijo entregándoselo.

Marley lo aceptó más confusa aún y sin dudarlo sacó la fotografía del interior del sobre.

Una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en su rostro.

—**Conozco a ésta chica—**espetó sin dejar de mirar la imagen.

—**Es Quinn Fabray**—dijo Rachel—, **estudia fotografía y…**

—**Está en uno de mis grupos de lectura.**

— **¿¡Qué!?—**Rachel se lanzó sobre la cama de la chica **— ¿La conoces de verdad?, ¿Es amiga tuya?**

—**Sí, si la conozco**—respondió Marley**—, pero no somos amigas…solo estamos en el mismo grupo de lectura.**

— **¿La ves a menudo?**

—**No, para nada**—le entregó la fotografía—,** solo cuando tenemos reunión tras haber leído el libro que nos recomiendan. Solemos debatir y sacar conclusiones, nada más. Lo cierto es que es muy introvertida, apenas habla a menos que le pregunten y cuando acabamos la reunión, se marcha sin despedirse ni mantener conversación con nadie, es peor que yo.**

Rachel lanzó un sonoro suspiro y se tumbó sobre la almohada con un gesto de frustración que terminó divirtiendo a Marley.

—**Lo siento Rachel, pero me temo que ésta chica no va a querer entrar en la fraternidad, a menos que cambie radicalmente de personalidad**—bromeó—,** cosa que dudo.**

—**Es surrealista, hoy me acerqué a ella en la biblioteca porque Santana me dijo que estaría allí estudiando y tras hablar con ella, le dije que si habría alguna oportunidad** **de que me diese clases particulares de italiano, ¿Y sabes lo que hizo?, se fue…sin más, ni siquiera me dijo no, solo un **_**me tengo que ir**_** y **_** adiós**_**, nada más, ¿Te lo puedes creer?**

—**Claro que me lo creo. En todo el año que lleva en el grupo de lectura, jamás la he visto hablar con nadie, es…especial.**

**—Muy especial.**

**—Oye… ¿Y para qué necesitas tú clases de italiano?**

Rachel la miró desafiante.

**— ¿Tú que crees?, ¿Para poder hacerme amiga de ella quizás?**— respondió con sarcasmo

—**Si quieres ser su amiga, deberías interesarte por sus gustos y aficiones, no por las clases…no sé, pregúntale por libros…o tal vez interésate por…**

**—La fotografía**—interrumpió Rachel dando un pequeño salto de la cama**—Estudia fotografía, si estudia eso es porque le tiene que gustar muchísimo, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Pues sí, nadie estudia eso si no es por vocación o afición.**

—**Claro…tienes razón, tengo que interesarme por lo que le gusta**—musitó acercándose a su amiga de nuevo**— ¿Ves?, somos geniales…formamos un buen equipo**—espetó entusiasmada.

**—Sí…yo soy la inteligente y tú…**

**— ¿Y yo qué?—**cuestionó ofendida.

—**Tú la futura chica Gamma**—bromeó dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada— **Rachel Gamma…Weston.**

**—¡Eso es envidia, señorita Rose…pura envidia!**


	4. Edgar Allan Poe

Capítulo 4

Edgar Alan Poe

Dicen que la suerte no existe, eres tú quien la genera.

En el caso de Rachel Berry, la suerte parecía perseguirla en cada paso que daba. No importaban las circunstancias, el estado de ánimo y los obstáculos a los que se enfrentase. El destino le tenía preparado una gran dosis de buena suerte diaria, y aquel día no iba a ser menos.

El día anterior no le dejó el mejor sabor de boca que podía desear. A la extraña situación provocada por el novedoso y confuso romance que al parecer comenzaba a vivir Marley, le tenía que añadir el malestar que Quinn le hizo sentir por culpa de su inesperada huida.

Sabía que iba a tener una nueva oportunidad para llevar adelante su plan, y que probablemente aquella tarde volvería a verla en la biblioteca, aunque aún no tenía nada preparado con lo que enfrentarse de nuevo a ella. Molestar a alguien en pleno estudio no era lo más agradable que podía hacer, menos aún si ese alguien se involucraba demasiado en el aprendizaje.

La breve conversación mantenida con Marley acerca de Quinn, le confirmó lo que Santana ya le había comentado; Quinn vivía por y para los estudios, y perjudicarle de alguna manera en sus horas de trabajo, podría ser fatídico para salir airosa de aquella historia. Y Santana precisamente era quien reclamaba su presencia en la entrada principal del Roycel Hall, el edificio central y más antiguo de toda la Universidad de California.

No tenía ni idea de por qué la había citado allí. Eran casi las 12 de la mañana cuando después de terminar una de sus clases, se personaba en el lugar indicado.

No tardó en divisarla junto a una de las columnas de un pasillo que discurría por toda la fachada del edificio. Permanecía ausente, fijando su mirada en uno de los laterales de la entrada. Ni siquiera se percató de la presencia de Rachel hasta que ésta no estuvo frente a ella.

—**Hola**—saludó entusiasmada, como siempre solía mostrarse. Santana reaccionó al saludo y también lo hizo a la imagen de Rachel.

**— ¡Vaya!—**exclamó la chica observándola de pies a cabeza—. **Veo que eres una alumna aventajada, me gusta tu vestido…y tú pelo.**

—**Gra…gracias**—balbuceó un tanto ruborizada. Rachel seguía sin acostumbrarse a recibir halagos por su físico—.**Solo pretendo estar a la altura de…las circunstancias.**

**—Me gusta**—sonrió traviesa**—, aunque no debes conjuntar esos detalles rosas en tu cinturón rojo, no son adecuados, de hecho es hortera y cutre.**

**—Oh…vaya**—Rachel bajó la mirada hacia el cinturón que utilizaba para ceñir su vestido azulado y no pudo evitar sentir la vergüenza tras aquella breve pero incisiva crítica de Santana.

—**Tranquila, se soluciona con algo muy sencillo**—se acercó a ella**—, basta con que te cambies de lado el bolso—**dijo mientras ella misma se hacía con el bolso que Rachel llevaba al hombro y lo cambiaba de posición**—¿Ves?, de esta forma esas horrendas flores quedan cubiertas por el bolso. Eso sí, cuando llegues a tu casa, tira el cinturón a la basura, ¿Entendido?.**

**—Claro…claro**—balbuceó tímidamente.

—**Bien, espero que tomes notas de mis consejos, aunque no sea eso para lo que te he pedido que vengas.**

—**Lo haré**—respondió aún con la inseguridad atormentandola**— ¿Para qué me has citado aquí?**

—**Quiero que veas algo que te puede venir bien para el plan, acompáñame**—dijo empezando a caminar hacia uno de los laterales. Y Rachel, con algo de confusión, no dudó en seguirla—. **Después de lo que me has comentado por teléfono sobre lo que te pasó ayer con Quinn, deberías tener otras alternativas para tratar de no acabar con las pocas oportunidades que tendrás. Quinn no es demasiado complaciente con quien la interrumpe en sus estudios.**

**—Lo sé, lo he estado pensando durante toda la mañana y estaba buscando otras alternativas que no me obligasen a molestarla mientras estudia. **

**—Pues has tenido suerte, porque pocas personas conocen las aficiones de esa chica.**

—**Bueno, sé que va a un grupo de lectura, es compañera de mi mejor amiga…aunque también me ha dicho que no habla con nadie, que no atiende a…**

**—Rachel**—Santana detuvo su caminata y se enfrentó a la morena—**No involucres a nadie más en esto**—le amenazó—.**Nadie debe saber que estas intentando acercarte a ella para beneficios personales, porque te aseguro que terminará enterándose y será peor. ¿Entiendes?**

—**Eh…sí, si claro**—balbuceó tratando de mostrarse fría. Evidentemente Marley ya sabía el plan, se lo había contado con todo lujo de detalles, pero ella no iba a fallarle, de eso estaba segura. Y por supuesto, también estaba segura de omitir ese pequeño hecho a Santana.

—**Quinn es especial, la queremos con nosotras y si destruyes la última oportunidad, te aseguro que no estarás en ninguna fraternidad nunca jamás. **

—**Claro…cla…claro**—tartamudeó intimidada—.**No, no voy a fallaros…lo prometo.**

**—Bien**—volvió a sonreír de aquella forma maliciosa como solo Santana podía sonreír—,**ahora mira a tu izquierda.**

Se habían detenido en uno de los laterales de la explanada que las llevaba a las escalinatas del jardín que rodeaba todo el edificio. La fuente Shapiro adornaba la parte central de la explanada, que en aquel cruce se convertía en una sucesión de rampas que descendían por el pequeño montículo donde estaba situado el centro. A cada lado de aquel pasillo, el césped y algunos árboles daban cobijo a decenas de estudiantes que aprovechaban las repentinas primaverales temperaturas para dar algunos repasos a sus apuntes, hablar en grupos o simplemente, descansar de las horas de clases.

Ese era el verdadero centro de encuentro en un campus y Rachel lo sabía, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que pretendía Santana al obligarla mirar hacia aquel lado. Su confusión debió apoderarse de su rostro y la latina volvió a hablar.

—**Junto a la fuente, al fondo**—dijo desviando la vista hacia el lugar indicado**— ¿No la ves?**

No, no la veía hasta que logró descubrir su cabeza tras uno de los arbustos que adornaban el pequeño jardín.

**— ¿Es Quinn?**—preguntó, aunque sonó a confirmación.

**—Así es**—respondió Santana con algo de ternura en sus palabras—,**Quinn suele acudir cada jueves a ésta hora a ese jardín. Al parecer hay algo que le interesa fotografiar o no sé, solo sé que viene, se sienta y pasa casi una hora ahí, sacando instantáneas. **

Rachel la contemplaba, pero no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacia Santana también. Notaba algo extraño en sus palabras, algo como melancolía o añoranza. De hecho incluso conseguía cambiar la expresión de su rostro y dejaba de ser soberbia, para demostrarle que también había algo de dulzura en aquella chica.

—**Ajam… ¿Y pretendes que me interese por lo que…**

—**Pretendo que sepas aprovechar cada oportunidad que te doy para que la conozcas un poco más y no la fastidies**—volvió a hablar, cambiando de nuevo de estado—.**Haz que confíe en ti…cuanto antes, ¿Entendido?**

**—Sí, sí, claro**—balbuceó reticente. La personalidad de Santana le desconcertaba por completo. Cuando pensaba que estaba mostrándole confianza, cortaba con cualquier indicio de amistad entre las dos con aquellas tajantes amenazas.

**—Bien, pues toda tuya…**

**— ¿Ahora?—**cuestionó la morena**— ¿Quieres que me acerque ahora?**

—**Creo que debes disculparte por haberla ofendido o lo que fuese que hicieras ayer, y ahora no está estudiando…es el momento perfecto.**

**—Tienes razón**—musitó Rachel recordando como aquel consejo, era el mismo que había planeado con Marley. Acercarse a Quinn lejos del estudio, interesándose por sus gustos y evidentemente, la fotografía era uno de ellos—.**Es un buen momento.**

—**Que tengas suerte**—dijo Santana tras lanzarle una última mirada a Quinn y alejarse de ella sin decir nada más.

No supo por qué, pero Rachel esperó a que la chica estuviese lo suficientemente lejos de ella para tomar la determinación de avanzar hacia Quinn. Quizás porque no le gustaba que la observasen mientras llevaba a cabo aquel plan.

Necesitaba estar tranquila, saber que nadie más estaba pendiente de lo que pudiese decir o hacer Quinn cuando fuese consciente de su presencia.

Y no tardó en dar el paso.

Rachel adecentó su pelo como parte del protocolo que una chica Gamma debía tener y se aseguró de que el bolso cubría perfectamente los horrorosos detalles de su cinturón, aunque a ella gustaban.

Quinn no la vio llegar. Mantenía la vista sobre un pequeño cuaderno donde anotaba algo mientras una cámara reposaba sobre sus rodillas.

Rachel observó la cámara y se lamentó por no saber reconocerla. Sus escasos minutos de investigación en el mundo de la fotografía, solo la habían llevado a descubrir la diferencia entre longitud focal y diámetro de abertura, nada mas con lo que sorprenderla.

**—Hola**—saludó con algo de timidez. Tenía la sensación de estar molestándola de nuevo— **¿Te acuerdas de mí?**

Quinn alzó la mirada y su gesto de confusión logró preocupar aún más a Rachel, que se mantenía dudosa junto a ella. Ésta vez no había ceja alzada, solo confusión.

**—Soy la chica que te molestó ayer en la biblioteca— **añadió Rachel— **¿Puedo…puedo sentarme?**

No hablaba.

Quinn lanzó una mirada a su alrededor y volvía a mostrar ese gesto extrañado y confuso al volver a detenerse en el rostro de Rachel. Tragó saliva y esperó varios segundos antes de hablar.

**— ¿Me…me estás siguiendo?**

**— ¿Qué?, ¡No!**—respondió rápidamente—**No, para nada…solo, solo he quedado ahí atrás con una amiga y te he visto y…bueno, quería… quería disculparme contigo.**

**— ¿Disculparte conmigo?, ¿Por qué?**

**—Por…por lo que sucedió ayer**—Rachel trató de mostrarse amigable, dibujando media sonrisa que pretendía ser tranquilizadora, pero que evidentemente no lograba conseguir que ese fuese el objetivo.

**— ¿Qué…qué sucedió ayer?**

**—Te fuiste**—dijo Rachel aferrándose a su bolso—.**Te dije lo de las clases y te marchaste, yo…yo no quería ofenderte, ni molestarte…te lo aseguro, es solo que vi que estabas estudiando italiano y bueno…yo, yo soy bastante bocazas y hablo sin pensar…**

**—Hey…hey**—interrumpió Quinn con el ceño fruncido—.**No hables tan rápido por favor, no, no te entiendo muy bien.**

**—Lo siento**—sonrió nerviosa.

—**No lo sientas, ¿Ok?, ayer me fui porque tenía que marcharme, no porque me ofendieras, ¿De acuerdo?**

**— ¿De veras?**

—**Así es**—asintió—.**Tenia cosas urgentes que hacer…**

—**Oh…vaya, yo pensé que te había molestado o no sé, lo cierto es que no he parado de darle vueltas.**

**—Pues no te preocupes**—interrumpió de nuevo—.**No me ofendiste, todo está bien.**

—**Bien…bien, me alegro que así sea.**

Nada más, o al menos eso pensó Rachel al ver como Quinn volvía a meterse de lleno en su cuaderno y no le volvía a dirigir la palabra.

Tenía dos opciones; largarse de allí y dejar en paz a aquella chica que no parecía ceder en ningún intento por mantener un acercamiento con ella, o seguir intentándolo y molestarla en lo que quisiera que estuviera haciendo.

Eligió la primera de las opciones.

Las palabras de Santana y Marley retumbaban en su cabeza y sabía que interrumpirla mientras estaba trabajando, era la peor opción si quería lograr algo.

—**Bueno…espero que pases un buen día**—balbuceó—, **hasta pronto**—y se giró para apartarse de ella lo antes posible.

Por alguna extraña razón estaba convencida de que Quinn ni siquiera la iba a mirar en aquel instante. Sin embargo estaba equivocada, muy equivocada.

Quinn la miró y esperó a que se alejase varios metros para hablar.

**— ¿No querías sentarte?—**interrumpió el trayecto de la morena.

Rachel se detuvo un tanto sorprendida y volvió a mirarla. Quinn sonreía y ese gesto consiguió confundirla aún más.

**— ¿Te gustan los pájaros?**—volvió a hablar Quinn al tiempo que le mostraba el cuadernillo.

**— ¿Los pájaros?**—preguntó Rachel mientras retrocedía indecisa.

—**Sí, los pájaros**—repitió.

**—Pues…no, no les suelo prestar mucha atención, ¿Por?**

**—Vamos…siéntate, te mostraré algo.**

No lo comprendía.

Hacía apenas unos minutos sentía que sobraba, que tenía que alejarse de aquella chica porque le estaba molestando por el simple hecho de pedirle una disculpa y ahora sin más, la invitaba a sentarse a su lado para que le pudiese mostrar algo relacionado con los pájaros.

Y Lo hizo. Rachel terminó sentándose, aunque seguía con algo de dudas.

**— ¿No te molesta que esté aquí?**

**— ¿Por qué me ibas a molestar?**—replicó Quinn sin eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro**— ¿Por qué estás empeñada en que todo me molesta?**

**—No, no lo sé. Me da la sensación de que eres una chica bastante…especial**.

**— ¿Especial?**—cuestionó extrañada. —**Si ni siquiera me conoces.**

—**No, es cierto…pero pareces introvertida, no sé…es lo que aparentas.**

—**Nunca te dejes guiar por las apariencias**—respondió justo antes de tomar la cámara entre sus manos. —**Me llamo Quinn.**

**—Bonito nombre— **sonrió lanzando la mano para saludarla**—. Yo soy Rachel… Rachel Berry**

Quinn no tardó en aceptar el saludo de la morena y tomó su mano para dejarle un breve apretón.

Fue extraño, al menos para Rachel.

Fingir que no conocía a aquella chica iba a empezar a ser algo difícil de sobrellevar, sobre todo porque veía que era una buena chica, o al menos eso aparentaba, y sentía que estaba jugando con ella, pero como bien había dicho, no iba a dejarse llevar por las apariencias.

El dossier y los consejos de Santana le servían de ayuda, pero era así, enfrentándose a ella personalmente, como realmente la iba a conocer. Algo en su interior le decía que le iba a gustar hacerlo, y para su suerte, había encontrado un buen tema de conversación sin dejarla en evidencia acerca de su ineptitud con la fotografía y las cámaras.

**— ¿Te gustan los pájaros?—**preguntó Rachel tras deshacer con suavidad el apretón de manos

**—No mucho**—respondió Quinn.

**— ¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué me has preguntado?**

—**Por si a ti te gustaban**—sonrió—.**Mira allí arriba**—señaló hacia uno de los árboles que quedaban frente a ellas en el jardín—,**hay alguien observándonos.**

Rachel no tardó en lanzar la mirada hacia la copa del primero de los árboles que se presentaban ante ella. Le costó distinguir la silueta de un pequeño pájaro que ciertamente, mantenía la mirada fija en ellas dos. No reaccionó hasta que supo qué era, a pesar de que Quinn ya se encargaba de presentárselo.

**—****Corvus brachyrhynchos—**musitó Quinn

**— ¿Qué dices…qué dices?**—se asustó— ¡**Eso es un cuervo!**

—**Sí, así es**—Quinn volvió a sonreír mientras aprovechaba la ocasión para sacar una instantánea del horror que mostraba Rachel—.**Un cuervo americano**

—**Vamos, ¡no podemos estar aquí!, Quinn**—exclamó asustada—**esos pájaros son peligrosos.**

**—Relájate, no te va a hacer nada…de hecho ni siquiera se va a mover a menos que lo asustes.**

**— ¿Qué haces aquí mirando a eso?**—le preguntó extrañada**— ¿Te gustan los cuervos?**

—**Estoy terminando un proyecto**—dijo con una pasmosa tranquilidad—.**un proyecto fotográfico**—le mostró la cámara.

**— ¿Y le sacas fotos a un cuervo?, ¿No sabes que atacan a los ojos de las personas?**

—**No hará nada si no le molestas**—miró de nuevo a Rachel—.**A diferencia de los humanos, ellos son pacíficos.**

—**No me gustan**—inquirió Rachel volviendo a mirar hacia el árbol—.**Míralo, es negro y parece desafiante, lo siento pero no me gusta…no…no sé, ¿Por qué un cuervo para un proyecto?**

Quinn volvía a sonreír y apartaba las gafas de su rostro para acercar la cámara a sus ojos y volver a capturar alguno de los movimientos de aquel pájaro. Mientras, su voz comenzó a relatar con una sutileza que cautivó a Rachel.

—_**Entonces, este pájaro de ébano, por la gravedad de su continente, y por la severidad de su fisonomía, indujo a mi triste imaginación a sonreír; "Aunque tu cabeza — le dije — no tenga plumero, ni cimera, seguramente no eres un cobarde, lúgubre y viejo cuervo, viajero salido de las riberas de la noche. ¡Dime cuál es tu nombre señorial en las riberas de la Noche plutónica!". El cuervo exclamó: "¡Nunca más!".**_

—**Edgar Allan Poe**—musitó Rachel tras asegurarse de que Quinn no iba a continuar con aquel poema.

—**Vaya**—la miró Quinn—,** jamás imaginé que alguien como tú conociera algo así.**

**— ¿Alguien como yo?**—preguntó curiosa**— ¿A qué te refieres?**

—**Bueno…no pareces una chica interesada en la literatura**—respondió tras observarla por completo—. **De hecho me sorprende que incluso recuerdes el nombre completo de Edgar.**

—**Eso ofende**—musitó Rachel—. **Pensé que eso de "no te dejes guiar por las apariencias", lo llevabas a cabo tú también**—recriminó y Quinn bajó la mirada un tanto avergonzada.

**—Cierto**—dijo mientras volvía a anotar algo en el cuaderno—.**Lo siento, no debí juzgarte.**

Rachel no respondió por no molestarla. Desvió la mirada hacia el árbol y se mantuvo ausente por algunos minutos, en los que Quinn también aprovechó para guardar silencio. No mucho, solo el suficiente hasta que Rachel se decidió a hablar y lo hizo de tal forma que ahora era Quinn quien se quedaba boquiabierta.

—_**Y el cuervo, inmutable, continúa instalado allí, sobre el pálido busto de Palas, precisamente encima de la puerta de mi habitación, y sus ojos se parecen a los ojos de un demonio que sueña; y la luz de la lámpara, cayendo sobre él, proyecta su sombra en el suelo; y mi alma, fuera del círculo de esta sombra que yace flotante sobre el suelo, no podrá volver a elevarse. ¡Nunca más!**_

—**Me…me sorprendes**—dijo Quinn tras observar el rostro de satisfacción de Rachel después de haberle relatado aquel verso—.**Definitivamente, no hay que juzgar a nadie por su apariencia**—sonrió**— ¿Qué estudias?**

Rachel se alegró. Había logrado provocar la curiosidad en Quinn y ese hecho le había abierto una nueva puerta para lograr su objetivo. Quizás el mejor plan era que Quinn se interesase en ella, no al revés.

**— ¿Qué crees que estudio?**—dijo la morena empezando un juego que parecía divertirle a ambas.

—**No sé…si me has relatado ese trozo del poema, supongo que algo relacionado con la literatura.**

**—Frío**—sonrió traviesa—. **Ese poema lo estudié en el instituto, yo era de las que atendía en clase**—bromeó—, **pero aquí me dedico a otra cosa.**

**— ¿Qué cosa?**—se interesó.

**—A algo que no tiene nada que ver con la literatura, pero que sí es bastante…cultural.**

**— ¿Arte?, ¿Eres estudiante de Arte?**—volvió a sorprenderse.

**—Más o menos**—la miró sonriente.

—** ¿Me vas a hacer suplicarte que me digas que estudias?**

**— ¿Por qué tanto interés?**

**—Para tener buenos temas de conversación, nada más**—bromeó, aunque en el fondo demostró que su interés era mucho más llamativo.

—**Puedo hablar de cuervos y de literatura**—Rachel seguía alargando aquella charla con la intención de provocar un poco más de confianza en Quinn. Al fin al cabo ese era el objetivo, sin embargo algo estaba por suceder, algo que iba a chafar parte de sus planes.

Una voz destruyó la conversación.

—**¡Hey…Rachel!**

**— ¿Brody?—**balbuceó sorprendida tras ver al chico aparecer junto a ellas. Seguía sin creer que el encuentro del día anterior hubiese sido real y aquel chico recordase su nombre.

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio, de hecho decidió volver a prestar atención a su cuaderno.

**—Hola, ¿Qué tal?—**se acercó para saludarla.

**—Eh…bien, aquí…con…con una…amiga**—miró a Quinn y sintió el rubor apoderándose por sus mejillas. Rachel no supo responder de otra manera y sabía que quizás aquel apelativo, no había hecho gracia a la rubia.

—**Genial…soy Brody Weston**—se presentó acercándose a Quinn, pero ésta no tomó la mano del chico para saludarlo. Simplemente alzó la mirada y se mostró complaciente.

**—Quinn**—dijo sin mucho interés.

**—Encantado**—susurró el chico mientras apartaba la mano que había quedado solitaria en el aire. Rachel fue testigo del pequeño desencuentro.

Era extraño que una chica de aquel campus no solo no conociese a Brody, sino que le negase un saludo más afectivo. —**No quiero interrumpirte mucho, solo pasaba por aquí y te he visto…estaba a punto de llamarte para el tema del proyecto…**

—**Oh…claro, ¿Y bien?**—preguntó Rachel sin dejar de perder de vista la actitud de Quinn. Había empezado a guardar la cámara en el interior de una mochila y parecía estar dispuesta a marcharse.

—**Me gustaría saber si podemos vernos el viernes…y cuando…**

**—Disculpad**—interrumpió Quinn**—, me tengo que marchar, Rachel. Hablamos en otro momento, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Eh…**

**—No es necesario**—habló Brody—.**No os molestaré mucho, podéis seguir…**

**—No es por ti**—aclaró Quinn—,** es que tengo cosas que hacer…lo siento**—miró a Rachel, que seguía sentada en el césped y observaba extrañada la actitud de Quinn.

De nuevo, una vez más, había dado un giro radical.

Pasó de mostrar una curiosidad divertida por sus estudios, a desear marcharse lo antes posible de allí. Y sí, estaba segura de que deseaba marcharse porque a pesar de excusarse, su actitud así se lo indicaba. Exactamente igual que el día anterior en la biblioteca.

**—Está bien, Quinn**—respondió tras levantarse del cesped**—, podemos seguir en otro momento…**

—**Sí, mejor**—sonrió un tanto nerviosa**—. Si quieres…o sigues necesitando ayuda con el italiano…avísame.**

Rachel alzó las cejas como signo de sorpresa tras escuchar aquellas palabras y Quinn no pudo evitar sentir como sus mejillas se encendían sin control alguno, mientras Brody era testigo de la escena.

—**Claro…claro que estoy dispuesta**.

—**Búscame en la biblioteca…suelo ir por las tardes, ¿Ok?**

**—Ok**—respondió sin dejar de asentir—,** gracias.**

No respondió. Quinn mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada antes de emprender su marcha, sin despedirse de Brody. No parecía importarle, ni siquiera parecía preocuparle dejar una mala imagen de su educación.

Quinn se apartó de ellos y emprendió su camino hacia donde fuera que tuviese que ir.

—**Qué simpática es tu amiga**— ironizó Brody tras asegurarse de que Quinn no lo iba a escuchar. Rachel lo ignoró.

Sin duda aquella chica era especial y merecía la pena conocerla. Estaba segura de que había algo que la obligaba a actuar así y pensaba averiguarlo fuera como fuese.


	5. Terror

Hay momentos, escasos segundos en nuestra vida, en los que realmente somos conscientes del limite de nuestro corazón. Es en esos segundos, en los que hablas sin control y clamas al cielo por lo que más deseas tener en tu vida. Es por y para esos segundos, por los que debemos vivir.

Si alguien te mira, no dudes en mirarle. Quizás esté pidiendo ayuda...o intente ofrecertela.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Terror

Feliz.

Su corazón sonreía como siempre solía hacerlo. Su corazón sonreía porque era su naturaleza, porque era parte de su ser.

Rachel dibujaba su mejor sonrisa gracias al buen humor que desprendía y caminaba por el campus directamente hasta la biblioteca Powell.

Podría resultar extraño, pero a Rachel ir a clases y estudiar le gustaba. Se divertía aprendiendo lo que más amaba y disfrutaba al máximo por poder vivir en un mundo como aquel, donde cientos de estudiantes se formaban.

Probablemente, era la única persona que llegaba a la biblioteca completamente sonriente. Allí dentro solo encontraba caras llenas de agobio y de cansancio. Bostezos que presagiaban un incipiente sueño o miradas de frustración en quienes no conseguían encontrar la concentración necesaria para llenar su mente de todas las palabras que aquellos libros desprendían.

Y apartada del tópico en el que se convertía aquella biblioteca, aparecía su objetivo.

Quinn era una excepción, al igual que ella.

Aquella chica no sonreía mientras estudiaba y no parecía estar disfrutando, a tenor por la seriedad que siempre mostraba, pero allí estaba. Tenaz, perseverante con lo que realmente consideraba importante en su mundo; aprender, formarse, educarse como persona y llegar a lograr sus objetivos.

Rachel estaba dispuesta a un nuevo desafío, ésta vez con la grata sensación de saber que no iba a ser mal recibida por Quinn. Con quien no contaba era con la presencia de alguien que iba a desestabilizar un tanto su estado anímico.

Jane

Estaba a punto de adentrarse en la sala de lectura, en la tercera planta de aquella majestuosa biblioteca, cuando vio descender por una de las inmensas escaleras a la capitana de las chicas del Gamma Club.

No iba sola, dos chicas la acompañaban.

Altas, esbeltas, con una imagen impecable. Ese tipo de chicas que abruma con tan solo cruzarte con ellas. Rachel no tuvo más remedio que detener sus pasos frente a ellas, puesto que Jane así lo hizo.

**—Hola Rachel**—saludó desafiante. Lo cierto es que viendo a sus dos compañeras, Rachel no comprendía por qué aquella chica bajita y de un aspecto físico bastante normal, podría ser la encargada de elegir a las candidatas para el coro de la fraternidad. Ella no representaba el canon que exigía, algo bastante contradictorio e injusto al mismo tiempo.

**—Ho…hola Jane**—respondió la morena aferrándose a su carpeta.

Jane mantuvo la sonrisa, aunque a Rachel no le tranquilizó en absoluto, sobre todo después de observar como la chica y sus dos amigas lanzaban miradas inquisitorias sobre su vestido.

Odiaba eso. Conseguía que toda la seguridad que lograba reunir a lo largo del día, se esfumase de su mente en apenas un par de segundos.

**—Me gusta tu vestido**—dijo con algo de sorna, o al menos eso entendió Rachel—. **Aunque yo no me pondría esos zapatos… ¿Vas a la biblioteca?**

¿Cómo contestar cuando sentía que la vergüenza se apoderaba de su ánimo?

Ahora eran los zapatos, hacia dos días el cinturón, ¿Qué sería lo próximo?. ¿Conseguiría algún día recibir un halago sincero, sin peros, por parte de aquellas chicas?

**—Eh…sí**—balbuceó**—, he quedado con una amiga…nueva**—respondió tratando de hacerle entender que era Quinn quien estaba esperándola.

—**Entiendo…pues espero que cunda la tarde y saques el máximo provecho…al estudio**—dijo segundos antes de lanzar una leve mirada a sus dos amigas—.**Dentro de unos días haremos una reunión para tratar algunos temas, me gustaría que fueses…creo que te gustará.**

**— ¿En la fraternidad?**

**—Claro, ¿Dónde si no?**

**—Oh…pues estaré encantada**—fue honesta.

—**Es lógico**—sonrió**—le diré a Santana que te avise con el día y la hora, pero eso sí…procura ir bien conjuntada**—volvió a mirar su vestido**—, si tienes alguna duda pregúntale a Santana, ella te ayudará, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Claro…claro**—balbuceó completamente ruborizada.

**—Bien, me alegro de verte Rachel…espero que pases una buena tarde.**

**—Gracias…yo, yo también me alegro de ver**…—no pudo terminar la frase. Jane comenzó a descender los escalones que le faltaban y sus dos amigas hicieron lo mismo, dejándola en mitad de las escaleras hablando a solas.

No podía jurarlo, pero después de lo vivido con Santana y lo que acababa de suceder, Rachel tenía claro que si había algo de lo que aquella chica carecía, era de educación, por supuesto además de ser caprichosa e irreverente.

Estaba segura de que no iba a terminar aceptado a aquella chica de muy buenas maneras, pero entrar en aquel club se anteponía a cualquier contratiempo de aquella índole que pudiera surgirle, incluso pasar aquel momento de vergüenza e inseguridad por culpa de las miradas indiscretas y los consejos de moda que todas terminaban por regalarle sin más.

Por suerte aquel día no volvería a verlas, aunque aquella sensación de inseguridad ya se había apoderado de la morena y dificultaba incluso sus pasos hacia la sala de lectura.

Allí, como parte de su rutina y tras haberle avisado, estaba Quinn.

Verla sentada, inmersa en la lectura de un libro le hizo sonreír. En otra ocasión habría dudado interrumpirla, pero fue ella misma la que le indicó que si necesitaba ayuda con su pronunciación del italiano, la buscase en aquella misma biblioteca, y eso mismo estaba haciendo, aunque no la necesitase en absoluto.

Trató de recuperar la compostura tras el breve encuentro con Jane y se lanzó hacia el extremo de la mesa que ocupaba, rodeándola con sigilo para sentarse junto a su lado.

Quinn ni siquiera se percató de su presencia hasta que escuchó su voz.

**—Buonasera**—musitó con dificultad. Quinn no tardó en desviar la mirada de su libro y focalizarla sobre Rachel, que con timidez dejaba escapar una sonrisa.

—**Hola**—respondió un tanto sorprendida

**— ¿Interrumpo?**

**—No…estaba leyendo un poco, nada más**—sonrió complacida**— Come stai?**

**— ¿Qué?**—preguntó Rachel confusa y Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír tras ver el gesto extrañado en su rostro.

**—Nada, solo te preguntaba cómo estás, pero veo que tu nivel de italiano es bastante…escueto.**

—**Ah…es eso**—se excusó—,**bueno…es que no sé hablar italiano, solo…solo quiero saber pronunciar las frases y palabras, nada más.**

**— ¿Y qué sentido tiene eso?, ¿Para qué quieres saber pronunciar si no sabes lo que dices?**

**—Sí sabré lo que digo**—contestó mientras se acomodaba en la silla y buscaba su mejor cara, la que le iba a permitir interpretar el mejor papel que había tenido hasta ahora—. **En los guiones se explica todo, yo solo quiero aprender a modular…a pronunciar.**

**— ¿Guiones?**—cuestionó Quinn sonriente**— ¿Eres…actriz?**

Rachel eliminó la sonrisa rápidamente y tragó saliva tras ser consciente de cómo había acabado con la intriga que generó en ella el día anterior, tras evitar decirle que es lo que estaba estudiando.

**—Eh…**—balbuceó sin saber qué contestar.

**—Ok…estás estudiando en el Eli, ¿Verdad?**

**—Eh…sí, así es**— asintió tras escuchar el cariñoso apelativo que los estudiantes le daban al centro donde se impartían las clases de teatro—.**Adiós intriga.**

Una pequeña carcajada de Quinn alteró el estado de los demás usuarios de la biblioteca que más cerca estaban sentados de ellas y no tuvo más remedio que taparse la boca con las manos para evitar dejar escapar más sonido. Sin embargo a Rachel no le importó en absoluto. Le fascinó escuchar aquella risotada de quien nunca solía reír.

**—No te rías**—musitó con simpatía**—, es verdad, pensaba mantenerte con la intriga durante mucho tiempo.**

—**Ya…hasta que me tuvieras que mostrar ese guion que tienes que aprenderte, ¿No?**—ironizó

**—Eh…básicamente**—respondió volviendo a provocar la sonrisa de Quinn**— ¿Qué tal estás?**

—**Bien...leyendo un poco, ¿Y tú?, ¿Qué tal estás?**

—**Shhhh**—el murmullo de un chico interrumpió la conversación de ambas. Las miradas impertinentes de los que utilizaban la silenciosa sala de lectura consiguieron bajar el volumen de voz que utilizaban Rachel y Quinn, hasta el punto de obligarlas a acercarse.

**—Bien**—susurró Rachel tratando de evitar que su voz se escuchara más allá de ellas.

**—Ok…me temo que aquí no voy a poder ayudarte mucho**—respondió Quinn de igual manera—**creo que…**

**—Shhhh**—de nuevo el siseo, ésta vez de una chica que estaba sentada frente a ellas volvía interrumpirlas.

Quinn se desesperó y obligó a Rachel a que se levantase y la siguiera.

No tardó demasiado en hacerlo. Rachel recogió su carpeta y siguió los pasos de Quinn, que tras hacer lo mismo que ella con el libro que mantenía sobre la mesa, se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala.

Allí, en mitad de aquel pequeño hall junto a las escaleras que llegaban hasta aquella planta, todo se mantenía en silencio, pero a diferencia del interior de la sala de lectura, no había nadie a quien molestar.

—**Supongo que aquí podremos hablar mejor**—Quinn se detuvo junto a una de las barandillas que delimitaban un estrecho pasillo que se alargaba hacia la izquierda.

—**Tienes razón**—dijo Rachel—.**Al menos aquí nadie nos llamará la atención**—sonrió**—.Siento haberte obligado a salir.**

—**No te preocupes, ya estaba un poco cansada de estar ahí**—le devolvió la sonrisa—.**Y dime… ¿Qué guion tienes que estudiar que te obligue a hablar en italiano?**

—**Eh…**—dudó—**Bueno, en realidad no tengo que estudiar ningún guion…es, es algo personal…básicamente por aprendizaje.**

**—No entiendo.**

Rachel se removió inquieta.

Lo había estado pensando y después de conocer un poco a Quinn, sabía que interrumpirla en sus quehaceres era algo que no le gustaba en absoluto, sobre todo si era única y exclusivamente para conseguir su objetivo.

No tenía que estudiar nada relacionado con aquel idioma y mentirle en ese aspecto iba a provocar que su conciencia no estuviese tranquila. Sin embargo sí podría utilizar sus conocimientos para aprender algo que no iba a estar de más en su vida como actriz.

—**Verás…en muchos castings o pruebas suelen pedirnos que interpretemos escenas o bien partes de algunas obras, y muchas de ellas en otros idiomas**—aclaró tras varios segundos buscando las palabras adecuadas—.**Una vez me pidieron que interpretase a Julieta y lo hice fatal por culpa de no saber pronunciar en italiano.**

—**¿Y** **por qué tenías que hablar en italiano?, Shakespeare era inglés**—se mostró curiosa.

—**Lo sé, pero Romeo y Julieta está basado en unos cuentos italianos y en muchas obras se interpreta en ese idioma**—añadió**—, cosas de los directores**—sonrió—.**Lo cierto es que no me gustaría perder oportunidades así por no saber algunos conceptos en ese idioma.**

—**Suena lógico**—intervino Quinn sin perder detalle de los gestos de Rachel**—, pero no estoy segura de poder enseñarte a hablar en italiano, mis conocimientos no llegan a tanto.**

**—No, no**—interrumpió—.**No es hablar perfecto italiano, es…es ayudarme a pronunciar, nada más…no sé, puedo pagarte lo que sea, no quiero que pierdas tu tiempo en…**

—**No es por dinero**—intervino Quinn—.**Es que nunca he…he ayudado a nadie a algo así y no sé…**

—**Espera…espera**—abrió la carpeta rápidamente para sacar varias hojas—**mira, esto por ejemplo es una escena que suelen preguntar y ya viene escrito… ¿Sabrías leerlo?**—le entregó las hojas.

Quinn las aceptó con curiosidad. Ante ella una serie de diálogos en italiano llamaban poderosamente su atención, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de acertar a responder porque algo las interrumpió.

Una alarma.

El estruendo de una señal acústica que se apoderaba de toda la biblioteca alteró el estado de ambas, que completamente sorprendidas buscaron el origen de tal sonido.

**— ¿Qué sucede?—**cuestionó Rachel extrañada.

Cuando quisieron darse cuenta, decenas de alumnos corrían despavoridos por las otras estancias, con gestos de temor en sus caras y sin la certeza de tener una dirección concreta hacia dónde dirigir sus pasos**—¿Qué está pasando, Quinn?**

**— ¡No!**—lamentó contagiándose del terror de aquella alarma

**— ¿No qué?—**cuestionó tras observar como Quinn eliminaba cualquier rastro de tranquilidad en su cuerpo y buscaba a su alrededor algo que no sabía lo que era—.**Quinn… ¿Qué está pasando?**

No hubo respuestas.

La rubia tomó la mano de Rachel y tiró de ella obligándola a seguirla a través de aquel apartado pasillo que salía hacia la izquierda.

—**¡Quinn!, ¿Qué haces?, ¿A dónde vamos?**

—**¡Vamos…no podemos quedarnos aquí!**—respondió con el temblor ocupando gran parte de sus palabras.

— **¿Pero qué pasa?**—volvía a preguntar Rachel mientras trataba de seguir las grandes zancadas de Quinn.

Le resultaba complicado hacerlo sin perder el equilibrio por culpa de la tensión y la fuerza con la que la rubia tiraba de ella.

Nunca había estado en aquella zona y a decir verdad, no le gustaba en absoluto. Aquel pasillo empezaba a llenarse de oscuridad conforme avanzaban y temía por llegar a perderse, sin embargo Quinn parecía que sabía lo que hacía perfectamente.

Fueron dos las puertas en las que se detuvo intentando abrirlas hasta que encontró una de ellas que cedió y les permitió la entrada.

No pudo saber dónde estaban hasta que descubrió como varias escobas se amontonaban en una de las paredes de aquel estrecho cuarto, en el que apenas se podía ver. Solo una rejilla de ventilación situada en la parte superior permitía la entrada de la suficiente luz como para ver que estaba rodeada de accesorios de limpieza.

**— ¿Qué hacemos aquí?**—preguntó asustada, pero no recibía respuesta alguna. Quinn se esmeraba en conseguir que uno de los palos de madera de aquellas escobas, quedase bien anclado en el picaporte de la puerta y las dejara encerradas a cal y canto. Sin opción a que nadie pudiese abrir desde fuera**—.¡Quinn!, ¿Qué sucede?**

—**Es una alerta**—respondió por fin tras asegurarse de que la puerta no cedía—**Es un aviso…**

**— ¿Un aviso de qué?, ¿Qué sucede?**

—**Esa alarma avisa de que…de que…hay alguien…**—tragó saliva—**alguien utilizando armas de fuego, dentro de la biblioteca.**

**— ¿¡Qué!?—**estalló asustada.

**—Cálmate… ¿Ok?, aquí estamos a salvo…**

**— ¿Cómo que estamos a salvo?, ¿Me estás diciendo que hay uno de esos locos disparando?**—volvió a mostrarse aterrorizada.

No supo cómo, pero el pánico había comenzado a ocupar su cuerpo, obligándola a moverse sin control alguno por el interior de aquel angosto cuarto de mantenimiento con más apariencia de zulo que de otra cosa.

—**Rachel…tienes que calmarte, ¿Ok?, tenemos que mantener la calma y el silencio…**

Quinn lo supo.

La respiración agitada que comenzaba a mostrar Rachel y el rostro desconcertado, indicaban que el ataque de ansiedad no iba a tardar en llegar por parte de la morena, y eso era lo peor que podía suceder en aquel tipo de situación.

Se necesitaba calma y sobre todo silencio. Que nadie supiese que en el interior de aquel habitáculo, había dos personas asustadas.

**—Rachel**—la detuvo contra la pared—. **Tienes que calmarte, ¿Ok?, no va a pasar nada, nadie va a venir hasta aquí a buscarnos.**

**—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?**—respondió con los ojos desorbitados**—.¡Ahí fuera a miles de chicos y un loco o loca con una pistola!, Quinn…¿Cómo puedes pedir calma?, ¿Y si mata a alguien?...o peor aún , ¿Y si ya ha matado a alguien?**

**—Shhh, silencio Rachel, deja de gritar por favor, tenemos que estar en silencio.**

**—¡Pues no puedo estar en silencio!, no si hay un tipo que está dispuesto a matarnos y…**—Lo intentó. Rachel intentó seguir con su discurso pero la mano de Quinn taponó con suficiente fuerza y eficacia su boca, evitando que las palabras lograsen salir.

La presión que ejercía contra ella y la pared sirviéndole de apoyo, le era suficiente para tenerla perfectamente inmovilizada y en silencio.

Debería haberse asustado. Debería haber forcejeado para evadir el pétreo abrazo al que la tenía sometida Quinn, debería sin duda, pero no lo hizo. Y no lo hizo porque la mirada firme de aquellos ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad consiguieron dejarla sin palabras.

Quinn estaba tan cerca de ella que podía sentir su respiración a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

**—Escúchame…tienes que guardar silencio**—susurró**—¿Ok?, sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo ahí fuera, tenemos que esperar a que nos avisen de que todo está bien…y tenemos que ocultarnos, ¿De acuerdo?**

Rachel se limitó a asentir.

—**Perfecto. Ahora, si me prometes que no vas a hablar de esa forma tan rápida con la que hablas, dejaré de taparte la boca, ¿Vale?**

Negó.

**— ¿No?, ¿Cómo qué no?—**cuestionó Quinn confusa**—. ¿No quieres que deje de taparte la boca?**

Volvía a negar y la confusión en Quinn aumentaba a cotas insospechadas.

**— ¿Por qué?—**preguntó tratando de entender la razón que llevaba a Rachel a querer mantener aquella incomoda postura.

Hizo el intento de explicarle, pero evidentemente con la mano ocupando la totalidad de su boca las palabras apenas eran audibles para Quinn, que lentamente eliminó un poco la presión que ejercía sobre ella.

—**Gritaré**—susurró la morena tras encontrar el hueco que la mano de Quinn le regaló—.**Soy dramática por naturaleza…y te aseguro que gritaré sin control alguno**—añadió desconcertando aún más a la rubia.

—**No, no vas a gritar**—respondió con suavidad.

Casi había apartado la mano de su boca, pero mantenía la posición inicial, a escasos centímetros de su rostro y presionándola fuertemente contra la pared—**No vas a gritar porque yo estoy aquí**—susurró**—, y no voy a permitir que nada te suceda, ¿De acuerdo?, todo va a salir bien.**

Imposible debatir cada palabra que Quinn dejaba escapar de sus labios. Eran sentencias que le obligaban a creer que mientras ella estuviese allí, nada podría suceder. Ni siquiera una bomba nuclear tenía opción de acabar con aquella seguridad que mostraba la chica de enormes gafas y gesto serio, que en aquel instante conseguía hacerla sentir la mujer más segura de todo el universo.

Pero el miedo no desaparecía, de hecho aumentaba con el paso de los minutos y el silencio atronador que inundaba aquel oscuro cuarto de mantenimiento.

No supieron cuantos minutos estuvieron muda, mirandose con la esperanza de encontrar la calma en aquel gesto. Compartiendo una respiración que se hacía cada vez más y más dificil. Tampoco supieron cuántos minutos pasaron hasta que volvieron a escuchar algo más que no fuesen su propia respiración. Y no fue nada alentador.

El temblor volvía a hacer acto de presencia en Rachel y Quinn optó por volver a bloquear su boca con la mano.

Una consecución de pasos comenzaron a dejarse oír por el pasillo y tras ellos, un golpe seco que hacía retumbar las paredes que las protegían.

El terror se apoderaba de ambas. No hablaban, pero las evidencias de aquellos sonidos les hacían comprender lo que estaba sucediendo en el exterior. Alguien caminaba hacia ellas e iba golpeando cada puerta que se encontraba en el camino, y por supuesto, la que las protegía a ellas no iba a ser menos.

Quinn desvió la mirada hacia el picaporte.

Estaba perfectamente bloqueado con el palo de una de las escobas, pero temía que aquello no fuese suficiente para soportar la brusquedad de aquellos golpes, probablemente dados con la culata de algún arma de fuego.

Solo el brillo de una lágrima hizo que volviera la mirada hacia Rachel.

Rachel no pudo evitar que una de aquellas lágrimas cayese por su mejilla por culpa del miedo que estaba paralizándola y Quinn no dudó en aferrarse a ella. Olvidó por completo tapar su boca y prefirió abrazarla. Ella también estaba aterrada.

—**Rachel**—susurró justo en su oído, mientras sentía como la morena se hundía en su cuello—.**Aguanta la respiración…que nada ni nadie nos oiga, por favor**—suplicó mientras escuchaban como los pasos se acercaban cada vez más**—.Morir abrazada a alguien es probablemente la mejor forma de morir…pero aún me gustaría conocerte un poco más y enseñarte frases en italiano.**

Rachel no hablaba. Se limitaba a asentir, a hundirse aún más en el cobijo que aquella extraña le ofrecía entre sus brazos y rezar. Rezar porque el culpable de aquellos pasos y provocador de golpes, no acertase a encontrarlas.

Uno, dos, tres…y se detuvieron.

Ambos corazones dejaron de latir al escuchar los pasos justo detrás de ellas, al otro lado de la pared que las mantenía de pie.

Ni Quinn ni Rachel respiraron, ni siquiera lo hicieron cuando el golpe desestabilizó sus piernas tras hacer vibrar la puerta y parte de la pared.

No se movían.

Permanecían abrazadas, petrificadas como si fuesen parte de alguno de aquellos accesorios de limpieza, esperando que los pasos se alejasen y continuasen con su ronda de terror. Suplicando por no escuchar más aquel golpe seco que parecía romper el corazón.

**—Shhh…**—siseó Quinn tras notar como una nueva oleada de temblor se adueñaba del cuerpo de la chica—**Se marcha…no, no nos ha oído.**

—**Gracias…gracias, gracias**—susurró a modo de súplica, como si sus rezos hubiesen servido para evitar lo que parecía inevitable.

**— ¿Estás bien?**—preguntó Quinn con dulzura, obligándola a alzar la mirada.

Asintió y trató de convencerla, pero las lágrimas evidenciaban lo contrario. Rachel seguía aterrorizada**—.Cálmate…Rachel**—susurró al tiempo que acariciaba las mejillas de la morena.

No hubo respuesta aunque Quinn no la esperaba en absoluto.

Una voz clara, nítida y con rotundidad rompía el silencio devastador del pasillo.

**—¡Todo limpio!...¡Todo limpio!, ¡Simulacro!**

El desconcierto de Rachel contrarrestaba con los lamentos de Quinn, que estuvo a punto de perder las fuerzas y dejarse caer.

**— ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Qué están diciendo?**—cuestionó la morena al ver como Quinn se apartaba de ella y cubría su rostro con desesperación.

—**Simulacro, Rachel**—respondió tomando una gran bocanada de aire**—, todo ha sido un simulacro.**

Pasó de la palidez que provoca el miedo, al rojizo del enfado.

Rachel estuvo a punto de gritar por la rabia, pero por alguna extraña razón se contuvo y se limitó a secar sus lágrimas con las manos.

Quinn se dejó caer y permitió que una de las paredes se ocupase ahora de mantenerla de pie mientras se lamentaba una y otra vez.

Rachel entendió que había llegado el momento de tomar las riendas, aunque era consciente de estar haciéndolo en el momento más sencillo, cuando ya no había peligro o al menos eso dejaba claro el murmullo en el exterior.

**—Quinn**—susurró acercándose, ofreciéndole su mano—,** Vamos…salgamos de aquí.**

**—Un maldito simulacro**—balbuceó la rubia en un desesperado intento por recuperar la compostura.

—**Te aseguro que jamás en mi vida viví algo así**—comentó Rachel**—, y doy gracias por haberlo vivido con alguien como tú, porque te aseguro que no habría podido soportarlo de otra manera. Ahora más que nunca necesito que me ayudes…**

**— ¿Qué te ayude?**

**—No tenía ni idea de que en este lugar se hicieran ese tipo de simulacros**—explicó**—, de hecho creo que es no es normal que sea así.**

**— ¿Eres nueva?**—cuestionó extrañada.

**—Sí, solo llevo 8 meses aquí…y nadie me había hablado de esto. **

**—Pues acostúmbrate**—susurró recuperando la postura**—, y sí, es lógico que lo hagan de ésta forma porque si no, nadie atendería, nadie seguiría las normas establecidas para una situación así.  
**

—**He visto detectores de armas en la entrada… ¿De verdad crees que es lógico provocar ese terror?**

—**Ni los detectores ni los guardas estás exentos de equivocarse. Realmente prefiero estar alerta y creer que es verdad cuando realmente no sucede nada, a no darle importancia y dar rienda suelta a la locura de algunos—**apuntilló lanzándose hacia la puerta.

—**No es lógico ésto, no...no pueden provocar ataques de pánico de esa forma...es una locura…te aseguro que las ganas de llorar no se van a ir de mí en mucho tiempo.**

—**Llorarás esta noche y mañana lo habrás olvidado**—dijo mientras quitaba el palo de madera que atravesaba la puerta y la abría para permitir que el aire y la luz entrasen en aquel zulo**—, vamos…podemos salir.**

Rachel siguió los pasos de Quinn, y con suma delicadeza se posicionó en mitad de aquel apartado pasillo.

El ir y venir de algunos estudiantes con los rostros aún desconcertados, le hacían volver a una realidad que parecía haber olvidado durante aquellos terrorificos minutos en los que realmente creyó que iba a morir.

—**No lo entiendes, Quinn**—musitó deteniendo el avanzar de la rubia**—, si ésta noche lloro no será por el miedo que he sentido, lo haré por agradecimiento.**

**— ¿Agradecimiento?**

**—Así es…estaré eternamente agradecida de haberme encontrado en esa situación con alguien como tú**—tragó saliva.

—**No agradezcas encontrarte en esa situación, ni siquiera si es Supermán quien está a tu lado**—respondió retomando el camino**—, la solución no es agradecer estar segura con alguien, la solución es conseguir que algo así no sea normal en nuestra vida. Conseguir que nadie en éste maldito país tenga acceso a una estúpida pistola y la utilice para calmar los demonios de su cabeza. Esa es la solución**—masculló mientras se detenía en recoger algunas hojas que iba encontrándose por el pasillo**—, pero eso es una utopía. Somos conejillos de indias…no tenemos capacidad para entender que la solución más factible es la más sencilla. **

—**Eres muy dura**—intervino la morena acercándose**—. No tienes por qué recriminarme que agradezca tener suerte y hoy sin duda, aunque haya sido un simulacro, he tenido suerte de estar contigo. Prefiero ver el lado positivo de todo esto.**

**—Ojala tengas suerte siempre**—balbuceó entregándole las hojas**—. Toma…esto es tuyo.**

Rachel desvió la mirada hacia las hojas y descubrió que pertenecían a la carpeta que ella misma había llevado entre sus manos hasta que sucedió todo.

—**Supongo que el resto lo encontrarás abajo, en recepción. Los policías o quienes se hayan encargado del simulacro, suelen dejar lo que encuentran en la salida.**

**—Perfecto**—susurró tomando las hojas.

Se sentía confusa.

No solo la contradicción y la rabia de saber que un simple simulacro había logrado sacar a la luz todos aquellos sentimientos estaban haciendo mella en ella. Era la actitud de Quinn la que realmente le estaba afectando.

Allí dentro, cuando los pasos del supuesto asesino se dejaban escuchar por el pasillo, tenía frente a ella a un ángel, a la persona más dulce y bondadosa que jamás había conocido. A alguien que ponía su vida en peligro por evitar que la suya también corriese el mismo destino. Y ahora, después de todo aquello, cuando debían agradecer que todo hubiera sido una falsa alarma, se mostraba agria, directa, como si no tuviese sentimientos y no le importase nada lo sucedido.

Le daba igual haberla protegido, lo único que le importaba era que no volviese a suceder, y para Rachel aquello si tenía importancia.

**—Quinn…creo que es mejor que me marche**—balbuceó tratando de no romper la confianza que se había generado entre ellas.

—**Me parece la solución más acertada.**

—**Solo déjame decirte algo…**—alzó la mirada hacia ella—**Nunca, nunca le quites importancia a dar las gracias por haber tenido suerte...puede que algún día la necesites.**

No respondió.

Quinn se limitó a observar el gesto apenado de Rachel y dejarla ir hacia las escaleras que la llevaban a la planta baja.

Tardó varios segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo aún consiguió alcanzarla y detenerla antes de perderla por completo de vista.

**—¡Rachel!**

La morena detuvo sus pasos a escasos escalones del primer rellano de aquellas enormes escaleras y observó a Quinn bajar hacia ella.

Sería, pero con el gesto un poco más suave, quizás con algo de arrepentimiento por haberla tratado de aquella manera.

**—¿Me dejas tu teléfono?**

Tan directa fue que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en la pregunta. Rachel sacó su teléfono del bolso que aún mantenía cruzado sobre su cuerpo y le entregó el dispositivo sin mediar palabra.

Quinn lo cogió y no dudó en teclear algo en la pantalla.

**—Es mi número**—informó entregándole el terminal**—.Escríbeme cuando quieras…para empezar con Romeo y Julieta**—dijo con dulzura—,** o para lo que necesites.**

No dijo nada.

Rachel asintió con un gesto de aceptación y observó durante algunos segundos el número que aún permanecía en la pantalla.

Las contradicciones en su interior estaban jugándole malas pasadas y supo que solo podía hacer lo único que tenía que hacer en aquel instante, aunque agradecer no fuese del agrado de aquella extraña chica.

**—Gracias**—balbuceó clavando los ojos en los de Quinn**—, te llamaré.**


	6. Bipolar

Capítulo 6

Bipolar

Solía caminar y bailar al mismo tiempo, era algo común en su vida. Pero aquella tarde, Rachel Berry no solo bailaba y caminaba, sino que además sonreía y se divertía como una niña pequeña en su parque favorito. Y buena muestra de ello la presenciaron Marley y Kurt.

Su compañera de habitación casi que ni se sorprendía, pero la cara de Kurt tras ver aparecer a Rachel en el interior del departamento, bien valía para exposición.

—**Un…dos…tres…cha…cha**—canturreó al tiempo que dejaba caer el bolso sobre el sofá y se acercaba al chico—**Un…dos…tres…cha…cha...cha**—sonreía divertida.

**— ¿Qué haces?**—preguntó al ver como las manos de Rachel se acoplaban a las suyas y lo obligaba a tomar una postura típica de baile.

Marley observaba curiosa desde la pequeña cocina que compartían.

—**Brazos fuertes, ojos azules que derriten, sonrisa encantadora y…baila tango**—dijo obligándolo a girar—**Creo que he encontrado a mi príncipe azul.**

**— ¿Soy yo?—**cuestionó Kurt divertido.

**—Mmmm…no**

—**Mis brazos son fuertes, mi mirada es azul, mi sonrisa encantadora y…bailo lo que haga falta**—bromeó.

—**Eres gay**—musitó Rachel dejándole un pequeño toque en la nariz al tiempo que se alejaba de él y se acercaba a Marley.

**— ¿Y qué pasa con los gays?, ¿Tienes algún tipo de problema?**—masculló con sarcasmo

**—Eh…no, no tengo problema alguno**—dijo sin perder la sonrisa mientras olisqueaba la el café que ya preparaba su compañera—**Mmm...Me encanta el olor.**

**— ¿Entonces?**—insistió Kurt

**—Si eres gay…ni tus brazos querrán abrazarme, ni tus ojos mirarme ni tus labios besarme**—sonrió—, **no al menos como yo desearía.**

**— ¿Me explicas que te pasa?**

**—Le pasa que tiene un ataque de Westonitis**—intervino Marley

**— ¿Westonitis?—**repitió el chico.

**—Brody Weston**—habló de nuevo Rachel**—, hemos bailado por casi dos horas. Me ha enseñado su aula de ensayo y…no hemos parado de sonreír. Ese chico es…es…encantador.**

—**Sí…ya**—balbuceó Kurt**—, resulta que teníamos al príncipe encantador en el campus, y no lo sabíamos.**

**—Kurt, noto cierto aire de resentimiento en tus palabras, o quizás es envidia.**

**— ¿Envidia?**

**—Envidia de averiguar que ese chico es heterosexual**—interrumpió Marley conteniendo la risa**—, ¿Verdad Kurt?**

—**No es mi tipo de chico**—refunfuñó con desgana**—, además…eso no es un problema, todos hemos sido heterosexuales hasta que dejamos de serlo… ¿Verdad Marley?**—apuntilló provocando la rápida mirada de Rachel sobre su amiga.

Marley casi lo ignoró. Se centró en servir dos tazas de café y llevarlas hasta la mesa.

Rachel también se mantuvo en silencio. Aquella indirecta de Kurt desconcertó a la morena.

**— ¿Quieres café, Rachel?**

**—Eh…sí, pero no te preocupes…ya me lo sirvo yo**—aclaró tras ver la reacción de su amiga.

Evidentemente aquel comentario de Kurt, iba más allá de la simple broma por saber que Marley mantenía contacto con una supuesta desconocida. Hacer referencia a la homosexualidad de la chica ya indicaba que había algo más que desconocía y por supuesto, no iba a esperar demasiado para saberlo.

**— ¿Ha pasado algo que no me hayas contado?**—se interesó tomando asiento en el sofá.

Kurt acompañaba a Marley en la mesa.

—**No…nada**—balbuceó sin convicción.

**— ¿Por qué no se lo cuentas de una vez?, ¿Tengo que irme para que lo hagas?**—intervino Kurt.

**— ¿Contarme qué?, ¿Qué ha pasado?**—volvía a insistir Rachel tras dar el primer sorbo a su taza de café.

—**No ha pasado nada**—Marley perdía la mirada en el interior de su taza**—, nada…**

—**Su clandestina amiga ha vuelto a rechazar una cita con ella**—fue Kurt quien terminó por hablar y romper la calma de Marley.

El gesto confuso y quizás un tanto apenado de la chica, no pasó desapercibido para Rachel .

**— ¿Le has pedido una nueva cita?, ¿Te ha rechazado?, pero… ¿Quién diablos es?**

—**No me ha rechazado**—aclaró Marley.

—**Te ha rechazado, Marley—**habló Kurt

**— ¿Qué excusa te ha puesto ésta vez?**

**—No me ha puesto excusas**—dijo alzando la mirada hacia Rachel**—, solo me ha dicho que no cree que sea lo mejor por ahora, que prefiere seguir como estamos…no sé, supongo que tiene razón.**

**— ¿Qué tiene razón?**—Rachel optó por levantarse del sofá y acercarse a ambos**— ¿Qué razón tiene?, ¿Para qué habla contigo si no quiere ni conocerte?**

—**Precisamente esa es la razón**—inquirió Marley**—, las dos lo teníamos claro…hablamos con la condición de no meternos en la vida real de cada una, de ser confidentes sin conocernos…ella, ella está en su derecho de no querer conocerme en persona, soy yo la que ha sacado todo de quicio.**

Rachel trataba de entender las respuestas de su amiga, pero su carácter no se lo permitía. Para ella no había razones obvias a un rechazo hacia su amiga, excepto el divertimento o la mofa. Creer que había alguien utilizando la honestidad de Marley para reírse de ella, conseguía sacar lo peor de su personalidad; La desconfianza.

—**Pues no lo entiendo, no**—insistió**— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?**

**— ¿Qué voy a hacer?—**cuestionó confusa**—, ¿Qué quieres que haga?**

**—Supongo que dejaras de hablarle, ¿No?**—se mostró seria.

—**Pues no, no le voy a dejar de hablar… ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?, me hace bien aunque no lo parezca.**

—**Marley, no me fio nada de esa persona, nadie en su sano juicio se mete en un asunto así y se esconde de esa manera cuando se supone que ya tenéis confianza…algo, algo esconde seguro**—miró a Kurt**—, y no se me quita la idea de que lo que esconde es una barriga prominente, entradas hasta la coronilla y barba…**

**— ¡No es un hombre!—**intervino Marley molesta.

**— ¿Por qué estás tan segura?**

**—La he escuchado cantar**—confesó provocando la sorpresa tanto en Kurt como en Rachel.

**— ¿Cantar?—**preguntó el chico**—, pero si no os habéis visto, ¿Habéis hablado por teléfono?**

—**No…no, pero el día de mi cumpleaños me felicitó así…me, me cantó cumpleaños feliz, me puso el micrófono en una de nuestras conversaciones y os aseguro que no era un chico.**

**— ¿De veras?—**cuestionó Rachel aún sorprendida.

—**Sí, os lo juro…es una chica y…bueno llegamos a ese acuerdo y yo tengo que aceptarlo. Si ella no quiere es porque tiene sus razones, al igual que yo las tenía antes de que me sucediese todo esto.**

**— ¿Tanto te gusta?**—volvió a hablar Rachel mientras tomaba asiento.

—**No es eso, es…no sé**—balbuceó**—, me gusta hablar con ella. Nos entendemos bien y nos apoyamos. Es…no sé cómo explicarlo.**

**—Te gusta**—sentenció Kurt segundos antes de que su teléfono comenzara a sonar e interrumpiera la conversación de los tres.

Rachel no dejó de mirar a Marley en todo momento.

La verborrea de Kurt clamando a los dioses porque alguien había dejado escapar a su pequeño perro, no conseguía acallar los pensamientos de la chica, que veía como su mejor amiga empezaba a intuir como aquel asunto de su amiga cibernética se le escapaba de las manos.

**—Lo siento mucho**—dijo Kurt tras colgar la llamada y tomarse de un sorbo el resto del café que permanecía en su taza**—, pero tengo que ir en busca de Bubu, Dave lo ha perdido.**

**— ¿Dave?**—cuestionó Rachel persiguiendo con la mirada al chico**—, ¿Quién es Dave?**

**—Un amigo de Sebastian**

**— ¿¡Sebastian? ¿Has vuelto a ver a Sebastian?**—volvió a cuestionar antes de ver desaparecer al chico del apartamento.

**—Es lo que tiene salir con Blaine**—le guiñó el ojo**—, me marcho...os veo mañana.**

**—Adiós Kurt**—se despidió Marley sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Rachel no habló.

Permanecía tratando de asociar la lista de nombres que Kurt había dejado escapar, pero era complicado después de tener la mente puesta en su amiga.

La marcha de Kurt le iba a permitir hablar con más confianza, al menos eso era lo que iba a intentar.

—**Entonces…**—volvió a intentarlo tras varios minutos en silencio—**Te ha dicho que no quiere quedar…y ya está.** —Trató de ser dulce.

**—Ajam…no con esas palabras, porque siempre es muy comedida…sabe cómo decir las cosas sin ofender**, **pero básicamente sí, así es**—la miró

**—Escúchame Marley, siento que a veces digo las cosas de forma brusca y que pueden molestarte, pero tienes que entender que me preocupe por ti. No sé…la idea de creer que hay alguien jugando contigo y con tus sentimientos, me pone de muy mal humor…**

—**Nadie está jugando con mis sentimientos, Rachel. Te aseguro que lo que hay, es porque yo lo permito.**

**—Ya, pero si dices que sientes cosas por ella…**

**—No, no siento cosas**—aclaró**—, no estoy enamorada de ella, porque no la conozco para eso, ¿Entiendes? . Solo me gusta, me gusta hablar con ella y veo que tenemos muchas cosas en común, al menos de lo que hablamos…nada más. Nadie me ha roto el corazón y nadie está jugando conmigo**—sentenció**—, ¿Ok?**

—**Ok…si tú lo dices**—musitó sin convicción. Por supuesto no podía hacerlo de otra manera.

Rachel conocía a su amiga, sabía que había algo más en su interior y si no fuese así, jamás se habría lanzado a pedirle aquella cita a la desconocida, pero tampoco quería herir sus sentimientos. Quizás un poco de tiempo le vendría bien y al parecer, Marley pensaba lo mismo al decidir cambiar de conversación.

**—¿Qué tal tú?, ¿Cómo es Brody?, ¿Le has preguntado quien le habló de ti?**

**—Es un encanto**—respondió tras tomarse el tiempo necesario para calmar su humor—. **Es simpático y tiene mucho talento. Creo que he aprendido más en dos horas con él, que en una clase de Mrs. Flannigan y sí, le he preguntado y me ha dicho que han sido algunos profesores…no sé, tampoco le ha dado mucha importancia.**

—**Bueno, eso está bien… ¿No?—**dibujó una media sonrisa

—**Sí, es genial…en todos los aspectos. Aprendo cosas nuevas…y me alegra el día**—sonrió

—**Me alegro que así sea**—se contagió de la traviesa sonrisa de la morena**—, ¿Vais a veros de nuevo?**— Rachel no respondió. Se limitó a bajar la mirada y terminó mordiéndose el labio con un gesto que alertó a Marley — **¿Ha pasado algo?**

—**No, no ha pasado nada**—aclaró**—, es solo que me ha dicho que podríamos salir algún día y…que le gusta mucho como bailo—**se ruborizó.

—**Vaya…veo que has triunfado con el chico de moda**—bromeó**—, vas a levantar mucha envidia por el campus.**

—**Shhh…nada de eso. Lo cierto es que me conformo con que me salude cuando esté con las chicas de la fraternidad, estoy segura de que les puede influir**—sonrió**—, ¿Te imaginas que caras pondrían si me ven hablando con él?**

—**Rachel, deberías aspirar a algo más que a un simple saludo**—dijo Marley**—, tú puedes conseguir lo que quieras y a quien quieras.**

**— ¿Tú crees?, mira cómo voy vestida…me siento como una payasa y ese chico es perfecto. No…no sé, no creo que sea para mí.**

—**Estás preciosa, aunque a mí me gustas más natural…creo que sigues utilizando demasiado maquillaje.**

—**Es una norma para ser una chica Gamma. Vestido, peinado y maquillaje perfecto…de hecho creo que Brody me dice esas cosas porque me ve así. Si me viese cuando me levanto por la mañana, cambiaría su opinión acerca de mí**—bromeó.

—**Imbécil…eres preciosa, y no conozco a nadie que tenga más capacidad para conseguir sus objetivos que tú. Ojala yo tuviese una décima parte del tesón que tienes. Estoy segura de que cuando pasen un par de semanas, irás de la mano de ese chico para participar en el festival de canto con el Gamma Club.**

Rachel resopló y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de la silla.

**— ¿Qué?**—cuestionó Marley tras observar el gesto de frustración de la morena

—**Eso sucederá siempre y cuando convenza a Quinn, y cada día estoy más segura de que eso no va a suceder.**

**— ¿Por qué?, ¿Ha pasado algo que no sepa?**

**—No, de hecho debería haberle llamado y no lo he hecho**—se lamentó.

**— ¿Por qué?, ¿No se supone que tenías que ganarte su confianza?**

**—No lo sé, Marley**—volvía a recuperar la postura en la silla**—, es una chica extraña, me hace sentir mal…no sé.**

Marley la miró desconcertada.

—**Es como si fuera bipolar.**

**— ¿Bipolar?**

—**Sí, bipolar. Siempre que me acerco a ella siento que le estoy molestando y en ocasiones así me lo hace entender, y de pronto cambia…deja de mostrarse así para volverse dulce, para sonreír todo el tiempo y ofrecerme su ayuda. Es rarísima.**

—**No creo que sea tan así, Rachel**—intervino Marley—**, seguro que eres tú la que imagina cosas porque sabes que no estás siendo sincera con ella.**

—**No, no, te lo aseguro**—replicó—, **o sea, esa chica es pura contradicción y lo que es peor, tenemos personalidades muy distintas y cualquier comentario hace que todo se ponga tenso entre nosotras. No sé, no tengo ni idea de cómo tratarla para que se abra o al menos se comporte de una manera concreta.**

—**Rachel, sabes que a mí todo esto no me gusta en absoluto, no creo que debas hacerlo, pero aun así…quiero que consigas tus objetivos y bueno… no te lo he contado porque creía que no era necesario pero escuchándote hablar así…deberías saberlo.**

** — ¿Qué tengo que saber?** — preguntó interesada.

—**Ayer, en la reunión del grupo de lectura, vi como Quinn se acercaba a nuestro profesor cuando acabó la clase, y le pidió consejo sobre algunos libros.**

**— ¿Y?**

—**Le pidió consejo sobre algún libro de literatura italiana**—sonrió con dulzura.

— ¿**Y?, ¿Qué sucede con eso?, ella está estudiando italiano, me parece algo lógico.**

**—¿Te parece lógico que le pregunte por los cuentos en los que está basado Romeo y Julieta?**

Por supuesto no respondió.

Rachel se mantuvo en silencio tras escuchar las palabras de Marley e imaginarse a Quinn interesándose por algo que ella misma le había comentado. Lo cierto es que no lo creía.

—**Llevo casi un año compartiendo una hora a la semana con esa chica, y jamás la habia escuchado hablar a menos que fuese para dar sus explicaciones acerca de las lecturas, y ahora…de repente y después de haberte conocido, se interesa por algo relacionado con la ayuda que tú, supuestamente, necesitas**—volvía a sonreír—. **No me digas que con esa actitud no demuestra que realmente no le molestas, sino todo lo contrario.**

—**No, no sé qué decir**—balbuceó—. **¿Y por qué se comporta así entonces?, ¿Por qué no me trata con normalidad, como yo lo hago?**

— **¿Pero qué es normal para ti?, ¿Qué te vea y te abrace como tú lo has hecho con Kurt?, vamos Rachel…sabes que no todo el mundo es así de afectiva.**

—**No digo eso, pero por ejemplo el otro día…cuando sucedió lo del simulacro y estábamos en la biblioteca, ella…ella se jugó la vida por mí**—explicó levantándose de la silla**—, ella me abrazó, me dijo que morir abrazada a alguien no era una mala idea, me dijo que no me sucedería nada, que no dejaría que nada ni nadie me hiciera daño y cuando supo que todo era un simulacro, cambió…incluso su mirada cambió, Marley. Y sus palabras, su manera de hablar, todo en ella cambió respecto a mí**—hizo una pausa**—, y cuando pensaba que lo mejor era que me marchase y no seguir molestándola, zas…me llama y me da su número de teléfono para que la llame, ¿No es de locos?, ¿Quién la entiende?**

—**Rachel, quizás deberías ponerte en su situación.**

**— ¿Su situación?, ¿Qué situación?**

**— ¿Cómo te comportarías si eres una chica tímida, que se dedica a sus estudios y no tiene amigos, o al menos eso es lo que demuestra, y una chica como tú, que no para de hablar y de gesticular a cada minuto que pasa y que va vestida así, se te acerca en mitad de la biblioteca para pedirte ayuda sobre un idioma?**

**— ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?—**interrumpió**—, Quinn se asustó el primer día, pero luego habló conmigo…incluso me invitó a que mirase ese estúpido cuervo con ella en el campus.**

—**Sí, y de repente aparece Brody Weston y ella sale corriendo. Rachel, ¿No entiendes que las personas que son como yo, no asimilan todo con tanta soltura como lo hacen las chicas como tú?**

**— ¿Las chicas como yo?**

—**Mírate…ahora eres una de ellas, una de esas chicas de fraternidad que hacen que las chicas como yo, quieran meterse bajo una piedra. **

—**Pero…pero esto es mentira, yo no soy así…solo quiero serlo para participar en ese festival, nada más.**

—**Y Quinn no lo sabe**—apuntilló**—. Ella solo ve a una chica que viste a la moda, con decenas de kilos de maquillaje y que conoce a Brody Weston**—hizo una pausa**—, créeme, son motivos suficientes para sentirse insegura. A saber qué situaciones habrá vivido esa chica en el instituto, o cómo es su vida para mostrarse así.**

— **¿Tú crees que ha sufrido en su adolescencia?, no aparenta ser ese tipo de chicas…quiero decir, sí que es tímida o parece poco sociable, pero es…es muy guapa, no sé, tiene buen físico y es inteligente y según me comentó Jane, viene de una familia con influencias. Es como tú, excepto por lo de la familia con influencias.  
**

—**Rachel**—se dispuso a recoger la taza de café**—, yo tuve muchos problemas en el instituto…nunca me he sentido bien conmigo misma a pesar de que todo el mundo me dijese que estaba bien, que era guapa e inteligente, tal y como tú dices. No tiene nada que ver eso con ser insegura y por lo que he podido ver de Quinn, te aseguro que esa chica no es segura de sí misma…y desconfía mucho de la gente. Deberías darle una oportunidad y tener paciencia, a menos que no quieras conseguir tu plan.**

**— ¿Crees que debo llamarla?, ¿Y si se molesta?**— preguntó confusa

—**Ella te dio su número, lo lógico es que la llames…y no hagas que el impulso que tuvo para demostrarte que estaba interesada en ayudarte, quede en nada…no hagas que se sienta como yo con…**_**mi amiga**_**.**

—**Ok…ok**—murmuró Rachel tras varios minutos de absoluto silencio, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos y reuniendo la valentía para poder hacer lo que Marley le dejaba entrever.

**— ¿Vas a llamarla ahora?—**preguntó tras ver como Rachel se hacía con su teléfono móvil.

—**Sí, le voy a llamar ahora**—respondió buscando en la agenda del terminal**—. Me parece surrealista que una chica como ella, se sienta insegura por mí…de hecho es como un chiste, prácticamente imposible de creer y de…**

Silencio.

Rachel terminó su retahíla tras varios segundos con el teléfono pegado a su oído y tomó una gran bocanada de aire al escuchar como los tonos desaparecían y la voz de Quinn aparecía tras el auricular.

Tuvo que ser Marley quien incitara a Rachel a hablar. La morena se había quedado muda.

**—¡Hola!, ¿Quién es?**—preguntó por segunda vez Quinn.

—**Ho…hola, Quinn**.

—**Hola, ¿Quién eres?**

—**Rachel…soy, soy Rachel**—tragó saliva tras observar la mirada confusa de Marley.

Se había puesto nerviosa, como nunca antes lo había estado por nadie y no entendía el motivo. Necesitó un nuevo impulso de Marley para seguir hablando.

—**Ah…hola Rachel, no…no sabía que eras tú.**

—**Ya…supongo, no he podido escribirte antes**—se excusó—, **lo siento.**

—**No te preocupes… ¿Estás bien?**

—**Eh…sí, muy bien**—balbuceó**— ¿Y tú?**

—**Pues sí, estoy muy bien…aunque antes estaba mejor**—dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

— **¿Te he molestado?, lo…lo siento .**

—**No, no tranquila**—interrumpió**—, lo decía porque estaba sacando fotos del cuervo y al escuchar el sonido del móvil, se ha ido. Supongo que ya es hora de volver a casa.**

—**Vaya, lo siento Quinn, de veras no pretendía molestarte…es solo que recordé que tenía que llamarte y…**

**—Rachel**—volvía a interrumpir la rubia—, **no te excuses más, por favor. No me molestas…de hecho estaba esperando que me escribieses o…llamases.**

**— ¿Me esperabas?**—preguntó sin pensar

—**Sí, mejor dicho…lo deseaba. Tengo…tengo la sensación de que el otro día no me porté demasiado bien contigo y lo cierto es que estaba preocupada. No quería ofenderte, te lo aseguro.**

—**No me ofendiste, para nada…todo está bien, Quinn.**

**— ¿Segura?**—cuestionó sin convicción

—**Sí, completamente segura. Cada una tiene su percepción de la vida y eso no significa que tengamos que ofender a quienes no piensan igual, ¿No crees?**— se tranquilizó.

—**Totalmente de acuerdo contigo**—respondió con algo de viveza en la voz**—. Me alegro que así sea, Rachel. No me gustaría perder la oportunidad de estudiar algo de…Romeo y Julieta**—musitó con pausa.

—**Bueno…si insistes**—sonrió**— ¿Qué te parece si me dices una hora y un día para estudiar eso?**

—**No sé, yo los días que más libre tengo son los fines de semana, pero puedo sacar tiempo entre semana si lo prefieres.**

**— ¿Sábado?**

**— ¿Quieres pasar un sábado estudiando?** —preguntó Quinn extrañada

—**Quiero pasar un sábado hablando en italiano, no es tan mal plan…**

—**Ah…pues…está bien, sí así lo quieres.**

**—¿No te gusta la idea?**

—**No, no es eso**—interrumpió Quinn**—, es que no pensé jamás que alguien como tú prefiera utilizar un sábado para leer en vez de para otra cosa, no sé.**

—**Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí**—volvía a mostrarse divertida—, ¿**Recuerdas eso de…**_**las apariencias engañan**_**?**

—**Lo recuerdo perfectamente**—respondió complaciente**—, bien…entonces, ¿Nos vemos mañana?**

**—Eh…sí, mañana es sábado**.

—**Perfecto, te escribo ahora con mi dirección, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**De acuerdo, aunque…si lo prefieres, podemos hacerlo aquí, en mi apartamento…es pequeño, pero tengo sitio para estudiar y…**

—**Prefiero en el mío, Rachel**—interrumpió**—, si no te importa, claro.**

—**No, no, en absoluto…yo solo lo decía por no causarte más molestias.**

—**No es molestia**—respondió Quinn rápidamente—, **de hecho me apetece mucho practicar el italiano…creo que va a ser divertido.**

Rachel no podía evitar sorprenderse por la distendida conversación que mantenía con Quinn, sin embargo no era consciente de sus gestos, de cómo la sonrisa había ocupado la totalidad de su rostro y había comenzado a mover la cuchara en el interior de la taza, síntoma de una extraña emoción que le embriagaba por completo por el simple hecho de hablar con aquella chica, y no sentirse cohibida.

Marley no perdía detalle frente a ella.

—**Perfecto…pues me mandas la dirección y la hora…y allí estaré, ¿Vives en el campus?** —fingió. Rachel tenía anotada la dirección de Quinn en el dossier que le había entregado Jane.

—**Sí, vivo en el campus… ¿Y tú?**

—**También.**

—**Perfecto…pues te escribo en unos minutos, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Estaré esperando…**

Silencio.

Silencio extraño entre las dos y la sonrisa traviesa de Marley siendo testigo de la situación. Eso era lo único que se producía en aquel instante.

—**Eh…bueno, será mejor que te deje…para que sigas con tus proyectos. Estaré esperando tu mensaje**—fue Rachel quien reaccionó tras descubrir a su amiga observándola.

—**Que tengas buena tarde, Rachel**—se despidió Quinn con dulzura.

**—Y tú…cuídate, Quinn.**

Nada más. Solo un par de segundos en los que pudo oír como Quinn cortaba la llamada y la mirada llena de confusión y a la vez de diversión, de Marley.

**— ¿Qué?**—cuestionó Rachel volviendo la mirada hacia la pantalla del teléfono.

—**Menos mal que no sabías como actuar con ella…un poco más, y la invitas al cine, a cenar y a…**

**— ¿Y a qué?**—recriminó molesta**—. Me acabas de decir que tengo que ser natural con ella, que tengo que darle tiempo…y ha sido ella quien ha querido que vaya a su casa…solo trato de hacer las cosas bien.**

—**Ok…ok**—se defendió como pudo—, **no digo nada más. **

**— ¿Qué pasa?, ¿He dicho o hecho algo raro?—**volvía a insistir Rachel.

—**No**—contuvo la sonrisa evitando decir algo que pudiese molestarla—, **no has hecho nada malo…Mmmm…me apetece comer algo, ¿Vamos a comprar pasteles?**

—**¡Esa!**— respondió Rachel al tiempo que tomaba su taza de café y la llevaba hasta la pequeña cocina donde Marley aún permanecía**—, esa es la mejor idea que has tenido…en toda la tarde. Así que vamos…pagas tú.**


	7. Grazie, lo farò

Capítulo 7

Grazie... lo farò

Evidentemente para Rachel no era una sorpresa llegar a aquel lugar. Tenía la dirección exacta de Quinn en el dossier y sabía que aquella residencia universitaria era una de las mejores, de las más lujosas,y no tenía nada que ver con la suya.

Aunque tampoco podía quejarse demasiado de su hogar. Realmente no estaba mal para el alquiler que tenía que pagar. Tenía una habitación cómoda, cocina, sala de estar y baño. Quizás todo quedaba un poco angosto cuando había más de dos personas en su pequeño apartamento, pero vivir con Marley hacía de esa situación algo casi improbable.

Sin embargo aquella residencia, a escasos diez minutos de la suya y dentro del campus de la universidad, si estaba fuera de sus posibilidades económicas.

No había tenido la oportunidad de visitarla, pero no había más que observar el enorme complejo para tener una leve idea de lo que podrías encontrarte en el interior.

Y lo cierto es que deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba entrar y conocer el hábitat natural de Quinn, aunque tenía la leve impresión de que eso no iba a suceder en aquel día, al menos después de haber recibido el mensaje de la chica indicándole la hora y el lugar de encuentro para su primer contacto con el italiano.

"_Te espero a las 16;00 pm en los jardines traseros de la residencia Delta Terrace. Hay una puerta de acceso junto al Bruin Cafe."_

Esa era su residencia, segun la información que Rachel manejaba, pero Quinn había omitido el número de su habitación o apartamento. No parecía tener intenciones de mostrárselo por el momento, al menos eso es lo que daba a entender en su escueto y breve mensaje. O quizás su idea era la de acompañarla al interior de la residencia una vez se encontrasen en los jardines.

No importaba.

Fuera cual fuese el plan de Quinn, Rachel no permitió que el tiempo se le echara encima y con casi diez minutos de antelación se presentaba en la entrada principal de aquel lujoso complejo.

No lo hizo a pie.

Las ruedas de su bicicleta le regalaban una mayor velocidad y destreza por aquel enramado de calles que daban acceso a los campos de tenis, al estadio de futbol y demás complejos de la universidad que se encontraban en aquella zona.

No dejó de pedalear hasta que llegó justo a la cafetería Bruin, donde Quinn señaló el acceso que iba tener.

Lo cierto es que si no hubiese sido por aquella indicación, Rachel no habría conseguido acceder al interior de la residencia y mucho menos a los jardines donde supuestamente ya estaba esperándola. La seguridad de aquel complejo era probablemente mayor que la de la propia universidad, o quizás no tanto pero sí estaba lo suficientemente preparado como para no permitir la entrada de desconocidos que no tuviesen su residencia en el lugar. Y Rachel en aquel instante era una completa desconocida que empujaba y se adentraba justo por donde Quinn le había indicado.

Tuvo que recorrer algunos metros hasta que encontró una pequeña explanada de césped y comenzaba a distinguir las ventanas que probablemente daban acceso a las decenas o centenas de habitaciones que se distribuían en aquel primer bloque.

Y empezó a dudar.

Su vista no conseguía alcanzar el límite de aquellos jardines y la abundancia de árboles y arbustos dificultaban el intento de encontrar a Quinn en aquel lugar. Por suerte, el móvil entre sus manos iba a ser su mejor compañero y aliado, aunque no era típico en ella utilizarlo y darse por vencida con tanta facilidad.

Rachel siguió su camino por el pequeño sendero recorriendo toda la fachada interna de aquella residencia, cruzándose con algunos de los supuestos inquilinos de las "suites" que tenían por habitaciones.

Chicos y chicas que nada más con su imagen personal, mostraban la clase de nivel social a la que pertenecían, y que lograban que Rachel volviese a hundirse en aquella coraza cubierta de inseguridad que llevaba sobre sus hombros desde que nació.

Había elegido el peor día para decidir que no iba a utilizar uno de aquellos vestidos que las chicas Gamma estaban obligadas a llevar y en lugar de ello optó por una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos.

La conversación con Marley el día anterior aun rondaba por su mente.

Quinn, a pesar de pertenecer a la alta sociedad, parecía no llevar muy bien aquel tipo de vida, o al menos no parecía darle demasiada importancia a aparentar lo que realmente era.

Las tres ocasiones en las que había tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella, vestía de manera informal y quizás podría sentirse un tanto cohibida con su presencia e indumentaria tan extravagante, aunque eso era algo que ella misma no terminaba de asimilar. Era la menos indicada para provocar ese tipo de inseguridad en otras chicas.

Trató de no darle demasiada importancia, al menos no más de la que tenía y siguió con su recorrido hasta que no tuvo más remedio que detenerse. No porque la bicicleta no pudiese avanzar por culpa de algún obstáculo o por creer que estaba perdida y no iba a encontrar a Quinn en aquel inmenso jardín lleno de senderos, sino precisamente por todo lo contrario a eso, porque la encontró.

A escasos 50 metros, cuando el camino que seguía se desviaba hacia una zona más apartada, una pequeña explanada aparecía ante ella y la silueta de Quinn sentada en un banco, le indicaba que había llegado al lugar correcto.

No era un banco cualquiera.

La explanada con forma de círculo, presentaba justo en el centro de la misma un enorme árbol, y rodeando el mismo, una consecución de maderas que daban forma a aquel extraño banco.

Rachel se acercó con disimulo, tratando de guardar silencio y no molestar la lectura de Quinn que permanecía sentada en uno de los laterales de aquel banco, con las piernas flexionadas sobre él e inmersa en la lectura de un libro que permanecía entre sus manos.

Su pelo, como siempre, recogido en una coleta alta dejaba escapar algunos mechones que interrumpían su visión, y se enredaban en sus enormes gafas.

Una imagen encantadora, sin dudas.

Tan encantadora que consiguió lograr que los escasos nervios que se habían adueñado de Rachel, desaparecieran por completo y la necesidad de acercarse a ella aumentase rápidamente.

Avanzó y lo hizo con sigilo, al igual que había hecho al llegar, pero el ruido de las ruedas de su bicicleta y el traqueteo de los pedales llamaron la atención de Quinn, obligándola instintivamente a alzar la mirada y buscar la procedencia del mismo.

Una sonrisa.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír tras ver como Quinn se percataba de su presencia y mostraba aquel gesto de afecto en sus labios.

Pura magia, pensó.

Quinn podría ser introvertida, seria, tímida, e incluso bipolar, pero a pesar de eso, bajo aquella apariencia que te obligaba a retroceder varios pasos por miedo a molestarla, existía una sonrisa difícil de asimilar. De esas que jamás logras, ni quieres olvidar.

**—¿Interrumpo?**—fue Rachel la primera en hablar tras acercarse lo suficiente.

**—Interrumpes**—respondió Quinn sin eliminar la sonrisa. Algo que provocó la confusión en la morena.

—**Oh…lo siento**—se excusó deteniendo el paso**—, puedo volver más tarde si lo prefieres.**

Una risotada que no llegaba a carcajada fue lo único que Quinn pudo dejar escapar tras observar con detenimiento el gesto preocupado de Rachel.

**—¿De qué te ríes?—**cuestionó con dudas

—**Rachel, me preguntas continuamente si me molestas o interrumpes, y a pesar de que siempre te digo que no, sigues creyendo que así lo haces**—explicó**—, pensé que diciéndote que sí me molestabas, ibas a actuar de otra forma…pero veo que me equivocaba.**

—**No…no entiendo**—balbuceó la morena.

**—¿Cómo me vas a interrumpir si estaba esperándote?**—cuestionó cerrando el libro que mantenía entre las manos.

—**No sé**—respondió Rachel**—, te he visto ahí…leyendo y no me gusta interrumpir cuando…**

—**Vamos Rachel**—intervino **—, deja de culparte y acércate…eres puntual, me gusta.**

—**Me gusta ser puntual, creo que es de buena educación serlo**—añadió Rachel tras dejar la bicicleta a un lado y posicionarse frente a Quinn.

Se sentía extraña.

Suponía que era ella la que tenía que tomar las riendas de aquello, que era ella la verdadera interesada en ganarse la confianza de aquella chica, y sin embargo estaba actuando como no debía hacerlo; con dudas y algo de inseguridad.

—**Me gusta la gente puntual**—volvió a sonreír**—, no sabía que utilizases la bicicleta.**

** —Es cómodo…y rápido, además de económico—**respondió Rachel tras deshacerse de la mochila que colgaba sobre su espalda**—, bonito lugar… ¿Sueles venir mucho?**

—**Sí…es mi sitio favorito del jardín, apenas viene gente y es perfecto para leer o estudiar cuando hace buen tiempo.**

—**Uf…el tiempo en los Ángeles es pésimo**—ironizó con media sonrisa—**siempre hace mal…**

—**Casi como en Ohio, ¿No es cierto?**—intervino Quinn provocando la sorpresa en Rachel.

**—¿Cómo sabes que soy de Ohio?, ¿Te lo he dicho yo?**—se cuestionó a sí misma.

—**No, no me lo has dicho**—respondía sonriente**—, lo cierto es que lo he averiguado yo…tengo que saber a quién invito a mi residencia, ¿No crees?**

**—¿Cómo lo has averiguado?, ¿A quién le has preguntado?**

**—No lo sé**—dijo con humor**—, dime tú quien puede haberme dicho algo así.**

**—¿Marley?**

**—¿Marley?, ¿Quién es Marley?**

—**Mi compañera de habitación, ¿Te lo ha dicho ella?**

Quinn volvía a sonreír al tiempo que desviaba la mirada hacia la mochila que Rachel había dejado junto a ella en el banco.

**—¿Por qué iba Marley a comentarme algo así si ni siquiera la conozco?, ¿Qué traes ahí?**

**—Pues…traigo unos guiones**—explicó mientras sacaba varias carpetas del interior—, **Romeo y Julieta en italiano**—sonrió**—, y sospecho de Marley porque es compañera tuya…en ese club de lectura al que vas.**

Quinn no tardó en buscar la mirada de Rachel rápidamente, mostrando la sorpresa que antes había ocupado el rostro de la morena.

—**¿Marley Rose es tu compañera de habitación?**

**—¿La conoces?**—fue Rachel quien recuperó el gesto de sorpresa tras escuchar a Quinn pronunciar el nombre completo de su amiga.

**—Si es la chica que está en mi grupo de lectura, claro que la conozco…pero no tenía ni idea de que fuese tu compañera de habitación, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que viviese en el campus.**

**—Ella tampoco sabe mucho de ti**—sonrió.

**—¿Le has preguntado por mí?**

**—Tengo que informarme acerca de quienes me invitan a su residencia**—dijo con humor**—¿No crees?**

Quinn no pudo más que desviar la mirada hacia el cuadernillo que ya mantenía entre sus manos y sonreír tras la pequeña replica indiscutible de Rachel.

**—¿Me vas a decir quién te ha dicho que soy de Ohio?—**volvió a cuestionar Rachel, pero Quinn no parecía querer satisfacer su curiosidad con tanta rapidez.

**—¿Sólo tienes una amiga en ésta ciudad?**

—**No, claro que no…también tengo un buen amigo, que precisamente es de Los Ángeles**.

**—Ya…ya lo sé.**

**—¿Lo sabes?, ¿Ha sido él?**

—**No, tranquila…tu novio no me ha dicho nada**—respondió ojeando la primera de las hojas del guion.

**— ¿Mi novio?**—cuestionó Rachel rápidamente**—¿Kurt mi novio?**— fue en ese instante justo cuando Quinn volvía a mirarla, ésta vez con el gesto un poco más serio.

**—¿Kurt?**—preguntó confusa**—, creí que se llamaba Brody**

Esta vez no hubo sorpresa en Rachel, solo confusión, mucha confusión.

**—¿Brody?—**balbuceó**—¿Tú crees que Brody es mi novio?**

Los ojos.

Quinn no conseguía fijar los ojos en los de Rachel. Divagaba rápidamente de uno a otro y trataba de contener el rubor que ya encendía sus mejillas mientras Rachel dejaba escapar una nueva sonrisa, ésta vez mucho más traviesa.

**—¿De verdad crees que Brody Weston es mi novio?, ¡wow!—**exclamó incrédula.

**—¿No lo es? —**preguntó interesada.

—**No…claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso?**

**—No sé…el otro día…se acercó y…vi tu cara…no sé**—balbuceó nerviosa

**—¿Mi cara?, ¿Qué le pasaba a mi cara?**

Dudo por algunos segundos antes de responder, quizás porque sentía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno en el que no quería estar, al menos no por el momento.

**—¿Qué?—**insistió Rachel al recibir el mutismo de la chica.

**—¿Qué tal si me dices qué es lo que debes aprender a pronunciar?—**cambió radicalmente de conversación, y a Rachel no le gustó en absoluto que lo hiciera, pero se detuvo a pensar.

Reflexionó y recordó el motivo exacto por el que aquella tarde estaba allí y el objetivo de no disgustarla, de crear algún tipo de confianza entre ellas.

**—Claro**—murmuró recuperando su cuadernillo**—, lo cierto es que solo son algunos consejos…**

**—¿Consejos?...ok, dime… ¿Sabes hablar algún idioma a parte del nuestro?**

**—¿Hablar?**—volvió a mirarla**—, no, para nada…solo conozco algunas palabras del español y algo del francés, pero es algo básico…lo que estudié en el instituto y poco más.**

**—¿Español?, bien…es un buen comienzo. **

**—Solo sé algunas palabras, ¿Eh?, no creas que puedo hablarte perfectamente, aunque algo sí que entiendo.**

—**El italiano y el español proceden del latín**—informó perdiéndose de nuevo entre los diálogos que aparecían en las páginas**—, la fonética es prácticamente la misma…así que si sabes algo de español, será más sencillo que sepas pronunciar en italiano.**

**—Ah…pues entonces, mejor…**

**—¿Qué palabras conoces en español?**

—**Hola, ¿Cómo estás?, bien gracias… ¿Y tú?**, **mucha suerte…adiós**— dijo sin respirar.

Quinn no tardó en recuperar la sonrisa que había perdido al escuchar el divertido acento de Rachel y la intensidad al pronunciar cada palabra.

—**Ok…eh…¿Puedes leer esto?**—le entregó el guion.

Rachel lo tomó entre sus manos y tras un breve repaso, alzó la vista hacia Quinn que esperaba impaciente por la respuesta.

**—¿Con voz de Romeo?—**bromeó

**—Es Julieta quien habla…**

**—Ok…allá voy— **carraspeó aclarándose la voz**—** **Pensi ...che... ci incontreremo ...di nuovo? **_(¿Crees que nos volveremos a ver?)—_ se detuvo alzando la mirada**—¿Lo he dicho bien?**

—**Eh...no le has dado mucho sentido, pero la verdad es que sí—**respondió sorprendida— **, un poco forzado pero...veo que conoces la fonética.**

—**Sí, bueno...ya te dije que he tenido que leer muchas cosas y el italiano es uno de los más usados...supongo que algo se me ha quedado grabado.**

**—¿Entonces?, si sabes como se pronuncia, ¿En qué quieres que te ayude?—**preguntó confusa— **,¿Sabes lo que significa lo que has dicho?**

—**Sí, o eso creo...el problema es que no estoy segura de decirlo bien...imaginate que hago una prueba y creo que lo estoy diciendo bien...y resulta que no, que nadie sabe que es lo que estoy interpretando por culpa de mi pronunciacion.**

**—Rachel**—interrumpió la explicación**—, ¿Eres buena estudiante?**—preguntó completamente interesada.

**—No lo sé**—sonrió**—, ¿No te lo ha dicho mi novio?**—bromeó

—**Pues no, eso no me lo ha dicho mi informador—**continuó con humor y Rachel tuvo que bajar la mirada envuelta en la desesperación que empezaba a provocarle no saber quien le habia hablado de ella.

—**No soy mala estudiante**—respondió**—. Siempre he sido aplicada y he tenido presente que para lograr mis objetivos, tenía que esforzarme en todos los aspectos...y estudiar era uno de ellos.**

**—Pues...me alegra que así sea**—balbuceó sin dejar de mirarla**—.Viendo la capacidad que tienes y el empeño que le pones, no tengo dudas de que podrás leer cualquier cosa en otro idioma.**

Rachel alzó la mirada de nuevo hacia ella y se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos. Ambas lo hicieron.

**—¿Puedo leerte algo más y me dices si voy o no voy bien?—**reaccionó Rachel.

—**Claro...para eso estamos aquí**—respondió con apenas un susurro.

Y así fue como Rachel, retomando el guión que permanecía a su lado y entregandole el otro a Quinn, comenzó a recibir las lecciones acerca de algo en lo que jamás pensó que iba a necesitar ayuda.

Una mentira piadosa que le iba a servir no solo para aumentar sus conocimientos, sino que tambien lo haría para acercarse a aquella chica extraña y tímida por fuera, pero que guardaba algo en su interior mucho más interesante.

Casi dos horas estuvieron entre versos de Shakespeare, rememorando escenas de los Capuletos y los Montescos, debatiendo no solo por la pronunciacion de tal o cual letra del abecedario, sino que tambien lo hacían acerca de la personalidad de aquellos memorables personajes.

Y todo ello mientras el sol, templado, y la paz que les regalaba aquel pequeño parque en mitad del jardín, las envolvía por completo.

—**Soy una fanática del café**—dijo Rachel segundos antes de dar un pequeño sorbo al vaso de café al que Quinn le había invitado.

—**Bueno, éste no es que sea el mejor café**—respondió la rubia**—,pero no está mal para venir de una maquina expendedora—**sonrió.

—**Al menos teneis maquinas expendedoras en la residencia**—bromeó**—, en la mía no encuentras nada, ni siquiera un maldito cuadro decorando los pasillos.**

**—¿Dónde vives?**—se interesó tras guardar los guiones en el interior de la mochila de Rachel.

Habían dado por finalizada la extraña clase tras la lectura completa del guión y la idea de Quinn por tomarse un café juntas en aquel paraje, gustó demasiado a Rachel, que no dudó en aceptarlo.

**—¿Eso no te lo ha dicho tu informador?**—cuestionó volviendo a sacar aquel tema de conversación.

—**No, eso no me lo ha dicho**—respondió Quinn relajada**—. Lo único que sé de tí es que eres de Ohio, que estudias Teatro, cine y televión...tu fecha de nacimiento y que te gusta Barbra Streisand... nada más.**

—**Entonces quien te habló de mí, me conoce demasiado bien**—sonrió tras una breve pausa**—. Vivo en la residencia Westfield...en Ophir...**

**—Drive**—interrumpió Quinn**—, sé donde es.**

—**Pues...pues ese es mi hogar**—respondió**—, si algun día necesitas algo, habitación 10.**

—**Lo tendré en cuenta**—susurró desviando la vista hacia uno de los edificios que se alineaban frente a ellas, justo detras de algunas explanadas de cesped y arbustos**.—¿Ves aquella ventana de allí?**—señaló hacia el mismo**—,la segunda por la derecha...junto al árbol.**

**—Eh...¿La de la cortina roja?**

—**Así es...es mi habitación, si algún día necesitas ayuda con el italiano...o el japonés**—bromeó—**ahí estaré...o en la biblioteca**—continuó con el buen humor.

—**Ok...supongo que antes te buscaré por la biblioteca**— sonrió**—, por cierto...tú si eres de Los Ángeles, ¿No?**

—**Sí, así es.**

**—¿Y por qué vives en una residencia?, ¿Queda muy lejos el campus de tu casa?**

—**Eh...pues lo cierto es que no está demasiado lejos**—se movió un tanto inquieta**—, pero me apetecía vivir la vida universitaria...a pleno. **

—**Es una buena opción entonces**—sonrió**—, aunque yo no habría abandonado la casa de mis padres ni loca, allí tenía todo siempre perfecto y aquí me cuesta un mundo organizarme con Marley, aunque ella es buena chica ¿Eh?, no pienses que me estoy quejando de ella ni mucho menos.**

—**Te creo**—sururró sin perder detalle de los movimientos de Rachel.

**—Oye...¿Y qué más haces para vivir la vida universitaria...a pleno?, ¿Eres anímadora de los Bruins?**—bromeó

—**Sí, por supuesto...anímadora**—ironizó provocando aún más la sonrisa en Rachel**—. Lo cierto es que no hago mucho...creo que mis intenciones por ser una universitaria común, quedaron en el olvido. Simplemente me dedico a estudiar y dedicarme a lo que realmente me gusta.**

** —¿La fotografía?—**cuestionó interesada

—**Así es, aunque tambien tengo otras aficiones.**

**—¿Por ejemplo?**

—**Me gusta la lectura...por eso voy a ese grupo donde tambien está tu amiga.**

**—¿Algo más?**

**—No...bueno, no sé...me gusta todo lo relacionado con el arte...pero no tu arte, quiero decir...no es que no me guste el teatro o el cine, me refiero a la pintura, la escultura...ya sabes**.

—**Sí...te entiendo**—Rachel volvía a sonreir, pero ésta vez lo hacía por la divertida explicación de Quinn, que incluso habia llegado a atropellarse con algunas palabras tratando de evitar que se ofendiese por el comentario. Y eso le habia provocado un pequeño ataque de nervios que la habia llevado a desviar la mirada en varias ocasiones y a dar varios sorbos del café de forma graciosa—.**Mi vida es el teatro...los musicales. Es lo que me gusta, es a lo que quiero dedicarme.**

—**Estás en un buen lugar para aprender**—dijo recuperando la compostura.

—**Así es, por eso me vine cuando recibí la carta de aceptación, y precisamente por eso...Brody Weston se acercó a nosotras el otro día.**

Quinn no habló tras escuchar como Rachel volvía a hacer referencia al chico y mostró curiosidad por saber que prentendía explciarle.

—**Me ha pedido que le ayude con un proyecto de baile**—sonrió**—. Él pertenece a un curso superior al mío y necesita a alguien de primer curso para una coreografía...y me elegió a mí.**

—**Genial...supongo que eso es una buena noticia para tí, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Muy buena...me da la oportunidad de aprender más y bueno, tampoco está mal conocer a gente como él...es muy admirado .**

**—Me alegro por tí—**respondió con sinceridad.

**—¿Tú no tienes novio?**—Rachel fue directa, tanto que Quinn incluso llegó a atragantarse con uno de los sorbos de café.

**—¿Yo?, ¿Novio?...no, no, para nada.**

—**Vaya...pues lo siento.**

**—¿Lo sientes?—**sonrió**—, no lo sientas...estoy bien como estoy.**

**—¿No te gusta Brody?. Es muy guapo y muy simpático, si quieres la próxima vez que quede con él, puedes venir y así le conoces mejor.**

—**Para...para, para**—interrumpió Quinn**—, ¿Me estás buscando novio?, te acabo de decir que no quiero, que estoy bien como estoy.**

—**Bueno, no pretendia ofenderte...solo quería que disfrutases de la vida universitaria...a pleno**—sonrió con dulzura**—. Dime que salir con uno de esos chicos tan populares, no es un tópico genial de la vida en el campus...¿Verdad?**

**—Prefiero vivir otro tipo de vida universitaria**—intervino un tanto ruborizada**—,creo que el tópico de salir con el chico famoso, te va más a tí...por eso de que eres actriz o pretendes serlo.**

**—La verdad es que sí**—dijo con algo de diversión**—, no estaría mal para mi curriculum haber salido con un chico como él, pero...me temo que eso no va a suceder nunca.**

**—¿Por qué?**—preguntó rapidamente.

—**Un chico como él jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo para salir.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué dices eso?**

**—Vamos Quinn, el campus está lleno de chicas...hermosas, con medidas de infarto y mucho más populares que yo, ¿Qué haría conmigo?.**

**—¿Estás hablando en serio?**—se mostró confusa.

**—Totalmente**—la miró**—. Sé que tengo cualidades, pero no las que desea un chico de esas caracteristicas.**

—**Pero qué dices, eres preciosa...cualquier chico estaría loco por salir con...con...alguien...como...tú.**

Quinn quiso continuar como si nada, pero la mirada llena de sorpresa por parte de Rachel, le hizo entender que el entusiasmo y la intensidad con la que había matizado aquel, preciosa, se había separado por completo de la distendida conversación.

Rachel se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos segundos, los justos en los que Quinn tardó de nuevo en hablar y tratar de salir airosa de aquella conversación.

**—¿Qué?, no he dicho nada malo...¿No?**

**—¿Me permites?**—Rachel dejó el vaso de café sobre el banco, y sin pensarlo acercó sus manos hasta el rostro de Quinn con la única intención de hacerse con sus gafas.

Quinn no tuvo tiempo para asimilar lo que hacía y simplemente se dejó hacer.

Solo un gesto. Una descriptiva y simple acción que llevó a provocar la sonrisa en la rubia, pero que sin embargo, Rachel no iba a llegar a asimilar tal y como pensaba.

Tomó las gafas y con suma delicadeza miró a través de ellas con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios y algo de diversión.

—**Mmm...me temo que vas a tener que cambiar tus gafas, ¿Eh?. No ves nada bien...**—se burló.

—**Veo perfectamente**—respondió Quinn tras ser consciente de la pequeña broma de Rachel.

Pero fue en ese instante, en ese exacto momento en el que Rachel lanzaba una nueva mirada hacia Quinn, aún con las gafas entre sus manos y la perspicacia de la broma revoloteando por su mente, cuando supo que algo pasaba, que algo sucedía.

Eran sus ojos, o quizás su rostro completo tras quedar liberado de las enormes gafas que utilizaba. Pero Rachel no pudo evitar quedarse completamente embelesada observando a Quinn y ésta se percató de aquel hecho, aunque tardó en reaccionar.

Fueron varios segundos de absoluto silencio en el que lo único que hacían, era mirarse, observarse mutuamente sin saber qué decir, o qué hacer.

**—¿Me...me las devuelves?—**balbuceó Quinn señalando las gafas que aun mantenía Rachel entre sus manos.

No rechistó.

Rachel le entregó el par de gafas sin dejar de mirarla, como si algo en su rostro la obligase a mantener la vista fija sobre ella.

—**Gracias**—susurró tras recuperar las gafas y colocarselas con suma rapidez, acompañando aquella acción con su ya conocido gesto de ajustarselas a la altura del entrecejo y mantener el mechon rebelde de pelo tras la oreja derecha—. **Rachel, lo siento...pero me voy a tener que marchar ya...tengo, tengo que ir a visitar a mis padres...a cenar con ellos y bueno...se me va a hacer tarde**—se excusó visiblemente nerviosa.

Rachel pudo percibir cada gesto de Quinn. Pudo ser testigo de como una indescriptible tensión se había interpuesto entre ambas y una imperiosa necesidad de alejarse se hacía patente en ambas, no solo en Quinn.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en la excusa de la chica para acabar con aquella extraña reunión. Rachel se limitó a asentir mientras se colocaba la mochila sobre su espalda y se levantaba del banco.

—**Gra...gracias por todo, Quinn**—se enfrentó de nuevo a ella, pero ésta vez no conseguía mirarla a los ojos.

Una fuerza la obligaba a desviar sus ojos hacia cualquier punto que no fuese el rostro de la rubia.

**—De nada...ha sido un placer**—balbuceó.

Rachel sonrió y le entregó el vaso de café, ya vacío, para despues acercarse a la bicicleta, dispuesta a hacer uso de ella y salir de allí lo antes posible.

—**Cuídate**—dijo Quinn al verla subirse en la bicicleta.

—**Lo haré**—dejó escapar una media sonrisa,—**espero que pases una buena noche.**

—**Tú tambien, Rachel**—musitó segundos antes de morderse el labio por la impotencia.

Impotencia al ver que se habían intimidado la una a la otra y no sabía como demostrarle que realmente, lo habia pasado bien y no se estaba deshaciendo de ella—.**Se****hai bisogno di qualcosa****...****chiamami. **_(Si necesitas cualquier cosa, llamame)_

Rachel detuvo su intento de fuga tras escuchar aquellas palabras y a pesar de la extraña sensación, no pudo evitar sonreir y mirarla.

—**Grazie...****lo farò **_(Gracias, lo haré)_

* * *

_Para quien no lo sepa y haya leido NC y 2NC, y evidentemente esté interesada...se está cocinando algo que saldrá prontito a la luz...;)  
_


	8. Melanie

Capítulo 8

Melanie

El acto reflejo de mover continuamente el pie cuando estás sentada y sientes que necesitas andar, correr, saltar o cualquier otra cosa que consiga calmar los nervios que se acumulan en tu estómago.

El acto reflejo de suspirar continuamente cuando sientes la necesidad de hablar pero no es el momento adecuado u oportuno para hacerlo.

El acto reflejo de observar cada cosa que se presenta ante ti, excepto lo que se supone que tienes que estar mirando.

En aquel instante, a las 10 de la noche, todos aquellos actos reflejo estaban invadiendo a Rachel, que sentada en el sofá junto a Marley se esforzaba por mantener la atención sobre la película que hacía ya casi media hora, habían comenzado a ver.

Un clásico del sábado por la noche para las dos amigas; cena, sofá y película. Sin embargo para Rachel no estaba siendo todo lo placentero que solía ser una noche como aquella.

Ni había disfrutado de la cena, ni estaba disfrutando de la tranquilidad de su sofá, ni estaba disfrutando de la película y para colmo, Marley se había dado cuenta. En realidad, no solo se había percatado de que algo no iba bien en su amiga, sino que también fue consciente de que no parecía querer comentárselo.

Fueron tres veces las que le preguntó si algo iba mal y tres veces las que Rachel negó con rotundidad, aunque sin convicción.

Y es que para Rachel no era un problema hablar con su amiga de lo que rondaba por su mente, el verdadero problema era encontrar las palabras adecuadas para buscar un razonamiento lógico, sin que pudiese crearle conflictos con Marley, y con ella misma.

Pero Marley no iba a aguantar demasiado. No pudo contener la paciencia tras un nuevo repiqueteo del pie de Rachel sobre la pequeña mesa donde reposaba.

**—¿Estás bien?**—volvió a preguntar sin apartar la vista de la pantalla.

—**Perfectamente**—respondió con apenas un susurro.

**—¿Y por qué no has cantado?**—insistió.

**—¿Qué?**

**—Rachel, cada vez que vemos ésta peli, terminas cantando cada una de las canciones que salen…y esta noche has dejado sola a Miss Kidman, ¿Qué te pasa?**

—**No me pasa nada**—respondió de nuevo un tanto molesta. Aunque lo cierto era que empezaba a impacientarse por no poder explicarle lo que le sucedía, por no saber cómo hacerlo.

—**Ok…pues no me cuentes nada**—replicó fingiendo estar enfadada**—, pero deja de joder con el pie y con esos suspiros que no me dejan oír la película.**

—**No estoy suspirando.**

—**Rachel, estás a diez centímetros de mí**—volvía a replicar**—, estás suspirando y me estás poniendo nerviosa. Llevas toda la noche rara…así que por favor, si no me vas a decir que te sucede, al menos no hagas que me rompa la cabeza pensando si estás o no estás bien, ¿De acuerdo?**

No lo soportó.

Rachel se dejó caer sobre el posa brazos del sofá e ignoró la reprimenda de su amiga. Marley guardó silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo. Solo el justo y necesario hasta que Rachel terminó hablando.

—**Prométeme que no te vas a poner histérica y que no me vas a decir nada raro**— Dijo recuperando la postura junto a su amiga

—**¿De qué hablas?, ¿Qué has hecho?**

—**No he hecho nada, pero he estado a punto de hacerlo**—dijo con el tono serio.

—**Rachel, ¿Qué sucede?—**Marley perdió la paciencia.

—**Es Quinn**—respondió tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire—, **creo que le gustan las chicas.**

—**¿Qué?**—preguntó sorprendida**—¿Cómo que crees que le gustan las chicas?**

**—Pues sí…o no sé, estoy hecha un lio.**

**—Cuéntame**—dijo Marley girándose hacia ella.

—**A ver…esta tarde, cuando estaba con ella en su residencia…bueno, lo cierto es que solo estuvimos en un pequeño jardín—**aclaró**—, pero bueno…ella estaba como siempre, ya sabes cómo te he contado…introvertida , un poco tímida…pero comenzó a cambiar…**

**—¿Su bipolaridad?—**interrumpió Marley

—**No precisamente**—respondió Rachel**—. Lo cierto es que hoy no ha estado bipolar, pero me ha descubierto a una Quinn que no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo creía. Se ha mostrado segura…de hecho había momentos en los que yo me sentía cohibida porque ha sido más directa y curiosa de lo que yo pensaba**—hizo una pequeña pausa**—, incluso ha bromeado y me ha dejado intrigada porque al parecer alguien le ha hablado de mí.**

**—¿Le han hablado de ti?**—cuestionó confusa**—, Rachel, eso no es bueno para tu plan.**

—**Lo sé, por eso le insistí para que me dijese quien había sido…pero ella no me lo ha dicho, de hecho lo ha tomado como una broma y cree que mi curiosidad es divertida, pero no es así…quiero saber quién le ha hablado de mí y averiguar si sabe algo de la fraternidad.**

—**Pues sí, y cuanto antes mejor…pero lo que no entiendo es qué tiene que ver eso con que le puedan gustar las chicas.**

—**Pues…pues…ella digamos que intentó averiguar cosas sobre mí y consiguió sacarme averiguar quién era Brody en mi vida.**

**—¿Brody?, ¿Ella le conoce?**

—**No, solo lo conoce porque hace unos días, él se me acercó cuando estaba con ella y ella…pensó que era mi novio.**

**—¿Y?**

—**Cuando le dije que no era mi novio, se sorprendió…y luego más tarde…le dije que si le gustaba Brody, podría presentárselo—**se detuvo**—, y se negó en rotundo. Me dijo que ella ni tenía ni quería novio.**

**—Eso no es un motivo para pensar que puedan gustarle las chicas, Rachel.**

—**Luego me dijo que yo era preciosa**—añadió a conciencia**,—y lo hizo ruborizándose un poco.**

—**Yo te he dicho miles de veces que eres preciosa y no por eso me gustan las…—**hizo una breve pausa al ser consciente de lo que iba a decir y de cómo Rachel la miraba cómplice—, **Ok, no es lo mismo…quiero decir, yo te he dicho eso muchas veces y no me gustas…es solo que considero que eres así, nada más.**

**—Eso no es todo…**

**—¿Ah no?, ¿Qué más sucedió?**

**—Le gaste una pequeña broma**—desvió la mirada hacia la televisión—, **le quité las gafas para decirle que debía limpiarlas o graduarlas porque no veía bien, ya sabes…por decir que yo era preciosa.**

**—¿Y qué hizo?—**preguntó curiosa.

—**Nada…cuando la miré me estaba mirando fijamente…jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así, nadie…te juro que nadie me había mirado de esa forma.**

**—¿Te miraba con deseo?, ¿O qué?...no, no entiendo, Rachel.**

—**No, no era nada de eso…era la mirada más…más intensa y más…hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Quinn es…es espectacular, Marley…es imposible que alguien así sea insegura, es imposible que sea como aparenta ser y…estoy segura que me miraba de aquella forma no porque le cayese bien…sino porque había algo más.**

**—¿Crees que le gustas?**

—**Sería demasiado ególatra por mi parte asegurar eso, pero no paro de pensar en ello…**

—**Bueno, tampoco pasa nada… ¿No?, quiero decir si surge algo, basta con dejarle claro que te gustan los chicos y punto. **

—**Ese es el problema**—respondió indecisa**—. Hubo…hubo un momento en el que pensé hacer algo de lo que me iba a arrepentir.**

**—¿Qué pensabas?**—preguntó seria.

—**Por un segundo, solo un segundo…se me pasó por la mente besarle**—volvió a desviar la mirada avergonzada.

**—¿¡Qué!?**—Se movió sorprendida**—¿Pero a ti te gusta?**

**—¡No!**—respondió rápidamente**—, claro que no me gusta, me gustan los chicos…pero no sé qué me pasó, Marley. Y lo peor es que tengo miedo.**

—**A ver…a ver, Rachel**—trató de tranquilizarla**—. ¿Por qué tienes miedo?, te recuerdo que tus padres son gays, ¿Acaso es un problema para ti sentir eso por una chica?**

—**No, no para nada**—volvía a interrumpirla**—. Yo no tengo problema alguno con eso, mi problema es hacer algo con Quinn y fastidiar todo. Esa chica me ha demostrado con una simple mirada que puedo llegar a pensar en actuar de esa forma, ¿Te haces una idea de lo que puede suceder si tomo más confianza con ella?**

**—¿Y cuál es el problema?**—se mostró confusa—. **¿No se supone que tienes que ganarte su confianza?, si os gustáis mucho mejor, ¿No?**

—¿**Mucho mejor?, Marley…me estoy acercando a Quinn para poder entrar en la fraternidad, no puedo involucrarme con ella de esa forma…no, es… es una locura y no quiero hacerle daño. **

**—Pues olvídate del plan y disfruta de la vida**—fue clara.

—**Yo quiero entrar ahí, quiero participar en ese festival, creí que lo sabías**—recriminó

**— ¿Y?, ¿Qué vas a hacer?, ¿Darle falsas esperanzas a Quinn, eso siempre y cuando le gusten las chicas, cosa que dudo, y luego le romperás el corazón?**

**— ¿Por qué dudas de que le gusten las chicas?**

**—Porque no te lo ha dicho, ni te lo ha dejado caer…solo te ha dicho guapa y a ti se te ha caído la baba con sus ojos, no es por nada pero eso me hace creer que es a ti a quien te gusta ella y no al contrario.**

**— ¿Qué me va a gustar?**—reprochó molesta**—, no me gusta…no me gustan las chicas**—insistió**—, es ella la que se fija en mí, te lo aseguro.**

—**Si tú lo dices…**

**— ¿No me crees?**

—**Rachel, yo lo único que creo es lo que me das a entender y lo que me das a entender es que estás histérica porque no has conseguido superar una mirada como la que tiene esa chica, nada más. Mírate…basta hablar de ella para ponerte nerviosa y ni siquiera me lo has querido contar antes. Eres pésima ocultando tu histeria**—se burló

— ¿**Ves?...no tenía que haberte comentado nada**— se levantó del sofá para encaminar sus pasos hasta la pequeña cocina—, **todo lo vuelves en mi contra, lo hacías cuando nos conocimos y lo sigues haciendo ahora, eres…eres…**

**— ¡Tu teléfono!**—interrumpió sin prestarle atención al sermón de Rachel.

**— ¿Qué pasa con mi teléfono?**—cuestionó alzando la voz.

—**Se ha iluminado…creo que es un mensaje, ¿Quieres que lo lea?—**dijo divertida.

**— ¡No!—**exclamó rápidamente, regresando de nuevo hacia la sala para hacerse con el teléfono que permanecía sobre la mesa. Por supuesto, todo ello lo hizo sin mirar a su amiga.

La conocía, la conocía como nadie más podía conocerla y sabía que si la miraba, se iba a encontrar ese gesto de burla que tanto detestaba cuando sabía a ciencia cierta, que no tenía razón con sus excusas.

Que se había quedado prendada de la mirada de Quinn, era un hecho, no lo podía negar, pero ella tampoco se quedó atrás. Quinn también se mostró extraña y estaba segura de que había algo que escondía. Y lo iba a averiguar, aunque no fuese en aquel instante. De hecho en aquel momento, tras observar la pantalla del móvil, lo único que deseó es que Marley no hubiese visto su reacción.

_Perdón por molestarte a ésta hora, pero necesito algo de ti y creo que a ti también te puede beneficiar. ¿Puedo verte mañana? ;23:07pm_

Tuvo que leer varias veces el mensaje y confirmar que era el nombre de Quinn el que aparecía en el emisor de aquel mensaje. Y lo tuvo que hacer haciendo uso de sus mejores cualidades como actriz y mostrar un halo de indiferencia imposible de creer, ni siquiera para ella.

Aquella pequeña broma de Marley había hecho mella en su orgullo y no iba a permitir que notase como su estado de ansiedad volvía a hacerse patente por un simple mensaje de Quinn.

**— ¿Pasa algo?—**preguntó la chica al notar el silencio abrumador de Rachel observando su teléfono.

—**No, nada**—respondió dejando el terminal de nuevo sobre la mesa y regresando a la cocina, donde solo atinó a servirse un vaso de agua.

**— ¿Te has enfadado conmigo?—**cuestionó al ver el gesto serio de la morena tras volver al sofá.

—**No, claro que no**—respondió tratando de quitarle importancia**—, vamos a ver la película… ¿Ok?**

**—Ok…**

Era la intención. Hacer como que nada había pasado y terminar aquella noche de la mejor manera posible, pero ver el teléfono sobre la mesa estaba poniéndola nerviosa. Sentía una fuerza descomunal que la obligaba a coger de nuevo el terminal y responder aquel mensaje que tanta curiosidad le estaba provocando.

¿Qué quería Quinn de ella?, ¿Qué necesitaba de ella que también le iba a beneficiar?, y lo más tentador, ¿Tan importante era como para escribirle un mensaje a casi las 11 de la noche de un sábado?. Después de lo que hablaron, Quinn debía estar en casa de sus padres. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de escribirle con aquello y no explicarle lo que deseaba?

Ni siquiera escuchaba la película por culpa de las preguntas que abarrotaban su mente y ni siquiera le importó, había perdido el interés en verla. Lo único que le importaba era averiguar que quería Quinn y hacerlo sin resultar llamativo para Marley.

Tosió, se movió un tanto inquieta y aprovechando que el vaso de agua permanecía encima de la mesilla, recuperó el teléfono sin provocar la atención de su amiga, o al menos eso creía.

_¿Qué necesitas? 23; 13 pm_

Breve y conciso. Lo escribió rápido y casi a escondidas de la mirada inocente de Marley. Apenas tardó un par de minutos en recibir respuesta.

_No pensé que fueses a responderme ya, te imaginaba en alguna fiesta o quizás… dormida 23; 15 pm_

Volvían los nervios, los incompresibles nervios y la actitud sospechosa para evitar que Marley pudiese notar nada raro.

_Día largo y agotador, estaba a punto de irme a la cama 23; 14 pm_

**— ¿Quién es?—**se interesó Marley

—**Santana**—mintió**—, me está invitando a una fiesta…**

**— ¿Ahora?**

**—Ajam…**

**— ¿Y vas a ir?**

**—No, claro que no…**

_Vaya, pues siento mucho haberte interrumpido. Es solo que se me ha ocurrido una idea genial y creo que podría interesarte; 23; 15 pm_

Rachel volvía a tratar de ignorar durante algunos minutos el teléfono, pero le resultaba imposible hacerlo con la suficiente naturalidad como para que Marley la creyese.

_No me interrumpes, me alegra que me hayas escrito y pienses en mí 23; 17 pm_

—**Oye… ¿Y Santana no tiene novio?**—preguntó sorprendiendo por completo a Rachel que mandó aquel mensaje a medio terminar y ocultó la pantalla entre sus manos.

—**Eh… ¿Santana?, pues…pues no se**—balbuceó dirigiendo la mirada hacia la televisión. Marley no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

La incertidumbre de si había enviado o no aquel mensaje, la obligó a mirar la pantalla de nuevo para ser consciente de que ya no había marcha atrás y Quinn ya había recibido y leído aquel, _me gusta que pienses en mí_ , que había quedado así por culpa de Marley.

Solo le quedaba continuarlo en otro mensaje y evitar la confusión que podría generar, pero aquella noche la suerte la estaba dejando de lado y no pudo terminar de escribir cuando el teléfono comenzó a vibrar entres sus manos.

El nombre de Quinn ocupó gran parte de la pantalla. La estaba llamando y Rachel sintió como los nervios habían empezado a hacerla sudar.

—**Te están llamando, Rachel**—murmuró Marley sin mirarla.

—**Ahora vuelvo, Santana es una pesada…**—se excusó al tiempo que se levantaba del sofá y se colaba en su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras ella y recuperando la respiración para calmar los nervios que se encargaban de dificultar su pulso.

Se sentó a los pies de su cama y con el temblor ocupando sus manos, aceptó la llamada.

**—Hola**—susurró casi sin voz.

—**Hola**—respondió Quinn de la misma forma. Algo que sorprendió a la morena— **No quería molestarte, pero necesitaba contarte lo que he pensado y como me has dicho que…**

**— ¿Dónde estás?—**interrumpió Rachel sin alzar el volumen de su voz.

—**En mi casa…en la de mis padres**—aclaró**—, siento tener que hablar bajo pero…mi hermana pequeña duerme aquí al lado**—dejó escapar una breve risa que contagió también a Rachel.

**— ¿Tu hermana?, ¿Tienes una hermana pequeña?**

**—Sí, así es**—murmuró**—, solo tiene 7 años y me obliga a dormir con ella cuando vengo a visitarla. Imposible escapar de su castillo**—bromeó.

Tierna, dulce, cariñosa. No había adjetivo que pudiese describir la escena que Rachel se imaginó rápidamente en su mente. Tanto que incluso olvidó hablar.

**—Verás…ya sabes que soy fotógrafa**—continuó tras notar el silencio de Rachel**—, bueno, al menos lo intento…y necesito practicar mucho, hacer muchas cosas relacionadas con la fotografía y…bueno, hoy… hoy me he dado cuenta de que eres perfecta para uno de esos proyectos.**

**— ¿Perfecta?**—balbuceó casi inconscientemente.

**—Sí, perfecta…**—susurró**— Rache, ¿Tienes algún book?**

**— ¿Book?**

**—Sí, un book de fotografía**—aclaró**—, todos los actores y actrices de Hollywood lo tienen…tú deberías tenerlo también.**

**—Pues…pues no, no tengo**—balbuceó**—, ¿Por?**

—**Yo te haré uno**—respondió sin pensarlo.

**— ¿Tú?, ¿Quieres hacerme fotos?—**cuestionó sin creerlo.

**—Sí, quiero decir…a mí me vendría genial para practicar y tú tendrías tu primer book. ¿Qué opinas?**

Guardó silencio por algunos segundos. Por la mente de Rachel volvían a amontonarse las escenas vividas aquella misma tarde con ella, e imaginarse una sesión de fotos con Quinn conseguía colapsarla aún más. Solo la voz de Marley la hizo reaccionar.

**—¡Rachel, me voy a la cama…estoy cansada!**—dijo tras la puerta**—, ¡dejo la peli puesta por si quieres seguir viéndola!.**

**—Ok…descansa**—respondió alzando la voz**—. Lo siento Quinn, era Marley**—se excusó volviendo a bajar el volumen de su voz.

**—No te preocupes…lo cierto es que yo también voy a tener que colgar pronto, no quiero despertar a la pequeña, ni quiero seguir molestándote.**

—**No, no me molestas**—respondió rápidamente—, **y mi respuesta es sí.**

**— ¿Qué?—**cuestionó un tanto confusa.

—**Digo que sí, a lo del book**—aclaró.

Escuchar a Marley le había llevado a recordar la última pregunta de la chica que hacía referencia a Santana y por ese mismo motivo, recordó que tenía que acercarse a Quinn y no alejarse.

En ese instante, lejos de sus planes, tenía la suerte de ver cómo era Quinn quien se interesaba por seguir viéndola y no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad, aunque estuviese convencida de que las intenciones de la rubia eran muy diferentes a las que en un principio pensó.

**— ¿Sí?, ¿Te gusta la idea?**

—**Sí, solo que yo no tengo mucho dinero, Quinn…no sé si podré pagarte…**

—**No,** —interrumpió—**no te preocupes por eso, no pienso cobrarte nada.**

**— ¿Nada?, pero…imprimir fotos cuesta dinero y…**

—**De algo tiene que servir estar en una de las mejores y más caras universidades del mundo…tengo un laboratorio a mi disposición para mis proyectos.**

** —¿Y no te supone gasto alguno?**

**—¿Más gasto que lo que supone pagar la matricula?**—bromeó**—, no Rachel, tranquila…puedo hacer uso de él para mis estudios, así que no te costará nada…eso sí, me tienes que permitir hacer uso de una copia.**

**—¿Una copia?, ¿Quieres tener una copia de mis fotos?**—preguntó confusa

—**Sí, no de todas…pero sí de algunas. Yo necesito tener un…perdona Rachel, mi hermana se está despertando…espera un segundo…**

No contestó.

Rachel se mantuvo en silencio tras la petición de Quinn y la escuchó susurrar tras el auricular. Aunque no era muy nítido, podía escuchar una leve melodía, como si estuviese cantando o relatando algo con suma delicadeza.

Prestó tanta atención que incluso había empezado a sentir un leve dolor tras presionar el teléfono contra su oreja para oír con precisión. Reconoció aquella canción y se sorprendió aún más por hacerlo con la dulzura con la que Quinn la entonaba.

Sin duda, tenía oído musical, aunque dudaba de que tuviese una gran voz. Y fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar el interés desmesurado de Jane por tener a Quinn en el Gamma Club.

Que sabía cantar, lo estaba dejando patente en aquella vieja canción que le cantaba a su hermana, pero la capacidad musical de Rachel, le hacía entender que aquella chica no tenía más ni mejores cualidades vocales que cualquier otra chica interesada en participar en las competiciones de coros, y eso le resultaba tremendamente sospechoso.

Solo había dos opciones que empezaban a ganar más enteros para el interés de Jane por tenerla en la fraternidad; que Quinn tuviese relación directa con la alta sociedad y estuviese situada en un lugar privilegiado para dar caché al club y los beneficios económicos que ello conlleva, o que fuese algo personal de Jane. Y a decir verdad, después de conocer un poco a Quinn, aquella segunda opción resultaba mucho más creíble.

Si había algo de lo que Quinn no presumía, era de tener una buena posición social. Ni su manera de comportarse, ni aspecto físico y mucho menos la forma de vida que llevaba, a pesar de vivir en una de las residencias más caras de todo el campus, hacían indicar que Quinn estuviese utilizando el poder adquisitivo de su familia para ser alguien importante en aquella facultad.

A Quinn lo único que parecía interesarle, era aprender y licenciarse como una más.

—**Eh…lo siento, Rachel. Melanie se despertó un poco y tuve que atenderla.**

— **¿Melanie es tu hermana?**—preguntó con ternura tras imaginarse la escena.

—**Sí…así es**—susurró.

— ¿**Qué te parece si hablamos mañana o el lunes y me explicas con detalles?, así no despiertas a tu hermana**—inquirió Rachel.

—**Me parece buena idea, pero tendrá que ser el lunes…mañana tengo cosas que hacer por aquí y es probable que no regrese al campus hasta la noche.**

—**No te preocupes, nos vemos el lunes y me lo explicas todo con detalles, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Me parece perfecto**—respondió entusiasmada**—, te escribo y concretamos con la hora, ¿Ok?**

—**Ok…estaré esperando—**susurró. Y el susurro quedó acompañado de un breve silencio en el que lo único que podía percibirse, era la respiración de ambas buscando una despedida que al parecer, no quería llegar.

—**Bueno**—fue Quinn quien reaccionó primero**—, te dejo…espero que tengas una buena noche y descanses.**

—**Gra…gracias Quinn, tú también…disfruta de tu hermana**

—**Lo haré**—susurró— **cuídate…**

—**Tú también…eh…Quinn, un segundo.**

—**Dime…**

**— ¿Te he escuchado cantar?—**se interesó curiosa.

—**Pues no lo sé, es posible**—respondió sorprendida**—, a mi hermana le gusta que le canten antes de dormir y…también si va a despertarse consigo que no lo haga.**

**— ¿Qué le estabas cantando?**—volvía a preguntar interesada.

— **¿Por?, ¿No has dicho que me habías escuchado?—**bromeó.

—**Sí, y me suena muchísimo esa canción…pero no consigo recordar su nombre**.

—**Pues ya tienes algo que investigar**—volvió a bromear.

**— ¿Me vas a dejar así?**

**— ¿Tú qué crees?**

—**No, no por favor, no más intriga**—suplicó Rachel**—, vamos…dime que le has cantado, por favor…o me pasaré toda la noche dándole vueltas**—dramatizó divertida.

—**Pues…ya tienes algo en lo que pensar**—respondió sin poder contener una pequeña sonrisa que traspasó el auricular.

— **¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? **—reprochó tratando de mostrarse seria, aunque lo cierto es que en su rostro se había implantado una de esas sonrisas imposibles de evitar.

—**Buenas noches…Rachel**—susurró con dulzura.

—**Bue…buenas noches, Quinn.**


	9. Untitled

N/A: Canción recomendada Baby i love your way, Big Mountain

* * *

Capitulo 9

Untitled

* * *

No debía ser tan complicado llegar hasta el Untitled Café si llevabas ocho meses recorriendo diariamente aquella zona, a menos que te llamases Rachel Berry y el profesor de expresión corporal te hubiese mantenido quince minutos más en una de las clases.

Impuntualidad y desconocimiento del lugar.

Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado la reunión con Quinn en aquella cafetería y no haber dedicado al menos un par de minutos en confirmar donde estaba situada exactamente.

Solo sabía que estaba dentro de la zona donde se encontraban los edificios en los que impartían sus clases de teatro. Motivo suficiente para creer que no tendría inconvenientes en encontrar el local. Pero las prisas no la dejaban pensar con claridad y a los quince minutos de retraso, tuvo que añadir casi cinco minutos más hasta que su salvador, un alumno del campus que de casualidad se cruzaba con ella, le indicó el lugar exacto.

Como siempre, después del descontrol, pudo cerciorarse de que seguía disfrutando de su dosis diaria de suerte al descubrir como Quinn aún permanecía esperándola en el interior de la cafetería.

Santa paciencia, pensó tras adentrarse en el interior y dirigir sus pasos hacia ella.

Permanecía con la vista fija en la pantalla de su ordenador portátil, sentada en uno de los sofás que se alineaban junto a los ventanales que daban al exterior.

El pelo, como casi siempre, recogido en un extraño y desenfadado moño bajo y varios mechones interfiriendo en su visión, enredándose como siempre en sus ya típicas gafas.

Solo desentonaba un poco su ropa.

Aquel día, a excepción de los otros en los que se habían encontrado, Quinn no vestía ninguna falda o vestido, sino que usaba un par de pantalones y un jersey blanco que permitía la visión casi completa de su hombro derecho.

Estaba guapa, pensó sin remordimientos la morena antes de permitir que Quinn la descubriese frente a ella.

-**Lo siento**-se excusó aún con la respiración agitada-**lo siento.**

Quinn la miró un tanto extrañada. Por supuesto para ella tampoco pasó desapercibido el atuendo de su nueva amiga.

A pesar de ir en bicicleta, Rachel no había desestimado en recursos para ser una futura chica gamma. Su pelo lucía perfecto sobre sus hombros, y el maquillaje evitaba que el leve sudor que comenzaba a brotar de su piel, quedase visible.

**-¿Estás bien?**-preguntó Quinn al notar la agitación de la chica.

-**Sí, es solo que he salido tarde de clase, mi profesor se ha empeñado en que teníamos que terminar un ejercicio y no podía salir sin más…y bueno, vengo en bicicleta, de ahí que esté un poco…asfixiada-**bromeó

-**Vaya…bueno, no te preocupes…deberías haberme avisado si no te venía bien quedar hoy.**

-**No, por mí está bien…aunque me tendré que marchar en media hora**-respondió con una sonrisa de frustración en sus labios mientras tomaba asiento frente a Quinn**-, menos mal que esto está cerca de donde vengo…y a donde tengo que ir luego. **

-**Por eso te dije que podríamos vernos aquí, a ambas nos viene bien.**

**-¿A ambas?, ¿Sueles venir por aquí?**

**-Rachel…estudio aquí**-respondió

-**Estudias…fotografía, ¿No es cierto?**

**-Estudio en la escuela de medios digitales, está dentro del Eli, igual que tú.**

La cara de sorpresa de Rachel consiguió hacer reír a Quinn. Aquel pequeño detalle se le había pasado por completo. Jane solo le comentó lo mismo que ponía en el dossier que le habían entregado.

_Quinn L. Fabray_

_Estudia fotografía _

_Estudia idiomas_

_Nacida en Los Ángeles_

El resto de información hacía referencia a los lugares que solía frecuentar para sus estudios. Pero en aquel informe no aparecía aquella cafetería, ni tampoco el lugar exacto donde impartía sus clases.

**-¿No lo sabías?**-cuestionó al ver que no reaccionaba.

**-Eh…soy nueva**-se excusó en un vago intento por evitar la risa de Quinn, pero le fue imposible.

Quinn no pudo evitarlo y dejó escapar una encantadora sonrisa que no hizo otra cosa más que lograr que el rubor se apoderase de Rachel y el sudor que parecía permanecer bajo el maquillaje, comenzase a aparecer gradualmente.

-**Pues ya lo sabes**-volvió a hablar Quinn-,** estudio a cinco minutos de donde tú das tus clases de teatro, bueno exceptuando los martes y jueves, que tengo clases de idiomas en el otro extremo del campus.**

-**Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez que quedemos en el campus**-sonrió**-, ¿Qué tal estás?, ¿Cómo fue el fin de semana con tu hermana?**

-**Bien…muy bien**-respondió con tranquilidad**-, necesito ir a verlos al menos una vez por semana…es como una terapia.**

-**Hablas igual que Marley, ella va a visitar a sus padres una o dos veces al mes.**

**-¿De dónde es?**

**-De Washington y solo algunas veces consigue viajar en avión, el resto de viajes lo hace en tren…es una locura.**

-**Bueno, si les echa de menos es lógico que quiera ir a verlos. ¿Tú no vas a ver a tu familia a Ohio?**

-**No**-respondió rápidamente**-, lo cierto es que son mis padres los que vienen a verme…son bastante curiosos y visitar Los Ángeles es algo que no quieren perderse-**sonrió divertida.

**-¿No tienes hermanos o hermanas?**

-**Pues…no, soy hija única**-dijo eliminando la sonrisa**,-no tengo esa suerte…pero no me quejo, estaré eternamente agradecida de que mis padres tomasen la decisión de adoptarme.**

** -¿Eres adoptada?-**cuestionó sorprendida.

-**Así es…y de padres gays**-añadió sin perder detalle de la reacción de Quinn.

Sorpresa y algo de satisfacción, o quizás orgullo. Eso es lo que pudo percibir en el rostro de la rubia, que permanecía un tanto pensativa tratando de asimilar la información-. **Soy muy afortunada**—recalcó ante el silencio prolongado.

-**Muy afortunada**-musitó reaccionando.

**-Pues sí…muy afortunada**-repitió con la satisfacción de descubrir que aquel pequeño detalle no había provocado la reacción inversa en Quinn.

Con cierta sensatez, si pretendía lograr que Quinn entrase junto a ella en la fraternidad, debería haberse ahorrado aquella información acerca de su familia.

Un tema tan delicado podría conseguir que lo poco que llevaba avanzado en su acercamiento con Quinn, quedase en un completo fracaso si la opinión de ella respecto a ese tema, fuese negativa. Sin embargo también era un plus conocer lo que pensaba, ya que podría darle pequeños detalles acerca de su ya cada vez más clara certeza de creer que le gustaban las chicas.

**-¿Y bien?-**volvió a hablar Rachel**-, antes de que me tenga que marchar, ¿Qué es eso del book y cómo se te ha ocurrido esa idea?-**preguntó interesada.

**-Pues…**-carraspeó**-, lo cierto es que la culpable de todo fue precisamente mi hermana**-sonrió.- **Ella, ella está loca…no literalmente, pero si tiene una locura que nadie en mi familia termina de comprender**-hizo una pausa tras notar la confusión de Rachel**-. Quiere ser artista…o famosa como ella dice-**volvió a sonreír un tanto avergonzada-. **Todos sabemos que tarde o temprano se le pasará, pero Disney no para de emitir series de chicas que cantan como los ángeles y ella quiere ser igual…y eso que solo tiene 7 años.**

Rachel se mantenía completamente embelesada en la pequeña historia. Quinn hablaba con una dulzura de su hermana que realmente le sorprendía. No podía jurarlo, pero en sus ojos veía ese brillo que desprendes cuando admiras a alguien, y la pequeña Melanie se llevaba toda la admiración de su hermana mayor.

Le fascinaba verla así.

-**Lo cierto es que el sábado por la tarde**-continuó**-, fuimos a un parque cercano a casa y yo traté de sacarle algunas fotografías con el móvil…¿Y sabes que me dijo?**

Rachel no preguntó. Se limitó a cuestionarla con la mirada, completamente llena de curiosidad.

-**Me dijo; Quinn, nada de fotos ahora que no estoy peinada**-cambió el tono de voz por uno más gracioso, tanto que provocó la sonrisa en Rachel**-, mejor mañana me haces las fotos con tu cámara grande…cuando mamá me ponga el vestido nuevo.**

**-¿De veras te dijo eso?**

**-Así es…ella, ella es muy especial…está loca**-volvió a dejar escapar una risotada

-**Bueno, me temo que no es la única…yo de pequeña era más o menos igual…estaba obsesionada con ser actriz y cada vez que algo sucedía, yo trataba de sacar mi lado interpretativo…no te haces una idea del dramatismo que adquiría cuando me ponían de cena espinacas**-bromeó y Quinn no pudo evitar contener otra de aquellas carcajadas que volvían a dejar hipnotizada a Rachel-, **digno de Shakespeare.**

**-Prefiero no imaginarlo**-respondió divertida-. **Lo cierto es que Melanie es muy, muy especial y cuando me dijo que le hiciera esas fotos, automáticamente pensé en ti…no sé, recordé que estabas estudiando teatro y que quizás no tendrías algo así, como suelen tener las actrices.**

-**Pues…no, no lo tengo. **

**-Lo tendrás si quieres**-sonrió.

-**Claro, claro que quiero…lo que no me queda muy claro es cómo lo vamos a hacer, ni sé que tengo que hacer.**

**-No tienes que hacer nada, lo único que tenemos es que buscar un lugar donde hacer las fotos y poco más. Tengo compañeros que han hecho alguno y más o menos sé cómo va…aunque si prefieres algo más original pues tendríamos que estudiarlo y…**

-**No, no, a mí me vale como tú digas.**

-**Siempre que tú estés de acuerdo, ¿No?**

-**Sí…sí claro**-asintió aceptando la propuesta.

-**Bien, he pensado que podríamos buscar algún lugar al aire libre y…bueno, no estaría nada mal hacer algunas en algún escenario o sala de ensayo, ¿Crees que se podría utilizar alguna de las que usáis vosotros?**

-**Pues…no lo sé, pero supongo que sí…yo suelo ensayar muchas veces en un aula y nadie me interrumpe.**

**-Pues averigua si puedo entrar para hacer eso, ¿Ok?.**

**-Está bien**

**-Yo tengo acceso a un pequeño estudio donde podemos sacar los primeros planos y…**

**-¿Primeros planos?**

**-Claro, es básico para una actriz**

**-Pero…**-dudó-**, yo, yo no tengo un buen primer plano**-bajó la mirada-, no es mi fuerte.

Quinn se mantuvo en silencio, pero solo porque trataba de entender que aquello no era una broma de Rachel y realmente estaba hablando con sinceridad. Esperó a que volviese a alzar la mirada.

-**¿Hablas en serio?, es una broma, ¿Verdad?**

-**No, claro que no es una broma…¿Has visto mi nariz?, tengo la suerte de no necesitar un gran físico para trabajar en teatro, pero un primer plano son palabras mayores.**

Confusión mezclada con incredulidad más un toque de frustración. Esos eran los ingredientes que formaban el gesto que Quinn dibujó en su rostro tras escuchar aquella última sentencia de Rachel y se lamentó.

**-¿Qué?**-preguntó la morena al ser testigo del mutismo de la chica.

Quinn cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y se inclinó sobre la misma para acercarse lentamente a Rachel, que empezó a sentirse cohibida por la intensa mirada que le estaba regalando. Daba igual que tuviese puestas las gafas, los ojos de una extraña mezcla entre el verde y el color de la miel conseguían traspasar cualquier cristal que se interpusiera ante ellos.

Tragó saliva.

-**Te haré esas fotos…siempre y cuando haya un primer plano**-susurró deshaciendo por completo a Rachel.

El sudor volvía a hacer acto de presencia en la morena, ésta vez sin opción alguna de mantenerlo invisible y un leve cosquilleo comenzó a deslizarse por su ceja y terminó cayendo por el contorno exterior del ojo, provocando la reacción instantánea de eliminarla con su mano. Otro golpe. Otro error que consiguió alterar aún más el castigado estado de nervios en el que se encontraba por tener a Quinn a escasos centímetros de ella, amenazándola de no hacerle aquellas fotografías.

Quizás no había sido una buena decisión aceptar la propuesta, pero aquel pensamiento no llegó a más en aquel instante en el que descubrió como sus dedos se habían teñido de un intenso negro procedente de sus ojos.

El maquillaje no habia funcionado y el ejercicio extra de llegar hasta allí en bicicleta, habia creado aquel desastre en su ojo derecho, que ya lucía con un manchón de rímel ocupando su pare externa.

-**Mierda…**-balbuceó al ser consciente de la desastrosa imagen que debía estar dejando a Quinn. Pero no sabía que aquella chica que conseguía intimidarla con una simple mirada, no pensaba en aquello como ella lo hacía. De hecho Quinn reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar un pañuelo de papel de su bolso y ser ella misma quien sacara de aquella incómoda situación a Rachel.

**-¿Me permites?**-cuestionó al tiempo que acercaba el pañuelo hacia el rostro de la morena.

Rachel no supo o no pudo reaccionar y simplemente asintió.

**-¿Es…es mucho?**-preguntó tratando de contener los nervios.

**-No…solo un poco…aquí**-respondió mientras presionaba con delicadeza sobre la zona manchada-**ya…ya está.**

-**¿Está limpio?**

-**Sí**-respondió recuperando la sonrisa-**, no entiendo porqué te maquillas tanto cuando no lo necesitas.**

**-Dejemos ese tema, por favor**-replicó-**, cada una tiene sus…gustos y yo me siento bien así**-mintió. Mintió con tanta rotundidad que incluso llegó a creerlo ella misma, pero no Quinn. Al menos eso era lo que aparentaba tras recuperar su postura en el sofá y esbozar una leve sonrisa de insatisfacción.

**-Ok… ¿Entonces?, ¿Cuándo podremos hacer las fotos?**

-**Pues…pues no sé, yo entre semana suelo tener clases y me dejan poco tiempo…y no creo que puedas hacer todas en una hora, ¿No es cierto?**

-**No, no…necesitamos más tiempo, ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?**

-**Eh…vale, por mí perfecto.**

-**Bien, pues si te parece…**-detuvo la conversación por culpa de una inesperada interrupción. Una chica se acercaba tras Rachel y llamaba su atención dirigiéndose a ella.

Rachel se sorprendió.

-Tú eres Rachel, ¿Verdad?-preguntó la chica

-**Eh…sí, soy yo**-respondió la morena aún sorprendida

-**Toma…esto es para ti-**dijo entregándole un sobre-,** han intentado localizarte por teléfono, pero no da señal.**

**-¿Qué es?**-cuestionó la morena tomando el sobre entre sus manos-**, una invitación… la envía Jane.**

**-¿Jane?**-balbuceó recuperando todos los nervios que parecía haber conseguido mantener a raya en su cuerpo. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Quinn por temor a que ésta reconociese el nombre de la capitana del Gamma Club, pero Quinn parecía no prestar demasiada atención. Permanecía absorta en el exterior de la cafetería, lanzando la mirada a través de los grandes ventanales que tenía justo a su izquierda.

-Sí, Jane Willi…

-**Ok…ok**-interrumpió Rachel evitando que mencionase el nombre completo de la chica-,** gracias…tengo el móvil sin batería y por eso no he recibido las llamadas…coméntaselo, ¿De acuerdo?**

-**Lo haré** -respondió mostrando una falsa sonrisa. Y fue gracias a ese gesto cuando pudo reconocer a aquella chica. Era una de las que acompañaban a Jane en el encuentro fortuito que tuvieron en el interior de la biblioteca. Era una de las que parecía burlarse de ella por no saber combinar los zapatos con el vestido-. Adiós-se despidió sin más.

Rachel ni siquiera respondió.

Recordar a aquella chica le había reportado un agrio mal humor y ni siquiera fingió una falsa sonrisa. Se limitó a abrir el sobre y desdoblar el papel que aparecía en su interior.

_Fiesta en la residencia el Viernes 20. Estás invitada. Haz que Quinn te acompañe como sea. _

_Ni se te ocurra decirle que soy yo quien te invita. Esto se supone que viene de Jane. _

_Santana. _

Su suerte, su bendita suerte la iba a lograr sacar de aquel pequeño lío sin problemas. Ser actriz le iba a servir para no gesticular mientras leía aquella nota y fingía una total normalidad ante Quinn, que había vuelto a mirarla olvidándose de lo que tanto parecía llamarle la atención en el exterior.

**-¿Todo bien?**-preguntó la rubia

**-Eh…sí, sí**-respondió sin darle importancia-,** es…es una invitación a una fiesta.**

-**Bien… pues a disfrutarla, supongo.**

-**Sí…aunque tampoco es que me llame mucho la atención**-trató de sonar convincente-,** es…es una fraternidad.**

-**Lo suponía.**

-**¿Lo suponías?, ¿Por qué?**

-**Por el logo del sobre…Alpha Gamma Omega, veo que aspiras alto.**

**-¿Conoces…conoces ésta fraternidad?-**tartamudeó

-**Todo el campus conoce las fraternidades…es algo…típico.**

**-Eh…cierto…**-tragó saliva**-, podrías…podrías venir conmigo a la fiesta.**

Concisa y directa, sobretodo directa. Rachel quería tener una primera reacción de Quinn a una invitación como aquella y la respuesta no tardó en llegar. Justo la que esperaba.

**-¿Yo?**-dejó escapar una risotada-,** no, lo siento pero no me gustan esas fiestas.**

-**¿Has estado en alguna?.**

**-No, pero sé como son y no me interesan en absoluto…de hecho nada de lo que proceda de esas fraternidades…me interesa.**

**-Vaya…no tenía tan malas referencias-**murmuró tras escucharla.

**-No digo que sean malas, digo que no entran dentro de mi modo de vida…no me interesan las apariencias…creía que había quedado clar**o.

**-Pero también tienen cosas buenas, ¿No?, por ejemplo la competición esa de coros que hacen…yo daría lo que fuese por poder participar en eso. Sería genial para alguien como yo.**

**-¿Quieres participar en el Spring Sing?**

-**Me encantaría…mi curriculum artístico lo agradecería**-sonrió tratando de suavizar la situación.

Quinn había dejado de sonreír y no le gustaba la actitud que empezaba a tomar por culpa de aquel tema. Le hacía recordar esa extraña bipolaridad que tanto temía.

-**Si** **tú lo dices…**-balbuceó Quinn desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el exterior.

Rachel la siguió por instinto. Evidentemente había cambiado. Quinn volvía a mostrarse con esa seriedad y frialdad que tan poco le gustaba y que tan mal le hacía sentir. Aunque no tanto como lo iba a estar en los siguientes minutos. Allí fuera, justo en unos jardines que daban acceso a la cafetería, permanecía un pequeño grupo de chicas en las que pudo reconocer a la misma que se hacía acercado a dejarle aquella invitación y a alguien más que heló todo su cuerpo.

Santana estaba allí.

Lanzaba miradas fugaces sobre ellas mientras comenzaban a alejarse y no eran miradas de complicidad, sino todo lo contrario.

Parecía enfadada, muy enfadada y Rachel creyó ser la culpable de ello por no tener disponible su teléfono. Sin embargo lo que más le preocupaba en aquel instante era asegurarse de que Quinn no había prestado atención a ninguna de aquellas chicas y mucho menos a Santana.

Ilusa, pensó al volver a mirar a su compañera y descubrir que era a ella a quien miraba con gesto completamente distinto al que en un principio mostraba.

Dulce

No había otra palabra para describir la mirada que Quinn le regalaba en aquel instante y ella no supo como reaccionar. Si limitó a observarla en silencio.

-**¿Nos vemos el sábado?**-preguntó sin titubear.

-**Eh…cla…claro…**-tragó salvia**-preguntaré si puedo utilizar algún aula de ensayo y te aviso, ¿Ok?.**

-**Perfecto…hablamos a lo largo de la semana y concretamos…ahora creo que deberías marcharte…se supone que tienes clases, ¿No es cierto?**

**-¡Oh dios!**-exclamó recordando que solo disponía de media hora entre clase y clase y ya casi se habían cumplido aquellos minutos-, **cierto…dios, tengo la mente…**

**-Fuera de lugar**-dijo Quinn esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-**Así es…ni siquiera se como he conseguido sobrevivir aquí durante 8 meses**-bromeó al tiempo que recuperaba la mochila donde guardaba sus pertenencias-.** ¿Tú no tienes clases?**

-**Sí, pero más tarde…por ahora me quedo aquí navegando un poco**-miró hacia su portátil que permanecía justo a su derecha.

-**Pues cuidado con las olas**-volvió a sonar divertida-,** cuídate Quinn.**

**-Tú también, Rachel…y no corras con esa bicicleta.**

-**Procuraré no hacerlo por el bien de mi maquillaje**-respondió recuperando la seguridad tras ver que la actitud de Quinn, había vuelto a ser la misma que la recibió en aquella reunión. Agradable, dulce y divertida. Motivos suficientes para sentirse aliviada tras el incidente con Santana.

Y con esa sensación decidió alejarse de la mesa, aunque aún no iba a marcharse por completo. Había algo que pretendía decirle y que había olvidado hasta ese mismo momento.

Se giró de nuevo para llamar la atención de la rubia, que no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento y que en aquel instante forjó una mueca de curiosidad.

**-¿Ocurre algo?**-preguntó al verla detenerse de nuevo frente a la mesa.

-**Big Mountain…Baby i love your way…1994-**dijo tras detenerse a pensarlo y confirmarlo.

-**¿Qué?**-cuestionó Quinn completamente confundida.

**-Búscalo…y escúchalo**-sonrió regalándole un pequeño guiño-,** no pensarás que me ibas a dejar con la intriga toda una noche y que no iba a ser capaz de averiguarlo, ¿No?**

-**No…no entiendo**-balbuceó aún sin comprender lo que pretendía decirlo.

-**Ya lo entenderás cuando lo escuches…recuerda-**volvió a hablar al tiempo que comenzaba a alejarse de nuevo-** Big mountain…**

Nada más. Rachel optó por abandonar la cafetería tras regalar una última sonrisa a Quinn y dejarla sumergida en aquellas dudas que iba a resolver en cuanto le hiciera caso y averiguarse de qué estaba hablando.

Nadie, nunca jamás, había tentado a Rachel Berry con una simple canción, fuese actual o antigua, perteneciese a un género que no le gustase o que estuviese cantada por alguien con una popularidad efímera. Rachel Berry y la música iban unidos por y para siempre, y Quinn acababa de ser testigo de ello.


	10. Pasado

Capítulo 10

Pasado

Tercera vez.

No la primera, ni la segunda, era la tercera vez y Rachel ya empezaba a perder la paciencia. Y que Rachel perdiese la paciencia solo podía tener resultados catastróficos para el pequeño Bubú Chanel, sobre todo si el motivo de la desesperación, era una rica ensalada.

**—¿Por qué no vas a molestar a tu amo?—**refunfuñó tomando al pequeño perro entre sus manos y apartándolo de su ensalada.

**—Porque a Bubú le gustan las verduras**—contestó Kurt burlándose de Rachel**—, mi sándwich de pavo no es de su agrado.**

—**Pues como siga molestándome, haré de él sándwich de perro, con orejas y todo**—amenazó al animal con el tenedor de plástico que utilizaba**—, y te lo comerás pensando que es pavo.**

**—Dios Rachel, ¿Podrías ser menos explícita?**—recriminó Marley permitiendo que la morena se apoderase de sus piernas para reposar la cabeza.

Sí, su cabeza, porque el césped que le ofrecía aquel inmenso jardín en mitad del campus era cómodo, pero no lo suficiente para descansar sobre él sin ningún apoyo, y Marley era lo más parecido a una almohada en aquellas circunstancias.

Las 12 del mediodía y como cada miércoles, Marley Kurt, Rachely el pequeño perro, se reunían en las extensas explanadas del campus para compartir aquella hora de almuerzo antes de continuar con las clases. Un pequeño descanso que a todos les venía bien, el único en el que podían coincidir a lo largo de la semana.

—**Este perro cada día se parece más a ti**—refunfuñó Rachel **—, es igual de quisquilloso y pesado que tú.**

—**Y lo dice la reina del drama—**replicó Kurt**—, la mejor bailarina, cantante y actriz de todo el campus, ah…por supuesto, la más hermosa.**

—**Últimamente te noto un poco molesto conmigo—**bromeó**—, parece que tienes envidia o algo parecido.**

**—¿Otra vez con la envidia?, vamos Rachel, que dentro de una hora salgas con Brody, que por cierto, hace sonar mi Gaydar, no significa nada para mí. Te recuerdo que yo tengo a Blaine.**

**—¿Gaydar?, ¿Brody gay?**—cuestionó con sarcasmo.

**—Tiempo al tiempo**—musitó el chico segundos antes de acabar con su sándwich.

**—¿Qué dices?, ¿No has visto cómo es?, tiene a muchísimas chicas pendiente de él.**

**—¿Y?, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?, Ricky Martin también tenía una legión de seguidoras…y míralo.**

**—¿Estás comparando a Brody con Ricky Martin?**—intervino Marley

—**Ambos son guapos, bailan bien, cantan bien, actúan bien y no se les conoce novia oficial, lo siento Rachel pero me temo que si sigues con él, vas a ser su tapadera**—respondió conteniendo la risa.

—**No digas idioteces**—habló Rachel dándole la espalda al chico**—, Brody no es gay, te lo aseguro.**

**—¿Por qué estás tan segura?, ¿Ha pasado algo que no nos hayas contado?**

—**No, claro que no…pero…quien sabe**—respondió divertida—**nunca digas nunca y Brody me mira de una forma que ya quisieran muchas, además de lo atento que es conmigo y de cómo quiere que bailemos para el proyecto…es tan sensual que es imposible que sea así solo por…**

—**Rachel…**—susurró Marley

**—No, es cierto**—prosiguió Rachel**—, sus movimientos son bastante masculinos para ser bailarín, además te recuerdo que mis padres son gays y yo tengo también ese…¿Cómo lo has llamado?, ¿Gaydar?**

**—Rachel…**—volvió a interrumpirla Marley

—**Yo tengo eso también y sé cuando alguien puede tener interés en las personas de su mismo sexo y o no, te lo aseguro…he crecido entre parejas heterosexuales y homosexuales y distingo perfectamente a quienes…**

**—¡Rachel!—**masculló Marley tras perder la paciencia.

**—¿Qué?**—respondió tras la insistencia**—¿Qué pasa?, no estoy diciendo nada malo, solo que…**

—**Es Quinn…**

**—¿Qué?—**buscó su mirada un tanto confusa**—, ¿Qué Quinn es gay?**

**—Que está ahí…que viene hacia aquí**—la obligó a que mirase al frente y Rachel lo hizo.

Lo hizo segundos antes de reincorporarse rápidamente y levantarse de su improvisado lugar de reposo.

Quinn había avanzado lo suficiente hasta ella como para saber que pretendía hablarle y lo hacía con una sonrisa que alertaba sus adormilados nervios y los sacaba a relucir cuando más deseaba disimular.

**—¡Hola!—**saludó Quinn momentos antes de llegar frente a la morena.

Rachel se limitó a sonreír un tanto extrañada mientras trataba de acomodarse la ropa.

—**Ho…hola Quinn, ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?**

—**Estudio aquí—**respondió divertida tras aferrarse a varios libros que mantenía entre sus brazos.

—**Ya…ya sé que estudias aquí, pero…**

—**Tengo clases ahí**—señaló hacia la derecha, donde aparecía el Campbell Hall.

—**Ah…bien…bien, no lo sabía**—se excusó.

—**Ya sabes… Da qualche parte devo imparare l'italiano **_(en algún lugar tengo que aprender italiano)_

**—¿Qué?—**preguntó confusa y Quinn no pudo contener la sonrisa al percibir el gesto.

—**Veo que sigues peleando con el italiano**—bromeó**—, vamos a tener que dar algunas clases más…**

—**Oh…es italiano…claro**—balbuceó al ser consciente de su ignorancia. Una ignorancia provocada por los nervios que estaban atacándola.

—**Sí, italiano**—volvió a hablar**—. No quiero molestarte**—lanzó una mirada hacia Marley y Kurt que seguían sentados sin perder detalle del encuentro**—, solo la he visto a ella**—señaló a Marley—, **y luego vi que estabas tú…quería saludarte, nada más.**

—**No, no me molestas…solo estábamos haciendo un pequeño descanso para comer algo antes de seguir con las clases**—explicó**, —mira…a ella la conoces, es Marley**—señaló a la chica que tímidamente alzó la mano para saludarla desde su posición y sonrió.

**—Sí, claro que la conozco**—dijo Quinn con dulzura**—, espero que vayas bien con el libro**—le habló.

—**Lo intento, aunque estoy un poco confundida con la maldita cucaracha**— respondió Marley provocando una pequeña carcajada en Quinn.

**—¿Cucaracha?—** se interesó Rachel—, **¿De qué habláis?**

—**Nada, solo es el libro que estamos leyendo ésta semana en el grupo**—explicó Quinn—, **la metamorfosis de Kafka.**

**—Ah…me suena, pero no he leído nada de ese señor.**

**—Pues cuando acabe Marley, le dices que te deje el libro y lo lees—**añadió divertida—, **es bastante…entretenido.**

**—Ya te digo**…—musitó Marley con humor.

—**Ok…lo leeré**—respondió la morena ignorando el sarcasmo que había utilizado Quinn en la recomendación de aquel libro—. **Bueno…y él es mi novio**—señaló a Kurt que no tardó en abrir los ojos como platos tras escuchar la presentación—, **y su impertinente perro Bubú.**

**—¿Qué dices de tu novio?**—cuestionó el chico sujetando al animal entre sus brazos.

—**Es una broma Kurt**—contestó sonriente.

—**Hola—**dijo Quinn tras entender la pequeña broma que Rachel había querido gastarle al hacerle referencia de aquel detalle que solo ambas llegaban a comprender.

—**Hola…encantado de conocerte**—respondió Kurt con educación tras lanzar varias e intensas miradas hacia Rachel, que aún sonreía por aquella broma.

**—Lo mismo digo**—respondió Quinn que rápidamente centró su mirada en quien más le interesaba—**Rachel, ayer estuve pensando en el tema de las fotografías.**

**—¿Te has arrepentido?**—interrumpió rápidamente.

—**Eh…no, no claro que no. Todo lo contrario, había pensado que si no conseguimos el aula de ensayo, podemos hacerlo en mi casa.**

**—¿En tu casa?, ¿Tienes un aula de ensayo en tu apartamento?**

—**No, no, claro que no…y no hablo de mi apartamento, hablo de la casa de mis padres…tengo, tengo un pequeño estudio para hacer mis trabajos cuando no puedo utilizar los de la facultad y podríamos hacer los primeros planos allí. Tengo todo lo necesario…fondo, focos…ya sabes, lo necesario.**

**—Ah…ok…por mí perfecto, pero…ya había hablado con uno de mis profesores y estoy a la espera de que me deje el aula, por eso no te he avisado aún.**

—**Está bien, lo haremos en el aula y si no se puede, nos vamos a mi casa, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Cla…claro, por mí perfecto**—volvió a repetir tras ser consciente del interés que mostraba por poder llevar a cabo aquellas sesiones fotográficas.

—**Bien…pues será mejor que te deje seguir almorzando, mi clase empieza en cinco minutos y…eh…tienes…tienes algo en el pelo**—dijo desviando la mirada hacia la cabeza de la morena, que sin pensarlo comenzó a remover con insistencia su melena—.**Espera…espera**—la detuvo tras el nefasto intento**—, te lo quitaré yo**—susurró decidida acercando su mano al cuello de Rachel, donde terminó por hacerse con uno de los mechones—. **Es…es un trozo de césped—**musitó tras hacerse con la pequeña hoja, pero aquel medio susurro quedó en nada cuando Rachel clavó sus ojos en los de Quinn.

Tragó saliva con tanta fuerza que Marley y Kurt habrían podido escucharla si no fuese porque se mantenían a una distancia prudencial.

Una mirada que las mantuvo por algunos segundos sin palabras, embelesadas la una en la otra e ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Rachel no supo qué era, pero no pudo evitar aquel encuentro de miradas, a pesar de que su mente podía percibir las curiosas miradas de sus amigos.

—**Te veo el sábado… ¿Ok?—**susurró Quinn apartándose de Rachel.

—**El sábado**—repitió tras notar como aquel simple gesto entre las dos, la había llevado a ruborizarse como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—**Cuídate**—le regaló una media sonrisa antes de continuar con el trayecto hasta el edificio, no sin antes despedirse también de Kurt y Marley.

Rachel no los miró, básicamente porque no perdió de vista a Quinn hasta que la vio introducirse en el centro donde impartían sus clases. Y no debió hacerlo si no quería soportar las curiosas miradas de sus dos amigos, que hacían ya rato habían comenzado a dejar escapar alguna que otra sonrisa traviesa.

**—¿Qué ha sido eso?—**fue Kurt el primero en romper el silencio.

**—¿Qué ha sido qué?, ¿La broma?—**preguntó Rachel tras volver a sentarse en el césped.

—**No, la broma no, lo que pregunto es ¿Qué es eso que ha pasado entre tú y la gran Quinn Fabray?**

**—¿Qué dices?, no ha pasado nada…me ha saludado, nada más.**

**—Rachel…os estabais mirando como bobas…**

**—¿Qué dices?, solo estábamos hablando, nada más**—se excusó tratando de sonar convincente. Pero lo cierto era que no estaba segura de serlo.

Kurt simplemente estaba haciendo referencia a algo de lo que ella misma había sido consciente y por supuesto, no iba a pasar desapercibido entre sus amigos.

—**Ya, supongo…pero si no fuera por quien es esa chica, te aseguro que habríais hecho saltar mi gaydar**—bromeó.

**—¿Tú la conoces?—**intervino Marley provocando la curiosidad de Rachel.

—**Claro, es Quinn Fabray, ¿Cómo no la voy a conocer?—**respondió con sarcasmo—. **Sin embargo, veo que ella a mí no me recuerda…o ni siquiera me conocía.**

**—¿De qué hablas?, ¿De qué conoces a Quinn?—**ésta vez fue Rachel quien se cuestionó al chico con algo de sorpresa en sus palabras. Marley esperaba también esperaba una respuesta.

—**Del instituto**—respondió como si nada.

**—¿Estabais en el mismo instituto?—**volvió a insistir Rachel.

—**No, yo estaba en el Jonh Marrel High School y ella era la capitana de las animadoras del FitzGerald. Era una guerra cada vez que los Bravos de mi instituto se enfrentaban a los Leones del FitzGerald.**

**—¿Animadora?—**balbuceó confusa**—, ¿Quinn animadora?**

**—Sí, era la capitana de esas arpías…**

**—¿Qué dices?—**interrumpió Marley igual de confundida que Rachel—, **Quinn no tiene aspecto de haber sido animadora.**

—**Ahora…pero cuando estaba en el instituto no era así, os lo aseguro…todo el mundo la conocía, a ella y a las leonas, que es como las llamaban. **

**—¿Leonas?...no, no puede ser, Quinn no es de esas chicas**—volvió a hablar Rachel—, **te habrás confundido con otra.**

—**Rachel, te aseguro que esa chica que hace un momento te ha saludado, es Quinn Fabray, la ex capitana de las leonas, y si no me crees, busca en algún anuario de promoción. **

**—Pero si…**

**—¿Sabéis lo que hacían antes de los partidos?, Quinn enviaba a las demás chicas de las animadoras para que flirteasen con los chicos del equipo de instituto, y el día del partido ninguno rendía lo suficiente porque la noche anterior la habían pasado bebiendo y a saber que más con las chicas.**

**—¿Quínn hacía eso?**—volvió a hablar Marley, que conseguía preguntar todo lo que rondaba por la confusa mente de Rachel.

—**No, Quinn no. Ella era la novia de Sam Evans…el Quarterback de su equipo…dios, ese chico era mi perdición**—confesó**—, admito que iba a ver los partidos solo por verle a él…**

**—Quinn…animadora**—balbuceó Rachel sin terminar de asimilarlo.

**—Ajam…y siento no poder seguir contándote más, pero tengo que ir a llevar a Bubú con Blaine antes de que empiecen mis clases.**

**—Las clases…—**murmuró Marley**—, yo también me tengo que ir ya…¿Nos vamos?**—,miró a Rachel que seguía muda.

—**Eh…no, he…he quedado con Brody aquí.**

Fue la última respuesta coherente que pudo dar antes de que sus dos amigos terminasen de recoger sus pertenencias y se despidieran de ella.

Aquella información recibida por parte de Kurt, rompía con todos los esquemas que había trazado en su mente para lograr su plan con Quinn. No podía ser real.

¿Qué sentido tenía que una capitana de un grupo de animadoras saliendo con el Quarterback del equipo, con la fama que algo así suponía para una adolescente, llegase a dar un cambio tan radical en su vida?. Quinn, a pesar de que no le gustaba en absoluto aquel apelativo con el que Jane la describía, era una "rata" de biblioteca. Vivía por y para aprender. Hablaba de libros y obras de teatro como si su cabeza fuese una gran biblioteca. Conocía varios idiomas y se empeñaba en aprender más, y para colmo, había sido capaz de hacer un proyecto fotográfico, basándose en una obra tan siniestra como las de Edgar Allan Poe. Sin mencionar su extraña bipolaridad, su timidez camuflada con soberbia y su aspecto físico.

Rachel tenía claro que Quinn era hermosa, no había más que verla, pero su aspecto físico no ayudaba a que aquello fuese percibido a simple vista.

Sus gafas, su ropa informal y el poco interés que mostraba en maquillar su pálida piel o mantener el pelo perfectamente peinado, se alejaban por completo del prototipo de chica que había disfrutado de esa popularidad que el instituto le da a quienes visten uniformes de animadoras.

Era imposible que algo así fuese cierto.

Rachel permanecía agazapada en aquel trozo de césped del enorme jardín que rodeaba el edificio y lanzaba la mirada hacia el mismo, pensando en Quinn. Tratando de entender que la chica que en aquel instante debía estar allí dentro, inmersa en sus estudios, era la misma que Kurt había descrito. Pero no le servía demasiado aquello. No le valía para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, y como si una fuerza superior la empujase, tomó el bolso que permanecía justo a su lado y se encaminó hacia el interior del Campbell Hall.

No tenía intención de interrumpirla, de hecho ni siquiera sabía dónde podrían estar las clases donde debía estar Quinn, pero algo la empujaba a caminar por aquel primer pasillo que se presentaba ante ella y que la llevaba directamente hacia un amplio jardín situado en pleno centro del edificio.

Observaba las puertas que aparecían a cada lado, el ir y venir de los alumnos y las miradas de algunos guardas de seguridad que inundaban aquel campus.

Allí, en el jardín interno, una serie de bancos daban asiento a algunos estudiantes que hablaban en grupos y otros que aprovechaban los rayos del sol en las zonas repletas de verde. Nada más. Solo una fuente, o monumento al fondo y algunos árboles que daban sombra.

No supo por qué, o quizás sí. La esperanza de encontrarse de forma fugaz con Quinn, la llevó a recorrer aquel pequeño jardín como si de una visita turística se tratase.

No supo qué hacía allí, de hecho comenzó a lamentarse tras sentir como algo vibraba en el interior de su bolso.

—**Brody…**—masculló mientras buscaba el teléfono. El chico debía estar esperándola en el exterior, justo donde habían quedado para acudir a su segundo ensayo juntos, pero la necesidad por aceptar lo que parecía una llamada acabó justo cuando descubrió que era un simple mensaje de texto.

Su cara fue un auténtico poema cuando descubrió el contenido del mismo.

_Te veo un poco perdida, ¿Necesitas ayuda? 12:34 pm _

—**Quinn…**—balbuceó tras leer varias veces el mensaje y el nombre del emisor. Apenas tardó un par de segundos en responder.

_¿Dónde estás?, ¿Cómo sabes que estoy aquí? 12; 35 pm_

Apenas enviaba aquel mensaje, su teléfono volvía a emitir la señal de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

_A tu izquierda…tercera ventana de la última planta. 12; 36 pm_

Casi como una orden imposible de rechazar, Rachel se giró hacia la indicación de Quinn y buscó aquella tercera ventana del piso superior a la que hacía referencia.

Habría sido complicado dada la multitud de ventanas que aparecían en aquella zona, si no fuese porque tras una de ellas, aparecía la sonrisa perfecta de Quinn.

A juzgar por su postura parecía estar sentada, probablemente en su mesa de estudio, pero con la suficiente altura como para poder contemplar todo el jardín interno desde allí, y por supuesto a ella.

Rachel olvidó el teléfono y permaneció absorta mirándola, casi podría jurar que se había quedado petrificada, y todo por culpa de su sonrisa. De aquella dulce y encantadora sonrisa que Quinn regalaba y que poco o nada tenía que ver con la descripción que Kurt había hecho de ella.

No se sentía engañada. Si aquello era real, Quinn debía tener suficientes motivos para cambiar su forma de vida, para ser aquella chica alejada de las falsas apariencias y ser alguien a quien no le importa el qué dirán o cuál es la última moda en faldas. Y eso le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho.

_¿Estás bien? 12; 37 pm_

El teléfono volvía a avisarle de que Quinn le estaba hablando y Rachel comprendió que tenía que reaccionar de alguna forma.

_Todo bien…solo quería conocer tu hábitat natural .12:38 pm_

Tecleó, envió y sonrió esperando ver la reacción de Quinn tras el ventanal.

Y la rubia volvía a sonreír, pero ésta vez lo hacía con algo de serenidad, casi camuflando el gesto.

_Empiezo a sospechar que sí andas persiguiéndome, pero ¿Sabes qué?, ME GUSTA que lo hagas. Sobre todo cuando tengo que soportar a un tipo hablándome en Griego. 12:39 pm_

Fue una carcajada, pequeña, pero carcajada al fin y al cabo lo que Rachel dejó escapar tras leer el mensaje en cuestión.

Supo entonces que a pesar de todo, de no querer que así sucediese, volvía a interrumpir a Quinn en sus horas de estudio, y aunque aquella respuesta le hacía indicar que no le importaba en absoluto, ella si sentía la obligación de no romper esa pequeña línea que divide la diversión del oportunismo.

_Buscaré a alguna profesora de Griego que me enseñe y así puedo ayudarte yo cuando lo necesites. Pero por ahora, será mejor que me vaya a bailar, que es lo mío, y te deje estudiar 12:41 pm_

Dos minutos exactos trascurrieron desde que Quinn volvía a bajar la mirada hacia su mesa, probablemente lo hacía hacia su móvil, y sonreía tras leer el mensaje y buscar el momento adecuado para responder.

Se hizo de rogar, pero Rachel supo que era por la presencia del profesor.

_Me conformo con poses para mí 12:43 pm_

_Eso sonó un poco perverso, lo siento 12:43 pm_

_Solo pretendía decir que me conformo con poder disfrutar de tu compañía 12;44 pm_

Tres mensajes consecutivos que fueron provocando diferentes reacciones en Rachel. Sorpresa, confusión y por último, ternura. Sobre todo después de volver a lanzar la mirada hacia aquella tercera planta y percibir un rastro de timidez ruborizando las mejillas de la chica. No pudo más que sonreír.

_A mí también me gusta disfrutar de tu compañía. No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente 12;45 pm_

_Pero ahora tengo que marcharme…me esperan para bailar. Te veo el sábado. ;) 12;45 pm_

Quinn volvía a sonreír al leer el texto.

_Que tengas buena semana. Disfruta del baile. 12;46 pm_

No respondió más.

Rachel entendió que había sido suficiente la molestia provocada y no era necesario seguir poniendo en apuros a Quinn frente a su profesor. Así que se limitó a mirarla, a sonreírle como había estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo y a despedirse de ella con un tímido gesto de su mano.

Algo que Quinn aceptó y respondió asintiendo disimuladamente con su cabeza.

Habría deseado tomar alguno de aquellos bancos y pasar horas allí sentada, contemplando los movimientos y manteniendo aquella conversación con Quinn, pero Rachel tenía que cumplir con sus compromisos y en las siguientes horas debía recuperar la compostura y sacar todo su talento para lo que de verdad se estaba preparando.

Y no tuvo mucho tiempo para asimilar lo que había sucedido. Apenas salía del edificio, descubrió la figura de Brody caminando hacia el punto de encuentro donde se iban a reunir.

Llegó el momento de cambiar de pensamientos y centrarse en una de sus grandes pasiones, sin embargo había un último detalle que no iba a permitir que lo hiciera con total y absoluta normalidad.

Su móvil volvió a vibrar cuando ya había llamado la atención de Brody y caminaba hacia él.

Era Quinn, de nuevo. Volvía a escribirle pero ésta vez no había palabras, solo un archivo que comenzaba a descargarse en su terminal. Un archivo que tenía como nombre; Gracias.

La cercanía de Brody la obligaba a dejar aquel mensaje para un momento más adecuado, pero era Rachel Berry, y si había algo que caracterizaba a Rachel Berry, era su curiosidad.

—**Hola…¿De dónde vienes?**_—_ preguntó el chico conforme iba acercándose, pero Rachel no respondió.

Lo miró mientras acercaba el teléfono hacia su oído y se disponía a descubrir lo que Quinn le había hecho llegar.

Un audio.

Dos voces.

Una de ellas era Quinn, la otra la voz de una niña pequeña.

Una conversación que empezaba con Quinn.

—**Melanie…escucha, tengo algo para ti**—se escuchó a través del auricular y de fondo la curiosidad de la pequeña que empezó a casi gritar de la emoción tras escuchar los primeros acordes de una melodía.

Una melodía que sin duda ella conocía.

Tuvo que pararlo para evitar que la emoción se apoderase de ella frente a Brody, que pacientemente esperaba a que Rachel acabara con el teléfono.

Los gritos de emoción primero y después el intento de aquella pequeña por cantar la canción que su propia hermana le estaba mostrando, provocó que Rachel sintiera ganas de llorar, de alegría, de emoción.

Era su canción, la misma que ella se había molestado en buscar y hacerle llegar a Quinn. La canción que tanto parecía gustarle a Melanie y que Quinn solo llegaba a tararear algunas estrofas.

Una canción que sin duda, ya se había colado entre sus preferidas, siempre y cuando, fuese Quinn quien la cantase.

Y es que un, Baby i love your way, (_chica, te quiero a tu manera)_, nunca había sonado tan bien para Rachel.


	11. Confesiones

Capítulo 11

Confesiones

Si había algo que realmente conseguía despejar la mente de Rachel Berry, era una ducha antes de meterse en la cama. Sin embargo, aquél día ni siquiera eso le ayudaba a dejar de pensar una y otra vez en lo que martilleaba su conciencia sin piedad.

Y menos aún después del ensayo con Brody.

No había sido un desastre porque ella se tomaba todo lo relacionado con su futura profesión como algo serio y siempre daba lo mejor de sí, aunque solo fuese un simple ensayo, pero los comentarios de Kurt aquella misma mañana no habían dejado de martirizarla.

Un exhaustivo control sobre los movimientos de Brody, sus respuestas y sus gestos, la había llevado a pasar algún que otro apuro con el chico. Y todo porque deseaba encontrar ese detalle que conseguía alertar los sentidos de Kurt acerca de su homosexualidad.

No los había encontrado, de hecho había sido tan descarada con algunas miradas que Brody pudo incluso percibirlos y probablemente, estaba completamente segura, le había llevado a pensar en algo que nada tenía que ver con sus intenciones.

Para colmo, después de aquel mal trago, regresaba a sus clases y la concentración se alejaba de ella de nuevo por el mismo motivo, los comentarios de Kurt, aunque no los que hacían referencia a Brody sino los que le recordaba que Quinn Fabray, al parecer, no era la dulce y tímida chica que había conocido en esas semanas, sino una completamente distinta, una arpía como la había llamado Kurt.

Le costaba tanto asimilar que aquello fuese cierto, que no había parado de leer todos y cada uno de los mensajes que aún conservaba en su teléfono.

No había ninguno que la llevase a creer aquella visión que su amigo le había comentado.

Tenía claro que Quinn era especial, que había algo que parecía querer ocultar, o quizás solo trataba de mantener su privacidad.

Si había algo que tenía claro era que pertenecía a una familia de clase alta, y quizás eso era un castigo para Quinn, en vez de un regalo. Si era así, podría llegar a entender que fuese un tanto desconfiada.

Pero eso no disipaba sus dudas. Solo una charla con Marley podría ayudarla en aquella noche, pero la mala suerte hizo que eso no sucediera hasta casi entrada la madrugada.

Su compañera de habitación había tenido una improvisada cena con algunos compañeros de clases y ella había tenido que cenar a solas, con el incesante quebradero de cabeza que le provocaba el no poder desahogarse.

Y fue justo cuando tomaba esa ducha antes de darse por vencida y acudir a su habitación para dormir, cuando escuchó llegar a su amiga.

Apenas tardó un par de minutos desde que terminó la ducha y se colocó el pijama hasta que llamaba en la puerta de la habitación de Marley. Un par de golpes que solo le servían para avisarle de que iba a abrir sin más.

La luz tenue de una lámpara de estudio y el ordenador encendido sobre la mesa de escritorio llamaron la atención de Rachel. Marley permanecía sentada, esperando su entrada.

**—¿Puedo entrar?—**preguntó Rachel ya casi en el interior de la habitación.

**—Claro…pasa**—volvió a dirigir su mirada a la pantalla de su ordenador. Rachel cerró la puerta tras ella y se acercó a la cama, donde se dejó caer.

**—¿Estás estudiando?**

**—No, solo estoy entreteniéndome un rato y comprando el billete de vuelo para ir a ver a mis padres dentro de dos fines de semana. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aún despierta?**

**—Estaba esperando a que llegases, no me gusta dormir sola…**—se excusó**—, ¿Qué tal ha ido la cena?**

**—Bien…muy bien. ¿Y tú qué has hecho?**

**—Me alegro…y nada, no he hecho nada…estudiar un poco y tratar de relajarme. **

**—¿Qué tal con Brody?**

**—Bien, agotador…empiezo a ser consciente de que está en un curso superior**—se quejó**—, es bastante exigente… ¿De qué te ríes?**—se interesó al ver como Marley dejaba escapar una tímida sonrisa mientras observaba la pantalla de su ordenador**—, ¿Qué estás haciendo?**

—**Nada…solo, solo estoy hablando con…bueno, ya sabes.**

—**Oh…**—se levantó rápidamente de la cama**—, entonces te estoy molestando.**

—**No, no me molestas…ya nos estábamos despidiendo.**

**—¿Cómo funciona eso?**—se acercó tímidamente**—, ¿Es…es ella?—**preguntó al ver una pequeña ventana de chat.

—**Sí…no es complicado, solo tienes que estar registrada en el foro del campus…una vez dentro, te da la opción de hablar en muchos chats. Están clasificados por departamentos o bien los de ocio, aunque normalmente se utiliza para pedir ayuda de asignaturas o cursos, ya sabes…los días previos a los exámenes se colapsan de dudas de última hora**—respondió divertida.

**—Vaya…no lo había visto nunca. ¿Desde cuándo estás registrada ahí?**

**—Pues igual que tú**—la miró sonriente.

**—¿Yo?, ¿Yo estoy ahí?**—preguntó confusa.

—**Claro…tú tienes tu carnet de estudiante, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Eh…sí, lo de los Bruins, ¿No?**

**—Así es, rellenaste un formulario en la página web para que te entregasen ese carnet, ¿No?**

**—Eh…sí.**

—**Pues ya estás registrada, ahora solo tienes que entrar y meterte en alguno de los foros. **

—**Un momento…un momento. Si entras en esos foros y estás registrada, todo el mundo sabe quién eres, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Depende de ti. Te da la opción de ser anónima, como yo lo soy. **

**—¿Y cómo haces para hablar con esa chica?, ¿Os llamáis las dos anónimas?**—bromeó.

**—No, cada una tenemos nuestro nick**— explicó**—, ¿A qué viene tanto interés?, ¿Vas a meterte aquí tú también?**

**—¿Yo?, no, ni hablar…**—volvió a dejarse caer sobre la cama**—, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…y que solucionar en mi vida, como para complicármela con alguien en un chat.**

**—Mejor…no quisiera encontrarme contigo, ¿Te imaginas que tú eres Nala?, me tiraría de un puente.**

**—¿Quién es Nala?**—preguntó curiosa.

—**Mi amiga**—sonrió sin perder de vista la pantalla**—, ¿Nunca has visto el Rey Leon?**

—**Eh…sí, Nala es la novia de Simba, ¿Tú eres Simba?—**bromeó al tiempo que descubría como un libro permanecía bajo la almohada.

**—No…claro que no, mi nick es otro…pero no te lo voy a decir, no se lo voy a decir a nadie**—respondió Marley.

—**Lo suponía…oye… ¿De qué va éste libro que tanto interés mostró Quinn?—**cuestionó al ver el título del mismo.

—**Es una locura**—respondió tras lanzarle una rápida mirada**—, trata de un hombre que un buen día, se despierta y es un insecto…yo creo que es una cucaracha, pero hay gente que dicen que es un escarabajo.**

**—¿Cómo?—**preguntó confusa**—¿Cómo es eso de que se levanta y se convierte en insecto?, ¿Creí que Kafka era un pensador, no George Lucas?**

**—Es una metáfora…el protagonista tiene que cuidar de su familia, todos dependen de él hasta que le sucede algo tan extraño como convertirse en un insecto gigante , que viene a ser lo mismo a que de pronto alguna enfermedad le mantuviese encerrado en su habitación y no puede seguir con su vida…por lo que es su familia quien tiene que ocuparse de él…y es ahí donde empiezan los conflictos emocionales, el rechazo de quienes creías que siempre iban a estar o el acercamiento de quien no esperabas. Es una historia para pensarla, para sacar tus propias conclusiones…pero lo cierto es que es complicada.**

**—Ya te digo…no me extraña que Quinn te haya recomendado algo así, ella es…es tan especial**—habló con resignación. Tanto que la melancolía que desprendían aquellas palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para Marley.

**—¿Ha pasado algo con ella?**—se interesó tras el breve silencio de Rachel observando algunas páginas de aquel libro.

**—No…no ha pasado nada, solo lo que viste ésta mañana…**

**—Ah…ok…entonces todo bien.**

No era la respuesta que Rachel estaba esperando. Quizás había fingido demasiado bien que no había nada que estuviese martirizándola desde aquella misma mañana y Marley no fue consciente de que solo intentaba sacar aquel mismo tema de conversación sin resultar demasiado evidente.

Pero lo que no sabía es que Marley ya había captado la actitud de su amiga y esperaba que fuese ella quien hablase.

Tres minutos.

Tres largos minutos en silencio, solo con el sonido tímido de algunas risas de Marley mientras continuaba con su charla cibernética.

Rachel solo pudo soportar esos tres minutos sin estallar.

**—Marley… ¿Tú…tú crees que lo que dijo Kurt…es verdad?**

**—¿De Brody?—**se hizo la interesante.

**—Eh…no, de…de Quinn. ¿Tú crees que ella es una de esas chicas de instituto que pisan a cualquiera por lograr sus objetivos?**

**—No, no lo creo**—respondió con sinceridad—, **Quinn parece una chica inteligente y no conozco a muchas animadoras inteligentes. ¿Acaso tú has visto alguna leyendo a Kafka?**—bromeó.

—**Pero Kurt estaba convencido…sabía su nombre, es difícil que se equivoque, ¿No crees?**

—**La verdad es que es extraño**—la miró**—. No creo que haya muchas chicas que se llamen como ella y Kurt la reconoció perfectamente, tal como dices, pero no se…no me cuadra que sea una chica así. **

—**Ojala no esté en lo cierto**—se lamentó**—, no he parado de darle vueltas en todo el día.**

—**Bueno Rachel, todo el mundo tiene un pasado y si Quinn ha sido así, pues no pasa nada…mejor para tu plan**.

**—¿Mejor para mi plan?**—cuestionó desconcertada.

—**Si Quinn ha sido animadora, seguro que cuando viva un poco el ambiente de esa casa de muñecas de la fraternidad, querrá entrar…y tú podrás cantar, ¿No es eso lo que pretendes?**

**—Sí…claro que sí, pero no me gusta que Quinn sea así…sería una desilusión para mí**—respondió sin pensar.

**—¿Por qué?—**se interesó Marley. Aquel comentario había suscitado toda su atención.

Rachel permanecía recostada en su cama, ojeando las páginas del libro sin prestarle demasiada atención, solo como simple pasatiempos.

**—Porque Quinn es especial. Es dulce, es inteligente y divertida…no le gusta aparentar nada que no es, no sé…es buena chica y no me gustaría que fuese como Jane…o Santana.**

**—Rachel**—interrumpió**—, te recuerdo que tú estás acercándote a Quinn para lograr un objetivo… ¿Por qué te preocupas en eso?, ¿Por qué te desilusiona?**

—**No hay muchas chicas como ella, al menos yo no he conocido a ninguna…no sé, me da pena que cambie o que no sea como creo que es.**

**—¿Pena?**—preguntó Marley con curiosidad**—, yo creo que no te da pena, Rachel…más bien creo que conocer que no es como pensabas, te quita opciones.**

**—¿Opciones?, ¿Qué opciones?**

Marley dejó de prestarle atención al ordenador y se giró hacia ella, observándola, escrutándola con la mirada y pensando en las palabras adecuadas para lo que pretendía decirle.

—**Rachel… ¿Por qué no eres clara conmigo?, esa chica te gusta…no lo puedes negar.**

**—Claro que me gusta**—respondió rápidamente**—, pero no como tú piensas, no…no me gustan las chicas.**

**—Te puedo dar varios motivos por los que estoy completamente segura de que te gusta esa chica…y sí como yo creo que te gusta.**

**—¿Ah sí?...A ver listilla, ¿Qué motivos?**—recriminó Rachel.

—**Uno; hace dos semanas, estabas como loca porque Brody Weston se te había acercado y pensabas que Quinn era un bicho raro, estúpida y borde que iba a evitar que fueses a cantar a ese estúpido club. Ahora, después de dos semanas conociéndola, no paras de hablar de ella, no paras de pensar en ella y para colmo, te rompería el corazón si resultase ser diferente a como es…ah, y por supuesto ya no te vuelves loca por quedar con Brody, todo lo contrario…llegas a casa pensando que es gay solo porque Kurt, resentido Hummel, lo ha dicho para molestarte. **

**Dos; cuando le escribes o te escribe por teléfono te pones nerviosa…y si te llama te metes en la habitación para que yo no te escuche…y eso no es lo normal si solo hablas con una...amiga—**entrecomilló la palabra con sus manos**. **

**—Eso no es…**

**—Shhhh**—detuvo el intento de interrupción de Rachel**—, no me digas que no es cierto porque el otro día lo hiciste…y tres; lo he visto…os he visto. Hoy cuando os habéis encontrado estabais como…idiotizadas la una con la otra. Os habéis quedado embobadas mientras os mirabais, parecía…parecía una de esas escenas de peli romántica a las que todo el mundo critica pero que terminas viendo una y otra vez porque quieres vivir un amor así de cursi. Rachel…podrás negarme que te gustan las chicas, pero no me vas a negar que Quinn te mueve el suelo…no a mí.**

Silencio.

El rostro de Rachel mostraba lo que pensaba; desconcierto absoluto. Desconcierto absoluto porque no tenía una respuesta a aquel sermón que lograse sacarla airosa de aquella situación. Desconcierto porque empezaba a ser consciente de que sí, de que realmente le estaba sucediendo algo con Quinn, y eso que apenas era una completa desconocida.

**—¿No me vas a recriminar nada?—**volvió a hablar Marley tras el silencio abrumador de Rachel.

No podía recriminarle nada, porque no sabía si iba a conseguir ser capaz de disimular con soltura.

—**Ok…siento si te he hecho sentir mal, pero tenía que decírtelo…para que te des cuenta de una vez que algo sucede contigo y con Quinn**—volvió a recuperar su postura frente al ordenador**—, a saber cómo lo estará pasando Quinn con todo eso.**

**—¿Qué?**—balbuceó Rachel tras aquella última afirmación**—, ¿Tú crees que Quinn…que Quinn tiene las mismas…dudas que yo?**—confesó al fin.

**—Alguien que se interesa en averiguar cosas de otra persona, como lo hizo ella de ti, en leer libros en los que tú te basas para aprender tu profesión…o simplemente, en ofrecerte su casa para llevar a cabo una sesión de fotografía, después de haberos conocido hace apenas dos semanas, no tiene excusa, Rachel. Esa chica no sabe cómo acercarse a ti, como tratar de pasar tiempo contigo y seguir conociéndote…**

**—Y si solo quiere ser mi amiga, ¿Qué hago?**

Desconcierto. Pero ésta vez no era Rachel quien mostraba aquello, sino Marley , y la morena se percató rápidamente de su pequeño error a la hora de formular aquella pregunta.

**—No…no estoy diciendo que yo quiera que sea algo más, solo…solo…**

**—Rachel**—la interrumpió—**has conseguido que una chica que parece no tener amigos, ni relacionarse con nadie más en todo el campus, haga todas esas cosas por ti… ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no querría nada contigo?**

**—Entonces…Me estás dando la razón acerca de mis sospechas sobre ella, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Pues sí…aunque supongo que es como tú**—la miró con media sonrisa.

**—¿Cómo yo?, ¿A qué te refieres?**

—**Como tú en eso de que no te gustan las chicas**—bromeó**—, pero si te gusta una.**

Tan directa, clara y concisa, que Rachel volvía a sentir como cualquier respuesta se iba a volver en contra de ella o tal vez.

Marley no se metía en la vida de los demás, pero era evidente que nada se le escapaba a pesar de su dulce y casi angelical inocencia.

**—¿Sabes qué?**—se levantó**—, creo que te voy a dejar que sigas con tu novia cibernética**—recriminó**—, me estás confundiendo…yo no siento nada por Quinn, pero por culpa de tus cosas, me haces pensar que sí.**

**—Haz lo que quieras…yo solo te he dicho lo que veo…y lo que tú, en el fondo, sabes que sucede.**

—**No, no quiero escuchar nada de eso**—se mostró molesta**—. No pienso quebrarme más la cabeza, lo único importante con todo esto…es que Quinn se una a la fraternidad, punto. Ni ella siente nada por mí, ni yo siento nada. Solo vamos a ser amigas…nada más—**. Sentenció alejándose hacia la puerta.

Defecto principal de Rachel Berry después del dramatismo o la inseguridad, testarudez.

Jamás iba a reconocer algo que no hubiese salido de su voz y corazón. Jamás aceptaba perder una lucha verbal aun teniendo razones irrefutables contra ella, y menos aún tras sentir como el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

Enamorarse de alguien a quien claramente estaba utilizando para su beneficio, no entraba dentro de sus planes, fuese una chica, un chico o un mono de feria. Le daba igual ese detalle, pero no iba a consentir que algo así le sucediese, bajo ningún concepto.

Ella no había nacido para romper corazones y si Quinn había empezado a mirarla de la forma en la que Marley entendía, no iba a ser ella quien permitiese que siguiese creándose ilusiones, mucho menos teniendo a un chico que parecía empezar a interesarse en ella, aunque solo fuera por su talento. El único inconveniente que le surgía era poder mostrarse fría con ella, evitar que la presencia de aquella chica anulase por completo sus verdaderas intenciones.

**—¿Dónde vas?—**cuestionó Marley tras verla caminar hasta la puerta

—**A dormir…mañana hablamos**—se despidió resentida, pero Marley no le dio importancia. Sabía que tenía razón y aquella actitud no era más que un escudo, una barrera antes de terminar reconociéndole que todo lo que le había dicho, era cierto.

Y así, sin volver a dirigirle la palabra, dejó que Rachel abandonase su habitación y se adentrara en la suya, completamente envuelta en pensamientos y en un mal humor extraño en alguien como ella.

Un mal humor que la llevó a meterse en la cama y cubrir su cabeza con la almohada, como si aquel gesto le fuese a permitir acallar su mente y olvidarse de todo lo ocurrido aquel extraño y confuso día. Pero recordó que antes de todo aquello debía asegurarse de que todo, como cada noche, permanecía en orden en su habitación.

La ropa del día siguiente preparada en una banqueta, los zapatos, de igual manera, seleccionados a conciencia y el despertador fijado a la misma hora que todos los días. Lo último en comprobar era su móvil.

En modo vibración para evitar que una llamada inesperada la matase de un ataque al corazón en mitad de la noche y nada de conexión a internet para evitar que las ondas wifi se introdujesen en su cabeza mientras dormía. Manías que tenía y que iba a seguir conservando.

Rachel sacó su mano de la cama y buscó el teléfono encima de la mesilla de noche que acompañaba a su dormitorio.

Solo era una simple acción; deslizar la barra de desbloqueo y comprobar que el icono del reloj permanecía en la parte superior de la pantalla.

Y allí estaba. Allí estaba el reloj que iba a sonar a las 6 de la mañana, el indicador de la batería y en el extremo opuesto un sobre, tres mensaje recibido y que no había leído.

Tuvo que focalizar con delicadeza los ojos a la brillantez que la pantalla le ofrecía en mitad de la oscuridad de su habitación y cuando lo hizo descubrió el remitente de aquel mensaje.

_Me preguntaba si sueles perderte a menudo por el campus 23; 34 pm_

_Si vuelves a hacerlo, llámame…te indicaré cualquier dirección. 23:35 pm_

_Supongo que estarás ocupada. Cuídate. 23; 45 pm_

No uno, ni dos, sino tres. Tres mensajes correlativos de Quinn buscando un atisbo de conversación en aquella noche. Tres conclusiones que se hicieron patentes en Rachel tras ser consciente de lo que la había llevado a meterse en la cama con aquel mal humor.

La primera de las conclusiones era que Quinn no le iba a poner nada fácil el mostrarse fría y conseguir que aquella extraña relación quedase solo y exclusivamente en una amistad.

La segunda de las conclusiones era que no pensaba responderle por orgullo, por evitar darle falsas esperanzas o complicarse la vida más de lo que ya parecía haber logrado. La sarcástica sonrisa de Marley aún revoloteaba por su mente.

La tercera de las conclusiones era la más confusa y a la vez clara que había asimilado, pero que no se atrevía a aceptar; Quinn se había adueñado de todos y cada uno de pensamientos.


	12. Estereotipos

Capitulo 12

Estereotipos

Sonriente, pero con una legión de nervios agarrotando su estómago.

Así caminaba Rachel por aquel sendero que solo había visto una vez en su vida, pero que ya le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

Ésta vez no llevaba la bicicleta. Apenas diez minutos caminando fueron suficientes para llegar con 15 minutos de antelación a su cita con Quinn.

De nuevo el jardín donde días antes se habían reunido era el punto de encuentro en aquel sábado que se presentaba completamente diferente e incierto. Si ser la protagonista de una sesión de fotografía ya era algo que alertaba sus sentidos, saber que era Quinn quien iba a estar detrás de la cámara conseguía que incluso sus piernas temblasen al caminar.

Solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente profesional como lo había sido con Brody, aunque evidentemente eso era algo que no tenía tan claro.

Habían pasado dos días completos desde que recibió aquel mensaje de Quinn tratando entablar una conversación y no se había dignado a responderle. Había ignorado el mensaje y su respuesta. Solo se puso en contacto con ella para concretar aquella cita y fue tan frío y rápido, que sabía que Quinn podría empezar a intuir que algo estaba sucediendo.

A pesar de no conocerla, sabía que aquel detalle no iba a pasar desapercibido para alguien tan perspicaz como ella, el enigma era si Quinn se iba a atrever a preguntárselo sin más.

Si era como aparentaba, tímida y reservada, no lo haría, pero si no era así, si Kurt tenía razón y aquella chica era diferente, probablemente iba a encontrar la manera de cuestionarla.

Fuera cual fuese la reacción de Quinn, Rachel no podía dejar de pensar en ello, en cómo había intentado no pensar en lo que parecía que empezaba a sucederle y en las palabras de Marley.

No había vuelto a hablar de aquel tema con su compañera de apartamento, de hecho había esquivado cualquier situación que pudiese provocar aquella discusión de nuevo.

Nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo en las aulas de ensayo como en aquellos dos días, y todo para evitar terminar perdiendo la cabeza y poder seguir concentrada en su plan, en su magnífico y a la vez desastroso plan.

En eso mismo pensaba al llegar al complejo Delta Terrace y adentrarse por el mismo camino que días atrás Quinn le indicó que debía tomar si quería entrar allí sin complicaciones. Su objetivo era el mismo, el pequeño jardín del banco que rodeaba el gran árbol, sin embargo aquella tarde no parecía estar preparada para seguir disfrutando de esa suerte que solía acompañarla a cada paso.

Frente a ella, a escasos metros del primer bloque de la residencia, una sorprendida y extrañada Santana la observaba caminar y se dirigía hacia ella con la mirada fija.

No parecía estar en uno de esos agraciados días de complicidad en los que sonreía, sino todo lo contrario, mostraba tal seriedad en su rostro que el temblor de piernas de Rachel aumentó aún más.

**-¡Santana!-**exclamó Rachel forzando una tímida sonrisa

-**Shhh-**se abalanzó sobre ella y terminó apartándola hacia el cobijo uno de los escasos árboles que adornaban aquel sendero.

**-¿Qué…qué haces?**-cuestionó asustada por la acción.

-**No vuelvas a mencionar mi nombre y menos aquí, ¿Entendido?**

-**Pero…pero…**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?**

-**Eh…he quedado con Quinn, me pidió que viniese a su apartamento**-explicó rápidamente.

**-¿Quinn te ha pedido que vengas a su apartamento?-**preguntó desconcertada.

-**Sí, vive…vive aquí, justo…**

-**Sé dónde vive**-volvió a interrumpirla**-, ¿De verdad te ha invitado a su apartamento?**

-**Sí, bueno no…lo cierto es que vamos a pasar la tarde juntas**-respondió recuperando un poco la compostura**-, Quinn…Quinn me va a hacer un álbum de fotos, ¿No es genial?, podré pasar tiempo con ella y tomará confianza conmigo.**

**-¿Más confianza?, lo que vi el otro día en la cafetería era suficiente confianza como para haberla convencido ya de que tiene que estar con nosotras, ¿A qué esperas?**

**-No…no he podido hablarle aún, trato…trato de hacerlo bien**-balbuceó al recordar la escena vivida varios días atrás**-, también estoy tratando de convencerla para que venga a la fiesta esa a la que me invitaste…solo necesito un poco más de tiempo.**

-**Si consigues que vaya a la fiesta del sábado, casi que estarás dentro del club, así que no la fastidies…haz que vaya, ¿Me oyes?**

-**Eh…sí, si claro, es mi intención**-balbuceó**-, hoy volveré a intentarlo, ¿De acuerdo?**

-**Ok…invita también a ese chico, a Brody-**dijo sorprendiendo a Rachel.

**-¿A Brody?, ¿Quieres que le invite a él también?**

-**Sí**-respondió contundente segundos antes de lanzar una mirada a su izquierda y apartarse de la morena-, **no la fastidies, te lo advierto…no vayas a fastidiarlo todo**-, amenazó sin contemplaciones. Tanto que Rachel llegó incluso a ofenderse por el trato que había recibido por parte de la chica y que le llevaba a pensar que quizás no meterse en todo ese lio no iba a beneficiarle en absoluto.

Quinn era una buena chica, a pesar de que parecía esconder un pasado bastante diferente al que creía, y con ella se estaba portando de maravilla. Sin embargo la actitud de Jane y luego aquella descontrolada Santana, estaban desconcertándola por completo.

Santana nunca se había dirigido a ella de aquella forma, de hecho había empezado a creer que realmente le caía bien. Pero dadas las circunstancias, lo único que debía tener claro es que aquellas chicas solo buscaban un beneficio; tener a Quinn en el club, y ella parecía tener la llave para que aquello sucediera, sin importarles cómo se sintiera o si le sucedía algo.

**-Quinn no debe saber nada de mí, ¿Entendido?**-espetó apartándose de ella, recuperando de nuevo el trayecto que marcaba aquel sendero y que la llevaba hacia el exterior de la residencia.

Rachel se limitó a observarla sin mencionar palabra alguna. Lo cierto es que no sabía que decir ni que hacer. La confusión era mucho mayor que su habilidad para hablar sin parar y por primera vez en su vida, por culpa de la mirada felina de aquella chica, se había quedado muda.

Esperó a verla desaparecer para recuperar la compostura y continuar con su camino, sin ser consciente de cómo había llegado al lugar indicado antes de lo previsto.

No, no era el pequeño parque en mitad de aquel inmenso jardín, y no, Quinn no estaba esperándola allí mismo. Su visión casi se nubló al descubrir la silueta de su cita tras la segunda ventana del primer bloque de apartamentos, justo la que quedaba junto al árbol y vestía cortinas rojas.

No supo por qué desvió la mirada hacia allí, solo supo que lo hizo por pura inercia o quizás porque el destino quería que aquella reunión empezase de una forma más amena y encantadora tras el encontronazo con Santana.

Y fue Santana la que volvió a aparecer en su mente tras descubrir a Quinn en el interior de su habitación, completamente ajena a lo que había sucedido en el exterior.

Santana estaba en ese mismo lugar, justo donde ella se situaba y desde donde podía contemplar a Quinn sin que ella se diese cuenta de tal hecho.

¿Estaba espiándola? ¿Estaba Santana allí para observar a Quinn?

Sonaba tan depravado y a la vez tan confuso que dejó de pensarlo y optó por apartar cualquier contratiempo que pudiera seguir provocándole aquellas preguntas.

Dudó si continuar hacia el parque o hacerlo hacia la ventana, pero la duda solo le duró un par de minutos. Los justos en los que observó como Quinn parecía inmersa en recoger algo de lo que se supone era una sala de estar.

Se armó de valor y caminó hacia la ventana, sin dejar de lanzar miradas a su alrededor. Seguía teniendo la sensación de que Santana merodeaba por allí y observaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Quinn no se había percatado de su presencia. Seguía inmersa en caminar de un lado para otro, colocando ropa, ajustando los cojines de un sofá que aparecía a la derecha y ordenando algunos libros que mantenía sobre una pequeña estantería.

Rachel empezó a sonreír sin ser consciente de que lo hacía. Lo cierto es que cada vez que aquella chica aparecía frente a ella, perdía toda opción de control sobre sus gestos o actitud. Se volvía vulnerable y se mostraba como sus sentidos le ordenaban. Ni frialdad, ni dulzura fingida. Todo lo que hacía frente a ella, era real, era honesto, exceptuando el pequeño detalle que guardaba su interés por acercarse a ella. Pero aquello en aquel instante ni siquiera rondaba por cabeza, a decir verdad se había olvidado de Santana, de Jane y del Gamma Club en aquellos apenas dos minutos en los que estuvo observando a la chica hasta que se decidió a dar el paso.

La ventana le estaba regalando el mejor de los escenarios para conseguir una sonrisa de Quinn y Rachel jamás desaprovechaba aquel tipo de situaciones, aunque fuese consciente de que se estaba lanzando a un precipicio.

**-****¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana? Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol. Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa, que está enferma y pálida de pena porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso. Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente. Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado que sólo llevan los bobos ¡Tírala! **

Quinn se había quedado completamente paralizada en mitad de la sala mientras trataba de comprender que en su ventana, sentada sobre el pequeño saliente que la protegía, permanecía Rachel relatando aquellos reconocidos versos.

**-¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor!-**la miró divertida tras ver como Quinn se había quedado paralizadaescuchándola**- ¡Ojalá lo supiera! Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa: hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles. ¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí. Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan. ¿Y si sus ojos se cambiasen con estrellas?-**suspiró tiñendo el momento de una intensidad que rozaba lo cómico**- El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse, como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves. ¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano! ¡Ah, quién fuera el guante de esa mano por tocarle la mejilla!**

Había reaccionado. Quinn había reaccionado a aquella pequeña pero impresionante broma que Rachel se atrevía a gastarle recreando la tan famosa escena de Romeo y Julieta en el balcón.

Había relatado cada una de aquellas palabras con un dominio espectacular, sin olvidarse de una coma o un silencio, y Quinn no iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad de poder responderle como mejor podía hacer, y probablemente de la forma más sorprendente.

Dejó uno de los libros que aún mantenía entre sus manos sobre la estantería y con paso firme y seguro caminó hacia la ventana, donde apartó el resto de la cortina que cubría uno de los laterales y buscó el apoyo que le ofrecía el umbral de la misma.

**-¡Ay de mí!-**exclamó provocando una carcajada en Rachel. Si había alguien que iba a ser capaz de continuar con lo que proseguía en aquella escena, era Quinn sin dudas.

-**Ha hablado. ¡Ah, sigue hablando, ángel radiante, pues, en tu altura, a la noche le das tanto esplendor como el alado mensajero de los cielos ante los ojos en blanco y …**

-**Rachel-**interrumpió Quinn sin poder contener la risa**- basta por favor…eres capaz de representar toda la escena y creo que mis vecinos te van a tomar por loca. **

La morena se detuvo a lanzar una mirada a su alrededor. No había nadie mirándola, pero sí había gente por allí.

**-Ah! Más peligro hay en tus ojos que en veinte espadas suyas. Mírame con dulzura y quedo a salvo de su hostilidad.**

-**Basta por favor**-volvió a suplicar tras ver como Rachel seguía con su encuentro triunfal al más puro estilo Shakespeare.

**-¿No te gusta?, un pajarillo me ha dicho que estás leyendo los cuentos en los que está basado Romeo y Julieta**-se mostró traviesa- **ya deberías saberte algunos diálogos.**

-**Si me hablas en italiano, quizás si te entienda**-respondió ganando aquella extraña y divertida batalla**-, y dile a ese pajarillo que mantenga el pico cerrado, o tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto…soy una Capuleto**-le guiñó el ojo.

-**Entendido, así se lo haré llegar**-dijo aún con la sonrisa dibujando su rostro.

**-¿Qué haces ahí?, habíamos quedado en el jardín del banco.**

-**Sí, lo sé…además he venido con varios minutos de antelación, pero justo cuando estaba pasando por allí…te vi y dije, ¿Para qué vas a ir al parque si está ahí?, ¿Te ha molestado?**

**-¿Me ves molesta?-**replicó con una sonrisa

**-No, la verdad es que no…lo cierto es que te veo bastante… ¿feliz?**

**-Nerviosa**-aclaró Quinn.

**-¿Estás nerviosa?, ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Hay algún problema con las fotos?**

**-No…no tiene nada que ver con las fotos, tranquila…estoy nerviosa por otros motivos y no te preocupes, no es nada malo…**

**-¿Puedo hacer algo para que te relajes?-**musitó segundos antes de ver como la sonrisa de Quinn se tornaba traviesa-, **quiero decir…que si puedo…puedo…**

**-Todo está bien, Rachel**-interrumpió tras el incomprensible tartamudeo de la morena-, **cojo las llaves del coche y nos marchamos… ¿Ok?**

**-Ok…te espero aquí.**

Y allí la esperó y la observó.

Durante unos tres o cuatro minutos estuvo observando a Quinn en el interior de su apartamento, al igual que lo había hecho cuando llegó, con la diferencia de que en aquel instante, Quinn si era consciente de su presencia y le regalaba una tímida sonrisa cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban.

Tuvo suerte, pensó Rachel. Quinn parecía mostrar aquel día su encantadora timidez.

Quinn no la invitó a pasar al interior de su apartamento, pero tampoco le resultó extraño que no lo hiciera.

La sesión de fotografía se iba a llevar a cabo en la casa de sus padres tras haber desestimado la opción de hacerla en alguna de las aulas de ensayo. Lo cierto es que Rachel ni siquiera le insistió a su profesor encargado de cederle la sala para tal menester. Fue saber que podía acudir a la casa de Quinn y desechó la idea de hacerlo en el campus. Por encima de todo estaba su interés por seguir descubriendo a aquella chica y saber a qué se enfrentaba. Nada mejor que su propia familia para acabar con las dudas acerca de una doble personalidad que parecía tener.

No tardó mucho.

La rubia abandonó su apartamento aún con la sonrisa en el rostro e invitó a Rachel a que la acompañase hacia el lado opuesto por donde había accedido. No estaba segura de lo que hablar. A pesar de aquel entrañable encuentro y lo divertido de la escena de la ventana, Rachel seguía sintiendo que caminaba junto a una completa desconocida a la que no podía dejar de mirar y que podría molestar en cualquier instante con algún comentario comprometido. Ella también guardaba silencio, por lo que prefirió continuar callada.

Observaba todo en ella; su manera de caminar con grandes y elegantes zancadas, la posición de su cuerpo que le hacía recordar a la postura que adquirían las prestigiosas bailarinas de ballet, e incluso su continua manía de ajustarse las gafas en el entrecejo, algo que terminaba provocándola una sonrisa.

Su ropa tampoco pasaba desapercibida para la morena. Unos simples y sencillos jeans, una floreada blusa de un tono ocre y un bolso de cuero marrón cruzando su espalda. El pelo, como siempre recogido, ésta vez en una coleta baja.

**-¿Has continuado con las prácticas de italiano?**- fue Quinn quien comenzó aquella conversación y rompió con el mutismo de Rachel.

**-Eh…pues sí, sí-**fingió**-, algo he leído…aunque si me sale alguna prueba, tendré que repasarlo antes.**

**-Si tienes dudas solo tienes que preguntarme, si puedo ayudarte mejor que mejor.**

**-Lo tendré en cuenta…muchas gracias, Quinn.**

-**No tienes que darme las gracias, a mí también me sirve…**

**-Si pero ocupo tu tiempo y supongo que tú tienes otras muchas cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo ese proyecto con el cuervo… ¿Cómo lo llevas?-**se interesó tras ver como había sido ella la que dio pie a aquel tema de conversación.

-**Bien, la verdad es que fui demasiado…impulsiva al querer hacer algo así, pero bueno…está saliendo bien y creo que dará el resultado que quiero.**

-**Eres una persona constante por lo que veo, ¿Hay algo que te hayas propuesto y no hayas podido conseguir?**

-**Puff**-sonrió abiertamente-, **ni te imaginas cuantas cosas**-la miró divertida**-, si hubiera conseguido todo lo que he deseado, no sé si ahora estaría aquí.**

Rachel se desconcertó con aquellas palabras y así se lo hizo ver con el gesto fruncido de sus cejas.

-**Estaría estudiando en alguna escuela de fotografía, probablemente Nueva York o quizás…París, no lo sé…pero te aseguro que no sería aquí.**

**-¿Y por qué no has podido?, no creo que tengas problemas para superar el nivel mínimo que exigen en escuelas de ese tipo.**

**-No era ese el problema, de hecho podría haber ido a cualquiera de ellas, pero…pero necesitaba quedarme aquí, en los Ángeles.**

**-¿Por qué?-**se interesó curiosa, tanto que no fue consciente de cómo estaba reclamando una respuesta que quizás Quinn no estaba dispuesta a darle**,- lo siento**-se excusó tras ver el gesto serio de la rubia.

**-Cuando lleguemos a mi casa entenderás el motivo de haber decidido quedarme en ésta ciudad**-respondió recuperando la serenidad**-, vamos…ahí está mi coche**- señaló hacia uno de los laterales.

Rachel no se había dado cuenta de cuando habían accedido a lo que parecía ser el aparcamiento de los residentes de aquel complejo.

Frente a ella ya aparecía un perfecto Volkswagen de un rojo intenso que relucía brillante bajo unos techos que lo aguardaban de las inclemencias del tiempo.

**-¿Es tu coche?, guau…es muy bonito**- musitó acercándose al mismo.

-**Sí-**sonrió Quinn mientras abría y la invitaba a tomar asiento en el lugar del copiloto-**lo es.**

-**Ahora entiendo**-añadió Rachel tras llevar a cabo la acción de acomodarse en el asiento y mostrarse predispuesta para aquel viaje que le esperaba**-, tú eres hipster, ¿Verdad?**- sonrió y Quinn no pudo evitar contagiarse de la misma sonrisa que mostraba su acompañante. De hecho no lo dejó de hacer en todo el trayecto.

Rachel había encontrado el tema de conversación perfecto para hacer de aquella travesía más amena y distendida, evitando esos extraños momentos de tensión que solían crearse entre ellas cuando alguna de las dos hablaba más de lo habitual. Buscar el estilo en el que podría etiquetarse la forma de vida de Quinn, era la mejor de las opciones para divertirse un rato.

**-Entonces… ¿Crees que soy hipster?**-cuestionó Quinn tras varios kilómetros en los que recibía mil y una pruebas casi irrefutables por parte de la morena.

-**A ver…hagamos un repaso, tu manera de vestir…entre casual y sofisticada, tu interés en la fotografía, no hay hipster que no lleve una de esas cámaras antiguas colgada en el cuello**-añadió de forma divertida**-, estudias varios idiomas, te gusta leer, recomiendas libros de Kafka y escuchas música…¿indie?-**se detuvo al intentar clasificar el estilo de la canción que en ese mismo instante sonaba en la radio del coche**-, ah…y sin contar con tus gafas…todos los hipster llevan gafas así, de ese estilo…¿Qué más…qué más?**

-**Te olvidas de mi pelo, antes has dicho que mi manera de peinarme también era de ese estilo.**

**-¡Cierto!, y tu forma de hablar…**

**-¿Mi forma de hablar?, ¿También influye eso?**-preguntó divertida.

-**Claro…tu forma de hablar así…sugerente, interesante…no sé, hace que tengas ese halo de misterio que tienen en esa tribu urbana**- bromeó.

-**Vaya…pues no tenía ni idea de que daba esa imagen, de hecho estoy obsesionada con alejarme de los estereotipos…pero veo que no lo consigo.**

**-¿No eres hipster?**

-**Sinceramente, no lo pretendo. Escucho esa música porque es lo primero que encontré, visto así porque me gusta ir cómoda y mis gafas…bueno, ojala pudiese ponerme lentillas…pero mis ojos se irritan con facilidad y es un horror…además, son grandes porque así veo mejor**-sonrió divertida**-, y respecto a la lectura, mis estudios y la fotografía, bueno…son cosas que me gusta hacer desde pequeña, no creo que por aquel entonces existiera el término de hipster, ¿No crees?**

-**Bueno, tus respuestas tienen lógica**-añadió**-, así que puede que tengas razón y no seas hipster. **

**-¿Y tú?, ¿Dentro de qué grupo urbano te etiquetas?**

-**En ninguno…no valgo para ninguno de ellos**-bromeó.

-**A veces si pareces pertenecer a uno de ellos.**

Rachel desvió la mirada hacia Quinn, cuestionándola sin palabras y esperando impaciente a que explicase aquella conclusión a la que había llegado.

-**Sí, no me mires así**-sonrió-, **las veces que te he visto en el campus ibas…ibas con esos vestidos, con el pelo perfectamente peinado y maquillaje, mucho maquillaje.**

**-¡No me pongo mucho maquillaje!-**se quejó-**solo es un poco de rubor y sombra de ojos, nada más.**

**-Da igual, para mí es mucho…ya te dije que no lo necesitas**.

-**Bien… ¿Y dentro de qué tribu urbana me asocias por vestir así?**

-**Mmmm…dentro de las marionetas de fraternidad**-bromeó, pero el gesto de Rachel evitó que la carcajada llegase a Quinn.

Se mostró seria, casi que parecía ofendida por el comentario y Quinn supo reaccionar a tiempo.

-**Solo bromeaba**-se excusó**-, lo cierto es que me desconciertas…unas veces vas vestida como una fashion victim y otras veces…apareces así, como vas hoy**-la miró de soslayo.

**-¿Cómo voy hoy?-**cuestionó aún con la seriedad marcando su rostro.

**-Pues…-**carraspeó**-, pues vas…vas preciosa, así de simple. No necesitas nada más que un par de jeans, un jersey como ese y tu sonrisa para ir bien vestida.**

**-¿A ti no te gusta la fotografía?-**dijo sin perder la compostura, aunque en su interior solo desease gritar y desahogarse tras haber recibido aquel halago.

-**Sí, ya lo sabes.**

**-¿Entonces por qué no puedes entender que a mí me guste la…la moda?-**balbuceó tratando de sonar convincente**-, si me gusta ponerme vestidos, no debería resultar tan llamativo…no soy la primera, ni seré la última que los lleve en todo el campus.**

**-Ya…no lo decía por eso, yo solo te daba mi opinión personal y nada más…si vistes así supongo que será porque te gusta, no porque nadie te obligue…por supuesto, y si te gusta…pues está bien. Cada uno debe ser quien quiere ser, da igual la tribu urbana a la que pertenezcas.**

Cátedra.

A eso se le llamaba sentar cátedra, o sea responder con tanta contundencia y sensatez, que era imposible refutar absolutamente nada, ni tampoco añadir nada más.

Quinn acababa de dejarla completamente sin palabras, y lo que es peor, había sacado su lado más inseguro desde que la conoció.

Rachel estaba haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que Quinn había hecho referencia; ni le gustaba la moda, al menos no tanto como parecía gustarle a Santana, ni le gustaba vestir como lo hacía, de hecho lo hacía obligada para poder entrar en aquel club de canto, o de marionetas tal y como las había llamado Quinn.

Y razón no le faltaba. Sin embargo Quinn, parecía ser la persona menos indicada para hablar de aquella manera después de lo que Kurt había dicho de ella.

Si tenía razón, si Quinn había sido una de esas capitanas del equipo de animadoras de su instituto y al parecer no con muy buena reputación, no debía desprestigiar a quienes lo hacían en la facultad.

**-¿Estás bien?-**preguntó la rubia al ver que Rachel guardaba silencio, inmersa en sus pensamientos.

**-Sí, claro-**respondió con brevedad.

**-Oye…no quería ofenderte, siento mucho si lo he hecho…**

**-No me has ofendido**-respondió rápidamente, evitando que pudiese continuar con su disculpa-, **cada uno es libre de pensar como quiera de los demás, incluso puedes llegar a prejuzgar a una persona por su apariencia, ¿No es cierto?**

Resquemor o sarcasmo, eso es lo que Quinn detectó en las directas palabras de Rachel y supo que aunque no lo iba a reconocer, sí se había ofendido por sus comentarios. Volver a hablar quizás suponía un nuevo tropiezo en sus intenciones con Rachel y dadas las circunstancias, concluyó que lo mejor que podría hacer, era tener la boca cerrada.

Y Rachel parece que también optó por aquella decisión.

Se mantuvo en silencio, casi ausente, durante el resto del trayecto y solo habló cuando sus ojos descubrieron el objetivo final de aquel viaje.

Quinn se desviaba por una de las grandes avenidas que discurrían por Beberly Hills y tomaba un pequeño camino cobijado por decenas de enormes árboles. No supo hacia donde se dirigía hasta que vio como detenía el coche frente a una verja flanqueada por dos grandes pilares y un muro que discurría hacia ambos lados y que no permitía la visión de lo que había tras ello.

Algo grande a juzgar por lo que aparentaba.

**-Hemos llegado**-musitó Quinn al tiempo que activaba un pequeño mando a distancia que colgaba de las llaves de su coche y que conseguían que las puertas de aquella verja, comenzasen a abrirse ante ellas.

**-¿Vives…aquí?-**balbuceó boquiabierta.

-**No, yo no, son mis padres los que viven aquí**-aclaró con media sonrisa.

No era una casa, ni si quiera una casa grande. Ante ella y tras recuperar la marcha del coche ya por el interior de aquel lugar, una enorme mansión, bueno quizás no tanto, pero sí mucho más de lo que podría llegar a imaginar les daba la bienvenida y la introducía en las privadas casas de la gente importante que solía vivir en aquella zona de la ciudad.

-**Vaya…es…es impresionante**-susurró boquiabierta por la extensión de los jardines que rodeaban a la casa.

**-Eso dicen**-respondió sin mucho énfasis.

Quinn se desvió del camino principal y tomó una desviación hacia la derecha, directa hacia lo que parecía un pequeño aparcamiento. Rachel seguía embelesada, observando todo cuanto rodeaba aquel idílico y majestuoso complejo.

-**Vamos…ya puedes salir**-informó la rubia tras aparcar el coche y descubrir a Rachel embobada a través del cristal. Y no tardó en aceptar la orden y bajarse del coche sin perder aquel halo de sorpresa que seguía dibujado en su rostro.

Un halo de sorpresa que iba a aumentar hasta cotas insospechadas en los siguientes minutos, justamente los que pasaron desde que ambas se bajaron del coche y una inocente y dulce voz les llamó la atención desde la entrada de la casa.

**-¡Quinn!**

Sonó tan alto y claro que tanto Quinn como Rachel se giraron hacia el lado desde donde procedía la voz.

Una pequeña que apenas llegaba al metro de estatura, corría directa hacia ellas y Rachel supo quién era en el mismo instante en el que Quinn se adelantó en el camino y detuvo la carrera de la pequeña en un abrazo que llevó incluso a alzarla del suelo.

**-¡Mel!-**exclamó la rubia mientras la abrazaba

-**Has venido…a jugar**-balbuceó la pequeña y Rachel sintió que algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos.

Su voz, la voz de aquella niña y su manera de pronunciar le alertó y la obligó a centrarse en el rostro que a duras penas se dejaba ver entre los brazos de Quinn.

No necesitó mucho más para saber qué es lo que le había llamado la atención. Le bastó observarla apenas unos segundos, ya más calmada en el suelo, para descubrir que es lo que hacía a Melanie tan especial.

Tragó saliva al recibir la primera de las miradas de aquella pequeña y más aún cuando Quinn se acercó a ella con su hermana de la mano.

-**Mira Mel… ¿Recuerdas la chica de la que te hablé el otro día?**

**-¿La cantante?-**preguntó la niña concentrándose en recordar.

-**Sí, la cantante**-sonrió Quinn-, **mira es ella…se llama Rachel.**

**-Hola Rachel**-saludó la pequeña con algo de timidez.

-**Ho…hola preciosa**-balbuceó Rachel sin saber muy bien cómo actuar. No por ella, sino por el desconcierto que aún estaba aturdiéndola.

**-¡Mel!-** otra voz más lejana interrumpió aquel momento de saludo entre Melanie y Rachel**-¿¡Dónde estás cielo!?**

**-¡Está aquí, mamá!-** respondió Quinn alzando la voz a la mujer que ya dirigía sus pasos hacia ellas.

-**Ah…dios, me ha asustado…te ha escuchado llegar desde el jardín trasero y ha salido corriendo…he estado a punto de caerme y todo**- se quejó la mujer que empezaba a sonreír mientras observaba a Rachel.

**-Tranquila, Mel se porta bien y solo venía a saludarme a mí y a Rachel, ¿Verdad cielo?-**miró a su hermana.

-**Sí, a Rachel también mamá.**

**-¡Hola!**- se acercó la mujer con la intención de saludar a la morena- **Soy Judy, es un placer conocerte…**

-**Encantada…Rachel Berry**-respondió la morena aceptando la mano de la mujer como modo de saludo.

-**Supongo que tú eres la compañera de facultad, ¿No es cierto?**

**-Sí-**respondió Quinn- **ella vive también en el campus aunque se dedica a otra cosa, no…no estudia lo mismo que yo.**

-**Ah…vaya, ¿Y qué estudias?-**se interesó

-**Pues…estoy, estoy estudiando teatro**-respondió Rachel tratando de calmar los nervios y sobretodo, recuperar la compostura tras haber conocido a Melanie

**-¿Teatro?, vaya…me gusta eso, tiene que ser muy interesante… ¿Sabes que en la universad de los Ángeles se han licenciado muchos de los actores más importantes de nuestro país?, es un gran trampolín para quienes…**

-**Mamá-**interrumpió Quinn**-, Rachel ya sabe todo lo que tiene que saber…**

-**Ya…lo supongo, pero solo quería decirle…**

**-Mamá…no ha venido para que le des un sermón.**

-**Quinn no te preocupes**-interrumpió Rachel**-, no es ningún sermón.**

-**No le des tregua**-se interpuso entre ellas**-, será mejor que vayamos a hacer lo que hemos venido a hacer…si no, te apuesto a que se nos hace de noche si sigues dejándole que te pregunte cosas**-bromeó.

-**Hija, solo quiero ser amable con tu amiga, no sueles traer a muchas…déjame que al menos hable un poco con ella.**

-**Mamá**-fue Melanie quien interrumpió ésta vez la conversación y tomó a su madre de la mano, obligándola a que retrocediera un poco**-, Rachel no es su amiga**-susurró intentando que ni Quinn ni Rachel pudiesen oírla, pero evidentemente no lo consiguió.

-**Sí cariño, es su amiga…por eso ha venido a casa**-respondió Judy acariciando el rostro de su hija.

-**No mamá**- volvió a susurrar la pequeña**-, Rachel no es su amiga…es su novia. **


	13. Te quiero

Hace unas semanas cometí el error de decir que adelantaria actualizaciones si superaba el promedio de 50 reviews en el capitulo publicado. Pensé que eso no iba a suceder a menos que fuese un capitulo final. De nuevo me habeis callado la boca y me zampais un porrón de reviews que no me esperaba bajo ningún concepto. Así que aquí está...siempre cumplo mi palabra.

* * *

Capítulo 13

Te quiero

Por primera vez desde que había conocido a Quinn, sintió que eran las piernas de la rubia las que temblaban en vez de las suyas propias.

Rachel la observaba caminar delante de ella por aquel pasillo de la planta superior de la casa y notaba como los nervios se comían poco a poco a Quinn. Estaba intimidada, cohibida, incluso juraría que la vergüenza no le permitía ni siquiera mirarla a los ojos, y todo por culpa de la divertida y a la vez comprometida frase de su hermana pequeña.

Todo fue una ocurrente expresión de Melanie que provocó las risas de su madre y de su hermana, aunque Quinn fingía la sonrisa para evitar morir de vergüenza en aquella situación.

Lo cierto es que el detalle de la pequeña de asociar su extraña y nueva relación de amistad con algo más íntimo entre ellas, no sorprendió en absoluto a Judy, su madre, que simplemente se limitó a sonreír y a aclarar a su hija pequeña, después de haberlo confirmado en Quinn, que aquella chica que acababa de pisar por primera vez su casa, solo era la amiga de su hermana mayor.

Quinn ni siquiera mencionó aquel hecho. Sonrió nerviosa y se excusó con su madre y su hermana para que les permitiesen dejarlas a solas y poder empezar con lo que habían ido a hacer.

**—Es aquí**—susurró deteniéndose frente a una de las puertas que aparecían a ambos lados de aquel pasillo. Rachel se detuvo tras ella y esperó a que le permitiese la entrada.

Estaba oscuro, pero Quinn pronto se apresuró en abrir varios ventanales que se presentaban justo en la pared frontal y la luz inundó toda la sala, sorprendiendo a Rachel tras descubrirla.

Trípodes, maletines, paneles reflectores y un telón de fondo junto a la pared más lejana de la entrada. Focos, cables y una mesa con decenas de cámaras perfectamente ordenadas o al menos esa impresión daba.

**—Guau…es genial**—dijo Rachel sin dejar de observar a su alrededor**—, es increíble Quinn.**

—**Gracias—**respondió con apenas un hilo de voz**—, me ha costado muchos años tener algo sí para mí, aunque aún me faltan muchos detalles, como la amplificadora del laboratorio. **

—¿**Amplificadora**?— preguntó extrañada.

—**Eh…sí, sirve para poder sacar las fotos de cámaras analógicas**—explicó mientras se disponía a apartar una pequeña mesa que permanecía justo en frente del telón blanco**—, todo esto lo he conseguido por mí misma, sacando algunos reportajes y ahorrando poco a poco**—explicó—, **realmente me siento orgullosa de poder tener todo esto sin recibir regalos de nadie**—sonrió.

—**Pues me alegro que así haya sido. Viviendo en un lugar como éste podrías tener todo cuanto quisieras, sin esfuerzo… ¡espera!,** **déjame que te ayude**—se ofreció al ver que el mueble pesaba más de lo que en principio parecía.

—**Lo tengo aquí para mis proyectos…estoy obsesionada con la fotografía minimalista**—se excusó al ver como Rachel tomaba uno de los extremos de la mesa y le ayudaba a alzarla con la intención de apartarla de la zona. Pero ese fue el primer error de Quinn, permitir que Rachel quedase frente a ella sin opción alguna de no mirarla directamente a la cara, a los ojos.

La vergüenza por lo ocurrido con su hermana pequeña volvía a atizarla y un intenso rubor se apoderaba de ella, tanto que Rachel no tardó en percibirlo.

—**Quinn**—susurró tras dejar la mesa en una de las esquinas de la habitación**—, no te tomes a mal lo que ha dicho tu hermana, todo…todo está bien—**trató de sonreír con normalidad**—, es una niña.**

**—Ya…bueno**—desvió la mirada**—, está obsesionada con que le presente a alguien…dice…dice que yo me tengo que casar con un príncipe y que tengo que vivir en un castillo o un palacio.**

**—¿Un príncipe?—**cuestionó confusa— **creía que…**

—**Le tuve que explicar que si algún día me casaba…no sería con un príncipe, sino con una princesa**—espetó dándole la espalda. Rachel se sorprendió a pesar de todo. Acababa de recibir la confirmación rotunda de lo que ya sospechaba y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar cómo Kurt y Marley se iban a tener que tragar sus palabras.

**— ¿Y lo entendió?**—preguntó tratando de no darle importancia al matiz de su inminente homosexualidad**—, digo…es complicado que alguien como ella pueda entender algo así… ¿No es cierto?**

—**No creas**—respondió sin mirarla. Quinn se mantenía inmersa en buscar la cámara adecuada para aquella sesión de fotos que debía comenzar en breve**—, los chicos con Síndrome de Down entienden todo perfectamente si se les explica bien, y lo mejor es que no conciben los prejuicios. Para ellos una razón bien explicada, es aceptable como la que más y el tema de la homosexualidad—**suspiró**—es normal, no…no les importa quienes conformen la pareja, lo único que les importa es que el amor existe…nada más.**

—**Es…es hermoso que así sea. ¿Tus padres también lo aceptan?—se interesó curiosa. **

**La reacción de Judy al comentario de la pequeña, había sido realmente positiva.**

** —Claro que lo aceptan…lo pasaron un poco mal al principio, pero ya lo han asimilado…lo único que quieren es que seamos felices…nada más.**

—**Pues no sabes cuánto me alegro que así sea, ojala todo el mundo lo entendiera de esa manera…hay muchos prejuicios en la sociedad y con ese tema es vergonzoso…no, no conozco a nadie que no haya sufrido en ese aspecto por culpa de los demás.**

—**No te imaginas cuanto**—murmuró

—**Claro que me lo imagino, yo lo he sufrido**—respondió sin pensar y Quinn lo entendió como no debía. La miró de soslayo, sin abandonar su posición junto a las cámaras— **ya…ya sabes, mis padres…—**recordó tras ver la confusión en el rostro de la rubia.

**—Ah…claro, tus padres**—murmuró volviendo su intensiva búsqueda de cámara— **¿Fue muy duro para ti aceptar algo así?**

Rachel no dudó en acercarse y observar como Quinn preparaba la cámara elegida para aquella ocasión. Parecía un poco antigua, pero confiaba en la capacidad de Quinn para sacar el mayor partido a relación de odio con los primeros planos.

—**No, no fue duro aceptar nada porque yo crecí viéndolos a mi lado…para mí era normal tener dos papás, el problema vino cuando fui adolescente…ahí, ahí si lo pasé realmente mal, pero no por mí ,sino por ellos…No, no me importaba que dijesen nada de mí, pero sí que los insultasen a ellos. Eran muy crueles…**

—**Te entiendo, yo también he vivido eso.**

**—¿Te han insultado cuando eras adolescente?**—cuestionó con la esperanza de lograr averiguar algo más de aquella etapa de su vida. Por suerte, Quinn estaba lo suficientemente serena como para no sentir que estaba invadiendo su intimidad y se dejó llevar.

—**No, porque no lo he permitido…pero si he visto en primera persona lo que le hacían a chicos gays**

**—¿No lo permitías?, no entiendo…**

**—Rachel**—la miró**—, yo era una cobarde…alguien que se escondía bajo una personalidad que no me correspondía. Vivía de una forma muy distinta a como ahora lo hago, no…no era yo.**

**—¿Fingías ser otra persona?, sigo sin entender**—insistió con la esperanza de recibir una respuesta más clara.

**—En el instituto todo el mundo me respetaba**—respondió al tiempo que se acercaba al trípode que permanecía frente al telón blanco y comenzaba a colocar la cámara sobre él—, **nadie se atrevía a decirme nada…me hice fuerte siendo mala.**

**—¿Siendo mala?**—la siguió con la mirada.

—**La única manera de que no me hicieran la vida imposible, era que yo se la hiciera imposible a los demás, y eso es lo que hacía**—explicó—, **y no es que esté muy orgullosa de ese pasado. **

—**Vaya…**—balbuceó—, **no puedo imaginarte siendo mala…no después de conocerte y conocer a tu familia.**

—**Mel fue quien me hizo abrir los ojos**—me miró**—, ella me ha dado la mayor lección de vida que he podido recibir. **

El silencio prolongado de Rachel hizo que Quinn decidiera continuar con aquella historia, sin importarle demasiado que pudiese estar contando demasiado de su vida. Para ella, Rachel ya era alguien especial—. **Era la capitana de las animadoras**— desvió la mirada hacia la morena, que mostraba una mueca de sorpresa ante la confesión—, **salía con un chico bastante popular y me dedicaba a humillar a todo aquel se interpusiera en mi camino…y lo hacía por evitar que hablasen de mí y de mi orientación… Una semana antes de graduarme, Mel me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí, que algún día ella sería animadora y tendría tantas amigas como yo tenía y un** **novio tan guapo como Sam**—hizo una breve pausa—. **Aquel día supe que estaba siendo la peor hermana del mundo…porque ella me miraba con ojos de admiración y yo no era nadie a quien admirar, de hecho era alguien a quien odiar. **

**No tenía verdaderas amigas, estaba enamorada de otra persona, no de mi supuesto novio y para colmo, la gente no me respetaba por ser yo, sino por temor…Mel admiraba a alguien que no existía…y decidí romper con todo, decidí ser yo y hacer lo que realmente me gusta, sin ocultarme, sin tener que fingir nada de lo que no soy. Desde entonces, sigo sin amigas, sigo sin amor…pero al menos me siento bien conmigo misma…y Mel me admira por ser yo, no otra—**, tragó saliva— **es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida.**

—**Quinn—**se acercó**—, sigues sin ser tú…al menos yo estoy algo confusa contigo.**

**—¿Por qué?**

—**Porque unas veces eres…eres antipática y desconfías de todo lo que te rodea y de pronto…eres tú quien se interesa por conocer un poco más a quien se acerca. Por ejemplo con Marley.**

**—¿Qué pasa con Marley?**

—**Ella me dijo que llevabais un año juntas en ese grupo y nunca hablabas con nadie, no te interesaba nada de nadie, sin embargo…a mí sí me hablas.**

—**Tú te has acercado a mí…y me has demostrado que eres buena chica**—respondió—, **¿Sabes cuántas personas se acercan a mí solo por ser quién soy?**

**—¿Quién eres?—**preguntó interesada y Quinn dejó escapar media sonrisa.

**—¿No te resulta extraño que mis padres vivan en un lugar como éste?**

** —Eh…bueno, viviendo en Beberly Hills es normal que tu casa sea así, pero no…no sé, no me he parado a pensar a qué se dedica tu padre, ni me interesa demasiado.**

** —¿Ves?—**sonrió satisfecha**—, ese es el matiz…a ti no te importa quién sea yo, solo te acercaste a mí porque me viste con ese estúpido diccionario de italiano, nada más…otras personas lo hacen para beneficiarse de mi familia. **

No, no buscaba ningún beneficio personal más que el poder acceder al maldito club de la fraternidad.

Aquella frase rondaba por la mente de Rachel y conseguía desestabilizarla emocionalmente. Se sentía mal por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, por mentir de aquella forma a alguien como Quinn, que solo había tenido buenas palabras y acciones hacia ella.

No merecía aquello, no a costa de un beneficio personal.

—**Mejor…mejor dejemos de hablar de eso**—musitó la morena**—, supongo que lo importante es que seas tú y si ser desconfiada en parte de tu filosofía de vida, no puedo reprocharte absolutamente nada…tus motivos tienes.**

—**Exacto—**sonrió—, **me alegra que nos pongamos de acuerdo en algo.**

**—Yo también…no sabes cuánto**—desvió la mirada hacia el suelo.

**—¿Y bien?—**continuó Quinn tras un breve silencio entre las dos**—, es hora de hacer las fotos… ¿No te parece?**

Rachel volvía a recuperar la compostura, aunque era algo superficial. Por dentro seguía hundida, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo.

—**Ok…supongo que sí, que es lo mejor**—respondió desganada.

—**Bien, puedes prepararte cuando quieras**—dijo tras dejar la cámara perfectamente anclada en el trípode**—, traes una camiseta negra debajo del jersey…¿No es cierto?**

—**Sí, si así es. Me dijiste que lo mejor era algo simple y nada llamativo, creo que no tengo nada más soso que ésta camiseta.**

—**Ok…pues vamos, quítate el jersey y…**—no pudo continuar. Rachel se desprendía del jersey que la cubría y mostraba la camiseta que había elegido para aquella parte de la sesión.

Quinn tragó saliva. La prenda en cuestión no era como la había imaginado, como debía ser una simple camiseta negra.

No tenía mangas, solo dos finas tirantas que terminaban en un escote que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, de hecho mostraba más de lo que podría llegar a recrear en su mente y además permitía una visión parcial del sujetador que cubría su pecho.

**—¿Está bien?—**cuestionó Rachel con inocencia.

—**Eh…sí, está muy…muy bien, vamos…colócate en el fondo…vamos, vamos a hacer los primeros planos y ya luego nos vamos al jardín.**

**—Ok…pero…¿No necesito peinarme o maquillarme un poco más?**—preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

—**No Rachel, tu pelo está perfecto y quedamos en que nada de maquillaje, era nuestro trato, ¿Lo recuerdas?**

—**Sí pero…bueno, lo cierto es que si llevo algo de maquillaje**—confesó tras colocarse delante del telón de fondo**—, pero solo un poco, para evitar los brillos y…**

Quinn proyectó los dos focos que flanqueaban el centro del telón e iluminó directamente a Rachel, que no pudo evitar tratar de bloquear el haz de luz que la golpeó de repente.

**—Lo siento**—se disculpó por la molesta acción que quedó aliviada cuando los paraguas reflectores hicieron su trabajo y la luz se difuminó sin cegarla**—, ¿Mejor?**

**—Sí…sí, mucho mejor pero…¿Es necesario todo esto?, creo que con una simple foto habría sido suficiente.**

—**Rachel…me gusta hacer las cosas bien, te recuerdo que esto también me sirve a mí.**

—**Ok…ok, pues adelante…dime, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

No respondió.

Quinn se colocó detrás de la cámara y tras dejar todo preparado, tras medir la luz y calibrar los sensores de su cámara, lanzó una mirada hacia Rachel y se mostró seria, pensativa.

**—¿Ocurre algo?**

**—Eh…no, solo…que estás preciosa**—dijo sorprendiendo a la morena, que sintió como el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas**—,y como estás preciosa…no necesitas ese escote**—desvió la mirada hacia el pecho**—, ¿Puedes subir un poco la camiseta?, es mejor que la imagen se centre en tu rostro.**

**—Oh…claro…claro**—balbuceó completamente avergonzada tras descubrir como la prenda permitía que su sujetador quedase a simple vista.

—**Bien…así estás perfecta…para una sesión de fotos**—aclaró con media sonrisa—, **vamos…empezamos.**

**—¿Qué…qué hago?—**volvió a preguntar.

**—Nada…solo olvídate de que yo estoy aquí y céntrate en la cámara…imagínate que es mi padre el que está aquí.**

**—¿Tu padre?, ¿Para qué me tengo que imaginar a tu padre aquí?**

**—Es productor…puede que le interese conocer a una buena actriz para un proyecto futuro—**la miró de nuevo**—, es tu oportunidad** **de conquistar Hollywood**—bromeó. Y Rachel entendió el desafío, tanto que no tardó en apartar los nervios que se habían apoderado de ella durante todo el día, y se puso ese disfraz de actriz que tanto le gustaba.

Ese en el que nada ni nadie le hacía sentir que era inferior.

Cuando Rachel actuaba sacaba lo mejor de sí, se olvidaba de los miedos, de las inseguridades que la martirizaban constantemente y se convertía en una de esas personas que arrasan a su paso.

No había sonrisa o mirada que aquella cámara pudiese soportar con firmeza, y menos aún Quinn, que lejos de centrarse en los detalles técnicos de los que supuestamente debía aprender y saber manejar, empezaba a dejarse llevar por lo que sus ojos contemplaban a través del objetivo.

La idea principal de aquel proyecto no pasaba por hacer más de 20 fotografías en interior para una posterior selección y dejar solo 10 en el álbum, pero el contador de aquella cámara analógica ya cuadruplicaba el número de fotos que debía tomar y seguía aumentando con cada sonrisa o mirada que Rachel acertaba a regalarle, eso sin contar con algunas que también optaba por hacer con otra cámara digital, para evitar algún error final.

Fueron varias las veces en las que Quinn estuvo a punto de dar por finalizada la sesión, pero las palabras no salían de su voz, o quizás era ella la que no quería que saliesen.

Rachel era todo un espectáculo y entendía que sería una completa estupidez por su parte acabar con aquello y no seguir disfrutando de lo que hacían, pero debía hacerlo.

—**Eh…creo, creo que con estas son suficientes**—intervino Quinn tras casi quince minutos en los que se limitó a capturar cada expresión que Rachel le regalaba.

**—¿Ya?...ok, ok**—balbuceó recuperando su actitud normal.

—**Bueno…quizás una más…un primer plano que acabe con cualquier duda de quién vea el álbum, ¿Te parece bien?**

—**Eres tú la especialista en primeros planos**—respondió tímidamente**—, si lo crees conveniente.**

—**Lo creo**—respondió tomando la cámara entre sus manos y acercándose a Rachel con decisión—, **vamos, necesito que te pongas seria…pero no enfadada, quiero una…una mirada directa a la cámara…**

**—¿Tan cerca?**—cuestionó al ver como Quinn apenas se detenía a dos palmos de su rostro—, **no, no me siento muy segura cuando estás tan…**

—**Vamos…enamórame**—susurró sin dejar de mirar por el visor.

**—¿Qué?—**balbuceó la morena intentando no perder la concentración. Y fue en ese mismo instante, con la confusión merodeando por la mente de la morena, cuando Quinn decidió apretar el obturador e inmortalizar aquel primer plano que culminaba la primera parte de la sesión de fotos de aquel día.

Quinn sonrió tras su gesto y desvió la mirada hacia Rachel, que seguía fija en ella.

**—Perfecto…ahora sí, es suficiente.**

**—¿Ya hemos acabado?—**preguntó con un halo de resignación en su voz.

—**Hemos acabado con esto…ahora nos vamos al jardín y utilizaremos otra cámara.**

**—¿Al jardín?**

—**Sí, quiero aprovechar la puesta de sol y hay una zona del jardín perfecta para algunas imágenes.**

**—Ok…perfecto**—balbuceó sin dejar de mirarla. Porque a pesar de que las fotos habían cesado, de que ya no estaba posando para aquella cámara y el sonido del obturador no retumbaba en la habitación, Quinn permanecía a la misma distancia desde donde le tomó aquella última fotografía y no parecía tener intenciones de alejarse.

—**Lograré convencerte de que no necesitas maquillaje para ser preciosa**—susurró sin desviar la mirada**—, lo haré y me darás la razón.**

No pudo responder, y no pudo porque no había palabras capaces de formarse en su mente y que lograran encontrar la perfecta coordinación para armar una simple y sencilla frase.

Los ojos de Quinn volvían a hacer de las suyas en la mermada estabilidad emocional de Rachel, y la dejaban a la deriva, sin nada que refutar, ni sonrisa que regalar. Simplemente aquella sensación de saber que algo conseguía traspasarlas y no encontraba manera de evitarlo.

Si no fuese porque Quinn tomó la decisión de apartarse para continuar con lo previsto, aquel momento habría terminado de una manera un tanto diferente para Rachel, que recordaba como aquella sensación era la misma que tuvo cuando ambas se encontraban en el jardín de la residencia, y unas terribles e incontenibles ganas de besarla se quedaron latentes en su mente.

Cuántas veces iba a lograr contenerse en una situación como aquella, era algo prácticamente imposible de averiguar para Rachel. Lo único que podía llegar a plantearse era intentar que aquello sucediese cuanto más tarde posible, y sobre todo cuando hubiese reunido el valor de acabar con aquella sarta de mentiras y que su conciencia estuviese completamente tranquila.

**—¿Te ibas a cambiar de ropa?—**cuestionó Quinn tras regresar a la mesa donde se ordenaban todas su cámaras— **tienes un baño justo en la puerta de enfrente, si quieres utilízalo mientras yo preparo la cámara**— la miró.

Rachel seguía un tanto bloqueada, pero aquella última intervención la hizo reaccionar y con un impulso recuperó su bolso donde mantenía guardada la blusa que había pensado utilizar tras los consejos que recibió de Quinn.

En interior, camiseta o blusa negra o de algún color neutro y a ser posible liso. En exterior algo que contrarrestase con el bronceado color de su piel y estuviese en concordancia con la época en la que se encontraban. Y para Rachel no había nada mejor para la primavera que el blanco.

**—Ok…ahora…ahora vuelvo**—musitó segundos antes de abandonar la habitación y acceder al baño que le había indicado Quinn.

No tenía mucha perdida. A pesar de la longitud de aquel pasillo y las continuas puertas que aparecían a ambos lados, aquel baño quedaba justo enfrente de la habitación donde habían realizado la sesión, la dichosa sesión fotográfica que a punto estuvo de acabar con toda su cordura.

Lo único que la tranquilizaba un poco era saber que a partir de aquel instante, todas las fotos iban a llevarse a cabo en el exterior y la tensión debería desaparecer sí o sí. Sin embargo no contaba con lo que estaba llegando a provocar en Quinn sin ser apenas consciente.

La rubia ya esperaba con el equipo completo de cámara que iba a utilizar cuando vio a Rachel aparecer en la sala.

Lo intentó. Intentó por todos los medios no expresar nada de lo que su mente comenzó a imaginar tras verla, y lo consiguió, excepto por una extraña mueca que se adueñó de su boca y que consiguió que incluso llegase a abrirse tras la sorpresa.

**—¿Estoy bien así?—**balbuceó Rachel dejando el bolso de nuevo sobre una de las sillas que había en la sala.

Evidentemente lo estaba y ella lo sabía, pero no pensó nunca en provocar aquella sensación de nerviosismo en Quinn.

Una simple blusa. Una sencilla y simple blusa blanca que casi cubría hasta sus muslos más unos pequeños shorts que apenas se veían por la longitud de la blusa, era el atuendo elegido por la morena y el culpable del mar de nervios que azotaba a Quinn.

**—Eh…sí, estás…estás perfecta**—respondió a duras penas.

**—Ok… ¿Y ahora qué?**—cuestionó contagiándose del nerviosismo que la mirada de Quinn conseguía transmitirle.

—**Vamos…vamos al jardín**— ordenó adelantándose a Rachel y abandonando la habitación con sus habituales y grandes zancadas. La morena se limitó a tratar de seguirla sin perder el ritmo y la respiración. Si no fuera porque estaba en su propia casa, juraría que Quinn estaba huyendo, en vez de caminando.

—**Es…es por aquí**— dijo tras descender a la planta principal y cruzar una serie de salas hasta llegar a un porche de salida.

Un inmenso jardín se presentaba ante ellas y aunque Quinn ya había comenzado a recorrerlo, Rachel no pudo evitar detenerse justo cuando pisaba el césped y contemplar lo que había a su alrededor, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención era algo que relucía a su izquierda.

Una piscina enorme parecía llamarla para darse un chapuzón. Fue entonces cuando realmente fue consciente de todo el lujo que rodeaba a Quinn y a su familia y a la vez comprendió aquel interés que según ella, todo el mundo buscaba al acercarse y la desconfianza que conseguía provocar en su personalidad.

Tan inmersa estaba en la piscina, que no se percató de la llegada de la más pequeña de las Fabray, ni del retorno de Quinn hacia su posición.

**—Hola**— dijo Melanie sin perder la sonrisa y Rachel se contagió de la misma, eliminando de un plumazo cualquier atisbo de tensión que mantenía en su menudo cuerpo.

**—Hola, ¿Qué tal?, ¿Has estado jugando?**

**—Sí…ahora quiero ver las fotos**—respondió con interés.

—**Pues vas a tener que esperar**—interrumpió Quinn acercándose a ambas**—, acabo de darme cuenta de que la cámara no tiene la memoria instalada…voy a por ella, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Ok**—balbuceó Rachel tratando de mostrarse serena**—, ¿Te espero aquí?**

**—Sí…Mel—**miró a su hermana**—, cuida de Rachel mientras vuelvo, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Yo la cuido**—respondió la chica con total rotundidad, tanto que la sonrisa de Quinn volvía a contagiar a Rachel justo cuando se decidía a pasar junto a ella y a adentrarse de nuevo en el interior de la mansión—, **tranquila…no dejaré que nada te pase**—volvió a hablar Melanie que sin pensarlo, se adelantó y tomó la mano de Rachel con la clara intención de mantenerla segura.

**—Gracias**—susurró Rachel tras el gesto**—, gracias por cuidarme.**

—**Eres la novia de Quinn, ¿Verdad?**— clara, directa y breve. Así fue la nueva intentona de Melanie por saciar su curiosidad, a pesar de haber recibido ya el no de su hermana y de su madre.

Pero a Rachel aquello, lejos de molestarle o crearle algún conflicto, le resultó tan dulce que lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreír.

**—¿Lo eres?**—volvió a insistir tras ver la reacción de la morena.

**—No, no lo soy…pero…¿Tú quieres que lo sea?**

**—Sí…yo quiero que lo seas.**

**—¿Por qué?—** cuestionó mientras se agachaba y quedaba a la altura de la pequeña—, **¿Por qué quieres que sea la novia de Quinn?**

—**Porque eres muy guapa**—respondió sin pensar**—, y eres cantante…yo quiero ser cantante.**

—**Tú eres más guapa que yo**—respondió regalándole algunas cosquillas que la niña no pudo evitar y que terminó provocando algunas carcajadas**—, hagamos un trato…si quieres que sea la novia de Quinn, me tienes que ayudar a conseguirlo…¿Ok?**

**—Ok… ¿Quieres que se lo diga?**

—**No…no le digas nada, tú solo tienes que quererla mucho…y abrazarla y esas cosas, cuando eso suceda…yo…**

**—¿Tú qué?**—interrumpió Quinn en ese mismo instante**—, ¿Qué hacéis?**—cuestionó sorprendida al ver a la morena junto a su hermana.

—**Mmmm, nada**—volvió a ponerse de pie**—, no hacemos nada… ¿Verdad Mel?**—le guiñó el ojo y la niña negó rotundamente, siendo cómplice de aquel extraño trato que había acordado con Rachel.

**—¿Seguro?**—insistió Quinn tras observar como ambas contenían la sonrisa.

**—Segurísimo…¿Está ya la cámara lista?**

**—Eh…sí, vamos…no quiero que se vaya el sol**

—**Perfecto…pues vamos**— respondió Rachel.

**—¿Vienes Mel?**—Quinn miró a su hermana pequeña—, **vamos a hacer fotos en el jardín del pato, ¿Te apuntas?**

—**Sí, yo quiero ir—** respondió la pequeña tomando ésta vez la mano de su hermana—, **Quinn…tengo que decirte algo**— susurró mirando de soslayo a Rachel que ya había comenzado a caminar por el césped y observaba la actitud de ambas hermanas.

**—¿Qué ocurre?**— preguntó Quinn tras ver el interés de su hermana.

—**Tú sabes que…—**miró a Rachel para luego desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia su hermana que esperaba impaciente—, **te quiero.**


	14. Primer plano

Ok, no voy a seguir con este juego de actualizar cada vez que se superen los 50 rws por capi porque me quedo sin reserva de capitulos. Eso no quiere decir que esté agradecida por vuestras respuestas, es solo que no soy tan rapida escribiendo. ;)-

Gracias!

* * *

Capítulo 14

Primer plano

Lo llamaban el jardín del pato, porque en aquella zona había una pequeña fuente coronada por un pato de piedra que expulsaba un divertido chorro de agua por el pico. Y ese fue el escenario que eligieron para continuar con la sesión de fotos.

Una más.

Solo una fotografía más pedía Quinn y Rachel suplicaba porque aquello terminase lo antes posible. Sin embargo no lo deseaba porque lo estuviese pasando mal, sino por todo lo contrario. Melanie y su genial sentido del humor plagado de inocencia, estaba provocando que las risotadas cortasen una y otra vez los numerosos intentos de Quinn por captar a Rachel sin reír a carcajadas.

Era toda una odisea que la morena contuviese la risa y se mostrase seria, o al menos concentrada, para llevar a cabo la sesión y Quinn, lejos de perder la paciencia, había empezado a optar por quitarle importancia y disfrutar ella también del momento. Al fin y al cabo, ya tenía suficientes fotografías de la morena completamente seria.

Aquellas que había realizado en una de las mejores zonas del inmenso jardín de sus padres, eran muy diferentes a las que tomó en el interior del pequeño estudio.

Allí, el verde del césped y el blanco radiante de la blusa que vestía Rachel, más las luces del atardecer que incidían sobre ella, ambientaron perfectamente una amena y divertida sesión de fotos, en la que Melanie se había erigido como ayudante oficial de su hermana mayor.

Fueron varias las veces que la pequeña tomaba la decisión de colocar el pelo de Rachel de una u otra manera, siempre procurando que quedase bien y que su nueva amiga luciese lo más hermosa posible.

**—Ok…creo que con esto es más que suficiente**—intervino Quinn dando por finalizada la sesión.

**—¡Ahora me toca a mí!**—dijo Melanie entusiasmada.

—**Cielo…ya empieza a oscurecer, es imposible que…**

—**Pero me dijiste que yo también**—la interrumpió**—, me lo prometiste.**

**—¡Mel!—**fue la voz de Judy quien zanjó aquel principio de discusión entre las dos hermanas. La mujer caminaba hacia ellas con una sonrisa dibujando su rostro—, **cielo…tenemos que preparar el baño.**

**—No mamá, antes Quinn me va a hacer fotografías.**

—**Mel, es hora de bañarse**—añadió Quinn.

—**Cierto—**volvió a hablar Judy**—, vamos…también tienes que ayudarme con la cena, hoy tenemos invitada**—miró a Rachel, que rápidamente buscó a Quinn para tratar de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

En sus planes no estaba terminar aquel día cenando allí, pero al parecer la madre de Quinn no contaba con ello, y ni siquiera le había preguntado. Había dado por hecho que se iba a quedar a cenar.

Quinn no le dio una respuesta directa a aquella mirada. Se limitó a desviarla mirada hacia la cámara un tanto nerviosa.

—**Mmmm, pero Quinn me tiene que hacer fotos**—insistió la pequeña, que a regañadientes tomó la mano de su madre.

—**Te las haré mañana, Mel**—intervino Quinn retomando el contacto con su hermana—, **por la mañana te haré fotos y luego iremos a jugar al parque, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—¿Me lo prometes?**

**—Te lo prometo**—respondió colocándose la mano en el corazón.

**—¿Ves?, mañana tendrás tu sesión**— añadió Judy**—, ahora vamos, ayúdame a preparar la cena. Quinn, en diez minutos estará todo listo, ¿De acuerdo?, papá llegará en una hora.**

—**Eh…gracias mamá.**

No respondió. Judy asintió, sonrió a ambas y se apartó de ellas con Melanie de la mano, que volvía a comenzar una de sus divertidas retahílas acerca de cómo su hermana mayor le iba a hacer las mejores fotografías y para ello tenía que ponerse el mejor vestido que tenía.

Quinn las observó. Lo hizo porque sabía que Rachel iba a cuestionarla en cuando estuviesen completamente a solas y debía preparar alguna respuesta coherente. No le dio tiempo a planearlo.

—**Quinn**—habló la morena tras asegurarse de que ni Judy ni Mel la podían ya oír—, **¿Quieres que me quede a cenar?**

**—Eh…no, bueno quiero decir que no he sido yo, es…es mi madre. Desde que supo que ibas a venir no ha parado de preguntarme que cosas te gustan o no, para que la cena sea perfecta**—la miró—, **yo le dije que antes tenía que preguntarte pero…lo he olvidado.**

—**Lo has dado por hecho.**

—**Lo, lo siento Rachel**—se disculpó**—, no te preocupes, ¿Ok?, le diré que tienes prisa o que te ha surgido algún imprevisto.**

**—No, no Quinn**— la interrumpió**—, no quiero ser desagradecida…es solo que me ha pillado por sorpresa.**

**—¿Te quieres quedar?**—preguntó esperanzada.

**—Si me invitas no voy a rechazarte, no después de todo lo que estás haciendo**—desvió la mirada hacia la cámara**—, pero tengo que advertirte que me pongo bastante nerviosa en este tipo de situaciones.**

**—¿Nerviosa?, ¿Por qué?**— se interesó tomando asiento en justo en el borde de piedra que rodeaba la fuente del pato. Rachel la imitó.

—**No sé, tengo una extraña obsesión por tratar de caer bien a todo el mundo, y los padres de mis amigas entran dentro de ese grupo.**

—**Tus amigas…**—susurró de manera casi imperceptible.

**—¿Tú nunca te pones nerviosa cuando te invitan a cenar?**

—**No suelen invitarme a cenar**—respondió con media sonrisa.

—**Pero seguro que alguna vez habrás tenido que cenar con los padres de alguna amiga…o pareja, ¿No es cierto?**

La miró, sonrió más ampliamente y negó con una timidez que le hacía recordar a la Quinn de los primeros días de su encuentro.

—**Me…me has dicho que en el instituto salías con un chico, ¿De verdad que no has cenado con su familia?, es lo típico…sobre todo si es tu acompañante de graduación.**

**—No tuve acompañante de graduación, fui sola al baile **—respondió volviendo a fijar su mirada sobre la cámara que mantenía entre sus manos.

**—¿Por qué?**

—**Porque dejó de ser mi chico la semana antes de mi graduación, cuando yo decidí que iba a ser yo…y no la estúpida animadora que era**—volvió a mirarla.

Rachel guardó silencio por algunos minutos en los que Quinn focalizaba su mirada en el agua de la fuente.

Aquella sentencia le gustaba. Que Quinn hiciera hincapié en que su verdadera personalidad era aquella, la de la chica dulce e introvertida que leía a Kafka y tenía una enorme colección de cámaras de fotografía, y no la de la arpía, como la llamó Kurt, que se dedicaba a hacer la vida imposible de los demás.

No solo le gustaba que aquella Quinn Fabray fuese la real, sino que además le tranquilizaba y le hacía sentir bien. Alguien con aquella belleza interior, con aquella dulzura e inteligencia, merecía aquel físico exterior que tanto le fascinaba.

¿Cuántos chicos o chicas habían enloquecido por alguien como ella?, pensó y aquellos pensamientos la llevaron a observarla con detenimiento. De nuevo sus movimientos pausados y la serenidad de su rostro llamaban la atención de la morena. Movimientos que nada tenían que ver a como se mostraba cuando por ejemplo le estaba sacando fotografías. Quinn cambiaba, se transformaba dejando la timidez a un lado y tomando las riendas de lo que debían hacer.

Fueron tantas veces las que le sugirió que debía intentar enamorar a la cámara, que llegó un momento en el que ni siquiera prestó atención al objetivo y terminó por centrarse en ella, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa.

¿Cómo de impresionante tendría que ser quien enamorase a aquella chica?.

**—¿Qué?**— cuestionó Quinn tras descubrir como Rachel no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento.

—**Había otra persona, ¿No es cierto?—**se mostró curiosa tras aquel último pensamiento que rondó por su mente.

**—¿Otra persona?**

—**Sí, antes, cuando estábamos en el estudio me dijiste que salías con un chico pero estabas enamorada de otra persona.**

—**Vaya…veo que prestas atención a cada palabra que digo—**respondió sorprendida.

**—No vale juzgar por las apariencias**—bromeó tras una breve pausa—, **¿Había alguien más?**

—**Sí, así es…pero ella tampoco quiso acompañarme al baile**—sonrió resignada—, **para ella era más importante guardar las apariencias.**

**—¿Ella?**—interrumpió sorprendida**—, ¿Era una chica?**

**—Sí… mi mejor amiga—**volvió a centrarse en la cámara**—, salíamos con chicos para que nadie supiese que estábamos juntas…hasta que yo decidí que no podía seguir fingiendo más. Le pedí que estuviésemos juntas, sin tapaderas, sin nadie que nos cubriese las espaldas y la cité en el baile, le dije que estaría allí esperándola…pero no fue.**

**—¿Te dejó sola?**

**—Ajam…me dejó plantada en mitad del baile de promoción, siendo una de las candidatas a reina graduación— **sonrió con resignación.

**—Vaya… ¿Y no te dio una explicación?, ¿No hablaste con ella?**

**—No—**negó**—, no volví a hablar con ella nunca más.**

**—¿No la has vuelto a ver?**—cuestionó casi sin darle tiempo a responder a la anterior pregunta.

Quinn volvió a mirarla ésta vez con el gesto serio, quizás un tanto molesta por la intensa curiosidad de Rachel, y la morena se percató de tal hecho.

—**Lo siento, no…no quise molestarte. No es asunto mío meterme en…**

**—No, no sé nada de ella**— interrumpió la excusa de Rachel, que volvió a guardar silencio—. **Ella tomó su camino y yo el mío.**

—**Vaya…pues lo siento mucho, por ella…—**musitó.

**—¿Por ella?—**cuestionó Quinn un tanto extrañada.

—**Sí, por ella…fue una idiota por dejar pasar la oportunidad de estar contigo por culpa del qué dirán—**sonrió**—, dudo que vuelva a tener una oportunidad así, debe estar arrepentida de por vida.**

**—¿Tú crees?—**preguntó curiosa—, **¿Crees que alguien puede arrepentirse de no estar conmigo?**

—**Estoy completamente segura de que esa chica no ha logrado superarlo**—sonrió**—, pero lo que me preocupa es… ¿Tú lo has superado?**

**—¿Yo?, claro que si…duele porque nunca se olvida al primer amor, pero…ya no siento nada por ella, ahora…ahora mi corazón está libre y dispuesto para…**

—**Para volver a enamorarte**—interrumpió sin dejar de mirarla.

No respondió. Quinn le mantuvo la mirada y asintió tímidamente con media sonrisa dibujando su rostro.

**—¿Sabes lo que podríamos hacer?, bueno mejor dicho…hacer tú.**

**—¿Hacer?**

—**Sí, el viernes tengo esa fiesta…de la fraternidad**—murmuró con algo de dudas, pero tratando de sonar convincente**—, podrías acompañarme…estoy segura de que conoceremos a mucha gente y quien sabe…igual conoces a alguien interesante.**

El gesto de negación contrarrestaba con la sonrisa que Quinn dejó escapar al tiempo que se levantaba de su improvisado asiento.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Dónde vas?**

**—Vamos…acompáñame**— le ofreció la mano con la intención de que se ayudase de ella para levantarse y Rachel la aceptó de buena manera—**quiero mostrarte el resto del jardín antes de que se ponga el sol.**

**—¿No me respondes?—**insistió

—**Rachel, no me interesan esas fiestas… no voy a ir— **habló tras emprender el paseo por un estrecho sendero flanqueado por piedras.

**—¿Por qué?, conoceremos a gente, puede que alguna de esas chicas…**

—**Rachel…no insistas**— respondió recuperando la seriedad que solía mostrar cuando un tema de conversación empezaba a incomodarle**—, no voy a ir.**

**—Ok…ok—** cedió tras ver que insistirle de aquella manera tampoco surtía efecto en aquella testaruda chica.

Rachel no quiso romper aquel agradable ambiente que se había creado entre las dos después de tantos momentos de tensión. Quinn parecía estar a gusto con ella, tanto que incluso la invitaba a conocer el resto del hogar de sus padres**—, es…es muy bonito el jardín**—. Musitó cambiando radicalmente de conversación**—, me encanta la piscina…**

**—¿Quieres bañarte?—** bromeó

—**No, mejor no…no creo que sea adecuado sentarme en la mesa a cenar con la ropa mojada—**sonrió.

**—Mmmm…acabo de tener una idea genial, ven…vamos a la piscina.**

**—¿Qué?**—cuestionó desconcertada**—¿Para qué quieres ir a la piscina?**

**—Vamos a hacer unas fotos ahí, acabo de visualizarlo…quedarían genial en el álbum**

**—No…no**— se detuvo**—, ¿Una foto en la piscina?, ¿Pretendes de veras que me meta?**

**—No…tranquila**—sonrió—, **apenas te vas a mojar.**

**—¿Apenas?—**volvió a preguntar indecisa tras ver como Quinn ya llegaba a la piscina y la esperaba impaciente**—, ¿Qué es eso de apenas?**

**—Te vas a sentar en las escaleras, y yo te haré la foto desde el lado opuesto, es perfecto…además mira, el sol está a punto de ponerse y quedaría detrás de ti, es ideal.**

**—¿Quieres que me siente ahí?**—señaló hacia la zona de acceso de la piscina**—, me voy a mojar…el agua cubre los escalones.**

**—Pero solo serán las piernas**—se excusó.

**—Y los pantalones**—añadió.

**—Pues quítatelos**—respondió rápidamente con una sonrisa traviesa**—, vamos…ni siquiera parece que los lleves puesto, la blusa te cubre todo…**

**—Pero…no quiero que se vea nada…**

**—No se va a ver nada, te lo aseguro…vamos, hazme caso…quítate los pantalones, siéntate allí y no te preocupes por el agua. Tenemos que darnos prisa antes de que el sol se vaya.**

**—Quinn…no, no estoy segura de que…**

**—Rachel**—la interrumpió**—, demuéstrame que eres una buena actriz, ¿Ok?**

Si Rachel tenía un botón que activaba su lado más extrovertido, estaba conectado sin duda a su futura profesión.

Aquella frase de Quinn hizo lo justo y necesario para que la morena dejase de quejarse y actuara como le estaba pidiendo, sin pudor.

Quizás con algunas dudas aun revoloteando por su mente y con el temor de mostrar más de lo debido, optó por desprenderse de los shorts mientras Quinn ya se esmeraba en preparar la cámara desde el lado opuesto de la piscina.

Que la rubia no estuviese mirándola le sirvió para no sentir esa presión, esa inseguridad que tenía cuando se exponía de aquella forma ante alguien desconocido, aunque a aquella altura, Quinn ya había dejado de ser una completa desconocida.

—**Me…me siento aquí**—balbuceó llamando la atención de la rubia mientras se acercaba al borde de la piscina, justo por el lado en el que una serie de escalones comenzaban a descender hacia el agua.

**—Eh…sí, ahí**—respondió Quinn tras ser consciente de cómo Rachel se había preparado sin que ella apenas se diese cuenta**.—¡Espera!—**gritó justo cuando la morena intentaba introducir el pie en el agua**—, ¡Quédate ahí!, así…no me mires…solo, solo mira al agua y no te metas aún…**

El desconcierto de Rachel quedó solventado cuando vio como Quinn se llevaba la cámara hacia el rostro y lanzaba varios disparos.

**—Perfecto…puedes…puedes entrar ya**—dijo sin perderla de vista a través del objetivo.— **Siéntate en el borde y deja que sus pies caigan hacia los escalones.**

—**Pero…Quinn, se me va a ver todo**—murmuró avergonzada.

**—Gírate un poco…ahí…perfecta.**

**—¿Te miro a ti?—**preguntó indecisa.

**—No, mira hacia donde quieras…pero no a mí. Céntrate en ti…mira lo que tienes a tu alrededor…el atardecer. Olvídate de que existo.**

Trato hecho, pensó Rachel que sintió aquella orden como el mejor alivio para los nervios que volvían a adueñarse de ella.

Definitivamente, todo lo que había a su alrededor era digno de hacerla olvidar que frente a ella, justo en el extremo opuesto de aquella impresionante piscina estaba Quinn sacándole mil y una fotos , pero eso no funcionaba para Rachel. Con cada disparo que escuchaba de aquella cámara, una oleada de rubor ascendía por sus mejillas. Aquello era diferente a lo que habían estado haciendo durante toda la tarde, al menos a lo que sucedió mientras Melanie estaba con ellas. Allí ya no había risas ni bromas de la pequeña que calmasen la tensión que existía entre ambas, ni siquiera se asemejaba al momento que vivieron en el pequeño estudio fotográfico de Quinn. Aquello era peor. Sentir como el agua jugaba ya entre sus pies y comenzaba a ascender hasta sus muslos, mojando el filo de su blusa no era la mejor sensación para calmar su estado, y Quinn comenzó a percatarse de aquel hecho.

Rachel dejó de mostrarse natural, como había conseguido hacerlo durante toda la tarde y sus movimientos empezaron a ser inquietos.

**—¿Estás bien?—**cuestionó Quinn tras observar como no conseguía llevar a cabo una nueva pose.

—**Eh…, si…es solo que…bueno, no nada…no te preocupes… ¿Estoy bien así?—** sonó forzada, pero Quinn no respondió. Colgó la cámara sobre su cuello y rodeó la piscina hasta llegar junto a ella.

**—Rachel… ¿Qué ocurre?**—se interesó colocándose de rodillas junto a ella, pero la morena ni siquiera la miró. Se removió inquieta, tratando de evitar que la blusa permitiese cualquier mínima visión de su ropa interior y dejó escapar un suspiro que ambas oyeron con claridad**—, ¿Te encuentras mal?**—insistió tomando asiento junto a ella—, **¿He dicho algo que te haya molestado?, si…si no querías hacerlo, tendrías que habérmelo dicho…**

—**Te lo he dicho**—balbuceó**—, pero tú has insistido.**

El desconcierto se apoderó de Quinn, que de pronto sintió como la incomodidad y el malestar en Rachel era algo más serio de lo que podría imaginar.

—**Pero…pensé que solo eras reticente, deberías de haberme insistido en que no querías hacer algo así…Rachel, yo lo siento…pensé que la estampa era perfecta para algunas fotos, de hecho se ven geniales…mira—**se excusó al tiempo que volvía a encender la cámara y le mostraba la pantalla desde donde podían visualizar las imágenes tomadas**—, mira**—insistió al ver como la morena seguía cabizbaja.

Rachel miró, pero lo hizo con dudas, con temor a ver algo que pudiese hacerla sentir frágil, como solía suceder cada vez que se exponía ante algo de lo que no estaba segura.

Pero lo que vieron sus ojos nada o poco tenía que ver con lo que su mente comenzó a imaginar. Ante ella, en aquella pequeña pantalla de unas tres pulgadas, aparecía una imagen cautivadora de ella misma, con un cielo que cambiaba de tonalidad conforme descendía hacia el horizonte y se perdía en la arboleda que rodeaba el jardín, regalándole un juego de sombras que descubrían parte de su rostro y a la vez disimulaban perfectamente otras zonas de su cuerpo, dibujando simples siluetas que no la exponían a nada que estuviese fuera de lugar.

**—¿No te gusta?—**preguntó Quinn tras el prolongado silencio de Rachel observando la imagen.

**—No…no se me ve nada**—balbuceó

—**Se ve lo que se tiene que ver**—respondió desconcertada**—, ¿Qué pensabas que estaba haciendo?**

Rachel no respondió. Volvía a bajar la mirada, esta vez hacia sus piernas y trataba de cubrirlas con parte de la blusa con un gesto que conquistó a Quinn y que incluso la hizo sonreír con dulzura—, **Rachel…¿Qué ocurre?**—la obligó a que volviese la mirada hacia ella.

**—No, no me siento muy bien conmigo misma**—susurró.

**—¿Qué?, pero si esta tarde has posado como una profesional.**

—**Pero ahora es distinto**—desvió de nuevo la mirada.

**—¿Por qué?, sigo siendo yo.**

**—No lo sé, pero siento que es distinto y…y…—**dejó escapar una bocanada de aire**—, no sé, no sé explicarlo, me…me da vergüenza.**

**—¿Vergüenza?—**insistió en que la volviese a mirar**—, Rachel…eres actriz…**

**—No estoy a gusto conmigo misma**—confesó—, **no me siento bien en según qué situaciones y…**

—**Hey**—la interrumpió sin dejar de mirarla, obligándola a que ella hiciera lo mismo—, **en primer lugar…nunca aceptes hacer algo si no estás de acuerdo o no quieres hacerlo, ¿De acuerdo?, y segundo…¿Qué es eso de que no estás a gusto contigo misma?. Rachel eres hermosa…**

—**Eso lo dices tú porque eres…**

**—¿Por qué soy qué?—**cuestionó tras ver como Rachel no se atrevía a continuar con la frase**—,¿Porque me gustan las chicas?**

—**No he dicho eso**—se excusó—, **es solo que…**

—**Rachel, creí que querías ser mi amiga…que por eso habías aceptado todo esto y querías saber un poco más de mí.**

**—Y es lo que quiero.**

**—¿Entonces?, ¿Te incomoda que yo esté cerca de ti?—**susurró sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos—, **¿Piensas que porque me gusten las chicas voy a hacerte sentir mal?**

**—Quinn**—la interrumpió—, **no es eso, no creo que vayas con otras intenciones hacia mí, pero yo…a mí me da vergüenza, no lo sé…lo siento, siento ser así de idiota.**

**—¿Quieres que lo dejemos ya?, supongo que con las fotos que tenemos es más que suficiente. **

—**Creo, creo que es lo mejor y…**

**—Está bien**—no dejó que continuara**—, nada de fotos…y no volveré a decir nada que te pueda incomodar, ¿De acuerdo?**—hizo el intento de levantarse del improvisado asiento, pero Rachel fue más rápida y la detuvo sujetándola del brazo.

—**Espera…**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Quinn…—**tragó saliva**—, no es tu culpa, ¿Ok?, soy yo…tú, tú no tienes la culpa de hacerme sentir así.**

**—¿Hacerte sentir cómo?—**preguntó confundida.

**—No son tus palabras…eres tú, Quinn, es tu presencia la que hace que me sienta pequeña…te, te miro y te juro que me siento el ser más horrible del mundo. No lo entenderás, o quizás yo no sepa explicarme bien…pero es extraño y por eso, por eso a veces actúo así…no sé.**

**—Rachel**—susurró interrumpiendo el pequeño sermón de la morena al tiempo que acariciaba su mano, que aún permanecía sujetándole el brazo**—, te aseguro que no he conocido a nadie más hermosa que tú en mucho tiempo**—confesó mirándola a los ojos—, **y esto no tiene nada que ver con que me gusten las chicas o no. No estarías aquí ahora si no fueses especial…te lo aseguro.**

—**Especial…**—murmuró tras quedar completamente petrificada observando el rostro de Quinn. Sus ojos, mezcla del verde y el color de la miel, volvían a hacer estragos en ella, que por una milésima de segundo volvió a sentir aquel impulso que casi la lanzaba de lleno a los labios de la rubia. Y ya eran tres las veces que tuvo esa sensación, esas ganas de acabar con aquel lio, con aquella confusión constante que la hacía actuar como una completa paranoica. Destruir aquella sensación con un beso sobre sus labios, descubriendo por qué parecían ejercer una fuerza de atracción superior a cualquier otra que la obligaba a pensar continuamente en ellos, en sentirlos y no solo mirarlos.

—**Rachel…—**musitó tras ser consciente de cómo los ojos de la morena se habían detenido sobre sus labios y no parecía tener intención de apartar la mirada a menos que acabase con lo que intuía que quería hacer.

**—¡Quinn!**

**—Papá**—susurró la rubia después de la interrupción, lejana aún, de la voz de su padre que procedía desde el otro extremo del jardín.

**—¿Qué?—**, balbuceó Rachel sin ser consciente aún de lo que sucedía. Sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente desde los labios hacia el conjunto completo del rostro de Quinn—, ¿**Tu padre?**

—**Viene mi padre**— se excusó apartándose de la morena. Algo que se solucionaba con desviar un poco la inclinación de su cuerpo.

Ninguna de las dos fue consciente de cómo ambas habían terminado a escasos centímetros la una de la otra, solo lo supieron cuando la realidad las sacó de aquella extraña conversación que mantenían entre miradas y algún que otro suspiro.

**—¡Quinn!, hija…¿Qué hacéis ahí?—**cuestionó con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se personaba en la zona de la piscina.

**—Hola papá**—saludó al tiempo que se levantaba y ayudaba a Rachel a hacer lo mismo.

Saber que no tenía puestos los pantalones, la obligó a tomar una postura defensiva, buscando el cobijo que Quinn podría entregarle tras ser consciente de la situación—, **estamos trabajando en una sesión de fotos**— explicó—, **ella…ella es Rachel, una compañera y amiga.**

**—Sí, ya me lo ha comentado tu madre… encantado de conocerte, Rachel**—saludó el hombre tras dejar un beso a su hija.

Rachel aceptó la mano y lo saludó de igual forma, aunque con la timidez y la vergüenza que la sucumbía por estar en aquella situación.

**—Es un placer, señor Fabray…siento, siento estar así—**se disculpó.

—**Oh…no te preocupes**—sonrió tranquilo—, **he visto tantas sesiones de fotos a lo largo de mi vida, que nada me llama la atención**— bromeó**—, aunque deberías cuidar un poco más a tu modelo—**miró a Quinn**—, ¿Por qué no tienes un albornoz para cuando sale de la piscina?**—le recriminó.

—**Eh…no, no estaba previsto…surgió de repente que hiciéramos aquí las fotos y…**

**—La improvisación no existe en una sesión de fotografía**— interrumpió**—, ¿Para qué es?, ¿Eres modelo de ropa?**—miró a Rachel.

**—¿De ropa?,¿Modelo?—**balbuceó confusa—, **eh…no, no, para nada…solo…**

—**Quiere ser actriz**— informó Quinn regalándole una sonrisa de complicidad—, **Rachel está interesada en el teatro y tiene una voz impresionante.**

**—¿Teatro?, mmm…¿Por qué no has ido a la productora a hacerle allí las fotos?, tenemos mucho atrezo y puede veniros bien.**

**—Papá**—interrumpió Quinn**—, deja que yo me ocupe…Rachel solo quiere un book pequeño, no es un reportaje completo…¿De acuerdo?.**

—**Ok…está bien, como tú veas…pero es una pena que no le saques partido a una oportunidad así**—volvió a mirarla—, **esta chica da el perfil.**

—**Lo sé**—volvió a sonreír—, **mira…**—le ofreció la cámara—, **dime qué opinas de ésta foto.**

Rachel se tensó. Que Quinn le entregase una foto de ella a su padre no era la mejor opción para hacerla sentir mejor después de su inesperado ataque de inseguridad. Aquel hombre, que al parecer era un importante productor y estaba acostumbrado a tratar sobre aquellos temas, con un físico imponente, bastante parecido al de Quinn y con una seguridad abrumadora, conseguía que no solo se sintiera pequeña, sino que la ridiculez se hacía dueña y señora de su estado anímico.

—**Wow…¿La has hecho en tu estudio?**—preguntó tras observar varios la imagen en cuestión.

—**Sí, saqué la mayoría con una analógica pero también hice algunas con esta cámara. Rachel está obsesionada, dice que no tiene un primer plano digno de plasmar…y yo he querido demostrarle que sí lo tiene. ¿Qué opinas?**

—**Opino que tienes una mirada abrumadora, aunque quizás habría estado mejor con otro juego de luces y sombras**—miró a la morena**—, ¿Tienes representante?**

**—¿Representante?**

**—Sí, me gustaría tener su número…mi equipo busca actrices constantemente para muchos proyectos…no me importaría tenerte en la agenda.**

**—¿A mí?**— preguntó completamente aturdida.

**—Claro…dile a tu representante que me haga llegar curriculum artístico, te aseguro que hay muchas cosas que puedes empezar a hacer para que vayas…ups**—se detuvo tras escuchar la voz de Melanie desde el porche de entrada**—, nos reclaman para la cena**— sonrió divertido**—, ¿Vamos y seguimos hablando de lo que haces y demás?**

**—Eh…claro**— balbuceó sin saber que contestar.

—**Ve tú, papá**—intervino Quinn**—, Rachel tiene que cambiarse de ropa antes…dile a mamá que no tardamos, ¿Ok?.**

**—Perfecto…ah, y tú también me tienes que contar como te ha ido ese proyecto del cuervo, ¿Ok?**

—**Ahora te cuento todo**—respondió**—, vamos…Mel empieza a perder la paciencia**.

—**Mmmm…tu hermana es igual que tu madre**— respondió divertido segundos antes de emprender el camino de retorno hacia la casa—, **¡Ya voy cielo!**

—**Quinn…**—balbuceó Rachel tras el extraño encuentro.

**—¿Qué?—**la miró divertida

**—¿Tu padre ha dicho todo eso…de veras?**

**—Claro…él nunca dice cosas que no piensa. ¿Ves?, ya no solo soy yo quien te ve especial…también lo hace él…y Mel—**añadió**—, bueno…lo cierto es que Mel te adora.**

**—¿Qué foto le has enseñado?—**preguntó ignorando todo lo que le había dicho.

**—La mejor foto que he hecho en mi vida…pero me temo que ahora debemos ir a que te cambies y a cenar, ya has visto cómo se pone Mel si pierde la paciencia**—bromeó al tiempo que imitaba los pasos de su padre y comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa**—, empieza a gritar…se desespera y por último se enfada si no le dices que ha puesto los platos en perfecto orden.**

**—Pero…espera**—trató de detenerla ignorando la retahíla de Mel—, **quiero ver esa foto…enséñamela.**

**—La verás cuando esté en tu book**—le guiñó el ojo— **¿Vamos?—** la invitó a seguirla—, **hay un productor esperándote.**

—**Ya…como si no fuera suficiente con ser tu padre**—masculló de forma casi inaudible.

**—¿Qué has dicho?**

—**No…nada**—respondió emprendiendo el trayecto**—, no he dicho nada.**


	15. Nervios

Capítulo 15

Nervios

A su izquierda una madre abogada de profesión, defensora de los derechos de los animales y participando activamente en varias organizaciones de ayudas humanitarias. Una mujer de los pies a la cabeza.

Frente a ella una hermana de siete años con Síndrome de Down, que entendía a la perfección lo que sucedía a su alrededor, tenía claro que quería ser artista y que cada vez que cruzaba la mirada con ella, dejaba escapar una traviesa sonrisa

Junto a la pequeña, un padre productor, director de una empresa de cazatalentos y amante del futbol americano, en concreto un hincha incondicional de los 49ers de San Francisco.

A su lado, justo a su derecha, Quinn. Una futura fotógrafa profesional que habla varios idiomas, interesada en la literatura y coleccionista de cámaras de fotos y discos de vinilo, esto último lo supo gracias a su padre.

Y en mitad de aquel cuadro de familia perfecta, estaba ella; Rachel Berry. Una chica nacida en Lima, Ohio, adoptada por dos hombres gays trabajadores de clase media, que habían ahorrado durante toda su vida para que ella pudiese llegar a aquel lugar. Estudiante de teatro con terror a enfrentarse a una cámara y con el rubor permanente anclado en sus mejillas por la vergüenza de sentirse ridícula frente a personas que lograban imponerla, como la familia Fabray al completo. Evidentemente los nervios iban a pasarle factura, pensó. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, aquello no sucedió.

Apenas llevaba diez minutos sentada en la mesa cuando tuvo la sensación de estar compartiendo plantel con una familia acogedora, como si aquella vez no fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

La complicidad, la confianza que mostraron sus padres desde un principio lograron aquel histórico hecho de eliminar el ataque de nervios que suponía para Rachel estar en aquella situación. Incluso pudo cenar hasta quedar completamente satisfecha.

A pesar de que Quinn no conocía los gustos culinarios de Rachel, su madre acertó de pleno en aquella variada y saludable cena que le ofrecieron, y las interesantes anécdotas y consejos que su padre les regalaba, hicieron de la velada una perfecta ocasión para sentirse bien, después de mucho tiempo sin poder hacerlo.

Todo fue perfecto, casi de ensueño, incluso teniendo en cuenta las continuas y disimuladas sonrisas que Melanie le regalaba a su padre cada vez que ambos miraban a la invitada.

Rachel no quiso darle importancia. Los Fabray habían puesto todo de su parte para hacerla sentir una más, y eso era más que suficiente para salir de aquella casa con la necesidad de poder volver en más de una ocasión. Sobre todo si de esa forma, iba a seguir descubriendo algunos detalles de la infancia de Quinn como los que sus padres se encargaron de contarle.

**—¿Todo bien?—**cuestionó la rubia mientras se disponían a ocupar el coche.

**—Sí, todo bien…pero no deberías molestarte en llevarme, puedo llamar a un taxi y así no tienes que…—**se excusó tras haberse despedido de sus padres y de la pequeña de la familia, que ya debía estar a punto de dormir.

—**Ni hablar**—interrumpió**—, yo te traje, yo te llevo**—sonrió—, **además ya has visto lo que ha dicho mi padre, una chica como tú no puede andar sola por los Ángeles.**

—**Tu padre ha dicho muchas cosas…y ocultado más**— añadió tras montarse en el coche.

**—¿Cómo?**

—**No, nada…por cierto, no me habías dicho que coleccionabas discos de vinilo, ¿Tienes muchos?**

**—Eh…algunos**—balbuceó tras ver como Rachel había cambiado por completo de conversación.

**—Pues vas a tener algunos más**—sonrió—, **tengo varios en mi habitación y los tengo porque me da pena tirarlos o venderlos.**

**—¿Por qué lo vas a tirar?**

—**Porque no los puedo escuchar**—respondió**—, no tengo tocadiscos…además no es muy de mi estilo musical, pero quizás a ti si te interesen. Si quieres, ahora cuando lleguemos a casa los miras y me dices si te gustan**

**—Ok**—balbuceó segundos antes de guardar silencio por algunos minutos, los justos en los que tardó en abandonar la casa y emprender el trayecto de regreso a la residencia de Rachel.

—**Ha estado bien la cena, ¿Verdad?**—se mostró curiosa

—**Sí, muy bien**—respondió sonriente**—. Tu familia es encantadora y tu padre es muy divertido, me he reído mucho. Ha sido un placer, Quinn. Te agradezco de veras que me hayas dado la oportunidad de conocerlos. **

**—Me alegro**—musitó tranquila—, **me has tenido preocupada por el tema de los nervios, creí que ibas a tomártelo todo con más tensión o…**

—**Es imposible estar tensa con tu familia, al menos después de conocerlos un poco. Además…Melanie se ha encargado de que todo sea mucho más ameno**—la miró cómplice**—, tu hermana es genial. Es un encanto.**

**—Lo sé**—sonrió orgullosa**—, ella es la que siempre se lleva los halagos, es la mejor de las Fabray—**bromeó.

**—Bueno…tu madre tampoco se queda atrás**—continuó con la broma—, **creo que tú eres la única que no destaca en tu familia.**

**—Maldición, te has dado cuenta…**

La carcajada no se hizo esperar en Rachel, que veía como empezaba a entender el humor de Quinn y a no caer siempre en la duda de preguntar si se había molestado por algún gesto o comentario.

—**Me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien, y ahora Mel tiene una nueva amiga**—continuó Quinn tras la risotada de Rachel.

**—La próxima vez que la vea, prometo cantarle…**

**—Si lo haces, terminarás de conquistarla**—añadió—, **está obsesionada con las cantantes y las actrices, ya la has visto…de hecho estoy convencida de que cree que tú ya eres famosa y esas cosas.**

**—Es hermosa…—**balbuceó segundos antes de un breve silencio en el que los pensamientos invadieron por completo a la morena. —**Quinn…¿Es ella quien te mantiene en Los Ángeles?—**se interesó—, **quiero decir…ésta tarde me dijiste que no habías decidido marcharte de Los Ángeles porque había algo que te mantenía aquí, ¿Es ella?…¿Es Mel?**

—**Sí, es ella**— respondió cambiando radicalmente la expresión de su rostro. La enorme sonrisa se esfumó y la seriedad volvió a apoderarse de su imagen.

**—¿Por qué?, ¿No…no estás preparada para estar lejos?**

—**No es eso…lo cierto es que Melanie tiene su vida—**explicó**—, ella va a un colegio especial, tiene profesores que se encargan de su educación de manera personal y bueno…también tiene amigos allí, pero…pero es muy pequeña, su mentalidad es aún menor y no es como los demás, por mucho que nos empeñemos en darle ese grado de normalidad. Cuando llegó el día en el que tuve que decidir hacia donde quería ir, pensé en ella…pensé en que después del colegio, no tenía a nadie más con quien jugar o simplemente, entretenerse. No tiene una hermana o hermano de su edad para jugar en el jardín, ni mis padres son lo suficientemente jóvenes como para hacer todo lo que ella les pide. Sé que llegará el día en el que sea autosuficiente, en el que no necesite a nadie para poder hacer sus cosas, para divertirse…pero no paro de pensar que solo tiene 7 años, y ella no tiene la culpa de haber nacido en una familia que vive apartada de los parques donde juegan los demás niños, o que va a la playa los domingos. Ella llega del colegio y ayuda a mi madre, o juega sola por jardín. No podía asimilar la idea de no poder venir si ella lo necesitaba o pasar una tarde de sábado aquí, con ella—**se detuvo**— .Cuando…cuando crezca tendrá sus propios amigos, pero mientras eso ocurre, quiero que sepa que su hermana estará disponible para ella. **

La voz entrecortada y el brillo que aumentaba en los ojos de Quinn, hicieron comprender a Rachel que la emoción estaba a punto de hacerla llorar. Quizás no había sido una buena idea conseguir que confesara de aquella manera, pero aquello no había logrado otra cosa más que convencerla por completo de lo especial que era aquella chica.

Quinn había decidido dejar a un lado el intento por lograr aprender en escuelas o universidades con una mayor progresión en su profesión, por el simple hecho de poder ver a su hermana en cualquier momento del día, y eso era algo que no todo el mundo hacía o llegaba a comprender.

**—Algún día te recompensarán ese esfuerzo.**

**—No es ningún esfuerzo**—respondió rápidamente—, **solo es un pequeño sacrificio…pero no me importa. Yo tendré más oportunidades de seguir aprendiendo, pero ella solo va a tener una infancia…y me niego a que sea igual que la mía. **

**—¿Igual que la tuya?, ¿Hablas de lo que ha dicho tu padre de ti?**

**—Más o menos…—**aclaró—**He sido hija única hasta que nació Mel, he vivido en esa casa igual que ella…y era un bicho raro**—sonrió**—, un bicho raro que guardaba insectos en botes y** **que jugaba sola. No tenía amigos, no hasta que descubrí que para tenerlos en el colegio o en el instituto, tenía que ser otra persona…más popular. **

**—¿Por eso eras animadora?**

—**Claro, por eso y por otras muchas cosas…por suerte mi adolescencia no fue cruel, y cuando crecí mi aspecto físico en vez de empeorar como suele suceder con esa edad, fue a mejor…de repente todos los chicos querían algo de mí, las chicas querían ser mis amigas y podía lograr lo que quisiera con una simple sonrisa. Hasta que supe que no me compensaba.**

**—Por Mel.**

—**Por Mel…y por mí. De nada me servía tenerlo todo si no podía hacer las cosas que realmente me gustaban. Yo deseaba estar en los clubs de lectura, participar en prácticas de laboratorio y sin embargo, pasaba las tardes practicando coreografías y tiñéndome el pelo—**sonrió—, **no quiero volver a pasar por algo así, no…no es lo mío. **

—**Por eso estás en contra del maquillaje, ¿No es cierto?—**bromeó tratando de eliminar tensión.

—**No, no estoy en contra del maquillaje, solo estoy en contra de que tú utilices maquillaje…porque no lo necesitas. **

—**Voy a empezar a creer que lo dices de verdad**—lanzó la vista al frente**—, Melanie también me ha dicho que soy…guapa.**

—**Melanie nunca miente**—añadió tratando de contener la sonrisa**—, si ella lo dice, es porque es verdad, y ya has visto lo que opina mi padre de ti.**

—**Tendré que creeros**—susurró complacida—, **supongo que por eso pensará que soy tu chica…porque sabe que tú no tienes mal gusto, ¿No es cierto?**

Quinn no pudo terminar de contener aquella sonrisa y la travesura de aquel comentario hizo el resto para que ambas terminasen volviendo a reír a carcajadas. Aunque las intenciones de Rachel no eran precisamente aquellas.

Su infinita curiosidad por averiguar un poco más de lo que suponía el interés de Quinn en ella después de aquella breve charla en la piscina, le hizo lanzar aquella indirecta que iba a acorde con el tema de conversación, sin embargo no obtuvo la respuesta deseada.

—**Oye… ¿Y qué hay de ti?**—se interesó – **no paras de preguntarme por novios, novias…pero tú no dices nada de ti.**

**—¿Qué quieres que te diga de mí?, mi vida es un completo aburrimiento. **

**—¿No tenías novio en Ohio?**

**—Sí, tuve uno…pero todo se acabó cuando decidió que quería ser soldado**—respondió—, **ahora está en Orlando, creo…y ya está. No ha habido más cambios en mi vida desde hace un año—**sonrió.

**—¿Y ese chico, Weston?, ¿Qué tal el baile con él?**

**—El baile muy bien**—la miró sonriente**—, pero nada más. Ya te dije que alguien como él nunca se iba a fijar en una chica como yo.**

**—Pues si no lo hace, es porque está ciego…o es gay.**

**—¿Gay?—**cuestionó incrédula**—, ¿Tú también piensas que es gay?**

**—¿Yo también?, no…lo he dicho porque es raro que no se fije en una chica como tú, ¿Tú crees que es gay?.**

—**No…no, yo no…pero sí Kurt, mi amigo…él dice que seguro que es gay, aunque ahora que lo pienso…está muy confundido—** la miró—, **también me dijo que tú no te fijarías nunca en una chica y mira…**

**—¿Por qué te dijo eso de mí?**

**—Recuerda que yo también busco información de quienes me rodean**— se burló**—, al igual que tú tienes tus informadores acerca de mí.**

—**Yo no tengo informadores**—confesó**—, lo que sabía de ti lo saqué de la página de los Bruins…has cometido el error de dejar información tuya ahí—**sonrió.

**—¿El foro?—**cuestionó sorprendida—, **¿Tú utilizas ese foro?**

—**Solo de vez en cuando para algunos proyectos o dudas, pero sé que hay un apartado para ver los alumnos de todo el campus y solo hay una Rachel Berry**—bromeó**—, me lo pusiste en bandeja.**

**—Oh dios…yo pensaba que de verdad había alguien investigándome**—dramatizó—, **no volveré a dejar pistas en algo tan…accesible como una página web.**

—**Es lo mejor que puedes hacer, el anonimato es una buena opción si quieres pasar desapercibida.**

—**Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez…aunque mi alma de actriz hace que pasar desapercibida, no sea mi mayor objetivo…de ahí que siempre me maquille y esté pensando en participar en uno de esos coros de fraternidad. No me vendría mal tener algo así en mi curriculum artístico—**, dejo caer como si nada.

Esperaba la reacción de Quinn, aquella negativa que parecía llevar por bandera cada vez que le mencionaba algo acerca de aquel tema, sin embargo no fue eso lo que recibió. De hecho la respuesta de la rubia, le sorprendió.

—**Pues espero que tengas suerte con ello**…—murmuró al tiempo que detenía el coche en el arcén**— hemos llegado.**

**—¿Ya?—**susurró Rachel lanzando una mirada hacia el exterior.

—**Tampoco estamos tan lejos**—añadió Quinn tras escucharla y observar la mueca de resignación que se adueñaba de Rachel.

**—Ya veo… ¿Vamos?**

**—¿Vamos?, ¿A dónde?**

**—¿No quieres ver los discos de vinilo?**—recordó

**—Ah…eh… ¿Ahora?, ¿No es muy tarde?**

**—Solo son las 10**—respondió Rachel.

—**Sí, pero Marley puede que esté dormida o…no sé, no quiero molestarla.**

—**Ella duerme en su habitación**—aclaró**—, además…a ésta hora seguro que está viendo alguna peli tranquilamente, así que vamos…acompáñame. Estoy segura de que esos discos te van gustar.**

No pudo rechazar la invitación. Rachel se bajó del coche mientras iba explicándole que no suponía ningún inconveniente acceder al interior de su habitación a aquella hora, pero lo que no sabía es que para Quinn si lo era.

Estar todo el día junto a ella había sido fácil de sobrellevar gracias a las continuas interrupciones de su familia, o el entorno que las rodeaba. Pero entrar en su habitación, después de todo lo vivido y aquellos sentimientos afianzados en su interior, era otro mundo, otra cosa completamente diferente.

Solo rezó por poder evitar lo que tanto deseaba y no fastidiar por completo la opción de lograr una amiga en aquel campus.

—**Es aquí**—susurró Rachel adentrándose en el interior de la residencia y accediendo a la puerta que daba acceso a su apartamento compartido

Quinn se limitaba a esperar impaciente tras ella, a intentar mantener la compostura.

—**Mmm…creo que Marley está despierta aún**—susurró tras abrir la puerta y distinguir la luz que proyectaba la televisión en mitad de la salita—,** ¡hola!**—saludó un tanto sorprendida. Kurt estaba también allí.

—**Hey Rachel… ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensábamos que ya te quedabas a dormir con…Quinn**—balbuceó tras ver aparecer a la rubia tras Rachel**—, eh…hola…**

**—Hola Marley**—saludó la rubia tras ser consciente de cómo había estado a punto de presenciar una broma hacia Rachel.

—**Hola…no sabía que veníais.**

—**Quinn me ha traído de vuelta**— explicó Rachel—, **¿Recuerdas a Kurt?—**señaló al chico mientras miraba a la rubia.

**—Sí, claro…hola**— saludó con media sonrisa.

**—Hola…me alegra volver a verte**.

—**Eh…voy…vamos…eh…vamos Quinn**— tartamudeó Rachel sin saber qué explicación dar para hacerla entrar en su habitación— **acompáñame…tengo, tengo los discos en mi habitación**.

—**Ok—**susurró sin perder de vista a Marley y Kurt, que no habían parado de dejarse pequeños y casi imperceptibles codazos entre ellos.

Rachel no tardó en adentrarse en su habitación y Quinn lo hizo tras ella, con algo de inseguridad en sus pasos pero con la certeza de saber que, después de ver a los dos chicos en la sala de estar, no iba a cometer ninguna locura con Rachel. Aquello la mantenía firme.

—**Cierra la puerta por favor**— susurró**—, Kurt es bastante…curioso.**

No respondió. Quinn cerró la puerta tras ella y lanzó una mirada al resto de la habitación.

Una cama en el lateral con varias carpetas encima, un escritorio justo debajo de una pequeña ventana con un ordenador y varios libros. A la derecha un armario que casi ocupaba la totalidad de la pared, y justo detrás de ella, en la pared que quedaba libre, una estantería repleta de libros y cds y películas, muchas películas.

** —Bonita habitación**— murmuró con educación.

—**Pequeña—**respondió Rachel**—, la mía en Lima era tres veces más grande que ésta…pero no me quejo, lo importante es dormir bien…¿No?**

**—Así es…**

—**Siéntate…en la cama o en la silla, donde desees**.

La cama fue la elección de Quinn, pero no por ningún motivo en concreto, sino porque era lo que más cerca estaba de ella.

**—Bien…mira, éstos son los discos**—continuó tras sacar los mismos de entre los libros que permanecían en los estantes**—, me los regalaron en un concurso, pero la verdad es que no les he prestado mucha atención…de hecho ni siquiera los recordaba hasta que tu padre no ha dicho lo de tu colección.**

—**Tan poco creas que tengo muchos…mi padre es un exagerado**—aclaró.

**—¿Te interesan? **—cuestionó mostrándoselos.

—**Mike and the Mechanics y…The Strangers…**

**—¿Los conoces?**

—**Al primero sí…The Strangers no tengo ni idea, pero estará interesante escucharlos…nunca se sabe cuándo puedes descubrir algún grupo nuevo que te fascine.**

—**Me temo que esos ya hace años que no suenan**—aclaró Rachel siendo consciente de la época de los discos.

—**Bueno…pero siempre merece la pena escuchar música, da igual el tiempo que haya pasado—**respondió.

—**Entonces, ¿Los quieres?, ¿Me vas a librar de cometer la atrocidad de tirarlos?**

**—Eh…sí, claro que los quiero**—susurró tomando los discos y fijando la vista sobre ellos—, **¿No…no conoces a Mike and the mechanics?**—preguntó

—**No recuerdo ninguna canción de ellos ahora mismo**—respondió tomando asiento a su lado. Rachel empezaba a ser consciente de la situación que ella misma había logrado crear con aquel interés inaudito en entregarle aquellos discos a aquella hora, en aquel instante, en el interior de su propia habitación.

Empezó a ser consciente de cómo la había instado a que cerrase la puerta tras ella cuando lo único que se suponía que iba a hacer, era entregarle aquellos discos. Pero estaba claro que su subconsciente actuaba siempre desde otra dimensión, lejos de lo que debía o no debía hacer, ella simplemente se dejaba llevar sin pensar en las consecuencias que aquello podría traerle.

Lo peor no fue ser consciente de ello, lo peor fue escuchar como del teléfono de Quinn tras una breve búsqueda, comenzó a sonar una canción que envolvía la habitación en un momento casi mágico.

—**Mira… escucha**—susurró incitándola a que se acercara a ella para que pudiese escuchar aquella melodía—**Over my shoulder…Mike and the…**

**—Mechanics**—fue Rachel quien terminó aquella frase tras acercarse lo suficiente a Quinn y prestar atención al teléfono—, **ya…ya la recuerdo—**hizo una breve pausa**— looking back…over my shoulders— **tarareó al compás del estribillo que ya sonaba**.**

** —¿Por qué nunca has cantado para mí?**— cuestionó Quinn sin dejar de mirarla.

—**Nunca me lo has pedido**— respondió descubriendo su mirada. Su mirada y sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que tenían el poder de hacer y provocar lo que quisiera provocar en quien tenía el lujo de contemplarlos a aquella distancia.

Una distancia que iba acortándose poco a poco, sin que ambas fuesen conscientes de ello y utilizando la necesidad de escuchar aquella canción, como la mejor de las excusas.

—**Es…es muy bonita esa canción**—dijo apenas con un hilo de voz, siendo consciente de cómo la fuerza de la gravedad la empujaba hacia ella—. **Es perfecta para…para escuchar acompañadas o…**—tragó saliva tras no poder evitar como sus ojos buscaban contemplar los labios de Quinn**—, o para cantar…no…no sé.**

—**Rachel…**—susurró Quinn con algo de incertidumbre—, **¿A ti…a ti te …**

** —No—**contestó sin ni siquiera dejar que terminase la pregunta y apartándose rápidamente de ella. Abandonando la cama como si algo la hubiese empujado. Aquel pequeño atisbo de duda en Quinn la hizo reaccionar rápidamente.

**—¿No qué?—**preguntó Quinn confusa.

**—No me gustan…no me gustan las chicas**—respondió rápidamente tras apartarse de ella. El sonido de la película que procedía de la sala de estar la devolvió a la realidad y la imagen de Marley y Kurt riéndose de ella revoloteó por su mente, recordándole aquel sentido del ridículo que se apoderaba de ella cuando pensaba en algo que escapaba de sus manos.

**—Ah…ok, pero… ¿A qué viene eso?**

**—Me lo has preguntando, y yo te he respondido para que no crees una imagen distorsionada de la realidad. Lo que te dije en la piscina es cierto— **se excusó**—, me…me impones mucho pero no es nada más. **

**—No te estaba preguntando eso, pero ¿Sabes qué?, agradezco que me lo hayas dicho**—respondió un tanto molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama y se enfrentaba a ella.

**—¿Por qué lo agradeces?**—la miró confusa

**—Porque me estas demostrando que eres un poco…como los demás. Pensaba que no tenías prejuicios, pero veo que no…que en el fondo solo te excusas en complejos absurdos que no tienes en vez de decirme la verdad…tratas de no…**

** —No, no digas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte—**interrumpió amenazante. No tenía ni idea de cómo había llegado a tener aquella sensación cuando lo único que había deseado era besarla. El Orgullo había empezado a castigarla.

—**No me arrepiento de lo que quiero decir… y lo que quiero decir es que el simple hecho de saber que me gustan las chicas…ya te ha coaccionado para negar algo que ni siquiera yo te he preguntado…¿Crees que por me gusten las chicas me tienen que gustar todas?. ¿Es eso lo que te preocupaba en la piscina?, ¿Qué una depravada como yo buscase algo más de ti mientras te hacía fotos?**

—**Me ibas a besar**—susurró ofendida, o quizás con la intención de salir airosa de aquella situación—, **y no, no he pensado eso de ti.**

—**No, no te iba a besar, solo te iba a preguntar si te gusta la música de los 80, pero no me has dejado tiempo para terminar…debí suponer que eras exactamente igual al resto de gente que juzga a…**

No acabó aquella frase. No pudo terminar su reprimenda porque Rachel ya se había encargado de acortar la distancia que las separaban y acallar la respuesta con sus labios, sin pensar en nada más.

Solo fue un certero y breve beso, pero lo suficientemente intenso como para dar rienda suelta al siguiente encuentro, al siguiente beso que apenas tardó un par de milésimas en llegar. El tiempo justo en el que ambas se miraron tras aquel impulso y se aseguraban de que querían continuarlo sin dudas.

Un pulso en el que ambas habían llenado sus pulmones y así no tener que buscar ningún resquicio para respirar mientras sus labios se conocían como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

La intensa obsesión de Quinn por evitar que Rachel luciera como una de aquellas Barbies de fraternidad, había obligado a la morena a no utilizar zapatos los suficientemente altos como para poder enfrentarse a ella sin tener que hacerlo de puntillas. Y aquello estuvo a punto de hacerla perder el equilibrio mientras sus labios ya se fundían con los de Quinn, en un beso que jamás esperó, pero que sin duda había deseado desde que la conoció.

Y si no perdió el equilibrio fue gracias a la habilidad de la rubia, que no tardó en sujetar su cintura y mantenerla junto a ella, aún más cerca.

Mal, pensó la morena. Todo mal, pero sin poder apartarse de aquella chica.

Mal porque aquel beso la exponía a todo lo malo que le podía suceder en aquellas circunstancias del plan, de Santana y Jane y el maldito club. Mal porque estaba llevando a cabo algo que jamás pensó que pudiese suceder en ella, fijarse en una chica como algo más que una amiga o alguien a quien admirar. Pero lo que realmente le preocupó era que a pesar de todo, a pesar de saber que se estaba metiendo en un lío descomunal, era incapaz de detener el beso y no disfrutar con él. Más aún cuando Quinn, con un rápido y conciso gesto, se quitó las gafas y permitía que el acercamiento entre ellas fuese mucho más intenso, como lo es un beso con todas las letras y con todas las intenciones.

De esos besos que cuando lo das o recibes, solo eres consciente de cómo el escalofrío va trasladándose por cada parte de tu cuerpo y lo sientes desplazándose desde la espalda, hasta llegar a la cabeza, para luego trasladarse hacia ese punto de la cadera en el que sientes la mano de tu acompañante. Y mientras tanto, vives porque ella lo sienta, deseas que ella también termine recibiendo esa descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal y disfrute sin más.

**—Oh dios**—balbuceó Quinn en uno de los pequeños respiros que tuvieron que entregarse.

Fue largo. Fue uno de esos besos en los que pierdes la noción del tiempo y simplemente te dejas llevar por los labios de quien te besa, por la humedad embriagadora y el cálido aliento—**¿Qué…qué ha sido eso?—**preguntó sin poder terminar de apartarse de sus labios.

—**Lo…lo siento Quinn**— terminó por ceder. El escalofrío se esfumó de repente y una sensación de agobio ocupó aquel hueco dejado por la descarga de adrenalina. Estaba completamente avergonzada por lo que había hecho**—, lo siento. **

No había palabras por parte de Quinn. Se limitaba a mirarla completamente idiotizada, incrédula no solo por lo que había vivido, sino por la respuesta desconcertante de Rachel. Parecía tan preocupada que la culpabilidad se apoderó de ella.

—**Creo que es mejor que me vaya**

—**Quinn yo…**

—**No te preocupes Rachel**— sonó a disculpa**—, todo está bien…siento, siento mucho lo que ha pasado…no volverá a suceder.**

El motivo por el que Rachel no acertaba a detener las disculpas de Quinn, era algo que no llegaba a comprender. Se mantenía en silencio, con la mirada perdida en aquella chica y sin saber cómo reaccionar después de aquel beso, y lo que es peor, permitiendo que se marchase con aquella sensación de haber sido ella la culpable de algo que ella misma había empezado y que para ser honestos, había deseado probablemente mucho más, si es que Quinn lo había deseado en algún momento. Eso aún no lo tenía del todo claro.

—**Te aviso cuando estén las fotos, ¿De acuerdo?**

Rachel asintió como lo hace un robot cuando recibe una orden.

—**Buenas noches…y gracias**— dijo tras recuperar y mostrar los dos discos—**cuídate.**

Fueron sus últimas palabras, al menos dirigidas hacia ella.

Quinn abandonó la habitación y se despidió de Marley y Kurt casi sin apenas mirarlos. Rachel siguió sus pasos de igual manera. A pesar de que ya se había despedido de ella no pudo evitar acompañarla hasta la salida de la residencia, pero en silencio, como si algo no la permitiese hablar a pesar de la necesidad que sentía por hacerlo.

No tenía palabras. No sabía qué o cómo excusarse por haberla besado de aquella forma, porque a pesar de que Quinn fue la primera en disculparse, sabía que aquello no había sido cosa de ella, sino de su propia inconsciencia.

Fue ella quien la obligó a entrar en su habitación, fue ella quien la besó sin pensar ni un segundo en lo que estaba haciendo, y fue ella la que estaba permitiendo que Quinn se marchase con lo que parecía un mar de dudas y arrepentimiento martirizándola por completo.

Ella tampoco hablaba.

Sabía que Rachel seguía sus pasos, pero estaba tan confundida que no se atrevía a volver a hablar por miedo a romper lo poco que parecía quedar entre ellas.

Había sucedido lo que tanto temía, acabar con una amistad que recién comenzaba por culpa de no saber controlar sus impulsos. Y se sentía mal, muy mal como para terminar discutiendo con ella. Solo tenía que haber esquivado ese beso y nada de eso habría sucedido.

**—Ciao**— volvió a despedirse tras pisar la calle y percatarse de que Rachel se mantenía justo en la puerta de entrada de la residencia.

—**Adios… Quinn**— balbuceó casi sin voz, tanto que ni siquiera la oyó.

Quinn llegó hasta su coche, se montó en él y lanzó una fugaz mirada de arrepentimiento sobre Rachel antes de prender el motor y alejarse de ella a marchas forzadas, con la esperanza de que aquella vez, no fuese la última que tuviese la oportunidad de verla.


	16. Cambio de planes

Capítulo 16

Cambio de planes

Silencio.

Un hermético y absoluto silencio se apoderaba de todo el apartamento y eso desconcertaba a Marley.

Un domingo a las 10 de la mañana con Rachel en el baño y nada de música a su alrededor, era síntoma inequívoco de que algo sucedía.

Lo normal, lo típico habría sido que la música y la voz de Rachel la despertasen en aquella mañana con la habitual felicidad matutina que siempre acompañaba a la morena, como cada domingo desde que convivían juntas.

Pero no. Rachel aquella mañana se limitaba a terminar de peinar su pelo tras haberse duchado, vestido y maquillado para la ocasión. Una ocasión que sin duda no iba a pasar desapercibida para Marley.

—**Hey…Buenos días**—dijo la chica asomándose tras la puerta del baño.

—**Hola Marley**—saludó la morena dedicándole una leve mirada a través del espejo

**—¿Vas a algún lado?**—cuestionó interesándose

—**Santana me ha enviado un mensaje, tienen un ensayo del coro y me ha invitado a presenciarlo…**

—**Vaya, eso es buena señal, ¿No?—**terminó adentrándose en el baño**—, si quieren que veas sus ensayos es porque tienes posibilidades de entrar, ¿No es cierto?**

**—No lo sé**—respondió con sequedad**—, yo solo me limitó a ver, oír y esperar…**

Confirmado, pensó Marley.

Rachel jamás hablaba de aquella forma a menos que tuviese algo que esconder.

Su personalidad, su carácter hacían de ella una persona incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada cuando tenía que estarlo, y aquella actitud al evitar explicaciones más concretas, era la mejor para no terminar accediendo.

Y es que para Rachel tampoco era sencillo enfrentarse a lo que sabía que tenía que enfrentarse en cualquier momento.

Tuvo la suerte de contar con la presencia de Kurt en su apartamento la noche anterior, cuando despidió a Quinn de aquella despreciable forma. Y fue una suerte porque gracias a la presencia del chico, Marley no se mostró curiosa por la inesperada visita de la rubia y Rachel pudo encerrarse en su habitación y olvidarse de tener que dar unas explicaciones que no se atrevía ni le apetecía dar. Aunque aquello no le regaló la tranquilidad absoluta.

Rachel pasó prácticamente toda la noche despierta, observando la pantalla de su teléfono y escribiendo mensajes que nunca terminaba de enviar.

Mensajes de disculpas, de arrepentimiento o simplemente, llamadas de atención para recibir una respuesta que necesitaba, pero que a decir verdad, no estaba preparada para recibir.

Saber que Quinn jamás iba a tener interés en ella de aquella manera, conseguía destrozar su maltrecho estado anímico.

Una noche completamente despierta que le regalaba un par de ojeras en aquella mañana y aquel extraño humor que jamás solía ostentar.

—**Rachel…¿Estás bien?**—se interesó por primera vez Marley.

—**Sí, lo estoy**—respondió rápidamente, evitando cruzar la mirada con ella.

**—Ok…eh… ¿Qué tal con Quinn ayer?**—fue directa**—, no quise preguntarte con Kurt aquí, ya sabes que es bastante molesto con ese tema.**

—**Todo bien**—fue escueta y Marley empezó a impacientarse.

**—¿Fuisteis a su casa?**

—**Ajam…**

**—¿Y conociste a su familia?**

**—Sí.**

**—¿Y qué tal?, ¿Cómo son?**

—**Pues…una familia**—musitó mientras se esmeraba en perfilar perfectamente sus ojos y Marley tomaba asiento en una pequeña banqueta.

**—¿Ya está?, ¿No hay nada que destacar?—**insistió.

—**Pues no, solo es una familia…un padre, una madre, una hija pequeña que es un encanto y Quinn, nada más. **

—**Ok Rachel… ¿Me cuentas que diablos te pasa?**

**—¿Qué diablos me pasa?**—la miró de soslayo**—, No me pasa nada.**

**—¿Te das cuenta del humor de perros que tienes?, mira como me hablas.**

**—¿Cómo te hablo?**—cuestionó molesta**—, me estás preguntando y te estoy contestando, ¿Qué hay de malo?**

Un resoplido de resignación fue lo único que Marley dejó escapar tras ver como Rachel no parecía tener intenciones de hablar más allá de lo preciso y optó por abandonar el baño y acabar con aquel pequeño enfrentamiento que solo la morena parecía querer llevar a cabo.

Sin embargo a Rachel no le gustó que su amiga tomase aquella decisión, porque sentía que no había ganado con sus respuestas y el mal humor se hizo más latente aún, tanto que no desaprovechó la oportunidad que le brindó el salir del baño ya preparada para ir a los ensayos y encontrarse a Marley preparándose algo con lo que saciar su apetito.

**—¿Qué pasa?—**le recriminó tras fingir que necesitaba beber agua**—, ¿Nunca has tenido un mal día?**

**—Muchos**—respondió Marley mientras disfrutaba de un vaso de zumo.

**—¿Entonces?, ¿Por qué tienes que estar cuestionándome todo el tiempo?**

**—No te cuestiono, simplemente te he preguntado por cómo te fue el día de ayer y me has respondido de esa manera…entiendo que no quieres hablar y te he dejado tranquila. **

**—No, no me has dejado tranquila**—replicó**—, sigues ahí…mirándome como si fuera la peor persona del mundo, ¿Qué quieres que te diga?**

—**Hey…hey…relájate, ¿Ok?, no voy a consentir que me hables así porque tengas un día de perros. **

**—Ah no…lo que me faltaba**—balbuceó molesta**—, encima tengo yo la culpa de que tú no te conformes con saber mi vida con todo lujo de detalles.**

**—No, no, no**—Marley abandonó la cocina negando continuamente con la cabeza**—, no voy a aguantar tus absurdas excusas, que pases un buen día.**

**—¿Me vas a dejar así?—**le recriminó siguiendo sus pasos—, **Ok…pues muy bien, ya veo que poco o nada te importo—**alzó la voz

**—¡Rachel!—**se enfrentó a ella**—, ¿Qué…diablos…te…pasa?, ¿Qué has hecho?, ¿Qué te ha hecho Quinn para que estés así de insoportable?**

**—Me besó**— confesó interrumpiendo la reprimenda de su amiga

**—¿Qué?—**respondió sorprendida**—, ¿Quinn te ha besado?**

**—Sí…bueno no**—balbuceó avergonzada**—, en realidad…he sido yo quien la besó.**

El gesto en el rostro de Marley dejaba claro que no necesitaba preguntar más para que continuase hablando, y Rachel lo supo en todo momento.

No pudo soportar la presión, aquella incertidumbre que había estado aguardando durante toda la noche y que la había hecho reaccionar con aquella estúpida actitud con su amiga.

**—He sido una imbécil, Marley**—continuó abatida, tomando asiento en el sofá**—, Quinn ha sido increíble, fue perfecta ayer…me trató con respeto, me presentó a su familia y me habló de ella, de su pasado…y yo hice una estupidez.**

—**Pero…cuando vinisteis estabais bien, ¿No?, ¿Habéis discutido?**

**—No, no discutimos**—la miró**—, vinimos porque su padre dijo que ella coleccionaba discos de vinilo y yo recordé que tenía un par de ellos ahí…olvidados. Mi intención era regalárselos y por eso le pedí que entrase**…—resopló— **Hice el imbécil.**

**—No entiendo… ¿Qué pasó?**

—**No lo sé, solo sé que estábamos escuchando una canción en el teléfono de ella y supe que estaba a punto de besarme, o al menos eso creí…y me fue a preguntar algo, yo me confundí y me puse histérica…le dije que no me gustaban las chicas y ella se ofendió.**

**—¿Se ofendió porque no te gustan las chicas?**

**—No, se ofendió porque pensó que yo lo decía para excusarme con ella**—respondió rápidamente—, **y fue entonces cuando la besé, así sin más.**

**—¿Y ella?, ¿Qué dijo?**

**—Nada. Se limitó a besarme como yo la estaba besando hasta que nos detuvimos y…y yo empecé a lamentarme, ella pensó que la estaba culpando y se fue.**

**—¿No le dijiste nada más?**

**—No, salió de la habitación tal y como vosotros visteis y se marchó, y yo simplemente la miré marcharse…nada más. Soy una estúpida.**

**—Rachel—**se acercó preocupada—, **¿Qué te sucede?, Tú nunca te has comportado así, eres…eres una chica que dice las cosas a la cara, ¿Por qué con ella no?**

—**No lo sé, Marley...no tengo ni idea pero no puedo, no puedo enfrentarme a ella porque tengo la sensación continua de que estoy haciendo el ridículo**—la miró—. **Quinn es increíble y yo no paro de hacer el idiota con ella. Primero lo del plan, ahora esto…me va a odiar.**

**—¿Te gusta?—**fue directa—,** ¿Realmente te gusta y no es solo admiración?**

—**He estado a punto de besarla en más ocasiones, solo que no he tenido el valor—**respondió—, **¿Te responde eso a la pregunta?**

—**No, a todo el mundo nos apetece besar a ciertas personas en más de una ocasión y eso no significa que sintamos nada por ellas. Hablo de lo que tú sientes, de lo cómo te sientes estando con ella. **

—**Es increíble Marley**—confesó cabizbaja**—, Quinn tiene algo que hace que quieras estar con ella todo el tiempo, que…que tengas la necesidad de cuidarla.**

**—¿Cuidarla?, ¿De verdad te provoca ese sentimiento?**

**—Sí, continuamente…**—explicó**—. Ella, ella es especial…acepta su personalidad aun sabiendo que no le va a dar demasiado de cara a los demás, y lo hace solo por ser fiel a ella misma y no defraudar a quienes más quiere. Quinn es un ejemplo a seguir y yo me siento una rata a su lado.**

**—Quizás deberías hablar con ella y decirle lo que está sucediendo con todo eso del plan y demás…más vale acabar con todo eso a tiempo.**

**—No sé si me lo va a perdonar, y ahora me da miedo que eso no suceda…me da miedo que no quiera saber nada de mí.**

**—Tendrás tiempo de conseguir que lo haga. Estás a tiempo de cambiar todo eso, Rachel. No creo que ese coro merezca más la pena que lo que parece que puede ofrecerte Quinn.**

—**Tampoco sé si ella está realmente interesada en mí**

—**Te besó**

**—Porque yo la besé—**añadió—. **Se fue despavorida, huyó de mí tras el beso y eso no es buena señal…aunque sé que también lo hizo porque yo me arrepentí. **

**—¿Y por qué no la llamas y hablas con ella?**

**—Ella tampoco me ha llamado**

**—Rachel, no puedes estar esperando que los demás den siempre el paso, si algo te preocupa… ¿Por qué esperas?. Eso es lo que siempre me has dicho a mí, y ahora mira…no lo llevas a cabo.**

—**No es sencillo, te lo aseguro…no, no quiero defraudar a Quinn, ya sé que es precipitado decir algo así, pero esa chica solo ha tenido buenos gestos hacia mí desde que nos conocimos. Por amor de Dios, me abrazó cuando creíamos que había un loco en la biblioteca y yo estaba histérica…y a penas hacia un par de días que la conocía. Si hubiera sido verdad, si ese loco hubiera existido…nos habría escuchado por culpa de mi drama y nos habría matado a las dos…y a ella no le importaba nada más que abrazarme. Es…es buena persona y no quiero hacerle daño.**

**—Pues ponte las pilas y arréglalo lo antes posible y deberías empezar por apartarte de ese lío con el coro.**

**—¿Crees que si les digo que no quiero participar, se olvidarán de mí?**

—**Supongo. Nadie te está obligando a hacer algo así. **

**—¿Y qué hago después?, ¿Se lo cuento a Quinn?, seguiré arriesgándome a que me odie.**

—**Deberías decírselo…pero supongo que sí sabe que lo has dejado, tendrás más opciones de que no se lo tome mal. No sé, yo al menos sentiría un poco de compasión si me hacen eso y veo que lo dejas tras conocerme mejor.**

—**Es cierto**—balbuceó tras ser consciente de aquella explicación. Una energía positiva comenzó a adueñarse de ella mientras pensaba en las palabras de su amiga y en lo razonables que eran.

Si dejaba el estúpido plan, podría decirle a Quinn que se equivocó al principio y que después de conocerla, supo que no estaba haciendo nada bueno. Era probablemente la mejor opción de todas las que habían sopesado y probablemente era la única que tenía más razones favorables para no perder el contacto con ella.

**—¿Qué es cierto?—**cuestionó tras presenciar el prolongado silencio de la morena.

**—Que me tengo que marchar ya**—reaccionó—, **voy…voy a hacer lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el principio.**

**—¿Hablar con Quinn?**

**—No, no…por ahora lo mejor es acabar con el plan—**se mostró convencida—, **y lo voy a hacer ahora.**

Y con esas intenciones se decidió a abandonar el apartamento aquella mañana, tras agradecer a Marley aquella conversación y su persistencia por ayudarle en todo momento.

Lo cierto es que se sentía afortunada por tener de compañera y a amiga a alguien como ella, capaz de soportar su mejor y peor versión.

No importaba la euforia o el drama, Marley siempre se mostraba dispuesta a escucharla aunque para ello tuviese que fingir una forzada despreocupación.

Qué habría sido de su vida en aquella ciudad sin Marley, era algo que no se despegó de su cabeza a lo largo de aquella mañana, y por supuesto no lo hizo cuando ya presenciaba lo que supuestamente era uno de los ensayos del coro de las chicas Gamma, en uno de los salones que tenían a su disposición en el campus.

7 chicas que trataban de coordinar sus movimientos al mismo tiempo que intentaban acompasar sus voces. Algo que no se les daba demasiado bien, para ser honestas.

Solo había una que destacaba por encima de todas y era Santana.

Su voz, sus movimientos en mitad aquel improvisado escenario, dejaba en evidencia al resto, incluida a Jane, que no destacaba en absolutamente nada. Su voz solo se escuchaba cuando recriminaba algún fallo en sus compañeras, pero nunca cuando era ella la culpable del mismo.

Fue probablemente la mejor decisión que iba a llevar a cabo.

No solo la charla con Marley la había convencido, sino que presenciar aquel esperpento de ensayo le hizo comprender que estaba muy por debajo de sus expectativas y no lo necesitaba en absoluto, además de no querer convertirse en una de ellas.

Por suerte no duró mucho aquel suplicio.

Rachel había llegado con más de media hora de retraso y casi una hora después, esperaba impaciente la llegada de Jane al exterior para comunicarle su decisión.

No podía evitar sentir como los nervios se aglutinaban en su estómago y no pudo evitar compararlo con esa sensación de nerviosismo que la invadía cada vez que pensaba en Quinn o recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Una sensación que poco o nada tenía que ver con la que sentía en aquel instante. Aquellos nervios, los que le provocaba Quinn, eran una absoluta delicia, una intensidad que la obligaba a querer gritar lo más alto que podía, a sonreír continuamente por un hecho, que aunque no estaba convencida de que fuese real, podría suceder en cualquier momento.

Quizás Quinn no sentía nada por ella, pero aquel beso ya formaba parte de su historia y eso nadie se lo iba a arrebatar.

La primera vez que besaba a una mujer, y era alguien como Quinn. Un lujo que iba a quedar perfecto en una futura biografía, cuando la fama llegase a su vida.

**—¿Querías verme?**

Repelente, casi resignada por saber que no tenía nada que ver con el talento que derrochaban las chicas que la obedecían sin opción a réplica. Así sonaba la voz de Jane cuando la interrumpió en mitad de aquellos pensamientos.

**—Hola…sí, quería…quería hablar contigo**—tartamudeó.

**—En menos de media hora tengo que estar en una barbacoa, espero que sea importante.**

—**Sí, eh…bueno, lo primero decirte que el ensayo…ha sido genial**—mintió descaradamente.

—**Eres una privilegiada por verlo en primera fila**—respondió sin cambiar un ápice el gesto de desagrado de su rostro—,** más vale que consigas tu objetivo para poder participar en el siguiente…porque ya se acerca la competición**.

**—De…de eso precisamente quería hablarte—**intervino más nerviosa aún.

**—¿De la competición?**

**—No…no, yo hablo de conseguir mi objetivo. No, no creo que lo logre y lo mejor será que me retire.**

**—¿Cómo?—**interrumpió rápidamente**—, ¿Qué dices de retirarte?**

—**Lo siento Jane, pero no me veo capaz de convencer a Quinn**—se excusó**—, teníais razón…ella no está por la labor y es imposible. Creo que lo más justo es que me retire y vosotras toméis la decisión de aceptar a esas chicas que teníais en la recamara por si yo fallaba. No, no habrá rencores por mi parte, creo que es lo justo. **

—**Un momento…un momento, Berry**— se mostró prepotente**—, ¿Me estás diciendo que renuncias a participar en el coro?**

—**Sí, así es**—balbuceó desviando la mirada**—, no he cumplido mi objetivo y…**

—**Aún estás a tiempo**—añadió—, **si consigues que Quinn venga a la fiesta del viernes, tendrás medio pase ganado, ¿De verdad te rindes tan pronto?**

**—No la voy a convencer. Lo he intentado**—se excusó**—, le he insistido y ella me ha dicho que no va a ir, que no le interesa…yo, yo lo siento pero no puedo obligarla de ninguna manera, no está en mis manos.**

**—Ok**—respondió sorprendiendo a Rachel.

**—¿Ok?, ¿Ya está?, ¿No me vas a recriminar nada?**

—**No, en absoluto…yo sabía que tú no estabas a la altura, pero Santana insistía demasiado contigo y le di el beneficio de la duda. A partir de ahora se encargará otra persona de Quinn.**

**—¿Cómo otra persona?, ya os he dicho que ella no quiere entrar**.

**—Eso ya no te incumbe. Tú ahora lo único que tienes que hacer, si no quieres tener verdaderos problemas, es olvidar todo lo que ha sucedido…todo lo que sabes de nosotras y lo que te hemos pedido**— explicó amenazante**—. Si te vas de la lengua, si cuentas algo de esto, terminaremos enterándonos…incluso si se lo dices a Quinn, y si eso llega a suceder…prepárate para no llegar a la cima, nunca jamás.**

**—¿Cómo?—**balbuceó temerosa.

**—¿Quieres ser actriz?, pues más te vale que permanezcas callada, porque por muchos diplomas que logres en esta facultad, me encargaré de que tu reputación sea tan mala…que nadie, absolutamente nadie, va a querer contar contigo**—le guiñó un ojo**—, ¿Entiendes?**

Por supuesto que entendía, pero sintió aquella amenaza con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera pudiera responder con palabras y se limitó a asentir como si de un robot se tratase.

Esa vez ni el vestido, ni el maquillaje lograron hacerla sentir alguien frente aquella chica. Solo pudo compararse con un ratón huyendo de un gato que empezaba a asustarlo de verdad.

**—¿Qué hacéis aquí?—**fue la voz de Santana la que interrumpió aquel momento de tensión junto a la puerta de acceso del local de ensayo.

**—Hablar**—respondió Jane sonriente**—, tu querida apuesta ha renunciado.**

**—¿Qué?**—habló la latina fijando la mirada en Rachel, que permanecía en silencio y algo cabizbaja.

—**Ya lo oyes, se ha arrepentido…dice que no es capaz y yo le estaba explicando lo que debe hacer a partir de ahora**—sonrió con sarcasmo**—, creo que me ha entendido bien, pero por si acaso…explícale tú, quizás tú seas más clara que yo—**bromeó al tiempo que lanzaba una última mirada a Rachel y se apartaba de ellas con la soberbia implantada en su cara.

Santana esperó varios minutos a que su amiga se alejara de ambas para cuestionar a una Rachel que seguía temiendo, probablemente un poco más desde la aparición de Santana.

La actitud que tuvo aquella chica con ella el día anterior, aún revoloteaba por su mente.

**—¿Qué es eso de que no sigues intentándolo?—**cuestionó con serenidad, algo que Rachel no esperaba bajo ningún concepto.

—**No, no puedo convencerla**—se excusó—, **Quinn no quiere entrar en el coro.**

—**Te dije que la convencieras para ir a la fiesta, ¿No puedes hacer eso?**

**—No quiere**—repitió**—. No le gustan y no me va a hacer caso, no a mí. **

**—Es una maldita fiesta, Rachel…solo te pido que sigas intentándolo, al menos para la fiesta.**

**—¿Pero qué sentido tiene?, si viene a la fiesta y no quiere entrar en el coro, ¿Para qué insistir?, no, no creo que sirva de mucho y para ser honestas, yo tampoco estoy segura de querer estar en el coro.**

**—¿Cómo?, ¿Qué dices?**

—**No, no creo que sea lo mío…estaba convencida de que era otra cosa y…bueno, yo, yo no tengo el talento ni…soy como vosotras.**

**—¿No quieres triunfar?, ¿No quieres que futuros cazatalentos te escuchen cantar en una de las mejores competiciones de coros del país?, ¿Creí que querías tener eso en tu curriculum?.**

**—Sí, claro que quiero eso…pero si no puedo lograr que Quinn entre en el coro, es absurdo pensarlo. **

**—Rachel**—se removió inquieta—, **si aceptas un consejo mío…te diré que es mucho mejor que lo intentes hasta el final aunque no lo consigas, a que lo dejes ahora. Jane no se anda con tonterías…ella, ella tiene bastantes influencias.**

**—¿Me estás amenazando?**

**—No es una amenaza, es un consejo…si lo intentas y no lo consigue, se olvidará de ti, serás otra más que lo ha intentado y no lo ha conseguido, pero si desistes, estará pendiente de ti…y no te lo aconsejo. Piensa que ahora tú sabes todo y si te dices algo, lo vas a pagar caro.**

**—No…no puedo seguir**—balbuceó nerviosa**—, y no voy a decir nada. No soy tan estúpida**.

**—También está Quinn**—añadió provocando la atención de la morena.

**—¿Qué sucede con Quinn?**

**—Supongo que en este tiempo, le habrás tomado cariño, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Eh…si, bueno no mucho…no sé, lo justo y necesario**— se excusó evitando que la sonrojo de sus mejillas la delatasen.

—**No quieres que le suceda nada, ¿Verdad?**

**—¿Qué?**—la miró preocupada—, **¿A qué te refieres?**

—**Escúchame Rachel, si tú abandonas…Jane va a hacer lo último que tiene en sus manos para convencerla, y te aseguro que no le importa en absoluto los sentimientos de Quinny…Quinn**—recapacitó.

**—¿Qué…qué va a hacer?**

**—No te lo voy a decir, pero te aseguro que no saldrá bien parada si sigue sin querer entrar…lo va a pasar mal y probablemente tú también salgas mal parada. Si…si has llegado a conocerla un poco, sabrás que desconfía de todo el mundo…¿No es cierto?**

**—Eh…sí, un poco.**

—**Pues te aseguro que si tú no sigues intentándolo, Jane hará que otra persona se ocupe de lograr convencerla y lo hará sin escrúpulos…sin importarle la confianza que Quinn pueda ofrecerle a duras penas. ¿Vas a permitir que algo así suceda?**

**—Yo…**

—**Si te he recomendado a Jane, es porque veo que eres buena persona…y sé que no te gustará que le hagan daño a alguien como Quinn, ¿O sí?—**susurró tratando de demostrarle una confianza que nunca había percibido.

—**No, claro que no quiero que le hagan daño, ella no le hace mal a nadie…tiene su vida, la vive tal y como quiere. ¿Por qué tienen que molestarla?**

—**Yo opino igual que tú**—respondió confundiendo a Rachel**—, por eso sé que tú eres la que menos daño le puede hacer…solo aguanta un poco, convéncela para la fiesta y luego ya se verá…si no quiere pertenecer al coro, pues ya está…Jane se olvidará de ti y tenemos todo el verano para lograr que también se olvide de Quinn. **

** —¿Convencerla?, ¿Tú vas a intentar que se olvide de Quinn?**

**—Lo haré. Jane es un poco…caprichosa. Cuando le interesa alguien va siempre a por todas, hasta que se cruza alguien mejor y zas…se olvida. Solo necesitamos tiempo. Podemos hacer un pacto.**

**—¿Un pacto?**

**—Yo trataré de convencer a Jane de que Quinn no debe estar con nosotras ya…y tú sigues intentándolo.**

**—Eso es absurdo, ya te he dicho que Quinn no quiere que…**

**—Es la única manera de evitar que alguien le haga daño a Quinn**—fue directa—, **si tú sigues con ella…Jane no buscará a alguien más para que lo intente. Serás su…protectora, sin que ella lo sepa…claro.**

El porqué de que aquellas palabras no terminasen de convencerla era algo que confundía completamente a Rachel, o quizás no eran las palabras sino Santana. Su presencia, su convicción al hablar y por supuesto aquella mirada que conseguía bloquearla, incluso llegaba a atemorizarla, no le resultaban en absoluto convincentes. Sin embargo, y después de las amenazas de Jane, entendía que quizás aquella era la mejor solución de proteger a Quinn de aquel lio en que se estaba viendo envuelta sin ni siquiera saberlo.

La sola idea de imaginar a alguien acercándose a ella para convencerla de que debía entrar en la fraternidad y que lo hiciese, tal y como había mencionado Santana, sin escrúpulos, le repugnaba.

Era cierto que ella era la primera en mentirle, pero en contra de lo que podrían pensar, jamás tuvo la más mínima intención de hacerle daño de alguna manera, ni obligarla a hacer algo así. A pesar de todo, su único objetivo era el de tantearla para saber qué opinaba acerca de aquel asunto y si veía alguna opción de convencerla para que accediese.

Quinn había sido tan clara desde un principio, que supo que era prácticamente imposible de convencer por las buenas, y por las malas no estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, y por supuesto tampoco a dejar que alguien lo hiciera.

—**No quiero pactos**—respondió la morena**—, pero tampoco quiero que alguien trate de hacerle daño a Quinn, así que…seguiré intentándolo yo.**

**—¿Ves?, esa actitud me gusta más**—dijo Santana recuperando esa mirada llena de soberbia con la que siempre solía mirarla—. **Verte ayer en su residencia, me deja claro que Quinn confía bastante en ti**—añadió—, **estoy segura de que al menos lograrás que acepte ir a la fiesta**.

—**Lo voy a intentar, pero si dice que no…o si por el contrario acepta ir a esa fiesta y luego se niega a pertenecer a la fraternidad, tenéis que dejarla en paz…**

—**Eso es lo que yo voy a intentar conseguir, que Jane…deje de querer a Quinn con nosotras**—sonrió tratando de regalar una complicidad que Rachel no lograba percibir de ninguna manera. De hecho lo único que conseguía era ponerla más nerviosa aún. Y eso ya era prácticamente imposible.

Y con aquel nerviosismo, Rachel terminó despidiéndose de Santana tras llegar a aquel extraño acuerdo de ayudarse mutuamente, aunque ella no quisiera considerarlo un pacto y emprendió el regreso hacia su apartamento, donde de nuevo un quebradero de cabeza iba a mantenerla ocupada, probablemente durante todo el día.

Al hecho de saber que no podía abandonar el plan, por el bien de Quinn, se le iba a unir la sensación de malestar de saber lo difícil que le iba a resultar ponerse en contacto con ella para intentar aclarar lo sucedido el día anterior. Porque a pesar de no haber dormido, a pesar de la reprimenda y los consejos de Marley, a pesar de aquella discusión con Jane y el posterior acuerdo con Santana, solo había una cosa que seguía latiendo en ella como si el tiempo y todos aquellos contratiempos no hubiesen pasado nunca; Su beso.

Sus labios ocupándose de los suyos, sus manos aferradas a la cintura y aquella intensa y espectacular mirada a escasos centímetros de sus ojos. Eso era algo que estaba segura, no iba a lograr olvidar, por muchos problemas que aquella extraña relación de amistad estuviese a punto de llevar a sus vidas.


	17. Un juego

Capítulo 17

Un juego

Paso pequeño con el pie izquierdo, luego hacia un lado con el derecho. Paso atrás con el izquierdo, giro a la derecha, hombros paralelos. Cruce del pie izquierdo y apoyo en el derecho para acabar con un paso hacia atrás lentamente, deslizándolo con suavidad y fuerza a la vez.

Rachel conseguía marcar los tiempos de aquel baile, conseguía transmitir la pasión que solo el Tango es capaz de generar, y mantenía la compostura tras aquella hora de ensayos junto a Brody, pero no estaba bien.

Ni su mente, a pesar de la profesionalidad que transmitía, ni su corazón estaban centrados en aquella actividad.

Dos días.

Un domingo que pasó con todo aquel barullo de discusiones y cambios de planes continuos, primero con Marley y luego con Jane y Santana. Un domingo en el que no tuvo el valor de enfrentarse a un nuevo encuentro y lo pasó comprobando,al igual que la noche anterior, una y otra vez su teléfono, con un mensaje a medio escribir que jamás se atrevió a enviar.

Un lunes repleto de actividades, de clases y de más remordimientos por no saber cómo actuar, por no ser capaz de afrontar algo que ya sabía que sucedía.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan cobarde por confesar unos sentimientos que eran evidentes, y lo peor es que ni siquiera se atrevía a enfrentarse a ella.

Ni una sola llamada, ni un maldito mensaje, nada, absolutamente nada desde que abandonó su habitación la noche del sábado después de haberla besado. Después de aquel perfecto sábado en el que conoció la verdadera cara de Quinn, justo la que ella había deseado conocer.

Ni arpía, ni estúpida, ni prepotente. Quinn era todo lo contrario a como la había descrito Kurt, además de sincera. La confesión de su pasado y el motivo que la llevó a actuar así, casi que de manera justificada, al igual que su arrepentimiento y su posterior decisión de ser ella misma, sin importarle el qué dirán o saber que iba a vivir casi sin amigos a su alrededor, habían marcado a Rachel. Quinn no tuvo problemas en confesarle su pasado más íntimo, y eso pocas personas solían hacerlo.

No había vuelto a saber nada de ella, y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Era consciente de su situación, de cómo a pesar de ser ella quien se había lanzado a sus labios, de saber que aquellos sentimientos que sentía por Quinn eran mucho más especiales que los que sentías por una amiga, también era consciente de cómo se le hacía un mundo confesárselo sin más.

Primero porque a pesar de todo, estaba segura de que Quinn no iba a entender que su primer acercamiento a ella no era todo lo inocente que parecía. Y segundo porque se sentía terriblemente ridícula confesándole a una chica como ella que la atracción que sentía se hacía cada día más latente e intensa.

Daba igual el talento que Rachel Berry ostentaba, daba igual el descaro que utilizaba en algunas situaciones, sobre todo cuando actuaba para un público, ella jamás se sintió segura, ni con su cuerpo ni con su personalidad. Y pensar que una chica como Quinn pudiese tener algún interés más personal en ella, era algo que no entraba dentro de su cabeza.

**—¿Estás bien?**—preguntó Brody tras acabar con aquel ensayo.

—**Sí, si todo bien**—respondió casi sin mirarlo, mientras se desprendía de los zapatos que había estado utilizando para bailar.

**—No lo parece**—insistió sin dejar de mirarla**—, pareces preocupada por algo.**

**—No…no, estoy bien**—repitió tratando de sonar convincente, pero lo cierto es que no lo era—, **solo un poco cansada.**

—**Ok…bueno, ha estado bien, ¿No?—**tomó asiento junto a ella—, **creo que un ensayo más y lo tendremos perfecto, pero si estás muy cansada…quizás deberías hacer algo más de ejercicio, puedes venir conmigo a correr cuando te apetezca**

**—No, no es necesario…estoy bien y creo que no necesitamos mucho más… ¿Cuándo es la presentación del proyecto?**

—**Para final del curso, tranquila…aún faltan algunas semanas…podemos quedar con más días de diferencia, total…ya está todo listo. **

—**Por mí perfecto**—sonrió**—, eh…oye, me tengo que marchar…en una hora tengo clases y tengo que cruzar todo el campus. Avísame para el próximo ensayo.**

—**Ok…lo haré**—respondió resignado mientras Rachel ya se disponía a alejarse de él y abandonar aquella aula de ensayo, pero algo la obligó a no hacerlo.

Se detuvo justo en la puerta tras recordar algo que aún tenía en mente y que al parecer, debía llevar a cabo—, **Brody**—dijo tas volverse de nuevo hacia él**—, ¿Haces algo el viernes?**

—**Eh…pues no…no lo sé, ¿Por?**

—**Me han invitado a una fiesta en una fraternidad y me han comentado que podría invitar a quien quisiera—**mintió**—, ¿Te apetece ir?**

**—¿Una fiesta?**—repitió acercándose de nuevo**—, suena interesante.**

**—Lo será**—sonrió**—, aunque es la primera vez que voy a una…**

**—Ok…si, si quieres iré**—sonrió complacido—, **no sabía que estuvieses en una fraternidad.**

—**No, no estoy en ninguna, es solo que me han invitado…nada más. Yo no doy el perfil de chica Gamma.**

—** Es cierto…no das ese perfil**—intervino provocando una irremediable sensación de malestar en Rachel—, **lo cierto es que eres mucho mejor que todas esas chicas**—añadió tras aquellos segundos en los que Rachel sintió que se hundía aún más en su inseguridad.

**—¿Cómo?**—balbuceó confusa.

—**Ya quisieran esas chicas tener tu talento, tu sonrisa…tu cuerpo**—desvió la mirada hacia las piernas de la chica**—, no tienen nada que hacer contra ti.**

Desconcierto mezclado con un intenso rubor que conseguía acentuar aún más sus mejillas de un rojo intenso tras el esfuerzo del ensayo.

**—¿Estás bien?—**preguntó sonriente.

**—¿Cómo lo haces?**

**—¿Cómo hago el qué?**

—**Eso… ¿Cómo puedes soltar ese tipo de halagos y seguir firme?, ¿Cómo te salen las palabras?**

**—No entiendo, ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Nunca has lanzado un piropo?—**se mostró curioso**—, solo tienes que dejarte llevar y hacer lo que sientes que quieres hacer, nada más. Si tienes a una chica preciosa, inteligente y con talento delante, lo lógico es que algo así salga…**

—**No, no creo que yo sea todas esas cosas que dices**

—**Lo eres**—interrumpió**—, te lo aseguro. En tres años de carrera nunca he tenido una compañera como tú. Cuando llegue tu turno, habrá miles de chicos que deseen ser elegidos para tus proyectos**—le regaló un guiño de ojos.

**—¿Chicos?**—susurró metida en sus pensamientos.

**—O chicas**—bromeó**—, da igual…lo importante es que vayas asimilándolo y seas consciente de que algún día, estarás en mi posición…con alguien sonrojado delante porque tú le sonrías**.

—**Basta Brody**—bajó la mirada—, **basta de sonrojarme más.**

—**Vamos Rachel**—se mostró divertido—, **acabas de pedirme que vaya a una fiesta, no eres tan tímida… ¿Por qué te pones así?**

—**No soy tímida y no tengo problemas en invitarte a una fiesta…el problema vendría si tuviese que invitarte porque…porque me gustases…es ese tipo de cosas lo que no sé hacer…ni puedo.**

**—¿Quieres que te de un consejo para poder hacer algo así?**

**—Si lo haces rápido**, **sí**—susurró siendo consciente de cómo el tiempo se le echaba encima.

Brody volvió a sonreír y sin dudarlo se acercó aún más a ella, mostrando un aire de secretismo que Rachel pudo percibir y aceptar rápidamente.

**—Cuando te guste alguien y quieras decirle algo…solo sonríele, si te devuelve la sonrisa te aseguro que hagas lo que hagas, pidas lo que le pidas…tendrás un sí más cerca que un no. **

Lo dijo con tanta delicadeza, con tanta dulzura y a tan extrema cercanía, que los ojos azules de aquel chico a punto estuvieron de provocar un paro cardiaco en Rachel. Y lo habría provocado si no fuese porque la claridad de aquellos ojos le recordó a los de Quinn, a la intensidad y el brillo que conseguía transmitir la rubia con su mirada y que tanto le había llegado.

**—Gracias**—balbuceó pensando en aquellas palabras.

Unas palabras que no la iban a abandonar durante mucho tiempo, y que en aquel instante, tras haberse despedido de su compañero de baile, latían con fuerza en su mente. En su influenciable y débil mente.

Rachel había abandonado el aula y recuperaba su bicicleta para cruzar prácticamente todo el campus y así poder llegar puntual a su clase de expresión corporal. Sin embargo no todo iba a ser como estaba plasmado en su mente, como había proyectado para aquel día.

Las palabras de Brody, a pesar de ser simples, tenían un mensaje que debía comprobar, y pasar justo por la biblioteca Powell a aquella hora, era la señal perfecta para llevarlo a cabo.

Lunes, 16:23 pm.

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, Quinn debía estar allí estudiando, italiano o griego como cada lunes, miércoles y viernes de la semana.

Quizás la hora no era la acertada, ya que Quinn solía acudir a eso de las 5 de la tarde, pero nada le impedía probar suerte y averiguarlo.

Aún contaba con casi 45 minutos hasta su siguiente clase, tiempo suficiente para hacer lo que empezaba a rondar por su mente, para comprobar si estaba loca o por el contrario, tenía alguna opción de lanzarse a ese precipicio sin paracaídas. Si iba a protegerla de alguna forma, no podía alargar más aquella intensa espera de que fuese ella quien diese el primer paso para un nuevo encuentro.

A pesar de los nervios, de nuevo dificultando su caminar, Rachel accedió al interior de la biblioteca más rápida de lo habitual.

La sala de lectura en la tercera planta aparecía ante ella repleta de estudiantes, muestra inequívoca de la proximidad de los exámenes. Y por supuesto, entre aquella multitud de cabezas que se centraban en sus libros y se mantenían cabizbajas, en la misma mesa de siempre, con la misma seriedad reflejando su rostro y la soledad que solía acompañarla, estaba ella.

Rachel se alegró al ver que Quinn, tal y como creía, estaba allí, sin embargo también se lamentó por el mismo motivo.

Estaba tan decidida a sacar aquellas dudas de su cabeza por culpa de las palabras de Brody, a intentar volver a acercarse a ella de una forma más cercana, que no había parado a plantearse que hacer si la respuesta no era la esperada. No obstante, las dudas y la necesidad de saber a qué se enfrentaba, eran superiores al golpe que supondría no ser correspondida de la misma manera. Si Quinn no quería volver a ser su amiga, todo habría acabado.

Tenía que enfrentarse a su inseguridad de una vez por todas y solo necesitaba una cosa; Una sonrisa.

Es lo único en lo que pensaba mientras se decidía a sortear las mesas que salían al paso y llegaba junto a ella.

Era sencillo.

Llegar, sentarse a su lado y sonreír. Pero el destino o la casualidad no estaban por la labor de ponérselo fácil aquel día.

Apenas se decidía por cuál de las dos sillas que más cerca estaban de Quinn iba a ocupar, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien justo a escasos metros de ella.

Esa sensación de saber que te miran, que observan cada uno de los movimientos que llevas a cabo y no sabes quién es, con la diferencia abismal de que ella supo en todo momento de quien procedía aquella inquisitoria mirada.

Santana.

La latina caminaba directa hacia ellas, en plural, porque también caminaba hacia Quinn.

Rachel notó como algo se descompuso en su cuerpo, como los nervios que antes atosigaban sus piernas, ascendieron hacia su estómago.

No le habló, y Quinn no parecía mostrarle atención alguna.

Mantenía la cabeza baja, inmersa en sus apuntes mientras Santana ocupaba una de las sillas a apenas un par de metros de ella.

No tenía ni idea de qué estaba sucediendo, aunque la mirada desconcertada de Santana le hacía creer que la latina tampoco sabía qué hacía ella allí. Lo único que ambas parecían saber, es que Quinn no se había percatado de la presencia de ninguna de las dos, o al menos no de Rachel.

Quinn ni se inmutó después de que Santana ocupase aquel lugar, y siguió metida en su mundo, ignorando las dudas que empezaban a surgir en las dos. Unas dudas que por supuesto no se interpusieron a las intenciones de Rachel, ya que a pesar de lo complicado que podría resultarle enfrentarse a Quinn con la mirada de Santana pendiente de ellas, después del extraño acuerdo al que habían llegado el día anterior, no fueron suficientemente fuertes como para obligarla a postergar aquel improvisado plan.

Estaba claro que hablar, no iba a poder hablar demasiado en aquel lugar, pero conforme se decidía a seguir adelante y rodeaba la mesa para ocupar justo el asiento que quedaba libre frente a Quinn, entendía que no necesitaba de palabras para resolver sus dudas.

Tardó casi un minuto en percatarse de la presencia de Rachel justo frente a ella. La morena ya permanecía sentada cuando Quinn alzó la mirada y se sorprendía al encontrarla completamente embelesada.

Fue algo de confusión lo que mostró la rubia, que comenzó a buscar una explicación lógica al hecho de encontrarse de repente con Rachel en aquella posición, con los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y mirándola fijamente. Y fue en ese instante cuando Rachel actuó, cuando llevó a cabo el extraño e improvisado plan y sonrió como si nada.

Dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro y esperó a que Quinn respondiese a aquel gesto de alguna manera. Pero Quinn lo primero que hizo fue extrañarse aún más, lanzar una mirada de confusión a su alrededor para comprobar que todo seguía su curso normal en la biblioteca, y luego regresarla hacia el rostro sonriente de Rachel.

Quizás se había vuelto loca, pero a Quinn no pareció importarle tal hecho y con una mueca de confusión, hizo lo que Rachel había esperado.

Se contagió de aquella expresión y Rachel sintió como las palabras de Brody se habían convertido en una ley inescrutable.

Quinn le devolvía la sonrisa aún después de dos días sin hablar con ella, de saber que ambas estaban huyendo la una de la otra tras el desconcertante beso en su habitación. Y si Quinn sonreía era porque nada malo sucedía, sino todo lo contrario. Eran buenas las vibraciones, probablemente las mejores para dar aquel paso y zanjar de una vez todas las dudas.

**—¿Qué haces aquí?**—fue la rubia la primera en cuestionarla apenas con un susurro, tratando de no molestar a quienes estudiaban cerca de ellas. Y nadie pareció percatarse de la voz de Quinn, excepto Santana.

Rachel no podía evitar lanzar algunas fugaces miradas hacia la latina y ésta no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía entre las dos.

**—¿Me dejas una hoja?—**respondió desconcertando aún más a Quinn, que tras varios segundos reaccionó y le entregó uno de folios en blanco que tenía entre sus apuntes**—, ¿Un lápiz?**—añadió tras ver como deslizaba la hoja hasta ella. Hizo lo mismo con uno de los lápices y esperó impaciente a ver su reacción.

Rachel no tardó en tomar la hoja y eliminar la sonrisa de su rostro. Se dispuso a escribir algo.

Lo cierto es que no supo cómo había llegado a aquella conclusión, de cómo había tenido aquella idea, quizás por evitar que Santana escuchase o leyese sus labios, pero lo hizo.

Notaba como le costaba trazar las letras y no dejar que los nervios las hicieran ilegibles.

_Lo siento, siento lo que pasó el sábado, pero no lo pude evitar._

Leyó varias veces aquella frase y tras tomar aire, deslizó de nuevo el papel hasta que Quinn pudo hacerse con él y leerlo.

Rachel no perdía detalle de la reacción de la chica. Quería ver cada gesto, cada mueca que hiciese al leer la nota y tener algún indicio de lo que podría estar pensando.

Pero Quinn era experta en no demostrar nada que no quisiera y se mantuvo seria mientras tomaba la decisión de escribir algo.

Apenas unos segundos después, era ella quien le entregaba de nuevo la hoja a Rachel y ocupaba la posición de la morena, esperando impaciente por su reacción.

_Pensé que estabas molesta conmigo, que no querías verme. No volveré a complicarte, a partir de ahora…seré tu amiga, te lo prometo. _

Definitivamente no era aquello lo que pensaba leer de Quinn, de hecho habría deseado un , "no lo sientas, me encantó", o algo parecido.

_Ese es el problema, soy yo la que va a complicar todo._

Se decidió a responderle rápidamente, sin apenas pensar lo que estaba tratando de decirle. Y quizás por esa rapidez Quinn no entendió las dobles intenciones de aquella frase.

Frunció el cejo tras leerlo y dibujó un halo de preocupación que tensó a Rachel.

_¿Por qué?_

Nada más. Quinn escribió una frase completa pero la tachó de manera que no podía leer nada, excepto aquel "¿por qué?" que servía para intentar encontrar la respuesta a su nota.

Rachel hizo lo mismo.

Escribió varias respuestas que luego hacía desaparecer con un cruce de líneas que emborronaban las palabras y las hacían ilegibles.

Solo tenía una respuesta concisa, breve, completamente aclaratoria para Quinn, pero sus manos temblaban tanto y la mirada de Santana la golpeaba con tanta fuerza, que casi no conseguía concentrarse ni siquiera en empezar a escribirla. Pero lo hizo. Rachel escribió, la leyó y deslizó la hoja hacia Quinn para que supiese cual era el mayor inconveniente que acababa con cualquier indicio de amistad entre ellas.

_Creo que...me gustas. _

No quería verla, no quería ser testigo de la risotada que Quinn tendría que contener tras leer tal desfachatez. Rachel sentía como todo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros y la vergüenza casi la obligaba a mantener la vista baja.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan insegura como en aquel instante, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan pobre y vulnerable por una simple reacción de alguien que le había demostrado no ser superficial. Alguien honesto, que no creía ser superior como todas aquellas chicas que siempre la habían ridiculizado a lo largo de su vida, pero sobre todo, alguien que se había encargado de dejarle claro que solo pretendía ser su amiga.

Ya estaba acostumbrada a enfrentarse a los prejuicios que la gente solían hacer de ella, sin embargo nadie, por muchas bromas o burlas, por muchos desplantes que le hicieran, la habían hecho sentir tan vulnerable como se sentía frente a aquella chica.

La tensión aumentó cuando vio como Quinn alzaba la mirada y la observaba tras leer la nota. Era confusión, desconcierto lo que mostraba y Rachel sintió que se había equivocado por completo. Que la sonrisa que supuestamente le daba vía libre para expresar sus sentimientos no era la señal. Y menos aun lo que estaba por suceder.

Quinn dobló la hoja y la guardó entre sus apuntes con el gesto serio. Se levantó de la silla y sin recoger nada, se alejó de la mesa hasta llegar a la zona de estanterías donde pensaba introducirse. Y digo pensaba porque justo antes de hacerlo, volvió a mirarla y con un gesto de su cabeza, la invitó a que hiciera exactamente lo mismo, a que la siguiera.

Y Rachel lo hizo.

Se apartó de la mesa, mirando de soslayo a Santana que seguía con la mira puesta en ellas dos mientras fingía escribir algo en un cuaderno, y siguió los pasos de Quinn hasta introducirse en uno de los pasillos que discurrían entre los estantes de libros. La había despistado un poco pero no tardó en descubrirla casi al final de la misma, esperándola con algo de impaciencia reflejada en su forzada postura junto a una de las estanterías.

Rachel no habló.

La vio, desvió la mirada hacia el suelo y caminó hacia ella con las dudas de quien cree estar enfrentándose a un abismo.

Estaba tan avergonzada que ni siquiera vio la expresión de Quinn.

**—¿Qué es todo ésto?, ¿Estás jugando conmigo?**—susurró tras llegar frente a ella. Por supuesto aquella pregunta sorprendió a Rachel y la obligó a alzar la mirada para cuestionarla.

**—Eh…no, no es un juego Quinn**—balbuceó con los nervios atacando su garganta—, **lo, lo siento yo solo quería…**

—**¿Querías qué?**—recriminó molesta **—,¿Seguir confundiéndome?—**añadió provocando aún más el desconcierto de la morena.

**—¿Qué…?—**balbuceó sin poder controlar los nervios**—, ¿Confundirte?**

** —Rachel, llevabas toda la semana buscándome y esquivándome, te…te mando mensajes y no me respondes y cuando nos vemos, me haces creer que solo quieres ser mi amiga…me, me haces sentir mal por querer hacerte fotos para tú book y luego sales con que si soy increíble…que si mi ex se pierde todo por no estar conmigo…y me besas en tu habitación—**hizo una pausa**—, me besas y te arrepientes…dos días sin saber nada de ti y ahora vienes a decirme que te gusto…¿A qué juegas?**

** —No estoy jugando—**respondió— **es solo que…**

**—¿Qué?—**insistió impaciente al ver como Rachel retrocedía varios pasos y dudaba**—,¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?, ¿Por qué todo esto?**

—**No he parado de pensar en el beso…Me, me gustas**—musitó de manera casi imperceptible**—, me gustas mucho Quinn, pero no sé manejarlo…nunca, nunca me había sentido así con alguien y me da miedo hacer el ridículo.**

**—¿Ridículo?**

**—Eres increíble, ¿Qué iba a hacer una chica como tú fijándose en alguien como yo?, mírame…soy un intento absurdo de Barbie de fraternidad, no tengo personalidad, no tengo nada que te pueda interesar…excepto los diálogos de Romeo y Julieta o quizás algún verso de El Cuervo, pero nada más…me siento inútil a tu lado.**

**—No…no eres inútil**—balbuceó acercándose—, **Rachel te he dicho muchas veces que…**

**—¿Qué soy preciosa?, sí, ya me lo has dicho…pero las dos sabemos que eso no es real, tú si eres preciosa…tú si tienes un físico imponente y…**

**—Eh…eh**—la detuvo**—, cuando yo digo que eres preciosa…lo digo en conjunto, no solo hablo de tu cara…que lo es, sino que hablo de todo.**

**—Ni siquiera me conoces.**

—**He intentado conocerte y tú te empeñas en hablar de mí. Me dices constantemente que tu vida es aburrida, ¿Qué quieres que haga?, ¿Amenazarte para que me dejes ver algo más de ti?, ni siquiera me dejaste que habláramos de lo que sucedió el sábado en tu habitación. **

** —Tú te fuiste—**se excusó.

** —Porque tu cara era un poema…creía que estabas ofendida, que te habías equivocado y querías que me fuese…y no me dijiste quédate. Rachel…yo también tenía miedo a equivocarme y pensé que con ese beso…me estabas diciendo que te gustaba, pero luego me sentí fatal…me hundí porque creí que había estropeado lo poco que teníamos, que me había vuelto a quedar sin una posible amiga por culpa de mis sentimientos.**

Sorprendida.

Rachel se desconcertó tras escuchar la respuesta de Quinn y ver como desviaba la mirada hacia el suelo, mostrando aquel encantador halo de timidez que siempre la acompañaba con una sonrisa mientras pronunciaba aquellas palabras, aunque ya había demostrado que de timida, tenía poco.

—**Pensé que estabas molesta por mi actitud**—continuó —, **creí que no querrías verme más…**

**—Fui yo quien te besó**—interrumpió Rachel**—, era yo quien temía haberte ofendido…**

**—¿Cómo me voy a ofender por un beso ?, para mí es un privilegio…un regalo**.

—**Depende de quién te lo dé**—refutó—, **pensé que mi beso era más un compromiso…una situación incómoda para ti.**

—**No…no lo entiendo Rachel**—balbuceó desconcertada.

**—¿Qué no entiendes?—**la miró avergonzada.

—**Creo…creo que he sido lo suficiente evidente contigo como para que sepas que me gustas…pero tu arrepentimiento me desconcertó. Yo solo quise alejarme para no hacerte pasar un mal trago…Cuando te dije en la piscina que no te sintieras cohibida conmigo, no era porque no me gustases, sino porque respetaba que a ti no te gustasen las chicas…no quería que te sintieras mal, y si me fui de la habitación era por evitarte pasar un mal trago. **

—**No me arrepiento**—interrumpió rápidamente—, **no me arrepiento de haberte besado, ni fue un mal trago para mí, yo…yo solo estaba avergonzada, me sentía insegura… Me gustas**—repitió desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia el suelo**—, pero no es fácil para mí asimilarlo…no con alguien como tú, ¿Entiendes?**

**—No, no lo entiendo… ¿Quién soy yo?**

—**Eres…eres increíble, eres especial Quinn**—balbuceó—, **y sé que eres buena persona y pensé que te iba a resultar difícil rechazarme por no hacerme daño. **

**—¿Cómo puedes pensar en el rechazo si no sabes lo que siento?**

**—No soy actriz todo el día, las 24 horas. Puede que sea segura delante de la cámara, puede que tenga la capacidad de ser divertida cuando intento conocer a alguien y no me asuste decir o hacer cosas para llamar su atención…pero nunca he creído que eso pudiese funcionar, ni que fuese algo que llegase a provocar esas sensaciones en alguien y mucho menos en alguien como tú.**

—**Pues funciona**—susurró acercándose**—, al menos conmigo.**

**—¿Funciona?... ¿Te…te gusto de veras?—**repitió sin poder evitar la tartamudez.

—**Rachel…no me gusta repetir las cosas miles de veces, solo te lo preguntaré una vez… ¿Te gustaría volver a besarme?**— fue directa.

—**No…no lo sé**—musitó intimidada—, **¿Tú…tú quieres besarme de nuevo?—** cuestionó esperando la respuesta que ella no se atrevía a dar, pero Quinn no respondió con palabras. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerlo con una mirada tan explícita que poco o nada tenía que refutar**—, ¿Eso es un sí?—**balbuceó Rachel sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de Quinn.

**—Es un…me encantas y no he parado de pensar en ti-**respondió sin variar el volumen de su voz—, **pero…ahora te toca a ti dejarme claro que tú aceptas lo que te sucede.**

—**Yo creo que cuando besas a alguien, es porque te gusta… ¿No?, y si lo haces, aunque sea inconscientemente y con miedo, es porque ya no hay vuelta atrás…esto…esto tiene que salir de alguna forma.**

Sonrió.

Quinn volvía a dibujar aquella sonrisa encantadora que acompañaba al intenso brillo de sus ojos bajo aquellas enormes gafas y fue a intentar besarla en aquel mismo instante, pero algo la detuvo. Algo detrás de Rachel la desconcentró y evitó que aquello llegase a suceder.

**—Creo…creo que deberías irte.**

—**¿No…no quieres hablar de todo esto?**

** —Sí, claro que quiero…pero tienes clases…y podemos hablar más tarde o en otro momento.**

—**Cierto—**recordó la morena tras ser consciente de cómo su pequeña pausa se había alargado en demasía**—, ¿Cómo…cómo sabes que tengo clases?**

**—Interés…—**sonrió tímidamente.

**—¿Me…me tienes controlada?—**balbuceó contagiándose de la sonrisa.

**—Más o menos**…—respondió divertida— **Mañana estaré en el laboratorio, sacando tus fotografías…puedes venir si te apetece descubrir cómo se hace.**

—**Claro…pero, pero…necesito saber la hora y el lugar exacto**—volvía a tartamudear**—, no estoy segura de saber… **

—**No te preocupes**—la interrumpió**—, ¿Te puedo llamar esta noche antes de dormir?,** **así…así te explico dónde está exactamente y…hablamos…de todo.**

—**Perfecto…estaré esperándote** **entonces**—dijo segundos antes de guardar silencio. Quinn no dejaba de mirarla y eso seguía cohibiéndola de alguna forma—, **será mejor que me marche**—se despidió—, **hablamos luego y… siento toda la confusión.**

**—Deja de sentirte culpable—**sonrió tras recuperar la postura junto a la estantería y esperar que fuese ella quien tomase la decisión de apartarse. Algo que tardó en suceder.

Casi dos minutos estuvo Rachel frente ella, observándola sin más y decidiendo que tenía que marcharse pero sin saber cómo hacerlo. Por suerte se decidió cuando notó como el tiempo pasaba y era consciente de que tenía que recorrer casi todo el campus para llegar hasta su clase.

Suspiró, lanzó una última mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa acompañándola, y se giró para salir de aquel enramado de pasillos repletos de libros.

Creía estar soñando, o quizás viviendo una de esas ilusiones que creas en la mente cuando idealizas algo. Podría estar aún en la puerta de entrada de aquella sala observando a Quinn y que todo lo vivido solo hubiese sido lo que su mente quería que sucediese, pero no era así. No había sido una ilusión porque alguien se encargó de demostrarle que era real.

Santana se cruzaba con ella justo antes de salir y se sorprendió.

Rachel pensó que la latina aún debía estar sentada en la mesa que antes habían ocupado, pero para su desconcierto, no lo estaba. Caminaba desde otro lugar de la sala y pasaba por delante de ella en aquel instante en el que a punto estaba de abandonar el lugar. Su amenazante mirada la bloqueó por algunos segundos y temió que se dirigiera a ella de alguna forma despectiva, dejándola en evidencia delante de Quinn, que ya había regresado a su lugar de estudio y parecía no perder detalle de su partida.

Y quizás fue eso lo que cohibió a Santana y evitó que se enfrentara a ella de alguna forma, no muy alentadora.

Sin embargo no fue eso lo que sucedió. Santana la miró, masculló algo mientras tensaba la mandíbula, y dibujó una extraña sonrisa que erizó la piel de Rachel mientras le permitía el paso hacia el exterior, sin que nadie se hubiese percatado de nada, y mucho menos Quinn.

Rachel se detuvo unos segundos antes de marcharse por completo y volvió a buscar a la rubia con la mirada. Volvía a centrarse en su libro, pero no dudó en devolverle la complicidad y le regaló una sonrisa más. Su encantadora y tímida sonrisa que le hacía creer que todo iba a estar bien, más allá de lo que Santana estuviese planeando para ellas dos.

Y con aquella extraña sensación, tras haberle confesado a Quinn que le gustaba y recibir una respuesta positiva por parte de la chica, abandonó la biblioteca y recuperó su bicicleta que seguía esperándola en la puerta.

No tenía ni idea de qué debía o tenía que hacer a partir de aquel instante, pero lo que sí tenía claro era que por fin, por primera vez en su vida, había sentido el valor de enfrentarse a un posible rechazo para salir vencedora y que por supuesto, no iba a permitir que ninguna arpía de la fraternidad, le hiciese daño a Quinn.


	18. Ella no me quiere

Capítulo 18

Ella no me quiere.

**—¡Voy!, ¡Voy!... ¡ya voy!**— exclamó como si el teléfono fuese a escucharla.

El sonido de su móvil inundaba todo el apartamento mientras la morena luchaba por mantener el equilibrio y salía de la ducha envuelta en la toalla**—¡Ya voy!**

Casi las 10 de la noche y Rachel, como siempre solía hacer cuando no tenía compañía, salía de su ducha completamente renovada para poder afrontar lo que quedaba de día. Un día completamente agotador, y confuso. Un día lleno de emociones y nervios que volvían a invadirla cuando descubría el nombre de la persona que estaba llamándola en aquel instante.

Se aclaró la voz mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire y se dejaba caer en la cama, a pesar de tener la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo completamente mojada.

**—Hola**—respondió con la voz temblorosa

**—Hola Rachel**—se escuchó tras el auricular**—, ¿Cómo estas?**

**—Bien…bien, acabo de salir de la ducha y bueno…esperándote**.

**—¿Esperándome?**

—**Sí, me…me dijiste que me llamarías**—respondió nerviosa**—, y bueno incluso he cenado con tiempo para poder…poder dedicarte a ti el resto. **

—**Eso suena bien**—susurró—, **pero me temo que hay un pequeño cambio de planes**.

**—¿Un cambio de planes?**

**—Eh…sí, acabo de regresar de estar con Mel y…bueno, pasaba cerca de tu residencia y pensé que podríamos hablar…cara a cara**—explicó con la incertidumbre de no saber que respuesta iba a recibir reflejada en su voz. Una incertidumbre que se transformó en sorpresa para Rachel.

**—¿Quieres que nos veamos ahora?**

**— Bueno, si no te importa…no sé, si puedes claro…**

**—Eh claro, claro…pero me tienes que dar tiempo a que vista y me arregle un poco…¿Dónde…dónde quieres que nos veamos?**

—**No muy lejos…lo cierto es que estoy en la puerta de tu residencia**—respondió desconcertando aún más a Rachel**—, pasaba y me detuve con el coche. **

**—¿En la puerta?**—repitió levantándose rápidamente de la cama.

**—Sí… ¿Puedo…puedo verte?—**preguntó con algo de dudas—, **si a Marley no le importa claro**.

**—No, Marley no está…está en un concierto de música clásica o algo de eso…y sí,** **claro…claro que puedes verme…podemos vernos**— tartamudeó**—, pero…dame…dame un par de minutos para vestirme, ¿Ok?**

**—Claro, tómate el tiempo que necesites**—respondió más serena. Y es que si los nervios se habían trasladado por completo a Rachel, que dejó el teléfono sobre la mesilla de noche y empezó a moverse enloquecida por la habitación, Quinn retomaba su ya particular serenidad al saber que no estaba interrumpiéndola al presentarse así en su hogar.

Lo cierto es que se moría de ganas por tener aquel encuentro, por aclarar un poco lo que fuese que tenían y hablar un rato con ella, pero sin dudas lo que más deseaba era verla, cara a cara. Nada de mensajes o llamadas telefónicas.

Y cara a cara se la iba a encontrar tras ver como la puerta principal del edificio emitía un extraño sonido que le permitía abrir la puerta y acceder al interior.

Varios metros a la derecha de aquel pasillo que se alargaba hacia ambos lados de la entrada y la puerta número diez aparecía ante ella. No sabía si golpear o volver a llamarla al teléfono. No fueron necesarias ningunas de las dos opciones. Rachel estaba esperándola y abrió la puerta justo cuando Quinn se disponía a dejar el primero de los golpes, sorprendiendola tras descubrirla.

**—Lo siento**—se excusó Rachel mientras procuraba protegerse con la puerta**—, no me dio tiempo a vestirme por completo…**

—**Oh…no, no te preocupes**—balbuceó**—, espero a que acabes sin problemas.**

**—No, no**—interrumpió**—, vamos entra…ahora, ahora termino de vestirme**—respondía al tiempo que abría la puerta por completo y le permitía el paso al interior del pequeño apartamento.

La toalla aún seguía cubriendo parte del cuerpo de la morena, aunque sus piernas ya lucían con unos divertidos pantalones de pijama.

—**Lo siento de veras**—volvió a disculparse—, **debería haberte avisado con tiempo y…**

—**No te preocupes, Quinn**—volvió a interrumpirla tras ver como accedía al interior**—, está bien…solo tengo que ponerme una camiseta y listo.**

**—Ok…—**la miró de soslayo.

**—Siéntate… ¿Quieres tomar algo?**

—**Eh…no, no, estoy bien**—sonrió al ser consciente de cómo los nervios que parecían que se habían esfumado por completo, regresaban al mirarla.

Para Rachel tampoco era sencillo calmar su estado. No solo tenía a Quinn frente a ella, sino que la había recibido con solo la mitad de su pijama colocado y la parte superior de su cuerpo cubierto con una simple toalla.

Todo había tan precipitado e improvisto que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ordenar un poco la ropa ni el baño.

—**Voy…voy a ponerme la camiseta**— se excusó**—, vuelvo enseguida, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—Claro…te espero aquí**—respondió Quinn tomando asiento en el pequeño sofá que presidía la sala de estar compartida.

**—¿Cómo está Melanie?—**cuestionó una vez que había regresado a su habitación y procedía a vestirse.

—**Eh…bien**—respondió Quinn lanzando una mirada a su alrededor. No había mucho que llamase la atención en aquella sala. Un sofá, una televisión, una pequeña estantería con algunas fotografías y adornos y tres puertas consecutivas. Solo una estaba abierta y parecía mostrar el interior de la cocina**—, me ha preguntado por las fotos.**

**—¿Le hiciste a ella?—**cuestionó alzando la voz.

—**Eh…sí, bueno pasé todo el domingo con ella, tratando de distraerme**—dijo tras recordar la incertidumbre y el malestar con el que convivió aquellos dos días hasta que supo cuáles eran las intenciones de Rachel.

—**Me alegra que te lo pases bien con ella**—respondió sin conocer el verdadero motivo de aquella respuesta.

**—¿Y tú qué tal?—** preguntó incomoda. Estar a solas en aquella sala no le gustaba en absoluto—, **¿De qué es el concierto donde está Marley?**

**—Ni idea…creo que es una exhibición en el Royce Hall, ella…ella estudia música y siempre…**—regresó a la sala donde Quinn ya la esperaba**—, siempre va a cualquier cosa relacionada con la música**—dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a bajar el volumen de su voz y percatarse del hecho de que aquella chica estaba allí, esperándola con algo de impaciencia o incertidumbre reflejada en su rostro—, **¿No…no quieres nada de beber?, ¿De comer?**

—**No Rachel, estoy bien…—**aclaró la voz**—, bonito pijama.**

**—Gracias…un poco infantil.**

—**No es lo típico en una chica Gamma**—bromeó, pero aquella broma no sentó nada bien a Rachel, sino todo lo contrario, volvía a recordarle el motivo por el que se había acercado a ella**—¿No te sientas?—**añadió tras ver el gesto serio.

—**Claro**—respondió dudosa mientras accedía a la petición y tomaba asiento junto a ella**—, ¿Y bien?**

**—Eso digo yo **—contestó Quinn siendo consciente de la tensión que se palpaba entre ellas y lo complicado que les iba a resultar empezar una conversación, que a juzgar por la forzada postura de Rachel, iba a terminar recayendo por completo en ella.

—**Es raro, ¿Verdad?**—murmuró la morena tras varios segundos de absoluto silencio.

**—Un poco sí, pero…no quiero que estés incomoda…si, si he venido era para aclarar lo que sucedió hoy…y lo del sábado**

—**Sí, sí, yo también necesito tener las cosas claras…quiero decir, claras de saber lo que…lo que sucede entre nosotras…bueno, no eso, porque yo sé lo que me sucede, pero no sé qué es lo que vamos a hacer o si…**

**—Rachel—**la interrumpió tras un interminable monologo lleno de repeticiones y tartamudeo—, **me gustas…me gustas mucho, pero yo pensé que tú…que a ti no te gustaban las chicas**—fue directa.

—**Es que no me gustan**—aclaró**—, o sí…no lo sé, pero hasta ahora nunca…nunca me había sucedido algo así con ninguna.**

**—¿Y cómo te sientes?**

—**Pues… no sé, supongo que…que bien…pero como ves…no sé muy bien cómo actuar**.

—**Escúchame Rachel…yo, yo no pensaba en algo así, de hecho no me he propuesto en ningún momento encontrar a alguien que…bueno que me gustase. Llevo todo el año dedicándome a lo único que me interesa y…**

**—¿No quieres nada?—**interrumpió confusa, con una mueca de resignación.

—**No, no he dicho eso…me gustas, y si estoy aquí es porque…porque me encantaría empezar algo…contigo…no sé, conocernos más y…¿Qué ocurre?**—cambió de tema tras ver como Rachel comenzaba a negar repetidamente y a la vez dibujaba una extraña sonrisa**—, ¿Por qué dices que no y…?**

—**Es que no me lo creo, Quinn. No me creo que me estés diciendo algo así…no me creo que alguien como tú quiera tener algo conmigo.**

—**Ya hemos hablado de eso**—respondió**—, deja de maltratarte…y no pienses en mí como alguien perfecta, te aseguro que no lo soy.**

**—¿De verdad quieres estar…o conocer de otra forma a una chica que desea pertenecer a una fraternidad?**—soltó con algo de temor, pero con toda la intención.

**—No creo que eso sea un inconveniente para mí**—respondió un tanto incrédula.

**—¿Ni que vaya maquillada a clases, ni que aparenta ser alguien que no es?**

—**Rachel**—susurró completamente confundida—, **¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?**

**—Porque quizás no soy la clase de persona que tú crees que soy. **

**—No sé cómo eres, solo sé lo que me has mostrado**—se acercó sin dejar de mirarla—, **y lo que he visto de ti me ha encantado…excepto esa manía que tienes de negar que eres preciosa**.

**—No, no sabes cómo soy.**

—**Pues dímelo… ¿Cómo eres, Rachel Berry?**

**—Pues…—**desvió la mirada hacia el suelo**—, pues soy bastante imbécil…a veces me dejo llevar por lo que me dicen, aun sabiendo que no está bien…o no es lo correcto. También…también estoy obsesionada con lograr mis sueños y por ello hago cosas…cosas que pueden que no estén bien.**

**—Rachel**—la detuvo**—, ¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¿Has secuestrado a alguien?**—bromeó—, ¿**Eres una mafiosa?**

**—¿Qué?, no…no, claro que no**—respondió sin percatarse de la ironía utilizada por Quinn**—, me refiero a otro tipo de cosas…**

—**¿Qué tipo de cosas?**

**—Pues…cosas**—dudó—, **cosas que no hacen daño, que no perjudican a nadie pero que me hacen ser una mala persona.**

**—¿Qué ocurre?, da la sensación de que quieres que me desilusione contigo…¿Ha pasado algo?, no, no entiendo por qué me dices eso.**

—**Te lo digo porque quiero que seas consciente de con quien…bueno, de quien soy…**

—**Si no me explicas que tipo de cosas son esas que haces, dudo que pueda ser consciente de nada**—respondió algo seria**—, ¿Qué ocurre?**

Espada y pared.

En la mente de Rachel se reflejó la imagen de ella misma aplastada contra un muro mientras una puntiaguda y afilada espada se ceñía sobre su pecho. Quizás era el mejor momento de acabar con el quebradero de cabeza que le suponía mantener aquella mentira acerca de sus intenciones con ella, pero también estaba segura de que todo o lo que apenas había comenzado entre ellas, acabaría allí sin retorno alguno, y no le gustaba en absoluto que así fuese. Pero lo que más miedo le empezaba a dar, era recordar las palabras de Jane y Santana, dejándole claro que ninguna de ellas dos, iba a salir bien parada si decidía dejar de intentarlo. Ella podría superarlo, pero se negaba a que Quinn sufriese las consecuencias.

**—¿Recuerdas la invitación que recibí para la fiesta de esa fraternidad?**—balbuceó con algo de dudas.

—**Eh…sí, esa fiesta a la que insistes que yo vaya, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Ajam…esa misma.**

**—¿Qué sucede?, ¿No quieres ir sola?**

—**No, no es eso…lo que ocurre que ir a esa fiesta puede ayudarme a entrar en el coro de esa fraternidad…y eso es algo que sí me interesa.**

—**Pues ve a esa fiesta, ¿Quién te lo impide?, ¿Cuál es el problema?**

Imposible.

Rachel sentía como el corazón empezaba a palpitar más rápido de lo normal y aquella confesión se aferraba a su garganta, secándola tanto que incluso dolía al tragar.

**—Rachel**—volvió a hablar tras el prolongado silencio de la morena**—, si piensas que por algún motivo yo me voy a desencantar porque quieras pertenecer a una fraternidad de esas…estás equivocada. Me gustas tú, no sé…no tienes que preocuparte por eso ahora, apenas nos estamos conociendo.**

**—¿De verdad que no te molestaría verme con esas chicas?**

**—Sé que no eres como ellas**—se sinceró**—, sé que si quieres estar ahí, después de lo que me has dicho, es por estar en la competición de coros…no porque seas artificial, ni porque juzgues a las personas por no ser como ellas. **

**—¿Cómo sabes que no soy así?**

**—Porque me lo has demostrado, porque puedo verlo en tu manera de ser, en cómo…me tratas. Se ve en la persona cuando es artificial, y tú no lo eres…**

**—¿Eso es suficiente para ti?**

—**Eso es lo que me gusta de las personas**—sentenció—. **No haces daño a nadie por querer lograr un premio como es el cantar en ese coro, sobre todo si tu futuro está relacionado con eso. **

**—Pero eso me hace ser una…de ellas, ¿No crees?**

—**No, en absoluto. Entiendo que lo que te preocupa es que ellas no sepan que tu único objetivo es ese concurso, no ser como ellas, ¿No es cierto?**

Tuvo que parar a pensar varios segundos en aquella pregunta y percatarse de que estaba formulada de la mejor forma posible para intentar saber qué reacción tendría Quinn se enteraba de lo que ella escondía. Fue como una señal, la mejor oportunidad.

—**Sí, así es… ¿Tú crees que es injusto que me acerque a ellas solo por…beneficio propio?**

**—Bueno, supongo que depende de cómo lo mires…pero no creo que les vayas a hacer daño, precisamente…ellas también van a ganar con tu presencia. ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor incluso aprenden algo de ti.**

**—¿Algo de mí?, ¿Tú crees que no solo no es malo hacer algo así, sino que además…todas podemos salir ganando?**

—**Mmm… ¿Por qué no?, todo depende del interés que muestres y como seas con ellas.**

No era una respuesta que calmara todos sus miedos, pero sin duda era positiva, muy positiva para creer que existía una posibilidad en la que Quinn no terminase odiándola por su plan.

**—¿Te ha convencido mi respuesta?**—cuestionó tras ver como una media sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de la morena y un suave y tranquilizador suspiro se escapaba de ella.

—**Sí…supongo**—susurró más serena.

—**Entonces**—sonrió**—, ¿Estás más tranquila?**

—**Sí, mucho más tranquila**—repitió sin percatarse de cómo Quinn había tomado su mano desde hacía rato y la acariciaba con dulzura— **Quinn…**

**—Lo siento**—se excusó tras ver como dirigía la mirada hacia su mano—, **tengo la estúpida manía de acariciar las manos cuando hablo con alguien.**

—**No, no pasa nada…es agradable**—confesó tratando de mantenerle la mirada. Y era tratando porque le resultaba terriblemente complicado hacerlo dada la intensidad de sus ojos.

**—¿Qué ocurre?—**musitó Quinn tras ser testigo de cómo Rachel se forzaba en mantenerle la mirada, pero decaía por momentos desviándola hacia el suelo.

**—¿Nunca…nunca te han dicho que tienes unos ojos…increíbles?. No me acostumbro a mirarte.**

Quinn sonrió tímidamente y terminó apartando las gafas con un divertido gesto que cautivó a la morena.

**—¿Y ahora?, alguien me dijo que las gafas crean ilusiones ópticas y hace que todo lo que se ve a través de ellas, sea más hermoso… ¿Opinas lo mismo sin ellas?**

—**No por favor, no te las quites**—dramatizó entre risas.

**—¿Por?, ¿Tan feos son?**

—**Bellisimos**—respondió tratando de hacerlo con acento italiano.

—**Mmm…ya te lanzas a hablar en italiano**—sonrió con dulzura—, **¿Sigues estudiando?**

—**No, lo cierto es que no…pero hay palabras que he aprendido por mí misma.**

**—¿Cómo cuáles?**

—**Ballare (**_**Baile)**_**, sorrisi, **_**(Sonrisas**_**), occhi,(**_**Ojos)**_**, bacio…**

**—¿Bacio?, ¿Has aprendido a decir…beso?**

**—Es una palabra importante…nunca sabes cuándo vas a necesitar decirla.**

**—¿Sabes cómo pedir un beso en italiano?—**cuestionó interesada.

—**Eh…pues no, ¿Tú sí?**

—**Posso baciarti?—**susurró sin dejar de mirarla. Gesto que evidentemente Rachel percibía en todo momento y entendía sin dudas.

Lo cierto es que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquella pregunta estuviese hecha con aquella doble intencionalidad que creía recibir. Volver a besarla era algo que no iba a descartar de su vida mientras estuviera cerca de ella, básicamente porque era imposible no sentir esa atracción hacia sus labios.

**—Vuoi baciarme?—**Cuestionó tras varios minutos pensativa, tratando de recordar cómo se podría formular aquella pregunta que la iba a sacar de dudas.

—**Me muero por besarte**—respondió Quinn cambiando radicalmente la expresión de su rostro. Expresión que se ajustaba más a aquella pregunta que Rachel había conseguido formular con algo de esfuerzo, pero que tan bien entendió la rubia**—, ¿Puedo?—**añadió tras un breve suspiro lleno de súplica.

—**Supongo…supongo que sí**—murmuró con apenas un hilo de voz, observando como Quinn dejaba las gafas sobre la mesilla que había frente al sofá que ocupaban y volvía a dirigirse hacia ella con aquella apabullante mirada.

**—¿Supones?, esa no es la respuesta que necesito, necesito que me digas si quieres que te vuelva a besar.**

—**No he pensado en otra cosa desde que te conocí—**susurró provocando una sonrisa de satisfacción y entusiasmo en Quinn, que si pensarlo había tomado las riendas de aquel encuentro.

Fue tan lento, que casi parecía estar presenciando un efecto surrealista.

Quinn avanzó hacia ella sin molestar al aire que se interponía entre ambas, fijando la mirada en sus labios mientras humedecía los suyos con un sugerente y provocador mordisco. Un gesto que consiguió el objetivo de llenar de calidez sus labios y prepararlos para que Rachel los recibiera.

Y así los recibió.

Con apenas tiempo para asimilar lo que iba a suceder, Rachel percibió el calor que desprendían los labios de Quinn mientras acariciaban los suyos, y la dulzura con la que fue interrumpiendo en su interior, dejando un rastro que empezaba a parecerse un poco más al fuego que a la templada sensación que provocaba su aliento cuando estaba a tan extrema cercanía.

**—¿Estás bien?**—susurró Quinn en un breve instante en el que tuvo que detener el beso para acomodarse.

**—¿Tú que crees?—**respondió sin desviar la mirada de sus labios. Esperando que volviesen a continuar con aquel beso que tenía tintes de no acabar en un corto periodo de tiempo.

Y fue tras esa respuesta, cuando Quinn se ocupó de acariciar parte del cuello de la morena al tiempo que sutilmente la atraía hacia ella, obligándola a que recuperase la posición sobre sus labios y volviese esa sensación de total y absoluto placer.

No era aquello a lo que había ido, no era por un simple o largo beso por lo que estaba allí sentada, pero sin duda era la mejor forma de expresarle la atracción que sentía y Rachel pareció entenderlo a la perfección.

Después de la extraña confesión en la que intentó dejarle claro que había algo que no sabía de ella, se dejó vencer por la necesidad de olvidarse de todo lo que las rodeaba y centrarse en algo que la había estado llamando desde que la conoció.

Sentir como los dedos de Quinn se enredaban en su pelo, como el delicado roce de su nariz casi perfecta junto a la suya se convertía en una caricia más, o cómo su respiración acompañaba a la perfección el compás de sus movimientos, era algo que lejos de distraerla, conseguía lograr que aquel beso se hiciera terriblemente adictivo.

Terriblemente porque se veía sin fuerzas de finalizarlo y empezaba a notar como su cuerpo emprendía una serie de reacciones que probablemente la iban a incomodar. Reacciones en las que podían distinguirse algunos suspiros, o impulsos que la obligaban a querer tener una mayor cercanía con Quinn, a querer que aquellas caricias sobre su cuello, se repartiesen por el resto de su cuerpo y sobre todo a descubrir. A descubrir con sus manos que acariciar el rostro de Quinn mientras se fundía en aquellos besos, no era producto de su imaginación. Que su piel era igual de firme y suave al taco como lo había imaginado. Que aquellos dos ojos de un color indescriptible, se cerraban a escasos centímetros de los suyos y de vez en cuando buscaban un pequeño resquicio bajo sus párpados para observarla, para cerciorarse de que estaba allí, junto a ella.

**—Oh dios**—susurró Rachel tras un profundo suspiro**—, no sé si esto está bien…**

**—¿No te gusta?—**preguntó Quinn sin apenas separar sus labios de los de la morena, sabiendo que no iba a recibir una respuesta negativa—, **si quieres me detengo y no vuelvo a…**

No pudo terminar, porque Rachel se encargó de sellar sus labios de nuevo con un beso que volvía a dejarlas a merced de los sentidos, de las tímidas caricias que se desplazaban por el cuello, por sus mejillas o por la aventura de sus dedos enredados en el pelo.

**—Besas muy bien, Rachel**—susurró tras un nuevo receso para tomar un poco de aire.

**—¿De veras?**—preguntó un tanto incrédula, sin apartar la mirada de sus labios en ningún momento.

**—Te lo aseguro**—sonrió con dulzura—, **besas de una forma que hace que quiera más…y más…y…**

**—Pues sigue besándome**—musitó con apenas un hilo de voz, tomando una iniciativa que jamás había tenido en su vida.

—**Ok…si así lo quieres…—**respondió divertida segundos antes de volver a adueñarse de los labios de la morena y buscar con ahínco su interior, sin embargo las ganas, el deseo de que aquel beso durase mucho más que los otros, no llegó a cumplirse.

Varios golpes en el exterior del apartamento y algunas risotadas destruyeron aquel momento y las obligó a cuestionarse incrédulas que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Y no tardaron en descubrirlo.

La puerta de entrada se abría con dificultad y ellas tomaban la distancia necesaria para evitar que las miradas de quienes accedían al interior las descubriese en aquel estado de absoluta entrega. Y pensaron en plural porque el jaleo que se dejaba escuchar desde el pasillo, hacía indicar que no era una persona la que iba a acceder al apartamento, sino varias . Lo que jamás pensó Rachel en presenciar era la escena que se dibujó ante ellas.

Una desconocida se encargaba de abrir la puerta mientras otra, que sí reconocía de alguna ocasión, se encargaba de mantener firme a una Marley que apenas se sostenía en pie, y que no dejaba de reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

**—¡Marley!—** exclamó la morena tras descubrirla**—, ¿Qué ha sucedido?**

**—Ohhh ¡Rachel!—**gritó la chica tras desprenderse de la amiga y recurrir a los brazos de la morena**—, ¡Ella!, ¡ella es mi ídolo!**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿Estás borracha?**

**—Borracha no, lo siguiente**—respondió una de las compañeras—. **No te haces una idea de lo que nos ha costado llegar, no había manera de sacarla del bar.**

**—¿Bar?...¿Pero no estabais en un concierto?**

Una estruendosa carcajada de Marley resonó como respuesta a la pregunta que Rachel hacía.

**—Estábamos, pero luego la convencimos para que viniese a tomar algo y mira…no tengo ni idea de cómo hay llegado a ese estado, solo se ha tomado un par de cervezas.**

**—¡Cervezas!, ¡Quiero cervezas!, oh…oh dios…voy a vomitar, Rachel—** la miró descentrada.

**—Marley, ni se te ocurra…vamos al baño, no estas acostumbrada a beber.**

**—No, no, no, no**—negó rápidamente**—, yo quiero ir al bar…de nuevo…¡hola Quinn!**—miró a la rubia tras descubrirla junto al sofá**—, oh dios…¡Qué mujer!, ¡Qué mujer, Rachel!.**

—**Marley por favor**— interrumpió la morena**—, baja la voz…vamos, será mejor que vayamos a tu habitación y te acuestes.**

**—¿Las dos?—**preguntó incrédula**—, ¿Las tres?**—miró a Quinn con una traviesa sonrisa**—,Mmm…sí, las tres.**

—**Deja de decir tonterías**—le recriminó**—, chicas…gracias por traerla.**

**—No hay de qué, no íbamos a dejarla por ahí a solas…¿Necesitas ayuda?**

**—No, no, tranquilas**—respondió con Marley aún abrazada a ella. La chica había cambiado los gritos por una intensa mirada hacia Quinn que empezaba a incomodarla—,** ya me encargo yo**.

—**Bien…espero que se duerma pronto**—dijo una de las dos chicas, que tras asegurarse de que Marley estaba a salvo en su apartamento, abandonaron el mismo dejando a Rachel toda la responsabilidad de lograr que la chica se calmase.

A Rachel y a Quinn, que sin comerlo ni beberlo, se vio ayudando a la morena a que Marley accediera al interior de su habitación.

—**¿Vamos a acostarnos las tres?**—cuestionó Marley dejándose caer en la cama.

**—Deja de decir tonterías…y vamos, ponte el pijama de una vez**— recriminó Rachel.

—**No…quiero que venga ella**—sollozó**—, no viene, no quiere verme.**

**—¿De quién hablas?**

**—De ella, no quiere verme**—volvió a responder al tiempo que se hacía un ovillo en la cama y se abrazaba a la almohada**—, Rachel…no me quiere, nadie me quiere…**

**—¿Qué dices Marley?, vamos estás borracha.**

**—¡No!—**alzó la voz**—, ¡nadie me quiere!**

—**Eh…Rachel, creo que es mejor que hables con ella**—murmuró Quinn tras presenciar la escena**—, puede que le haya pasado algo con alguien.**

—**Puede no, estoy segura de que sí le ha pasado algo**—respondió recordando la extraña historia de amistad que mantenía su amiga con alguien a través de internet.

**—Ok…será mejor que yo me largue y os deje a solas.**

—**Quinn…**—la apartó hacia la puerta de la habitación mientras el llanto de Marley se hacía cada vez más y más intenso—, **siento mucho todo esto, jamás la había visto así…**

—**Hey…tranquila**—respondió con calma—, **está todo bien…supongo que no estará pasando un buen momento y creo que necesita que le dediques un poco de tiempo. Si necesitas algo solo tienes que llamarme, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Me encantaría continuar con…con lo que estábamos haciendo.**

**—¡Rachel!—**exclamó Marley—, **¡No te vayas!**

**—Hey…cielo**— se acercó a la cama**—, cálmate, solo me estoy despidiendo de Quinn, ¿Ok?. Volveré y te acompañaré para que no estés sola…¿De acuerdo?**

No respondió. Marley se abrazó con más contundencia a la almohada y dejó escapar de nuevo una oleada de lágrimas.

—**Vamos, quédate con ella**— murmuró Quinn tratando de no alargar más la desesperación de la chica.

—**Quinn, espera**—se apresuró en seguirla hasta la salida**—, te…te estaba diciendo que…me encantaría continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo**—susurró con algo de timidez.

—**A mi también—**sonrió cómplice—, **habrá tiempo para continuar. Creo que Marley va a necesitar más de tu atención ésta noche. **

**—Ok—**respondió resignada— **¿Te…te podré ver mañana?**

**—Claro, además mañana tengo pensamientos de ir al laboratorio a sacar las fotos, ¿Vas a venir?**

—**Me encantaría, pero no sé si podré con las clases…**

—**De 3 a 5**—respondió rápidamente sabiendo que aquel horario era perfecto para la morena, aunque ese pequeño detalle pasaba desapercibido para Rachel.

**—¿De 3 a 5?**,—pensó tratando de organizar su agenda mental—, **creo que lo tengo libre…sí, sí podré ir.**

**—Perfecto—**sonrió satisfecha**—, es en el aula de…**

**—No, no me lo digas**—la detuvo tras escuchar una nueva queja de Marley desde la habitación—, **mejor escríbeme cuando llegues a tu residencia**—le sonrió**—, así me quedo más tranquila.**

Una nueva sonrisa cuando ya se disponía a abandonar el apartamento y un momento de duda que se vio saldado por el impulso que Quinn acertó a llevar a cabo y terminar despidiéndose de Rachel como quería, con un corto y breve beso en los labios que ponía punto y final a aquel encuentro en el que apenas aclararon nada de lo que eran, pero si se demostraron las intenciones y la necesidad que sentían por lograr que aquello siguiese adelante, fuera lo que fuese.

Rachel lo agradeció, y se lo hizo saber con su ya tan conocida expresión de ilusión con un toque de timidez que tan bonita sonrisa le dibujaba y que tanto había encandilado a Quinn.

Verla desaparecer por el pasillo consiguió que todas sus dudas, todos sus temores quedasen en un segundo plano y que su único y primer objetivo fuese el protegerla de todo cuanto intentase dañarle, y disfrutar junto a ella de aquello que empezaba a sentir. Nada más.

Aquel encuentro había sido tan especial, que no quería pensar en nada más. Ni en Jane, ni en Santana, ni en la fraternidad, ni mucho menos dejarse caer por culpa de su falta de confianza y sentirse ridícula.

Quinn la había elegido, se sentía atraída por ella y no iba a permitir que aquello acabase así, sin más.

**—¡Rachel!—** Marley volvía a interrumpir sus pensamientos y la obligaba a regresar al interior del apartamento.

**—¡Ya voy!**

**—¡Corre!, ¡Ven!—**exclamó desesperada**—¡Quiero vomitar!**

**—Oh…dios. **


	19. ¿Santana?

Capítulo 19

¿Santana?

Ojeras

Por suerte el laboratorio donde Quinn la había citado no estaba demasiado lejos del centro donde impartía la mayoría de sus clases, y pudo llegar a tiempo sin tener que recorrer una gran distancia con la bicicleta, pero Rachel no era persona aquel martes.

Toda una noche de nuevo casi sin dormir, primero por la aparición en escena de una Marley completamente borracha, con el estado anímico destrozado y con la que estuvo horas y horas hablando, tratando de mostrarle apoyo y sobretodo entendiendo su necesidad de conocer a la culpable de todo aquel descontrol; Nala.

Ese era el único dato que tenía de aquella chica que llevaba más de cinco meses cautivando a su querida amiga, y que había vuelto a rechazar una tercera cita en apenas tres semanas.

Ese fue el motivo que llevó a Marley a aquel estado, bueno quizás no pretendía beber para no pensar en esa angustia que llevaba días guardando con tal de no volver a preocupar a Rachel, pero sí provocó aquel estado de descontrol en su cuerpo cuando el escaso alcohol de apenas dos cervezas, hizo estragos en una chica que no bebía absolutamente nada.

Y la segunda excusa que la llevó a volver a mantenerse en vilo hasta altas horas de la madrugada, fue ella. El idílico y provocador encuentro que mantuvo con Quinn en la sala de estar de su apartamento. En aquella respuesta acerca de no molestarse si la veía con las chicas de la fraternidad y excusarla de no hacer daño por querer lograr un objetivo, que no era otro más que acceder al dichoso coro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que eso fue una parte importante de aquel encuentro, lo que realmente consiguió desvelarla fue recordar el beso, o los besos, porque fueron varios a pesar de la extensa duración de cada uno.

Si apenas unas semanas atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a estar experimentando esa sensación con una chica, no lo habría creído bajo ningún concepto, pero si le dijesen que esa chica iba a ser alguien como Quinn, habría sufrido algún tipo de ataque psicótico o muerto de risa literalmente.

Toda su vida enamorándose de chicos con los que jamás iba a tener oportunidad alguna, hasta que logró tener un novio, solo uno a lo largo de toda su vida. Un novio que decidió que su vida estaba en el ejército y que se alejó de ella sin volver a dar señales de vida hasta que decidió que debía hacerlo, pero por aquel entonces ella ya tenía otros planes, y en ellos no entraba él.

Y ahora, después de casi un año en solitario, llegaba Quinn con su sonrisa, con sus enormes gafas, con aquella rareza de fotografiar cuervos y sus besos y todo cambiaba. Todo parecía tener un color diferente, incluso el tiempo se mostraba más cálido, más iluminado a su alrededor.

Detenerse a pensar en lo que sucedía no era la mejor opción si quería seguir descansando bien, sobre todo porque empezaba a llegar el fin de aquel curso y era cuando más exigente debía mostrarse con ella misma.

Pero en aquel instante, después de las dos noches sin apenas dormir y la paliza de ensayos y clases de aquella mañana, nada ni nadie podía sacar rendimiento de sus escasas fuerzas.

Solo rezaba por no bostezar más de la cuenta mientras Quinn le explicaba el proceso de revelado de sus propias fotos.

Y allí la encontró.

Rachel accedía inmersa en sus pensamientos y en el cansancio que empezaba a aturdirla cuando descubrió la figura de Quinn en el extremo de aquel largo pasillo. Agradeció no haberse perdido, algo extraño contando con que estaba dentro de la misma zona donde ella impartía las clases de teatro.

Seria.

Esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo Rachel tras descubrirla, pero no le llamó la atención, ni se asustó.

Quinn solía mostrar ese gesto cuando estaba a solas, o simplemente prestando atención a algo, y en aquel instante era la pantalla de su móvil lo que absorbía toda la atención de la chica y evitaba que la descubriese caminar hacia ella.

Un vestido azulado con motivos de colores, una rebeca del mismo color cubriendo la mitad de sus brazos y su exclusivo bolso de piel marrón al hombro.

Eso es lo que pudo percibir de Quinn mientras caminaba hacia ella hasta que ésta se giró, como si hubiese escuchado sus propios pensamientos y supiese que estaba a punto de llegar junto a ella. Y de repente, tras aquella mirada de reconocimiento, con sus gafas ayudándole a tal hecho, llegó la sonrisa.

La sonrisa que eliminaba cualquier rastro de seriedad en su rostro y conseguía sonrojar a Rachel, que empezó a debatirse con una extraña y absurda duda que inundó sus pensamientos; ¿Cómo iba a saludarla?

¿Un simple hola?, ¿Un beso en la mejilla?, ¿Un abrazo?, ¿Un beso en los labios?.

Si tenía que elegir entre esas opciones, evidentemente se moría por llevar a cabo la última de ellas, pero no contaba con lo que Quinn pensase sobre ello, y no quería meter la pata, no en ese aspecto.

Se limitó a tomar una bocanada de aire para intentar calmar la rojez de sus mejillas y sonrió de igual manera que lo hacía ella.

—**Hola**—saludó la rubia con una ternura infinita, adelantadose para dejarle un pequeño abrazo. Quinn eliminó las dudas del saludo de una forma tan rápida y breve que Rachel no tuvo más opción que relajarse**—, veo que no te has perdido**—bromeó.

**—¿Cómo me voy a perder?—**respondió siguiendo la broma**—, estoy a doscientos metros de mis clases.**

—**Lo sé, ¿No te parece surrealista que nunca nos hayamos cruzado por aquí?**

—**Mmmm, bueno…quizás si lo hayamos hecho, pero no nos hemos dado cuenta**— respondió—, **soy bastante despistada**.

**—Yo no**— sonrió—, **no me habría olvidado de alguien como tú**—sentenció provocando de nuevo una oleada de calor en la morena**—. ¿Y bien?, ¿Vamos?—**añadió tras ver el gesto tímido.

—**Eh…sí claro, ¿Dónde es?**

—**Aquí mismo**— señaló hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, donde un hueco daba acceso a varias puertas y la invitaba a caminar junto a ella—, **¿Qué tal estás?**

**—Cansada**—respondió rápidamente.

**—Vaya…¿Y eso?, ¿Muchos ensayos?**

**—Más o menos, lo cierto es que he dormido poco y bueno…Marley me tuvo entretenida bastantes horas **—explicó al tiempo que llegaban al laboratorio.

**—¿Cómo está?, ¿Sabes ya que le sucedía?**—se interesó tras abrir la puerta del mismo y adentrarse.

** —Sí, claro que lo sé**—respondió sin perder detalle de lo que empezaba a ver en el interior del laboratorio.

Solo era una habitación pequeña, con una luz tenue que Quinn había encendido, una hilera de mesas que rodeaban la misma y muchos estantes bajo y sobre ella.

Un pequeño lavabo se situaba en uno de los extremos, donde una pila de cubetas cuadradas y pinzas permanecían a la espera. En una de las estanterías, decenas de botes perfectamente alineados, además de algunas máquinas que desconocía por completo. Sin embargo lo que realmente le llamó la atención, además de lo angosto del lugar, era el extraño olor que inundaba aquella sala.

**—¿Y puedes ayudarle?—**insistió Quinn tras asegurarse de dejar la puerta perfectamente cerrada a su espalda.

**—¿A Marley?—**la buscó con la mirada.

—**Sí, a Marley**

—**Pues…no lo sé, no puedo hacer mucho…se ha enamorado y no quiere reconocerlo**—explicó—, **y dudo que vaya a reconocerlo algún día.**

—**Vaya…¿Y no es correspondida?**

—**No, ni creo que lo sea por esa persona.**

**—¿Por qué?, Marley es una chica…bastante guapa y se ve buena persona, estoy segura de que cualquier chico estaría interesado en ella.**

Rachel tomó una gran bocanada de aire y guardó silencio. Hablar de lo que le estaba sucediendo a Marley no era la mejor opción para aquel encuentro, sobre todo porque su amiga le había pedido que nadie supiese nada.

Quinn empezaba a ser alguien en su vida, pero no quería romper la promesa que ya mantenía con Marley.

—**Es una larga historia**—se excusó tratando de encontrar la complicidad de Quinn, y la halló.

La recibió en una de sus tranquilizadoras sonrisas mientras ya se disponía a preparar todo el material.

—**Oye…si estás muy cansada, puedes marcharte…no es necesario que tengas que aguantar esto, solo te lo dije por si te resultaba curioso averiguar cómo…**

**—Me quiero quedar**—interrumpió evitando que continuase—, **tengo interés en ver como trabajas, como se revela una foto y…**

**—¿Tu cansancio?**

**—Mi cansancio se desvanece con ese extraño olor**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor—, **¿Vamos a terminar mareadas?—**bromeó.

**—No—** respondió tras una carcajada**—, no pero casi. Es el olor de uno de los líquidos**— explicó—, **huele como a vinagre, ¿Verdad?**

**—Sí, precisamente a eso me recordaba. No tengo mucha idea de éste mundo, así que no sé si te voy a poder ayudar.**

—**Por lo pronto, deja tu bolso en la banqueta y ponte esto**— le ofreció una bata blanca—, **no quiero que te manches.**

**—¿Me puedo manchar?**

**—Claro, vamos utilizar esos líquidos y son compuestos químicos**

**—Ok**—respondió desprendiéndose del bolso y cubriendo parte de su vestido con aquella bata**—, hace bastante calor aquí**—, resopló**—¿ Y bien?, ¿Qué hago?**

**—Terminas acostumbrándote**—la miró divertida—, **mira… ¿Ves esas cubetas?, colócalas dentro del lavabo, alineadas…**

**—Perfecto**— respondió tomándose aquella orden completamente en serio. Algo que no hizo más que divertir a Quinn**—¿Y ahora qué hago?**—volvió a preguntar tras llevar a cabo la acción.

Quinn ya la esperaba impaciente mientras el material que iba a utilizar y veía como Rachel, se interesaba por lo que estaba haciendo.

—**Coge aquellos botes**— señaló hacia una de las estanterías—, **el rojo y el blanco.**

**—¿Estos?—**preguntó indecisa.

**—Sí, esos— **respondía con una sonrisa segundos antes de recibirlos junto a ella.

No tardó mucho en utilizarlo ante la atenta y curiosa mirada de Rachel, que veía como Quinn comenzaba a verter los líquidos en las diferentes cubetas.

**—¿Qué estás haciendo?**—preguntó tras saber que no tenía pensamientos de ir explicando el proceso.

—**Estoy preparando el revelado y el fijado**—respondió concentrada en la tarea**—, en esta tercera añadiremos agua**—señaló a la cubeta que ocupaba aquel lugar**—, los negativos ya están revelados, decidí hacerlos en casa para evitar cualquier contratiempo.**

**—Ah…vaya…y entonces, ¿Yo que voy a ver?**

—**Tú vas a ver como un papel blanco…se convierte en fotografía**—sonrió

—**Voy a ser testigo de lo mágico de todo el proceso, ¿No es cierto?—**le devolvió la sonrisa.

**—Exacto… ¿Preparada?**

**—Claro…siempre estoy preparada para una nueva aventura.**

Ni siquiera supo por qué lo dijo de aquella manera, de hecho ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho tal cosa mientras le regalaba una de aquellas sonrisas llenas de timidez pero con algo de doble intencionalidad que solía mostrar cuando dejaba a un lado la inocencia. Sabía perfectamente que Quinn se iba a percatar de todo y aun así ni siquiera lo pensó.

Y Quinn por supuesto percibió el doble sentido y se limitó a sonreír mientras tomaba la decisión de apagar la luz que iluminaba la estancia y dejar que una tenue bombilla roja permitiera una escasa visión.

**—¿Te da miedo la oscuridad?—**cuestionó divertida, tras ser testigo de cómo Rachel lanzó varias miradas a su alrededor.

—**No, claro que no, solo trataba de acostumbrarme a ella y poder ver lo que haces.**

—**Ven aquí**— susurró obligándola a que se acercara junto a ella— **he elegido los negativos que creo que vendrán mejor para el álbum—**explicó sacándolos de una pequeña carpeta que había aparecido entre sus manos sin que Rachel supiera de donde los había sacado.

**—¿Y ahora qué haces con ellos?**—cuestionó observándola preparar una especie de lupa, pero Quinn no respondió.

Comenzó a colocarlos en la ampliadora y tras activar el enfoque y colocar el papel bajo la misma, empezó a mostrar lo que realmente pretendía que Rachel viese y fuese testigo.

**—¡Esa soy yo!—**exclamó divertida tras descubrirse proyectada en el papel.

**—Sí, esa eres tú**—murmuró sin dejar de trabajar en la fotografía.

Rachel esta vez se mantuvo en silencio, observando como su imagen se agrandaba y enfocaba sobre el papel gracias a una pequeña rueda que Quinn manejaba a la perfección en aquella máquina.

Y fue ahí, justo en ese mismo instante en el que la observaba completamente concentrada, moviendo la lupa, cerrando y abriendo aquella pequeña tapa que permitía que la luz se centrara sobre el papel, comprobando el tiempo de exposición y asegurándose de que quedaba perfecto, realizando el mismo patrón de movimientos con cada uno de los negativos, cuando se fijó en ella. Cuando supo cómo de especial era aquella chica y lo poco que deseaba que alguien le hiciera daño y sufriera. Por supuesto también se quedó prendada de su aspecto.

Ni siquiera el tono rojizo de la tenue luz que las envolvía, conseguía eclipsar su belleza y eso hizo que la mirada de Rachel fuese tan exhaustiva sobre Quinn, que no se percató de cuándo había terminado con aquel proceso.

No supo si fueron diez o quince los minutos que estuvo pendiente de ella realizando aquella tarea.

**—¿Estás bien?**—preguntó Quinn alzando la mirada.

**—Eh…sí, claro**—balbuceó**—, ¿Ya has terminado?**

**—Casi…ahora queda lo mejor—**sonrió—, **¿Preparada para la magia?**

**—¿Más aún?—**musitó sin dejar de mirarla.

—**Mucho más**— respondió Quinn sin ser consciente de la intención de las palabras de la morena.

Se limitó a invitarla a que se colocara frente a las cubetas que ya estaban preparadas con sus correspondientes líquidos, y tras organizar los papeles, se colocó justo detrás de ella, procurando que fuese testigo en primera línea de lo que estaba a punto a suceder, de lo que Rachel iba a hacer con sus propias fotos.

**—Coge esa pinza**—le indicó con apenas un hilo de voz—**bien…ahora coge uno de los papeles con ellas e introdúcelo en la primera cubeta.**

No respondió.

Rachel hizo todo lo que Quinn le indicaba sin mediar palabra alguna, quizás porque la sensación de tenerla justo detrás de ella, observando por encima de sus hombros, comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

**—¿Así?**

—**Muévelo un poco**—susurró después de ver como el papel ya se había sumergido cubierto por completo en el líquido, pero Rachel no supo qué tipo de movimiento exigía aquella acción y no lo hizo, simplemente esperó a que ella le enseñase como hacerlo. Algo que no tardó en suceder.

Quinn se adelantó un poco y sujetó la mano de Rachel que permanecía con la pinza en el interior del líquido, y con suavidad, la obligó a mover el papel lentamente hasta que poco a poco, las primeras sombras fueron apareciendo y el contorno de su rostro empezó a dibujarse en el mismo, llenándola de sorpresa y provocando la sonrisa en Quinn.

—**Magia—**susurró tras ver como la imagen ya aparecía perfectamente visible.

**—¿Te gusta?**

**—Me encanta… ¿Y ahora qué hago?**

—**Pásala a la otra cubeta**—le indicó**—, sumérgelo unos segundos…así, perfecto…y ahora pásala a la siguiente con el agua. **

**—¿Así?—**volvía a cuestionar segundos antes de llevar a cabo la acción.

**—Así**—susurró volviendo a recuperar la posición tras ella**—, ahora solo hay que dejar que se seque… así que hay que colgarla en ese tendedero**—señaló hacia una cuerda que cruzaba todo el lateral del laboratorio.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo Rachel antes de volver a tomar posición frente a la primera de las cubetas y empezar de nuevo el proceso con la siguiente de las fotografías que Quinn ya había ordenado previamente para su revelado.

—**Ya no necesitas indicarme qué hacer, ¿Has visto lo rápido que aprendo?—**bromeó la morena tras la quinta de las imágenes que colgaba del pequeño tendedero.

**—Ya veo… ¿Quieres que siga yo?, ¿No estabas cansada?**

**—No, me gusta hacer esto…es relajante, ya ni siquiera me molesta el olor o el calor**.

—**Mmmm…quizás deberías quitarte esto**—susurró deslizando lentamente la bata que protegía a Rachel de cualquier salpicadura—, **ya lo manejas todo a la perfección, no creo que te manches.**

—**Mucho mejor así—**murmuró tras sentir el alivio de la temperatura que descendía un poco en su cuerpo. No mucho, solo lo que la bata pudo conseguir eliminar tras desaparecer, porque el resto de aquel calor que seguía acusándola no tenía nada que ver con la ropa que llevaba puesta, y sí con la extrema cercanía de Quinn tras ella.

La rubia no había perdido detalle de cómo realizaba todo el proceso, tratando así de evitar que pudiese cometer algún error, pero para Rachel aquello fue algo más que una simple observación de su trabajo.

Quizás Quinn no era consciente de lo que su presencia conseguía provocar en los demás, y no sabía que aquel continuo roce de su brazo en su espalda, que su voz entre susurros o el aroma que desprendía, era una prueba de fuego absoluta para Rachel, que intentaba esforzarse por centrar su atención en las fotografías y no en su compañera de laboratorio de aquel día.

Sin embargo todo aquel esfuerzo por seguir concentrada, no sirvió de mucho cuando fue testigo de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Una imagen, una silueta que comenzó a dibujarse en la décima y última fotografía que había sumergido en el líquido revelador llamó la atención de Quinn, que sin pensarlo se acercó un poco más a ella, algo prácticamente imposible, y que la llevó a deslizar sus manos por la cintura de la morena, con la intención de lograr una mayor estabilidad para ver la aparición de la imagen al completo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre los hombros de la morena.

Rachel se estremeció, pero pudo controlar los nervios que habían empezado a martirizar sus manos y le provocaban aquel ridículo temblor.

—**Fíjate en esa imagen**—susurró Quinn a escasos centímetros de su oído, provocando que todos los vellos de su piel se erizaran al compás—, **¿Recuerdas cuando decías que no tenías un buen primer plano?**

—**Ajam…**—balbuceó sin poder atinar palabra alguna.

No era sencillo para ella ser una persona cuerda en el interior de una habitación, con una simple luz roja iluminando a su alrededor, y con Quinn anclada a su cintura mientras le susurraba junto a su cuello.

—**Pues mírala bien…y dime si no es espectacular.**

Eso hizo.

Rachel tragó saliva al ver aparecer aquel primer plano de su rostro y la intensidad que sus ojos parecían mostrar. Intensidad por otra parte, que estaba segura que la había provocado la presencia de Quinn tras la cámara, sacándole aquella instantánea a apenas un palmo de su rostro.

Recordó la escena completa de aquella captura. Recordó como Quinn se deshizo del trípode y tomando la cámara entre las manos, se acercó a ella entre bromas y le pidió que la enamorase. Recordó el calor que sintió, muy parecido al que sentía en aquel instante, aunque procedente de una sensación distinta.

Aquel día estaba avergonzada, se sentía ridícula y acomplejada, sin embargo en aquel instante, era todo lo contrario lo que rondaba por su mente. El calor era producto de sus ganas, de saber que a su lado había alguien que realmente se sentía atraída por ella y que era completamente correspondida por su parte.

**—¿Te gusta?—**preguntó tras ver como Rachel seguía el procedimiento de pasar la imagen a la siguiente cubeta y por último la bañaba bajo el grifo antes de colgarla de aquella hilera de pinzas que ya permanecían repletas de imágenes suyas.

**—Nunca imaginé verme así**—musitó observando las fotografías**—, parezco real.**

**—¿Real?**

**—Sí, tengo la sensación de que esa chica, realmente existe en mí, que sí soy así…que puedo seducir a una cámara.**

—**Puedes seducir a quien te propongas**—respondió Quinn evitando que el contacto desapareciera entre ellas. Aunque esta vez evitó tomarla por la cintura y se aventuró a acariciar sus hombros.

**—¿A ti?**—cuestionó directa, desviando la mirada hacia ella.

**—¿Aún no eres consciente de que me vuelves loca?—**musitó sin permitir que los ojos de la morena tuviesen otra opción de no centrarse en ella.—, **¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?**

—**No lo sé, pero deberías convencerme de alguna manera que no sea solo con palabras…o imágenes. **

Casi no pudo terminar aquella frase. Quinn se apresuró, sin perder la calma, en ocupar sus labios y besarla con dulzura, pero a la vez con una pasión que dejaba con la sensualidad que solo alguien como ella podía regalar en un simple beso, y que por supuesto, dejó casi sin aliento a la morena.

**—¿Qué te parece así?—**susurró tras un receso de aquel beso, mientras volvía a ocupar su cintura, ésta vez con la intención de acomodarse frente a ella.

—**No está nada mal**—respondió Rachel casi sin voz. Y no necesitó más.

De lo último que realmente fue consciente era de sentir como parte de la mesa que rodeaba el laboratorio, chocaba contra su trasero por culpa del retroceso que Quinn la obligó a llevar para tener un apoyo más fiable y no perder el equilibrio por el extenso y embaucador beso al que la tenía sometida.

Lo cierto es que no sabía si aquella cálida temperatura que parecía desprender el material del que estaba hecha la mesa, era real, o simplemente era su calor el que provocaba aquella reacción.

Lo único que supo era que la plataforma le servía de perfecto acomodo para poder disfrutar de Quinn como nunca lo había hecho, y como empezaba a necesitar.

Sus manos, aferradas a su cintura, su cuerpo, obligándola a tomar aquel punto de apoyo, y sus labios, que se perdían por completo en su boca, y provocaban ese cosquilleo que jugaba a desplazarse por todo su cuerpo, era todo lo que necesitaba para entrar en un estado de excitación que jamás pensó sentir con una mujer.

Y ese estado fue el punto de inflexión para recuperar la consciencia y saber que tenía que detener un poco aquel encantador arrebato de Quinn con ella.

**—Hey…hey**—susurró sin apartarse de su boca, permitiendo que el sonido de su voz se colara en el interior de Quinn y resonara con eco**—, Quinn por favor**—suplicó buscando el brillo de los ojos de la rubia en aquella extraña oscuridad que las envolvía.

**—¿Qué?—**cuestionó con la agitación entrecortando su respiración.

—**Si sigues…no sé dónde vamos a llegar**—avisó—, **y estamos en la facultad.**

**—Cierto**—susurró segundos antes de acariciar los labios de Rachel—, **es complicado centrarse si me miras así.**

**—¿Cierro los ojos?—**bromeó tratando de no hacer de aquella interrupción, un pequeño drama.

—**Dudo que eso me funcione**— respondió con un leve susurro—, **creo que me va a detener el saber que tenemos que abandonar esto en breve.**

—**Bien, pues si esa es la excusa…será perfecta**—sonrió cómplice antes de sentir como sus flequillos se removían inquietos por culpa de uno de los tantos suspiros que Quinn dejó escapar.

**—Ok…acabemos con esto**—lanzó una mirada a su alrededor—, **pero antes quiero proponerte algo…**

**—Dime…**

—**Mañana, mis padres estarán fuera de casa con Mel y me preguntaba si te… si te apetecería cenar conmigo allí… junto a la piscina**

**—¿Junto a la piscina?**

**—Sí, junto a la piscina…dicen que se acerca una ola de calor—**sonrió traviesa.

—**Mmmm…es un buen plan, pero…ocurre algo**—recordó siendo consciente de la oportunidad que se le presentaba en aquella ocasión.

**—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿No te apetece?**

—**Sí, me encanta la idea, pero… el viernes tengo la fiesta y como nadie quería acompañarme, le pedí a Marley que lo hiciera…pero a cambio yo tengo que ir con ella…de compras, y lo habíamos planeado para mañana-**mintió.

—**¿Vas a estar todo el día de compras?**

—**Sí, a menos que consiga una cita que me acompañe el viernes y pueda romper ese pacto con Marley.**

—**Ok, ok**—recapacitó**—¿Me estás pidiendo que vaya contigo a la fiesta?**

**—Me encantaría que vinieses.**

**—Ya sabes lo que opino de esas fiestas—**se mostró reticente**.**

**—Lo sé, por eso había pensado en algo…tú me acompañas a la fiesta**—sonrió**— yo** **cumplo con mi compromiso con Jane y en cuanto se despisten, nos escapamos y nos vamos a algún otro lado…tú y yo, solas.**

**—¿Jane?, ¿Quién es Jane?**— cuestionó curiosa y Rachel supo que quizás había cometido un error al mencionar a la chica.

—**Eh…una de las chicas**—respondió inquieta.

**—¿La que te invitó cuando estábamos en la cafetería?**

**—No, no…esa no**—balbuceó sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, aunque también empezó a ser consciente de que no debía haber ningún problema en mencionarla a ella. Al fin y al cabo solo Santana le pidió que Quinn no supiera nada de ella—, **Jane es la encargada del coro al que quiero pertenecer**—respondió tratando de quitarle importancia, desviando la mirada en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Pero era difícil escapar de la observación de Quinn, sobre todo si seguía aferrada a su cintura y la miraba a escasos centímetros.

**—¿La encargada del coro?, ¿Del Gamma Club?**

**—Eh…sí, así es**—musitó extrañada por el interés de Quinn.

—**Pero… la chica que se encarga de ese club se llama…se llama Santana López**—volvió a hablar provocando la sorpresa en Rachel, que casi creyó desvanecer cuando escuchó el nombre de la latina en los labios de Quinn.

**—¿Qué?, no**—respondió rápidamente**—, la encargada es Jane…Jane Williams. **

** —Vaya…pues yo creí que era Santana**—musitó de manera imperceptible.

**—¿Conoces a Santana?—**se interesó Rachel, que vio como el gesto confuso de Quinn demostraba que había algo que desconocía.

—**Eh…no, quiero decir sí**—se contradijo**—, la conozco porque todo el mundo conoce a esas chicas…pero nada más.**

No supo por qué, pero Rachel intuyó que por primera vez, Quinn se mostraba realmente confusa por aquella aclaración.

**—¿Entonces?, ¿Me acompañarás a la fiesta?**—insistió de nuevo Rachel.

**—No…no lo sé**— respondió tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—**Vamos Quinn**—insistió—, **solo es una maldita fiesta…y me encantaría que estuvieras allí conmigo, prometo no pedirte nada más en mucho tiempo.**

**—¿Mucho tiempo?**

**—Sí, haré lo que me pidas**—sonrió

Resignación. Eso es lo que desprendían los suspiros de Quinn tras aquella última petición de Rachel y la morena lo sabía. Sabía que estaba a punto de lograr lo que necesitaba para acabar con aquel maldito plan y evitar que nada ni nadie le hiciese daño.

—**Me lo pensaré**—respondió dejándola intrigada—, **ahora vamos…tenemos que recoger todo ésto esto de que lleguen los siguientes alumnos.**

**—¿Te lo pensarás?—** cuestionó emocionada.

**—Sí—** sonrió tras permitirse el lujo de volver a besarla y guiñarle el ojo tras el gesto**—, me lo pensaré, al igual que tú vendrás mañana a mi casa.**


	20. Descubrirnos

Capítulo 20

Descubrirnos

—**¿Te gusta?**

—**Me encanta **

—**¿Seguro?**

—**¿No me crees?, creo que te lo estoy demostrando.**

—**Puedes que solo lo hagas por compromiso, es la primera vez que me lanzo a hacer algo así.**

—**Pues sabes cómo manejar tus manos…sin duda.**

Estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el sorbo que dio de su copa de agua, pero por suerte la inercia hizo que Quinn consiguiera recuperar la compostura con soltura, sin resultar demasiado explicita tras aquella respuesta de Rachel.

La ola de calor había llegado a la ciudad, pero en aquella zona del jardín de la casa de los padres de Quinn, no se estaba nada mal.

El césped sirviéndoles de alfombra, una sencilla mesa con una cena especial que Quinn se había esmerado en preparar y ellas dos bajo un cielo que empezaba a oscurecer con el atardecer tardío de aquel tiempo primaveral, que casi rozaba lo estival.

Rachel no pudo resistirse a la invitación de Quinn, a la que, aunque no había sido confirmada, parecía ser la primera cita oficial que tenían después de confesarse su atracción. Y lo hacían tal y como Quinn había ofrecido; una cena a la luz de las estrellas, en aquel instante aún atardecer, y con la piscina a escasos metros de ellas.

**—Rachel**—volvió a intervenir tras dejar la copa de agua en la mesa—, **¿Eres consciente de que algunas veces…tus comentarios pueden tomarse con dobles intenciones?**

**—¿Dobles intenciones?**—cuestionó extrañada—, **¿Por qué?, me has preguntado si me gustaba la cena y te he dicho que sí…que está muy rica.**

**—Me has dicho que sé manejar muy bien las manos**—rio divertida.

**—Es que es cierto, si has conseguido preparar esto tú sola, es porque tienes un don con tus manos y… ¡ohh!**—se detuvo pensativa. Acababa de ser consciente de lo que hacía referencia Quinn y de repente, después de casi una hora logrando controlarlo, el rubor volvió a aparecer tiñendo sus mejillas de un rojo intenso. Acción que provocó aún más diversión en Quinn.

**—Me recuerdas a Britt**

**—¿Britt?, ¿Quién es Britt?**

**—Es…es una chica que viene a trabajar algunos días a la semana, está estudiando en la facultad también.**

**—Vaya… ¿Y trabaja aquí?—** se mostró curiosa.

—**Sí, ayuda a los jardineros a tener todo esto perfecto**— lanzó una mirada a su alrededor—**, está sola en Los Ángeles y bueno**—, sonrió**— lo cierto es que se parece mucho a ti, es…es un encanto. Dice cosas como las que tú dices.**

No sabía si sonreír o volver a ruborizarse tras recordar el motivo que la había llevado a descubrir a aquella chica que cuidaba el jardín. Lo único que supo hacer fue mantener un silencio sepulcral.

—**Entonces… ¿Te gustan mis artesanales raviolis con setas**?— volvió a hablar Quinn tras notar la incomodidad que parecía mostrar Rachel .

**—Están…deliciosos…no, no sabía que fueses buena cocinera.**

**—No lo soy**—respondió sonriente**—, pero he pasado muchas horas cocinando con mi madre, y ella si es una buena maestra.**

**—En mi familia se encargaba Hiram de hacernos la comida**—respondió Rachel.

**—¿Hiram es uno de tus padres?**

**—Sí, el otro se llama Leroy**—añadió**—, recuerdo que una vez le pedí que me dejara cocinar a mí, porque venía a cenar con nosotros Finn y su madre, y fue un auténtico caos…estuve a punto de incendiar la cocina**—bromeó—, **te lo aseguro, no exagero.**

**—¿Finn?—**preguntó ignorando el resto de la conversación y Rachel se percató de la curiosidad que mostraba tras pronunciar aquel nombre.

—**Eh sí…Finn**—murmuró desviando la mirada.

**—¿Tu ex?**

—**Ajam…**

**—¿No te gusta hablar de él?**

**—Supongo que lo mismo que a ti te gusta hablar de tu ex** – respondió sorprendiendo a Quinn. No por la respuesta en sí, sino por la rapidez con la que lo hizo, como si estuviera defendiéndose de un ataque que no había pretendido iniciar.

**—Ok…entonces supongo que mejor no hablar de ellos**—dijo tratando de recuperar la agradable y distendida conversación que habían mantenido durante toda la cena**—, ¿Qué te apetece de postre?**

**—Mmmm, ¿Has preparado algo más?, creo que con esto he tenido suficiente…**

—**No he preparado nada, pero hay de todo en la cocina… ¿Helado?, ¿Fruta?**

—**Algo de fruta estaría bien**—respondió complaciente.

**—Ok…pues espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo.**

—**Te ayudo.**

—**No, no**—detuvo su intento por levantarse y acompañarla hasta la cocina—, **ya me ocupo yo, tú eres mi invitada así que…quédate aquí y disfruta de…de las vistas**—sonrió divertida.

—**No es justo**—recriminó resignada, observando como Quinn ya caminaba hacia el interior de la casa y la dejaba a solas en aquel inmenso jardín, junto a la piscina que tanto había llamado su atención.

Quizás porque en Ohio nunca pudo disfrutar de algo así, excepto cuando pasaba las vacaciones de verano con sus padres en otros lugares, o tal vez por lo apetecible que se mostraba, de cualquier modo aquella parte de la impresionante casa o mansión de Quinn, era su preferida. Y no tardó en dar muestras de ello cuando decidió abandonar la mesa y dirigir sus pasos hacia el borde de la misma, observando como el agua permanecía tranquila, sin que la escasa brisa que se movía por el jardín, la interrumpiese demasiado.

Para colmo estaba templada, apetecible.

Rachel no tuvo reparo en acariciar el agua con sus manos tras asegurarse de que Quinn aún no regresaba, sin embargo no fue consciente del tiempo que estuvo en aquella posición. Ni tampoco se percató de ver como Quinn apenas tardaba un par de segundos en aparecer tras ella, después de haber creído que tardaría aún más.

La observó curiosa.

Verla en cuclillas junto a la piscina mientras jugaba con el agua, hizo sonreír a Quinn, que no dudó en dejar el postre y el álbum de fotos con el que pretendía sorprenderla sobre la mesa , con sumo cuidado para no destruir aquel momento.

Casi un minuto tardó Rachel en recuperar la posición y lanzar una mirada hacia atrás para descubrir como Quinn permanecía junto a la mesa, sin perder detalle de sus movimientos.

—**Hey… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?, no me había dado cuenta.**

—**Llevo el tiempo justo y necesario para saber que de aquí no te vas sin meterte en la piscina.**

**—¿Qué?, no, ni hablar…**

**—¿Cómo que no?, ¿Por qué?—** se acercó con curiosidad**—, lo estás deseando.**

—**Sí, pero no creo que sea oportuno…sin traje de baño y con tus padres a punto de llegar…**

—**Mis padres no llegarán hasta la madrugada, mínimo…y lo del traje de baño**—sonrió traviesa—, **no creo que sea necesario…**

**—Quinn…—**susurró desviando la mirada—, **no digamos cosas de las que podamos arrepentirnos.**

—**Tengo bikinis de sobra como para dejarte alguno**—añadió tratando de contener la risa**—, aunque ¿Sabes qué?—**la miró divertida**—, empiezo a creer que no utilizarlo es más…divertido.**

—**Quinn…**—tartamudeó tras ver como se acercaba a ella sin titubeos**—, ¿Qué…qué haces?**

**—¿Y si te empujo?—**bromeó con travesura—, **no tendrías excusas para poder bañarte, tal y como deseas.**

—**No…no, Quinn**—retrocedió varios pasos tratando de evitar lo que creía que estaba a punto de suceder**—, no te acerques, ¿Me oyes?**

**—¿Me tienes miedo?, solo quiero hablar contigo…cara a cara.**

—**No, ni hablar**—alzó la mano a modo de escudo—, **te lo veo en la cara, quieres empujarme y no, no debes…no lo hagas por favor**—suplicó.

**—¿De veras estás huyendo de mí?, creí que te gustaba**

**—Eso no tiene nada que ver, una cosa es que me gustes y otra cosa es que…¿Qué…qué haces?**—balbuceó tras ver como Quinn se detenía a escasos pasos de ella y comenzaba a desabrochar la fina blusa que la protegía—, **¿Quinn qué haces?**

**—Me voy a bañar**—respondió deshaciéndose por completo de la prenda y dejando boquiabierta a la morena, que veía como lo siguiente que estaba a punto de presenciar era como caía la falda que cubría sus piernas y se quedaba en ropa interior delante de ella.

**—¿Así?—**acertó a preguntar sin apenas voz. No le salía, no tenía fuerzas para hablar o cuestionarle nada. El calor, el rubor de sus mejillas se había trasladado a cada parte de su cuerpo y un extraño temblor comenzó a acusarla.

**—Solo quiero que veas que no es tan…malo**—sonrió divertida tras quedarse en ropa interior**—, si te apetece…solo tienes que hacer lo mismo que yo.**

No respondió.

Rachel permaneció en silencio porque había perdido el habla tras contemplar como Quinn se lanzaba directamente al agua en ropa interior, sin importarle absolutamente nada.

**—¡Está perfecta!—**exclamó tras emerger del agua—, ¡**Vamos Rachel!, ¡Lánzate!**

—**No, no, ni hablar**— reaccionó con dificultad. Lo cierto es que se moría de ganas por hacer lo mismo que ella, pero aquella escena, tener que desnudarse así, frente a la inescrutable mirada de Quinn no era algo que le regalase confianza, todo lo contrario. Volvía esa sensación de malestar, de sentirse inferior en todos los aspectos, sobre todo después de contemplar su cuerpo.

Frente al espejo de su habitación, sentía que sus piernas, sus brazos, su cuerpo al completo era perfecto. Pero aquella seguridad se desvanecía cuando se enfrentaba a alguien como Quinn.

—**Ok…si no quieres, no lo hagas…pero te aseguro que…¡aww!**—se lamentó realizando un brusco movimiento que sorprendió a Rachel—, **¡ohh…mierda!—**se quejó.

**—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Qué pasa, Quinn?—**se interesó tras ver el gesto de la rubia y cómo su gesto se había torcido con una mueca de dolor.

**—¡Un calambre!, tengo un calambre en la pierna y no puedo moverla**.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué dices?...Quinn, vamos sal de ahí**—ordenó preocupada.

**—No puedo**—volvió a quejarse mientras trataba de mantenerse a flote—, **me duele mucho Rachel…ayúdame por favor.**

**—Quinn no me asustes**

**—¡Me duele!—**volvió a quejarse con más insistencia.

—**Oh dios…¿No puedes venir hasta…**

**—No puedo Rachel**—interrumpió**—, no puedo nadar… ¡aww!—**volvió a quejarse con una nueva mueca de dolor en su rostro y Rachel no se lo pensó.

Se descalzó antes de deslizar la cremallera de su vestido para quedarse en ropa interior y lanzarse sin pensarlo hacia ella, dispuesta a ayudarla a salir de aquel imprevisto accidente que había sufrido.

**—Vamos…ven conmigo**—dijo Rachel tras llegar a nado justo donde Quinn trataba de mantenerse, pero algo sucedió, algo descentró a Rachel que dejó de buscar los brazos de la rubia para lograr ayudarla a desplazarse por el agua y desvió la mirada hacia sus cara, más concretamente hacia sus labios y la sonrisa que ya había empezado a dibujar.

**—¿Qué…qué ocurre?—**balbuceó desconcertada**—,¿Puedes…puedes…nadar?**

No sabía si era diversión o sorna, pero la sonrisa de Quinn desquició tanto a Rachel que le hizo comprender que todo había sido una broma, de muy mal gusto, para hacerla entrar en la piscina.

**—No…no me lo puedo creer**—se quejó molesta—, **¿Es mentira?, ¿Estás bien?**

—**Ahora estoy mejor que nunca**—respondió la rubia permitiendo que su cuerpo se sumergiera por completo en el agua y solo quedase visible desde su mandíbula hasta la cabeza.

**—Oh dios…oh dios, ¿Eres imbécil?—**recriminó—, ¡**me has asustado!.**

**—Solo era una broma**—trató de excusarse sin eliminar la sonrisa de su cara, pero Rachel no estaba por la labor de aceptar aquello, no después del susto que se había llevado por una simple estupidez.

—**Déjame en paz**—respondió al tiempo que volvía a nadar hacia el borde para abandonar la piscina.

—**Hey…hey, espera**—reaccionó Quinn siguiéndola—, **¿Te has enfadado?**

**—Déjame en paz, Quinn—**volvió a repetir encaramada al borde, dándole la espalda en todo momento.

—**Rachel por favor, solo ha sido una pequeña broma…quería que te bañases, estaba convencida de que querías hacerlo pero no te atrevías.**

**—¿Y no se te ocurre otra cosa más que asustarme?—**reprochó sin mirarla**—, pues no me gusta ese tipo de bromas, te las puedes ahorrar.**

**—Lo siento**—respondió colocándose a su lado, tratando de obligar a que la mirase, pero Rachel no cedía en ese aspecto y por cada intento de Quinn en conseguir que se girase hacia ella, la morena respondía dándole la espalda**—. Rachel lo siento, de veras pensé que querías meterte, pero te daba reparo.**

**—¿Y no te has parado a pensar en el motivo por el que no me atrevía?—**la miró desafiante.

**—No…no lo sé, solo pensé…**

—**Pensaste sin pensar en mí**—volvió a darle la espalda.

**—¿Qué ocurre Rachel?, creí que estábamos bien, que te lo estabas pasando bien…**

**—¿No lo entiendes verdad?, no entiendes que no estoy acostumbrada a algo así, que… que puede que tú hayas hecho esto con muchas chicas y estés acostumbrada, pero yo no**…

**—¿Qué?—**interrumpió incrédula**—, ¿Qué dices de otras chicas?**

—**Vamos, no creo que yo sea la primera a la que metes en ésta piscina…**

—**Para, para**—volvió a interrumpirla**—, Rachel… ¿Qué me estás llamando?**—se mostró seria, casi ofendida.

**—No te llamo nada**—la miró tras notar el cambio en el tono de voz**—, solo digo que para mí todo esto es nuevo.**

**—¿Y qué piensas?, ¿Qué me dedico a traer chicas aquí todas las semanas para que se bañen conmigo?, ¿Es eso lo que crees de mí?**—replicó enfadada.

**—No…no, Quinn**—respondió confusa**—, yo no he querido decir eso, no pienso eso de ti.**

—**Pues es lo que has dicho, y si lo has dicho es porque lo has pensado**—masculló—, **¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón…no debía haber hecho lo que he hecho**—espetó dispuesta a abandonar la piscina ante la atónita mirada de Rachel, que veía como su enfado se había esfumado y la culpa se adueñaba de ella por haber reaccionado así.

**—Espera Quinn**—la detuvo—, **no quería decir eso**— se explicó—, **solo quería decir que no…no estoy acostumbrada a que una chica me mire…de la forma en la que tú me miras y me da vergüenza, de ahí…de ahí que haya mencionado que tú si estás más acostumbrada.**

**—¿Vergüenza?, creí que eso ya había quedado claro, que ya eras consciente de que me gustas…**

—**No es fácil de asimilar**—musitó tímidamente, mientras trataba de cubrirse con los brazos—, **no es fácil de asimilar que hace un momento estuviésemos ahí, que hubieses preparado una cena para mí y que ahora estemos aquí…casi desnudas.**

**—¿Te da vergüenza que yo te mire?**—se acercó—, **¿O que me gustes?**

—**Que me mires**—respondió rápidamente—, **nunca…nunca he vivido una situación así, Quinn…un chico es distinto, ellos…sus hormonas les pueden, pero una chica…**

—**Está bien, déjame demostrarte algo**—sugirió segundos antes de abandonar la piscina y recorrer todo el borde de la misma hasta el extremo más opuesto.

Rachel se limitó a seguirla con la mirada, con algo de temor por no saber que pretendía hacer, hasta que vio lo que hizo.

Quinn se acercó a un pequeño pilar que permanecía a escasos metros de la piscina y tras buscar detrás de él, las luces que iluminaban el interior de la piscina se apagaron por completo, dejando que el agua se volviese completamente negra a su alrededor.

**—¿Qué haces?**—cuestionó aturdida, pero Quinn no respondió. De un salto regresó al interior de la piscina y nadó hasta llegar a donde Rachel aún permanecía anclada**—, ¿Quinn?—**musitó vislumbrando la sombra de la rubia acercándose a ella.

Solo el resplandor de las luces que procedían del porche y la zona donde habían cenado, conseguían llegar hasta la piscina, pero lo hacían con escasa intensidad, sin permitir que pudiesen distinguirse con claridad a escasos metros.

**—¿Cómo te sientes ahora?, ¿Sigues avergonzada?**

**—No…no se trata de eso Quinn, no digo que…**

**—Shhh**—susurró situándose tras ella**—, nada de excusas…quiero que entiendas de una vez que me gustas, que me vuelves loca y que me encanta mirarte. **

**—Quinn yo…**

—**Rachel, una mujer te puede gustar por su manera de ser, por su inteligencia o sentido del humor, todo esto está muy bien…pero si no sientes atracción por su físico, poco o nada puedes hacer para intentar algo con ella, y no se trata de ser superficial. Es el conjunto lo que hace que sientas ese cosquilleo cada vez que ves a esa persona… ¿Me sigues?— **se detuvo tratando de recibir la confirmación de la morena, que llegó con un simple movimiento de cabeza**—. Entiendo que para ti sea difícil—**se colocó tras ella**—,pero si quieres intentarlo, tienes que dejarte llevar, tienes que permitirme que te descubra y tú descubrirme, ¿Entiendes?. Yo no solo veo en ti a una chica que quiere ser actriz, que es tímida y que a la vez, no para de hablar y dice cosas con doble sentido sin darse cuenta. Yo veo más allá…y** ** tú tienes que ver más allá de lo que yo muestro. Tienes que ver que soy una mujer…como tú. **

—**Es lo que trato de hacer,pero…**

— **Me gustan tus hombros**—volvió a interrumpirla con sutileza, pero ésta vez provocando un pequeño escalofrío en Rachel tras sentir como sus dedos dejaban pequeñas caricias en su espalda y ascendían hacia los hombros**—, me gusta tu pelo…tus brazos**—continuó acariciando con dulzura mientras Rachel sentía como todo su cuerpo se estremecía con el simple susurro de su voz**—, me gustan tus manos…y tu cintura**—susurró deslizando sus manos por las caderas de la morena, permitiendo que el agua crease esa tensión entre su cuerpo y el de ella, y que las obligaba a mantenerse a flote con el único apoyo de la pared de aquel lado de la piscina**—, me gustan tus piernas, tus pies…me gusta tu cuello, todo me gusta Rachel…y observarte es un regalo para mí, ¿Lo entiendes?**

No. No lo entendía pero lo aceptaba y lo hacía porque su cuerpo había dejado de tensarse para poder disfrutar de la sutileza, de la dulzura que desprendían las manos de Quinn bajo el agua mientras acariciaba su cuerpo.

**—¿No me dices nada?—**susurró adueñándose de sus hombros y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellos.

—**Solo puedo decirte lo que te he dicho antes**—reaccionó con dificultad**—, sabes manejar muy bien las manos y tus palabras suenan tan convincentes…que supongo que tendré que creerte.**

**—Así me gusta**—sonrió satisfecha dejando un tierno beso sobre el hombro—, **vamos…ahora te toca a ti**—añadió deshaciendo el abrazo y desliándose lentamente entre sus brazos hasta quedar entre ella y la pared.

**—¿Qué?—**cuestionó nerviosa por la extrema cercanía de Quinn con su cuerpo.

Con aquel movimiento había llegado a sentir como sus piernas se habían entrelazado en una milésima de segundo mientras el agua seguía regalándoles esa inconfundible lentitud que lo hacía más intenso.

—**Quiero que me digas que es lo que te gusta de mi cuerpo…**

**—Quinn…yo**—balbuceó.

—**No hables, no es necesario**—murmuró tomando una de sus manos**—, simplemente indícamelo…si es mi cara…acaríciame la cara**—la llevó hasta su mejilla**—, si es mi pelo…haces lo mismo—**añadió**—, vamos…demuéstrame que yo también te gusto físicamente**.

**—Eso es absurdo, tú me gustas de todas**…

**—Shhh**—la silenció**—, nada de excusas…dime que te gusta de mí, qué te apetece descubrir y hazlo…no diré absolutamente nada, no te voy a juzgar.**

No supo reaccionar a tiempo. Rachel se quedó completamente paralizada y eso que ni siquiera podía ver con nitidez el rostro de Quinn, que debía estar a apenas un palmo del suyo.

Solo podía distinguir su silueta entre el movimiento del agua y los escasos reflejos de las luces del exterior, sin contar con los roces que de vez en cuando, se regalaban sus piernas.

Tardó varios minutos en tomar la decisión de aceptar aquel juego, aquella invitación a conocer el cuerpo de una mujer de una forma diferente, sin el miedo a la vergüenza, sin los complejos que se hacían enormes cuando la luz se reflejaba en ellos.

Quinn se mantenía en silencio, probablemente cabizbaja dada su posición y esperando a que Rachel tomase la decisión que quería llevar a cabo. Por suerte fue la deseada por la rubia.

Tan tímido fue el primer roce de la yema de sus dedos sobre la barriga de Quinn, que ésta casi ni lo percibió. Tuvo que esperar algunos segundos más en los que Rachel decidió acariciar con el resto de su mano, para hacerle ver que había aceptado el juego, que se había lanzado a descubrirla.

No hubo palabras.

Quinn solo emitía algún que otro suspiro casi imperceptible mientras sentía como la mano de Rachel se deslizaba por su cintura y ascendía hasta sus hombros. Cómo tras aquel primer contacto, apostaba una segunda mano para coordinar aquellos movimientos y percibir mejor la figura de aquella chica.

Delicada; esa era la única palabra que se le venía a la mente tras rodear lentamente la cintura y acariciar su espalda, sintiendo como ya podía sentir la respiración frente a su boca, presagio de la extrema cercanía que la obligaba a tener aquel abrazo.

Delicada ,firme y tersa. Pensar que podía desprender tanta suavidad con la interrupción constante del agua, era algo imposible para ella si no estuviese comprobándolo con sus propias manos. Y es que aquella zona de la espalda de Quinn, en la que ya notaba como su braguita aparecía de repente, provocaba una adicción que jamás había vivido. Y Quinn así lo percibió tras notar como se entretenía por más tiempo del indicado en aquel lugar.

**—¿Te gusta mi espalda?—**susurró sacando de su estado de absoluta relajación a Rachel, que no pudo más que emitir un extraño y apagado sonido de afirmación**—, ¿Por qué la espalda?**

**—Es suave**—susurró recuperando la voz.

**—¿Por qué no bajas?—**cuestionó casi a modo de súplica y Rachel se detuvo, pero solo por algunos segundos en los que pudo percibir el brillo en los ojos de Quinn frente a ella y decidió que aquello exactamente era lo que deseaba. Y lo hizo.

Con una dulzura infinita, pero sin perder un ápice de lo sensual que resultaba descender por la espalda de Quinn y acariciarla hasta que perdió el sentido de creer que seguía en su espalda, porque aquella parte de su cuerpo, ya ostentaba otro nombre.

**—¿Te gusta?—**susurró a escasos centímetros de sus labios, entrelazando de nuevo sus piernas para conseguir que quedase mucho más cerca de su cuerpo, para así desplazar el agua que ocupaba aquel espacio y no permitir que nada se interpusiera entre ellas.

—**Creo que me he vuelto loca**—respondió aferrándose firmemente al trasero de Quinn y sin poder evitar que sus labios fueran a parar directamente sobre los de ella, mezclando el calor que desprendían con la templada temperatura del agua que mojaba sus mejillas.

Un beso que se acompañaba de las caricias que se regalaban bajo el agua y las piernas que no habían dejado de buscarse para mantenerse unidas. Un beso que no se parecía en nada a los que se habían dado en otras ocasiones y que las llevaba directas a un estado del que prácticamente nada iba a poder apartarlas, aunque sí lo hizo de aquella zona.

Un impulso de Quinn sobre la pared logró que ambas, envueltas en aquel abrazo, quedasen a la deriva por la piscina, olvidándose por completo de lo que había a su alrededor y dedicándose solo y exclusivamente a disfrutar de aquel beso, sin importarles nada ni nadie. Ni la timidez, ni el pudor de estar prácticamente desnudas las cohibía al sentirse la una a la otra. No les importaba nada, solo mirarse a los ojos cuando cesaban en alguno de los besos y comenzar una nueva tanda de caricias que las llevase de nuevo a unir sus labios.

No había prácticamente nada que pudiese detenerlas, y era prácticamente, porque había una opción que si podía lograr acabar con aquello, pero ni Quinn ni Rachel iban a percatarse hasta que no fuese demasiado tarde. Hasta que el calor se había apoderado de ellas y el agua no ayudaba a templarlas, hasta que aquel beso se llenó de sensuales y traviesos mordiscos mientras se adueñaban de la presión del líquido elemento para que sus cuerpos se buscasen con ansias, casi con desesperación.

No prestaron atención más que a la inminente necesidad que las empezaba a llevar a un estado de excitación difícil de controlar, menos aún con la alevosía con las que se besaban, suspiraban e incluso gemían, y que había vuelto a llevarlas junto a una de las paredes de aquella piscina, para que el cansancio de mantenerse a flote no menguase sus ganas.

Y fue tal el descontrol que se produjo entre ellas, que no prestaron atención a cómo varias luces se encendían en el otro extremo del jardín y alguien aparecía en la puerta de aquel porche que les había dado cobijo en su perfecta cena. Alguien que se extrañó al no distinguir a nadie en el jardín y tras escuchar como el agua de la piscina permanecía en un constante gorgoteo.

**—¡Quinn!, ¿Estás ahí?**

**—Aww**—se quejó la rubia tras recibir un mordisco más fuerte de lo indicado. Y es que la voz de Judy al otro lado tensó a Rachel que en ese mismo instante, se esmeraba por jugar con los labios de Quinn.

**—¿Cielo?—**cuestionó la mujer y ambas detuvieron el apasionado encuentro sin ser aún conscientes de lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo cuando Quinn atinó a asomarse a través del borde de la piscina, entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Y por supuesto Rachel también.

El temblor que la había acusado por culpa de aquella necesidad de aquella excitación, se disolvió rápidamente para dar paso a una sensación de terror que empezó a bloquearla y que la llevó a esconderse de algún modo tras la pared.

**—¡Mamá!**—exclamó Quinn tras distinguir la silueta de su madre caminando directamente hacia ellas.

—**Mierda…mierda**—susurró Rachel que empezaba a entrar en estado de shock.

—**Hija… ¿Qué haces en la piscina a ésta hora?, ¿Por qué tienes las luces…—**se detuvo al llegar a la mesa que antes habían ocupado mientras cenaba y la observó desconcertada.

Dos copas, dos platos, dos postres y un álbum de fotografías que rezaba con el nombre de Rachel Berry le hicieron comprender la situación que parecía estar llevándose a cabo en el interior de la piscina. Descubrir la ropa desperdigada por el suelo confirmó sus sospechas.

—**Mamá…no, no vengas, por favor**—suplicó Quinn tratando de evitar que Rachel pasar el peor momento de su vida.

—**Quinn…por amor de Dios, ¿Cómo se te ocurre?—**recriminó manteniendo las distancias.

—**Mamá…no es lo que parece, solo…solo nos estamos dando un baño, ¿Ok?**

**—Sí…ya veo**—sonó molesta.

**—¿Qué hacéis aquí?, ¿No estabais en San Francisco?**

**—Tu hermana empezó a sentirse mal, algo debió sentarle mal y decidimos regresar pero…oh dios, ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones?, ¿Eres tú quien tiene que darme explicaciones?**

—**Te las daré…pero por favor…márchate**—suplicó.

**—Tu padre está con tu hermana, recoged esto antes de que decida bajar.**

**—Lo haré mamá…**

—**Os dejaré un par de toallas en el porche**—espetó resignada, retrocediendo de nuevo hacia la entrada de la casa.

** —Gracias mamá**—murmuró Quinn siendo consciente de lo que se le venía encima, y no precisamente por parte de sus padres, sino de Rachel.

Tuvo que centrar la mirada para poder distinguirla a su lado, oculta bajo la pared de la piscina y con las manos cubriendo su rostro, completamente avergonzada**—, lo…lo siento Rachel.**

—**Quinn…no volveré a mirar a la cara a tu madre**—respondió con apenas un hilo de voz.

—**Tranquilízate…no va a pasar nada—**susurró regalándole una pequeña caricia en la mejilla**—, iré por la toalla y te llevaré a casa, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—No, ni hablar…yo me voy en taxi—**respondió nerviosa—no puedo mirar a tus padres a la cara.

—**Rachel…por favor, no te enfades yo no sabía que…iban a venir, y bueno…puede que no sepa que eres tú. Ni siquiera se ha acercado.**

**—No me enfado**— interrumpió**—, pero deja que me vaya en taxi… ¿Ok?, prefiero prevenir el infarto por vergüenza, creo que ya tuve suficientes emociones por hoy.**

**—¿Es lo que quieres?—**preguntó resignada.

**—Sí, es lo que quiero**—la miró aturdida por el tono de voz utilizado. Quinn parecía realmente preocupada y Rachel entendió que ella no tenía la culpa de que su hermana se hubiese puesto mala

** —Lo siento, Rachel—**susurró de nuevo

—**Olvídalo—**respondió la morena—** y que sepas que me debes una.**

—¿**Una?**—cuestionó extrañada.

—**Sí, una…me debes algo muy grande después de hacerme pasar todo esto…has sido tú la que ha hecho que me meta aquí, yo…yo solo estaba cenando contigo y nada de esto habría sucedido sin tu estúpida broma. Tu madre seguiría pensando que soy una buena chica que ha venido a cenar, nada más. Eres una insensata.**

—**Sí…pero ¿Sabes qué?**—sonrió más tranquila tras ver como después de aquel barrullo de excusas, parecía recuperar la compostura**—si no llego a ser así de insensata, no habría podido descubrir que tienes un muy buen gusto para la ropa interior.**

—**¿Te estás riendo de mí?**

—**No… solo trato de controlarme por no continuar donde lo hemos dejado.**

—**¡Basta!—**replicó sin poder sonar convincente**—, me debes una.**

—**¡Quinn!, aquí tenéis las toallas**— se escuchó desde el porche.

—**Me debes una…muy grande—**la amenazó con el dedo.

—**Haré lo que me pidas.**


	21. Simba

Capítulo 21

Simba

Quizás todo parecía bonito alrededor de un alumno de Arte dramático. Sus clases de expresión corporal o los continuos ensayos con divertidos juegos de interpretación, creaban una imagen desfigurada de lo que realmente era estudiar una profesión como aquella. Pocos sabían que además de aquellas asignaturas, un estudiante del noble arte de la interpretación también tenía que pasar horas y horas delante de libros que hablaban de teoría del espectáculo, historia del arte o de lo que en aquella noche tenía completamente concentrada a Rachel frente a su escritorio; Historia y teoría de la literatura dramática del siglo XX.

Había momentos en los que creía que iba a caer dormida, pero el café la mantenía alerta en aquel día en el que se dedicó única y exclusivamente a estudiar algo que ya llevaba postergando demasiado tiempo y que suponía un traspié para su objetivo si no lograba superarlo en aquel último cuatrimestre.

Y todo eso a pesar de recibir algún que otro mensaje de Quinn, suplicándole que no se tomase a mal el desafortunado encuentro con su madre la noche anterior, en la situación más comprometida que había tenido en toda su vida.

Por suerte, salir de la casa de los Fabray no supuso ningún inconveniente ni ningún momento vergonzoso. Judy supo ser consciente de la situación y tras dejarle las toallas a disposición, les permitió aquel respiro para que pudiesen recuperar su ropa y esperar a que el taxi recogiese a Rachel por la puerta trasera del jardín. Solo Quinn tuvo que lidiar con las preguntas de su madre y la reprimenda por mantener aquel encuentro en su propia casa, siendo consciente de lo que podría suponer que Mel las encontrara en aquella situación, o la llegada de alguno de los trabajadores que continuamente salían y entraban del lugar.

Quinn aguantó estoicamente aquella reprimenda, excusándose en que solo estaban tomando un baño y su madre terminó creyéndola, o al menos eso es lo que le comentó por teléfono para intentar calmarla.

Rachel no la creía, por supuesto que no, pero valoraba el esfuerzo de la rubia por volver a recuperar su confianza y evitar que se sintiese cohibida por volver algún día a la casa de sus padres. Algo que no pensaba hacer a corto plazo. Mejor dejar pasar el tiempo antes de volver a enfrentarse a aquella familia, que tan buena impresión le había dejado.

Por ahora lo único que le importaba era lograr que aquel día fuese productivo antes del fin de semana que se acercaba y que estaba segura, le iba a traer más de un quebradero de cabeza. Al igual que hacía Marley desde hacía unas semanas, provocarle aquel dolor de cabeza continuo por no saber qué hacer o cómo ayudarle con su situación. Aunque eso parecía que estaba a punto de cambiar.

**—¡Rachel!—**exclamó Marley entrando en el apartamento**—,¿Estás?**

**—En mi habitación**—respondió sin apartar la mirada del libro.

**—Ah…hey… ¿Estás estudiando?**—se interesó tras acceder al cuarto.

—**Sí… ¿Qué tal?—**la miró—, **¿Cómo ha ido tu prueba?**

**—Fatal**—optó por entrar y tomar asiento sobre la cama—, **me salió todo mal, hoy no es mi día.**

**—Vaya…lo siento, pensé que lo tenías preparado.**

—**No, la verdad es que no, llevo unos días bastante descentrada**—bajó la mirada avergonzada**—, oye…hoy en el club, Quinn me ha dado esto para ti**—murmuró entregándole una nota que Rachel aceptó rápidamente**—, no la he leído, te lo prometo…aunque Quinn me dijo que no importaba si lo hacía, que no iba a entender nada.**

_Escríbeme con la hora y el lugar._

Nada más. Esa sencilla frase que la obligaba a llamarla para saber a qué hora y qué lugar hacía referencia.

—**Rachel**—musitó de nuevo Marley tras el silencio de la morena mientras leía la nota y trataba de sacar alguna conclusión lógica,— ¿**Qué…qué sucedió el otro día?**

**—¿Cómo?**— la miró curiosa**—, ¿A qué te refieres?**

**—Cuando llegué borracha y estabas aquí con Quinn.**

—**Ya te he contado lo que sucedió.**

**—No me refiero a eso, me refiero a lo que…lo que yo hice. ¿Le dije algo a ella?—**preguntó avergonzada.

**—¿Qué si le dijiste algo?—**repitió tratando de entender el matiz que Marley parecía querer darle a aquella cuestión.

—**Sé que no has querido decírmelo para evitar que me ponga peor de lo que estoy, pero hoy al verla…se me vinieron imágenes a la mente y tengo la extraña sensación de haber dicho algo que no debía.**

Rachel no respondió. Dejó la nota sobre el escritorio y dibujó una traviesa sonrisa al tiempo que regresaba la mirada hacia sus apuntes.

**—¿Qué?—**insistió Marley—, **¿Por qué te ríes?**

—**Por nada…**

**—Rachel por favor, ¿Qué dije?, no te haces una idea de la vergüenza que he pasado hoy cuando se me ha acercado.**

**—¿Te ha dicho algo más aparte de darte esa nota?**

—**No, bueno sí**—se mostró nerviosa—, **me preguntó si estaba bien y…bueno—**balbuceó—, **creo que le di algo de pena.**

**—¿Pena?, ¿Por qué dices eso?, ella no sabe nada…solo te vio borracha y ya está.**

**—Me dijo que si algún día necesitaba algo…contase con ella**—respondió confusa**—, no sé, es…es muy raro, Rachel. Un año entero sin dirigirme la palabra y ahora me ofrece su amistad después de haberme visto así.**

—**No seas así—**volvió a mirarla—, **Quinn te ha dicho eso porque ve que eres buena chica, te ha conocido un poco mejor y por eso te ha dicho eso**—explicó—, **ella es muy desconfiada y saber que eres mi amiga, le da un plus de tranquilidad.**

—**No me convence, yo creo que lo ha hecho por pena…a saber que le dije.**

—**No le dijiste nada. Simplemente llegaste, me abrazaste y**—sonrió divertida—, **me dijiste…¡Qué mujer, Rachel!, ¡qué mujer!, sin dejar de mirarla a ella…ah sí, y luego cuando te dije que íbamos a la cama…le insinuaste que ella también podía venir, con nosotras dos.**

**—¿¡Qué!?—**Exclamó nerviosa**—, ¿De verdad le dije eso?**

**—Sí, así es**—respondió tratando de contener la carcajada—, **pero tranquila…Quinn no se lo tomó al pie de la letra**

**—¿Te estás riendo de mí?, no tiene gracia Rachel.**

**—Cálmate Marley, Quinn sabía que estabas borracha**—trató de tranquilizarla.

**—¿Te ha dicho algo de eso?**

—**No, no me ha dicho nada**—respondió tras ver la preocupación que empezaba a apoderarse de su amiga—, **ni siquiera me lo ha mencionado. Solo me ha preguntado por cómo estabas, nada más.**

—**Oh dios…oh dios**—se levantó de la cama**—, o sea…es lo último que puede suceder, faltarle el respeto a alguien como Quinn.**

**—Marley, ¿Quieres relajarte?, Quinn no se ha ofendido, ni siquiera le ha dado importancia…es más, dudo que incluso recuerde que le dijiste eso.**

—**Tengo que disculparme con ella**—murmuró ignorando la explicación de Rachel.

—**No seas idiota, lo vas a pasar peor…**

**—¡Rachel!—**exclamó acercándose a ella—, **los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad, no puedo quedarme sentada después de haberle dicho algo así.**

**—¿Qué?—**la miró confusa—, **¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta Quinn?**

**—¿Qué?, no, yo no he dicho eso.**

—**Le dijiste que nos acompañara a la cama y antes de eso, me dijiste que era una mujer espectacular, si estabas diciendo la verdad es porque te gusta, ¿No es cierto?**

**—No…no**—interrumpió—, **no saques las cosas de quicio, a mí no me gusta Quinn…a ver…es cierto que es hermosa y que cualquier persona se volvería loca por ella, pero no significa nada…ella puede entender otra cosa de lo que yo pretendía decir.**

**—Marley**—la detuvo**—, Quinn no piensa absolutamente nada, ¿De acuerdo?. Confía en mí, ni siquiera se acordará.**

**—Estúpida cerveza**—se lamentó resignada mientras volvía a tomar asiento en la cama—, **no volveré a beber en mi vida.**

—**Eso espero, a mí tampoco me gustaría tener que verte como te vi—**se mostró más seria—, **y mucho menos ver que lo pasas tan mal por culpa de esa**…

—¡**Basta Rachel!—** la detuvo antes de que una sarta de improperios cayeran sobre quien ambas sabían—, **ella no tiene la culpa, soy yo la estúpida.**

—**No, no me digas eso porque ella sí tiene la culpa, ¿Por qué te trata así si no tiene pensamientos de conocerte?**

—**Porque es una buena chica**—respondió decaída**—, y me lo ha dejado claro muchas veces…no puede tener nada con nadie, y no quiere hacerme daño…le gusta hablar conmigo y yo acepté ese rol.**

**—¿Por qué no puede tener nada con nadie**?—se interesó. Marley no le había revelado ese pequeño dato.

**—Porque está centrada en su carrera, no…no quiere nada que la aparte de su objetivo.**

**—¿Te ha dicho lo que estudia?**—preguntó curiosa.

—**No, claro que no…yo tampoco le he dicho lo que estudio. **

**—¿Y sabes al menos de qué curso es?, ¿Si es de Los Ángeles o…**

**—Sí, sí es de Los Ángeles y es un año mayor que yo, bueno…igual que tú.**

**—Dios**—se desesperó tras varios segundos en absoluto silencio—, **no entiendo cómo puedes con esa curiosidad y como a pesar de no tener expectativas de conocerla, sigues hablando con ella. Te va a hacer daño, te vas a volver loca**—dijo tratando de hacerla recapacitar—, ¿**Cómo vas a ir por el campus pensando que cualquier chica puede ser Nala?, por cierto…vaya nombre ha elegido.**

—**Es su película de Disney favorita**—explicó con ternura**—, dice que cuando era pequeña… la veía constantemente porque no tenía con quien jugar, y soñaba con ser Nala.**

**—¿No tenía amigas?**

**—Eh…no, al menos eso es lo que me dice…por eso me siento tan identificada con ella, porque yo tampoco tuve amigas hasta que no entre en el instituto y…bueno, mejor no recordar.**

**—Menudo equipo**—musitó tomando el papel con la nota de Quinn.

**—¿Qué equipo?**

—**Tú no tenías amigas, yo no tenía amigas…Kurt no tenía amigos y…Quinn tampoco**—balbuceó perdiendo la mirada en el papel

**—¿Quinn?, ¿Pero no era animadora?**

**—Sí, pero fue animadora para conseguir amigas, antes…cuando era pequeña dice que la llamaban bicho raro**—sonrió apenada—, **le…le gustaba meter insectos en botes.**

—**Vaya…¿Y cómo una chica como ella no tenía amigas?, por lo que me has contado su familia es bastante…importante. **

**—Por eso mismo, Quinn nunca ha podido confiar en nadie porque todos los chicos o chicas que se le acercaban, buscaban algún beneficio propio.**

—**Mmm…eso me resulta familiar**—murmuró desafiante.

—**No me lo recuerdes por favor**—suplicó la morena**—, no sé cómo consigo dormir con todo esto en la cabeza.**

—**¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?**

—**No, no sé si voy a ser capaz de decírselo**—confesó—, **solo quiero que se olviden de ella…Santana, Santana me dijo que aguantase hasta que le quitase la obsesión a Jane. Me pidió que al menos lograse que fuese a la fiesta.**

—**¿Y va a ir?**

—**No lo sé, espero que sí…ayer me dejó entrever que haría lo que yo le pidiese y es lo único que quiero. Se lo está pensando…espera**—se detuvo volviendo a mirar la nota—, **¿Hora y lugar?, está hablando de la fiesta**—miró a Marley confundida—, **¿Va a venir?**

—**Pues no lo sé, si no lo sabes tú**—respondió la chica—, **pero…¿Cómo la has convencido?, me dijiste que ella no quería.**

—**Me debe una.**

—**¿Por qué?**

—**Ayer casi nos pilla su madre mientras estábamos en…**—volvía a detenerse, pero ésta vez al ser consciente de lo que estuvo a punto de decirle a Marley, sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

**—¿Estabais dónde?—**cuestionó inocente.

**—Nada, olvídalo.**

**—¿Qué ocurre, Rachel?**—se interesó tras ver como la morena desviaba la mirada y comenzaba a mostrarse nerviosa**.—¿Qué pasó ayer?, ¿No me digas que estabais haciendo algo y…**

—**No, no**—interrumpió**—, no hacíamos nada, solo nos bañábamos en la piscina, pero se supone que sus padres no iban a regresar y regresaron…su madre nos vio dentro de la piscina.**

**—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?, ¿No podíais bañaros?**

—**Estábamos en ropa interior**—musitó completamente ruborizada—**pero no hacíamos nada, solo…bueno quizás sí…estábamos besándonos, pero nada más**—se excusó ante la sorpresa de Marley.

**—¡Rachel!, ¿Estás con Quinn…a pleno?**

—**No…quiero decir, no estamos juntas…o sí—**balbuceó confusa**—, lo cierto es que no lo sé.**

**—¿Te has acostado con ella?**

—**No, no, claro que no**—respondió rápidamente**—, te recuerdo que no me gustan las chicas. No estoy preparada para algo así…ya.**

**—Pues no lo parece**—bromeó—, **¿Cómo es eso de que no sabes si estás o no con ella?**

—**No, no lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso…solo, solo nos hemos dicho lo que nos pasaba y ya está.**

—**Y has salido a cenar con ella, te has metido con ella en la piscina en ropa interior y su madre os ha visto a saber en qué situación**—repitió con una enorme sonrisa—, **a eso se le llama estar con alguien y tarde o pronto, vas a caer en su cama.**

** —¡Basta!, no quiero hablar de esto contigo, te recuerdo que tú has necesitado emborracharte para confesarme que estabas loca por esa chica.**

** —No estamos hablando de mí.**

** —No quiero hablar de mi sexualidad—**replicó volviendo la mirada hacia sus apuntes.

**—¿Piensas acostarte con ella antes de decirle toda la verdad?**—cuestionó interesada.

**—¡No!—**exclamó—, **¿Cómo pretendes que haga eso?, me, me gusta…y si me acuesto con ella es porque quiero estar con ella**—aclaró**—, no podría hacer nada sabiendo que le estoy mintiendo y…espera, ¿Volvemos a hablar de mí?, ok…basta, déjame que quiero seguir estudiando.**

**—Rachel**—se levantó de la cama**—, siempre te estás quejando de mí, pero tú eres peor. Esas amiguitas tuyas de la fraternidad te van a convertir en alguien en quien no eres, deberías parar a pensar y no seguir…**

**—Marley**—la miró amenazante—, **nada de sermones, ¿Ok?, y ahora por favor, quiero seguir estudiando**—la invitó a que la dejase a solas.

—**Ok…que pases buena noche**—murmuró dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la salida de la habitación.

**—Gracias**—susurró la morena aún molesta.

**—¿Gracias por qué?**

**—Por la nota**— le mostró el papel que había recibido de Quinn.

Marley se limitó a regalarle una mueca de absoluta resignación y abandonó la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Rachel, que volvía a quedarse a solas para continuar con su intensiva jornada de estudios. Sin embargo no iba a poder concentrarse a menos que saciaría la curiosidad de aquella nota y tras esperar varios minutos en los que escuchó como la puerta de la habitación de Marley se cerraba por completo, se apresuró en tomar su teléfono y hacer aquella llamada que había estado deseando hacer todo el día, pero que su orgullo no le permitía.

—**Pensaba que no me ibas a perdonar nunca**—se escuchó tras el auricular del teléfono de Rachel, pero la morena tenía otras intenciones.

**—¿Cuál es tu película de Disney favorita?—**cuestionó directa.

**—¿Qué?**

**—Vamos, dime…¿Cuál es tu película de Disney favorita y por qué lo es?**

**—¿Película favorita?—**balbuceó completamente confundida—, **pues…no sé, no tengo una favorita.**

**—¿No?—**repitió extrañada**—, ¿Por qué?**

**—No sé, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?**

**—¿No te gustaba el rey León?**

**—¿El rey León?, pues…sí, supongo que también.**

—**Desde el día que al mundo llegamos**…—tarareó**—, ya sabes, el ciclo sin fin…Simba, Mufasa…Nala.**

**—Rachel, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—**volvía a cuestionarla extrañada.

**—¿No te gustaba Simba o Nala?**—insistió—, **¿Recuerdas a Nala?**

—**Claro que la recuerdo, pero no entiendo por qué me preguntas por eso ahora, ¿Estás viendo la película o…**

—**No, no nada**—desistió— **solo era por curiosidad.**

—**Mmmm, curiosidad**—musitó aún confusa**—, pensé que me llamabas porque querías…o no, mejor dicho, porque necesitabas escuchar mi voz**— bromeó**—, pero veo que no es así**.

**—¿Narcisista?, ¿Ególatra?, no creía que Quinn Fabray tuviese esos defectos**—optó por dejarse caer sobre su cama**.—, de hecho pensaba que Quinn Fabray iba a terminar llamándome para disculparse una vez más por lo sucedido ayer.**

Un breve silencio roto por algunos suspiros de resignación fue la primera de las respuestas de Quinn.

—**Siete mensajes, a pesar de saber que estabas estudiando y no quería molestarte, son suficientes para que me disculpes, ¿No crees?**

**—No hasta que me digas que significa la nota que le has dado a Marley, que por cierto…está sorprendida porque le has hablado.**

**—¿Sorprendida?, ¿Por qué?, solo me interesé por ella, quería saber si estaba bien y…**

**—Lo sé, me lo ha comentado**—interrumpió—, **pero se siente mal. Piensa que le hablas por pena, por el estado en el que la vistes el otro día.**

**—No me da pena**—respondió rápidamente**—, solo me preocupó un poco, creo…creo que es buena chica y no sé, quizás yo deba ser un poco más abierta y mostrarle más confianza.**

—**Eso mismo le he dicho yo, pero no me cree…además, está convencida de que estás ofendida.**

**—¿Ofendida?, ¿Por qué?**

—**Por lo que dijo acerca de…de…bueno ya sabes, lo de dormir…las tres juntas. ¿Lo recuerdas?**

Una leve risotada tranquilizó el estado de Rachel que veía como la conversación, a pesar de estar supuestamente en mitad de una disputa, tenía sus momentos razonables y lógicos, llenos de toques de humor que hacían que hablar con Quinn fuese más encantador aún.

**—Estaba borracha, ¿Cómo me va a ofender por eso?, además en un caso hipotético, sería todo un halago y un lujo—**respondió traviesa.

**—¿Un lujo?**

**—Un lujo—**volvió a sonar divertida**—, tú y Marley…¿Dónde hay que firmar?**

**—¡Quinn!—**recriminó la morena

—**Vale…vale…lo siento**—sonrió**—, mejor tú.**

—**Quinn no tiene gracia.**

**—Nadie está bromeando, dormir contigo tiene que ser una delicia**—confesó sonando con una dulzura que traspasó el auricular.

**—Ok…creo que esta no es la mejor conversación si quiero seguir estudiando**—balbuceó completamente nerviosa.

**—Cierto, lo siento… ¿Para qué me llamabas?**

Ni idea, pensó Rachel tras aquella breve pero insinuante conversación en la que supo que Quinn estaba más que dispuesta a compartir cama con ella, y probablemente no para dormir precisamente. Y por culpa de eso la mente empezó a jugarle malas pasadas y hacerle revivir escenas que se habían dado entre ellas y otras muchas que procedían única y exclusivamente de su imaginación. De su delirante y excitante imaginación desde que había conocido a aquella chica y su sugerente encanto cuando dejaba a un lado la timidez que solía vestir de cara a los demás.

Sus gestos, su voz, su mirada se transformaba por completo cuando los sentidos se activaban entre ellas. Dejaba de ser dulce y cariñosa, para convertirse en pura seducción y sensualidad, tal y como le demostró la noche anterior en la piscina.

Y fue recordar eso y sentir como el calor se apoderaba de ella y la dejaba sin respuestas a aquella pregunta que ya había formulado Quinn y que esperaba impaciente tras el teléfono.

**—¿Rachel?—**susurró — **¿Estás ahí?**

—**Eh…sí, sí**—reaccionó a la llamada de atención.

**—¿Qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué me has llamado?**

—**Por la nota…por tu nota, la que le has dado a Marley**—explicó con los nervios a flor de piel**—, ¿Qué significa?**

**—¿Tú que crees?**

**—No lo sé**—fingió tratando de hacerla hablar.

**—Te debía una, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Ajam…**

—**Bien…he decidido que te voy acompañar en esa fiesta de Barbies a la que vas a ir.**

**—¿De veras?—**trató de sonar serena, pero lo cierto es que su sonrisa ocupando gran parte de su rostro mostraba una satisfacción difícil de disimular.

—**Sí, creo que es justo después de hacerte pasar el mal trago de ayer, eso sí**—añadió—, **iré siempre y cuando me permitas marcharme cuando lo crea oportuno. No pienso aguantar algo que no esté dispuesta, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Haremos una cosa**— sonrió satisfecha—, **nos marcharemos las dos cuando te canses.**

**—¿Las dos?**

—**Sí, y nos marcharemos a algún lugar, solas…sin esas Barbies que te sacan de quicio**—bromeó.

—**Ok, esto suena mucho mejor**—respondió tras dejar escapar un pequeño suspiro—, **me temo que me voy a cansar muy pronto.**

**—Lo imaginaba**—siguió con la broma—, **pero bueno, supongo que el que me acompañes ya es lo suficientemente importante como para hacerme olvidar lo que sucedió ayer…con tu madre, obviamente. Lo otro prefiero no olvidarlo.**

**—Yo tampoco**—susurró segundos antes de prolongar un silencio que se adueñó de la conversación y que era fruto de los recuerdos que volvían a pasearse por la mente de ambas.

**—¿Te parece bien sobre las diez?—**fue Rachel quien volvió a retomar el hilo de la conversación.

—**Me parece perfecto, ¿Dónde es?**

—**Greenfield Avenue**—indicó**—, en el 200. Es…es una casa, no es una residencia.**

**—Ok…anotado, ¿Te veo allí?**

**—Sí, allí estaré.**

**—Perfecto…espero reconocerte**—bromeó.

**—No tiene gracia**— respondió conteniendo la risa.

—**Cierto…no tiene gracia, como tampoco la tiene que siga entreteniéndote y no puedas prestarte atención a…**

—**A la historia y teoría de la literatura dramática del siglo diecinueve.**

—**Puff…ánimo. **

**—Gracias**— sonrió segundos antes de volver a sentir como el silencio se apoderaba de la conversación y no había nada que pudiese interrumpirlas.

Saber que estaban unidas por el teléfono, en la casi oscuridad de sus habitaciones, pensando en aquella sensación que provocaba que ambas tuvieran que parar la conversación por culpa de los pensamientos, de saber que la una esperaba a la otra y viceversa, empezaba a ser algo agradable. Nada que ver con la incomodidad que suponía al principio de sus encuentros, cuando las dudas las asaltaban por cualquier gesto o comentario.

Ahora, en aquella noche del jueves y tras un mes viéndose prácticamente a diario, las sensaciones eran distintas, muy distintas y agradables.

**—¿Vas a dormir bien?**—fue Quinn la rompía el embaucador silencio que provocaba aquella amplia sonrisa en ambas.

**—Lo voy a intentar… ¿Y tú?**

—**Llevo muchos días durmiendo bien, muy bien**—respondió con dulzura.

**—Me alegro que así sea.**

—**Si no lo consigues tú, solo tienes que escribirme…o llamarme, prometo hacer lo posible para que descanses, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Lo tendré en cuenta— **respondió complacida**— .Buenas noches Quinn**.

**—Buenas noches…Simba**


	22. Olvídate de mí

Capítulo 22

Olvídate de mí.

Llegó a pensar que no iba a volver a ponerse nerviosa por una ocasión así, pero Quinn estaba completamente equivocada. Sus dificultosos pasos en mitad de aquella calle que la llevaba directamente hacia el 200 de Greenwood Avenue, presagiaban que lo estaba, y mucho además.

Había tratado de vestirse para la ocasión, aunque odiase tener que hacerlo. No quería defraudar a Rachel. Sabía de lo importante que era aquella estúpida fiesta para ella, para su objetivo de entrar en el maldito coro y solo escuchar su sonrisa tras saber que iba a acompañarla, merecía la pena por pasar un par de horas rodeada de todas aquellas marionetas.

Solo deseaba que Rachel estuviese esperándola, porque ya se había asegurado de que estaba en el interior de la casa. Y a punto estuvo de llamarla antes de entrar si no fuera por la bienvenida que varios chicos le dieron en la misma puerta, invitándola a pasar casi sin tiempo de reacción.

El movimiento de coches en el exterior y los arcenes con decenas de ellos aparcados, le regalaba una leve idea de lo que podría encontrar en el interior de aquella casa convertida en recinto social, pero estaba equivocada.

El golpe de calor producido por la cantidad de personas que habia en el interior, estuvo a punto de hacerla retroceder y volver al exterior, pero no quería soportar de nuevo las miradas de aquellos chicos que aguardaban en la puerta a la llegada de más invitadas.

Lo cierto es que iba a ser difícil dar con Rachel sin llamarla previamente.

A su derecha se abría un amplio salón que se había convertido en casi una pista de baile, y a su izquierda solo un pasillo con más chicos y chicas , presidido por unas escaleras que ascendían hacia una parte superior, que a juzgar por el ruido, parecía estar también completamente llena de gente.

Solo un pequeño resquicio frente a ella, perteneciente a un hueco en el que se abrían dos puertas y que parecían dar a diferentes habitaciones o salas, le iba a otorgar el espacio suficiente para realizar aquella llamada tras hacer un barrido con la mirada de toda la multitud que giraba a su alrededor. Entre eso y el sonido de la música se hacía casi imposible escuchar los tonos de la llamada que ya había comenzado a realizar y que no parecía llamar la atención de Rachel.

No le contestaba y eso empezó a molestarle. Tanto que no pudo evitar lanzar varios improperios mientras miraba la pantalla del teléfono y no se percató de la llegada de alguien justo frente a ella. Tuvo que alzar la mirada para descubrir quién era la dueña de un par de zapatos negros de tacón vertiginoso.

Miró a su alrededor tras descubrirla frente a ella y se aseguró de que no había nadie percatándose de aquel acercamiento.

**—¿Qué haces tú aquí?—**preguntó Santana con una mueca de confusión dibujando su rostro.

—**No es algo que te importe**—respondió Quinn desganada.

—**Estás en mi fiesta, es lógico que me importe qué haces aquí y quien te ha invitado, ¿No crees?**

**—¿Tu fiesta?**—cuestionó confundida**—, esta fiesta es del Gamma Club.**

**—Ya, pero la organizo yo**—se mostró seria**—, ¿Quién te ha invitado?**

No sabía que responder. Quinn lanzaba miradas a su alrededor tratando de encontrar de una vez a Rachel y pedirle que por favor se marchasen de allí, pero la morena seguía sin dar señales de vidas.

—**Puedo ayudarte si buscas a alguien**—sugirió Santana tratando de mostrar su cara más amable.

—**Busco a Rachel, Rachel Berry**— respondió sin dejar de buscar a su alrededor.

—**Mmmm, Rachel…sí, creo que es una de las candidatas que está a punto de entrar en el coro. La vi subir a la planta superior hace ya unos minutos, supongo que estará allí.**

**—Ok…gracias**— balbuceó sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada y lanzándose hacia el pasillo que llegaba a la escalera en cuestión, pero Santana no iba a permitir que se alejase de ella sin más.

—**Hey…Quinn**—la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

—**Suéltame Santana**—murmuró la rubia tras aquel gesto.

—**Está bien…solo, solo quería decirte que me alegra verte…**

—**No seas hipócrita, ¿Ok?**

—**No soy hipócrita, me alegra verte aquí, jamás pensé que aceptases venir a una fiesta así. **

—**Escúchame….si estoy aquí es porque mi amiga me invitó, nada más, ¿Entiendes?, no tenía ni idea de que estuvieses aquí y mucho menos de que fueses tú quien organizaba todo esto. **

—**Todo el mundo sabe que soy yo quien la organizo, las invitaciones iban a mi nombre.**

**—No…no**—se mostró confusa**—, a mí me han dicho que es una tal Jane Williams quien lo organiza, así que no tenía ni idea de que todo esto era tu plan**.

**—¿Mi plan?—**cuestionó sorprendida—, **¿De qué plan hablas?**

**—¿Por qué has invitado a Rachel Berry?—**se acercó amenazante—, **la viste conmigo en la cafetería y no lo dudaste, ¿Verdad?**

**—¿De qué hablas Quinn?**—trató de excusarse**—, la he invitado porque es una de las candidatas del club y nos gusta que vean y conozcan a la gente que nos suele rodear, es una especie de presentación, nada más.**

**—Tú la has buscado, ¿No es cierto?**

—**No, fue ella quien se interesó por entrar a principio de año, pero era imposible hacerlo porque ya teníamos el coro completado**.

—**¿Y por qué ahora?**

—**Porque tenemos una vacante y hemos decidido avisar a quienes habían mostrado interés para realizarle algunas pruebas, nada más. **

— **¿Quién es esa Jane?**

**—Es…mi ayudante, ¿Por?**

—**Por nada…será mejor que me marche de aquí**—, balbuceó completamente confundida.

**—¿Ya?, ¿No vas a buscar a tu amiga?, que sea mi fiesta y yo esté aquí no significa que tú no puedas estar, no pienso molestarte, ya lo sabes.**

—**No me apetece verte ahora, la verdad—**murmuró lanzando varias miradas a su alrededor.

—**Está bien, es tu decisión…haz lo que quieras**—trató de sonar complaciente**—, yo solo te digo que Rachel estaba por la planta superior, ¿Ok?...ah, y avísame cuando quieras verme.**

No respondió.

Quinn se limitó a desviar la mirada e ignorarla prácticamente mientras la latina se apartaba de ella saludando a quienes aparecían en su camino.

No supo que hacer.

Ver como Santana se perdía entre la multitud y lo dificultoso que parecía ascender por las escaleras repletas de parejas, la pusieron en la tesitura de no saber si seguir con la búsqueda de Rachel, o abandonar aquella estúpida fiesta y volver a llamarla desde el exterior.

El ruido, el agobio de la música sonando alto y el volumen de la gente divirtiéndose, empezaban a pasarle factura.

Y no solo en aquella zona se palpaba aquel ambiente. La planta superior tampoco ofrecía un espacio de tranquilidad, exceptuando por varias habitaciones que permanecían abiertas a los invitados. Quizás por eso Brody se había encargado de llevar hasta allí a Rachel y suplicarle que le acompañase en un pequeño respiro de paz en mitad de aquel alboroto.

**—¿Estás bien?**—preguntó Rachel viendo como el chico se dejaba caer en un pequeño sofá de lo que parecía ser una sala de estudio.

**—Sí, pero aunque no lo creas, me agobia mucho estar con tanta gente**—sonrió tomando un sorbo de su copa—, **¿A ti no te agobia?**

** —La verdad es que un poco sí—**se excusó observando el exterior de la casa por una de las ventanas que ofrecía aquella habitación—, **siempre había oído hablar de estas fiestas y ahora que estoy en una de ellas, no estoy disfrutando, de hecho estoy hasta nerviosa.**

**—¿Por qué?, ¿Ocurre algo?**

**—No, nada, es solo que creo que no…bueno, que no pertenezco mucho a éste mundo. Me siento fuera de lugar.**

—**Bueno**— se aclaró la garganta**—, yo ya te dije que no dabas el perfil como chica Gamma, porque eres una persona que parece que tiene otros intereses en la vida. La mayoría de las chicas que están aquí, solo quieren ser populares.**

—**Yo también quiero ser popular.**

**—Pero por tu trabajo, ¿No es cierto?**

—**Eh…sí—**se giró para mirarle**—, supongo que sí**

—**Eso es lo que te diferencia de ellas. Ellas solo buscan ser populares para ir a fiestas, conocer a mucha gente y lograr objetivos sin esfuerzo, sin talento alguno. Estoy seguro de que tú quieres llegar a ser alguien en el mundo del teatro, por tus méritos…no por haber pertenecido a una fraternidad de superficiales niñas de papá.**

—**Sí, bueno…en eso tienes razón. Jamás podré compararme con ninguna de ellas en ese aspecto. He luchado mucho por llegar hasta aquí. Muchas…muchas horas de ensayos, muchas horas dedicadas a la interpretación.**

**—Se nota**—sonrió—, **se nota que estás aquí por ser alguien importante, y es por eso por lo que no te sientes en tu mundo cuando estás en un sitio como éste.**

**—¿Y tú como te adaptas?**—cuestionó interesada—, **quiero decir…a pesar de lo superficial de todo, sabes que cantar en una competición de talento en la facultad puede abrirte muchas puertas…y es por eso por lo que yo estoy aquí, pero ¿y tú?. ¿Cómo haces para soportar toda la** **fama que te persigue?**

**—Es un sacrificio que hago para poder llegar a Hollywood, nada más. Pero aunque no me creas, estar aquí no es algo que me beneficie en lo personal.**

**—¿Por qué?**

**—Puede que me ayude a conocer gente, puede que la gente hable de mí y eso llegue a oídos de alguien importante, pero no es algo que a mí me interese para mantener mi vida. Sé que es un sacrificio lo que tengo que hacer, pero te aseguro que no compensa. Si por mí fuera estaría ahora en mi casa, jugando a los videojuegos con mis amigos.**

**—¿Y por qué has aceptado venir?—**se interesó con algo de culpabilidad**—, podrías haberme dicho que no te apetecía, no…no me iba a molestar.**

**—Si estoy aquí es precisamente porque tú ibas a estar **—respondió sin perder de vista sus ojos**—, no habría aceptado si fuese otra chica, te lo aseguro.**

**—Pero…no tenías por qué, yo solo te lo dije por si te apetecía…nada más.**

—**Me temo que no eres consciente de algo**—musitó con dulzura**—, ven…siéntate aquí.**

**—No puedo Brody**— respondió Rachel encontrando la mejor de las excusas al volver a mirar por la ventana— , **tengo que estar pendiente, una amiga está a punto de llegar y le prometí que iba a recibirla.**

**—Ya te llamará cuando llegue**—sonrió**—, vamos ven…quiero comentarte algo.**

**—¿Comentarme?—**cuestionó aceptando la invitación y sentándose junto a él con algo de dudas—, **¿Ocurre algo?**

—**No, bueno sí…lo cierto es que llevo varios dias queriendo hablar contigo, pero no he encontrado la ocasión.**

—**Ah…eh…¿Ocurre algo?.**

—**Estoy acostumbrado a ir a fiestas, pero nunca me ha invitado una chica como tú—**respondió sin dejar de mostrarle su sonrisa más encantadora.

—¿**Una chica como yo?—**balbuceó Rachel tras ver como Brody no había dejado de acercarse lentamente.

—**Eres increíble Rachel**—susurró sin perderla de vista—, **y todo éste tiempo que hemos estado quedando por el baile y demás…me ha fascinado. No sé, creo que nos lo pasamos bien juntos, ¿Verdad?**

—**Eh…sí, es genial quedar contigo, eres muy buen profesional y…un buen chico.**

—**No paro de pensar en ti—**fue directo— **me has conquistado.**

—**¿Qué?**—volvió a mostrarse nerviosa— **no, no he hecho nada.**

**—Eso es lo que tú crees**—volvió a acercarse**—, Rachel…me gustaría conocerte mejor…me gustaría que saliésemos a cenar algún día y…no sé, me…me gustas mucho**—susurró.

Pero aquel susurro lejos de encandilar a Rachel, le hizo de reaccionar y de un impulso se levantó del sofá rápidamente.

—**Brody…no creo que esto esté bien, no entiendo que pretendes ni por qué me dices esas cosas. Yo…será mejor que me marche a recibir a Quinn.**

Justo en ese preciso momento, era el teléfono del chico el que sonaba en mitad de la habitación y éste lo ignoraba. Su intención de detener la huida de Rachel, al parecer era mucho más importante y no dudó en levantarse tras ella y detenerla.

—**Espera Rachel…**

—**Brody…está sonando tu teléfono, será mejor que contestes**—dijo tratando de acabar con aquella situación sin tener que dejar escapar alguna palabra indeseada. Pero el chico no tenía pensamientos de dejar que todo aquello acabase así como así, y sin pensarlo la tomó por la cintura—, **¿Qué haces?—**cuestionó incomoda.

—**Rachel…me gustas**—susurró acercándose, con una única intención que Rachel estaba viendo llegar y no conseguía detener.

Un beso.

Sintió que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones y quedaba completamente paralizada tras sentir los labios de Brody sobre los suyos, buscando algo más de contacto.

Sus brazos, sus enormes y musculosos brazos conseguían bloquearla por completo mientras trataba de reaccionar, de saber que estaba sucediendo y el motivo que había llevado a aquel chico a hacerle una declaración de tal índole, con beso incluido.

Tuvo que soportar varios segundos de aquel gesto hasta que supo reaccionar apartándose y destruyendo el beso ante la atónita mirada de Brody.

**—Basta…basta, Brody**—se excusó deshaciendo el abrazo al que la tenía sometida y apartándose del chico rápidamente**.—¿Qué haces?, ¿Por qué me has besado?**

—**Pensé que te gustaba**—respondió tratando de sonar convincente.

—**No, no me gustas…no de esa manera**—le aclaró—, **ok…creo que será mejor que me marche.**

—**Rachel yo…—**suplicó en un último intento por mantenerla junto a él—, **lo siento**—se excusó.

—**No, no te preocupes**—le liberó de una culpa que realmente parecía no sentir, al menos no por aquel beso—, **todo está bien, pero será mejor que me vaya…no quiero que mi amiga se vea sola abajo.**

—**Ok**—susurró**— pero espera—**volvió a detenerla antes de abandonar la habitación

—**¿Qué?**

**— No me odies, por favor. Yo solo quiero que sepas que…siento traerte problemas y nunca te haría daño.**

La confusión llegó al rostro de Rachel, que tras el desconcierto por aquel beso y la confesión, volvía a sentir como todo perdía el sentido y algo sucedía que se escapaba de sus manos.

**—¿Por…por qué dices eso?, yo no te odio, Brody.**

—**Gracias**—balbuceó sin dejar de mirarla—, **será mejor que vayas a por tu amiga**—le respondió recuperando la copa del suelo donde la había dejado antes de lanzarse hacia ella y Rachel no tardó en abandonar aquella habitación desconcertada por lo ocurrido, y mucho más por la extraña posterior reacción del chico.

Sin embargo la confusión no iba a desaparecer de ella con tanta facilidad, no después de aquello y tras un nuevo encuentro, ésta vez con alguien que tenía otras intenciones por ella, otros planes y que aparecía por sorpresa tras ella.

**—Hey…¡Rachel!—**exclamó Jane tras ver como la morena salía de la habitación y se disponía a bajar la planta inferior.

—**Ah…hola Jane**—masculló aún nerviosa.

—**Oye…gracias, de verdad…gracias por lograrlo, te aseguro que ahora sí tienes muchas opciones de entrar en el coro.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué he logrado?**

**—Por Quinn**—sonrió**—, he visto que las has convencido y ha decidido venir**— lanzó una mirada a su alrededor**—,¿Dónde está?**

**—¿Quinn?—**balbuceó desconcertada**—, no, Quinn aún no ha llegado, estoy esperándola**.

—**Sí ha llegado, yo misma la he visto entrar —**explicó con total y absoluta serenidad**—, vi que se detuvo a hablar con Santana.**

**—¿Qué?—**preguntó desconcertada.

—**Te estaba buscando y Santana le dijo que estabas por aquí, al menos eso es lo que me ha dicho. ¿Ocurre algo?**

No, no ocurría nada hasta ese instante, en el que la curiosidad y el desconcierto la llevó a buscar el teléfono en el interior de su bolso y descubrir como varias llamadas perdidas aparecía en él.

**—Oh dios…—**miró a su alrededor**—, ¿Dónde está?, ¿La has vuelto a ver?**

—**Pues…no**—mintió**—, la ví subir y ya no la he vuelto a ver más, de todos modos…he estado ocupada recibiendo a algunas chicas**—sonrió**—, búscala…estará por ahí divirtiéndose**—le guiñó el ojo—, **buen trabajo.**

Ni buen trabajo ni nada.

Aquello resultó tan confuso para Rachel que la única reacción que tuvo tras ver como Jane se alejaba de ella, era tomar el teléfono de nuevo y comenzar a llamarla mientras se aventuraba a descender por las escaleras repletas de chicos que le interferían en el paso. Pero algo iba mal, y no sabía por qué.

Apenas escuchó dos tonos cuando un pitido daba por finalizada la llamada y le indicaba que se había cortado sin más.

Un nuevo intento ya en la planta baja volvió a confirmar sus sospechas. Quinn estaba cortándole la llamada, o al menos eso parecía indicar el las continuas interrupciones de los tonos que escuchaba y que la dejaban cada vez más confusa.

—**Hey…Berry**— fue la voz de la latina la que la interrumpía en aquel momento de absoluta confusión—, **¿Dónde está Quinn?**

**—¿Qué?, no…no lo sé, la estoy llamando pero no me acepta la llamada, me dijo Jane que habló contigo, ¿Eso es cierto?**

—**Sí, y estaba buscándote pero acabo de verla salir de la casa…¿Qué le has hecho?**

**—¿Yo?, nada**—respondió sintiendo como los nervios empezaban a pasarle factura.

—**Pues será mejor que lo averigües, de nada nos sirve que venga y se marche así, sin más**— amenazó.

**—Voy…voy a llamarla de nuevo**— se excusó para apartarse de la amenazante y apabullante mirada de la latina que no hacía otra cosa más que crearle una mayor confusión.

Una confusión que la llevó a salir de la casa para tener una mayor tranquilidad y evitar el ruido ensordecedor de la fiesta. Pero su teléfono seguía sin lograr ponerse en contacto con el de Quinn, que al parecer no tenía intenciones de aceptar aquella llamada.

Solo tenía una solución fiable y empezó a llevarla a cabo tras el cuarto intento de llamada; un mensaje pidiéndole algún tipo de explicación. Sin embargo no necesitó enviarlo.

Apenas había escrito la primera de las palabras cuando percibió el ruido del motor de un coche que por alguna razón, le llamó la atención. Y fue al lanzar la mirada hacia la calle, justo hacia donde procedía el ruido del coche cuando descubrió el flamante Volkswagen rojo de la rubia abandonando aquella zona a marchas forzadas, a base de acelerones que rompían el escaso silencio de la noche que ya inundaba aquella zona.

—**Quinn**— susurró desorientada justo antes de volver a insistir con el teléfono y llamarla de nuevo. Una llamada que esa vez, si fue resuelta de la manera que deseaba y que la llevó a oir la voz de la rubia a través del auricular**—, ¿Quinn?, ¿Qué haces?, ¿Dónde vas?, te estoy esperando**— balbuceó atropellándose con las palabras.

—**Rachel**— respondió con la voz entrecortada—,** olvídate de mí.**


	23. Hipócritas

Un pequeño inciso para evitar confusiones y sobre todo, exaltación de la impaciencia, que por aquí suele abundar. :). A partir de éste capitulo, empezaran a salir cosas a la luz, pero evidentemente no va a suceder todo en uno solo. Iran apareciendo de acuerdo a las circustancias y la trama de la historia, así que os pido que os agobieis pensando que hay muchas cosas que no se resuelven o no quedan claras, porque no va a ser así. ¿De acuerdo?. Todo terminará atado y bien atado, y si al final del todo algo se me escapa, os doy permiso para que me envieis a un francotirador, ;)

* * *

Capítulo 23

Hipócritas

Olvídate de mí.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Quinn antes de colgar la llamada y apagar el teléfono aquella noche. Y esas eran las palabras que rondaban por la mente de Rachel, golpeándola constantemente y que se añadían a las extrañas situaciones vividas en apenas una hora.

Primero el beso de Brody y su confesión un tanto extraña en la que le pidió que no le odiase, y luego la noticia de saber que Quinn y Santana habían hablado. Pero sin duda lo peor era aquel olvídate de mí que recibió de ella y que evidentemente, no iba a acatar sin más. Antes tenía que recibir una explicación a aquella orden dada por Quinn, quien esperaba que estuviese en su apartamento tras salir despavorida de la fiesta.

Y esperaba que allí estuviese porque era justo el lugar donde un taxi la dejaba, a las puertas de la residencia Delta Terrace.

Acceder por la puerta principal iba a ser toda una odisea.

En el telefonillo que aparecía en la entrada había unos doscientos números y no tenía ni idea de cuál de ellos pertenecía al apartamento de Quinn. Así que decidió optar por la segunda opción que tenía para acceder al interior del complejo; la puerta trasera por la que siempre se había adentrado y que Quinn le indicó semanas atrás.

Lo cierto es que sentía algo de miedo tras llegar a la zona. Una pequeña verja que siempre había permanecido abierta se mostraba cerrada y le cortaba el acceso al camino que la llevaba a su añorado jardín del árbol, pero la zona estaba lo suficientemente a oscuras y la verja era lo suficientemente baja como para decidir que iba a saltarla sin más.

Y así lo hizo.

Sin dejar de comprobar que nadie la observaba y evitando que su vestido ceñido y los tacones que calzaba pudiesen perjudicarle en aquella odisea, terminó por acceder al interior de los jardines traseros de la residencia de lujo donde vivía su principal Quinn, gateando por aquella verja, Algo que jamás había hecho en su vida.

Caminar por el sendero en mitad de la noche y con la escasa luz que desprendían algunas farolas no fue alentador para Rachel, que trató de acortar aquel momento con una breve pero intensa carrera hasta llegar al primer bloque de apartamentos que aparecía a su derecha.

Ver el coche rojo en los aparcamientos que quedaban justo frente a la zona más alejada, le regaló esa tranquilidad de saber que la rubia estaba allí, pero también la llenó de dudas.

No tenía ni idea de a lo que se iba a enfrentar y el motivo que la había llevado a pedirle que se olvidase de ella, pero necesitaba averiguarlo y no iba a permitir que el tiempo, como siempre solía hacer, pasase sin más.

Aquella noche estaba preparada para vivirla junto a ella.

Se había vestido para la ocasión, con un vestido que jamás pensó llevar y que por primera vez en su vida le hacía sentir bien. Y no solo fue ella quien notó esa confianza.

Los halagos no tardaron en llegarle cuando accedió a la fiesta y eso, debido a su escasa confianza, logró que por fin tuviera esa sensación de plenitud al sentirse guapa por un día, por una noche.

Se acercó con sigilo hacia la ventana que vestía las cortinas rojas, la que estaba junto al árbol y que pertenecía al hogar de la rubia.

No podía observar nada a través de ellas, pero intuyó un leve movimiento de sombras en el interior que le indicaban que sí, que Quinn estaba allí.

Dudó varios minutos qué hacer, cómo llamar o intentar hacerle ver que estaba allí sin resultar demasiado molesta, aunque a su alrededor no había nada ni nadie, solo el silencio interrumpido por el canto de algunos grillos que procedían de los jardines. Y eso fue lo que le hizo reaccionar.

Tenía que ser sutil y evitar levantar sospechas. Empezaba a ser consciente de que era una completa intrusa en una de las residencias más lujosas de todo el campus.

El teléfono de Quinn seguía estando desconectado tras un último intento por mantener contacto con ella a través de él y no le quedó otra opción más que golpear en la ventana.

Y lo hizo con los nervios apoderándose por completo de su pulso.

No hubo respuesta tras los dos primeros golpes y supuso que habían sido demasiado flojos como para que pudiese oírlos con claridad. Tuvo que esmerarse en el nuevo intento mientras lanzaba miradas alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie la estaba viendo llevar a cabo aquella acción.

La desesperación la llevó a golpear continuamente la ventana, tratando de no ser demasiado ruidosa pero sí constante hasta lograr su objetivo. Algo que consiguió tras más de diez golpeos.

Una luz apareció tras las cortinas y la silueta de quien debía ser Quinn, caminaba directa hacia la ventana, provocándole una sequedad de garganta que jamás había sentido y que era producto sin duda, de los malditos nervios.

Nervios que aumentaron tras ver como la cortina se movía un tanto y tras ella aparecía la desconcertante mirada de Quinn descubriéndola.

Rachel no supo si reír o comenzar a llorar tras ver como los ojos de Quinn aparecían frente a ella repletos de lágrimas.

**—Abre**—susurró gesticulando tras el cristal, pero Quinn no aceptó.

Negó varias veces y le indicó que se marchase lo antes posible con una serie de aspavientos de sus brazos.

**—No…no me voy sin antes hablar contigo**—volvió a insistir Rachel**—, ¡abre!.**

Y ésta vez sí aceptó.

Quinn deslizó el cristal de la ventana sin deshacer el gesto de malestar que dibujaba su rostro.

**—¿Estás loca?—**recriminó**—, ¡vete de aquí!, no quiero verte.**

—**No, no me voy a ir hasta que me expliques qué diablos pasa y por qué me estás tratando así.**

—**Eres una estúpida**—espetó ofendida—, **hipócrita, márchate…no quiero verte.**

**—¿Hipócrita?, ¿De qué hablas Quinn?**— se aferró a la verja que protegía la ventana—, **¿Qué ha pasado?, te estaba esperando en la fiesta y de repente me haces esto, ¿Qué sucede?**

**—¿Y tú me lo preguntas?**—replicó enfurecida.

—**No entiendo nada, Quinn, no entiendo que ha pasado ni por qué estás así, te lo juro…no sé qué ha sucedido.**

**—¿Por qué no le preguntas Brody?**—interrumpió desafiante**—, ¿Por qué no vas y le preguntas que sucede?, o mejor aún… ¿Por qué no vas y le besas?, estás mejor con él, ¿No?**

**—¿Qué?...oh dios…oh dios, ¿Es eso?**—se lamentó**—, Quinn yo…**

—**Quinn nada**— replicó—, **no me digas nada, Rachel. ¿Qué querías?, ¿Jugar conmigo?, ¿Experimentar?**

**—Hey…hey, ¡basta!**

**—¡No, basta no!—** volvía a interrumpirla—, **¿Qué pretendías?, ¿Para eso quería que fuese a la estúpida fiesta de tus estúpidas amigas?—**espetó sin escrúpulos—, **eres una de ellas…eres una maldita zorr..**

**—¡Hey!—** exclamó cortando aquel insulto que a punto estuvo de llegar—, **ni se te ocurra decirme nada, ¿Me oyes?, yo no tengo nada con Brody, es él quien me ha besado.**

**—Ya…claro**—musitó enfurecida—, **y tú ponías muchos impedimentos. No seas hipócrita, te he visto, ¡te he visto!, maldita sea. ¿Qué querías hacer conmigo allí?, ¿Ridiculizarme?**

**—No…no Quinn, te estás equivocando. Brody me besó desprevenida y yo lo detuve cuando pude reaccionar y salí en busca tuya, salí para esperarte y marcharme de allí, porque no quería seguir en esa fiesta.**

**—Se supone que tengo que creerte, ¿Verdad?, igual que cuando me dijiste que era esa tal Jane Williams quien te había invitado, ¿Verdad?**

**—¿Qué?—**cuestionó desconcertada**—, ¿Qué tiene eso que ver?**

**—Rachel, no quiero volverte a ver, no quiero saber nada de ti…así que olvídame, olvídate que existo y no vuelvas a molestarme.**

**—Quinn**—balbuceó sin saber cómo responderle—, **yo te juro que no quería besar a Brody, yo…yo solo…no sé lo que pasó, fue él…te lo aseguro.**

**—Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, vuelve a esa estúpida fiesta y sé una de ellas. Brody te dará la popularidad que yo no puedo darte. Ahora…ahora lo entiendo todo, venias a buscarme a mí para que te ayudase y has estado siguiéndome el juego, pero en público te muestras con él, ¿No es cierto?. Solo quieres fama y utilizas a los demás.**

**—¿Qué?, no, no… Quinn yo solo quiero entrar en ese coro, bueno no…lo cierto es que ya no me interesa.**

**—Pues no desaproveches la oportunidad**— se acercó desafiante**—, vamos…ve con ellas, eres igual de hipócrita que ellas.**

**—¡Cállate!—**exclamó ofendida**—, deja de decirme eso, no tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pasando, ¿Me oyes?, no tienes ni idea de por qué estoy metida ahí.**

**—Claro que lo sé. Buscas lo mismo que ellas, que te halaguen, ser popular sin importarle una mierda los demás, eso es lo que son y eso es lo que tú eres.**

**—¿Y tú?**— recriminó devastada—, **¿Y tú qué eres?**

**—¿Yo?**

**—Sí tú. Tú eras una de ellas, tú has hecho todo lo malo que ellas hacen y ahora me recriminas a mí que quiera ser popular, ¡tú sí que eres una hipócrita!.**

—**No voy a consentir que vengas a recriminarme algo que yo hice siendo una inconsciente.**

—**Pues sí lo vas a consentir**— replicó**—, tú no eres como yo, tú no te has mirado al espejo y has deseado ser otra persona, tú no has recibido granizados en la cara en el instituto, ni te han dado de lado los chicos. Tú no has pasado por mi vida**— espetó sin poder contener las lágrimas**—, tú no has vivido como yo, ni has luchado por ser alguien dentro de ésta mierda de sociedad. Tú lo tenías todo, tenías una familia completa, tenías un físico espectacular y podías lograr lo que quisieras. Eras como ellas por orgullo, por gusto, pero yo no, ¿Me oyes?, yo lo hago por conseguir algo, por lograr dar un paso más hacia mis sueños y tú te tomas la libertad de juzgarme. ¡Tú, la que odia los prejuicios!**

—**No te estoy juzgando**—respondió un tanto aturdida—, **es solo que no voy a permitir que juegues conmigo, me has engañado con ese estúpido.**

—**Te lo vuelvo a repetir, no te he engañado y además…me creas o no, que yo sepa tú y yo no somos nada… ¿O sí?, porque si lo somos, no me lo has dicho.**

El desconcierto se adueñó por completo de Quinn que veía como era Rachel la que tomaba la iniciativa y la dejaba prácticamente sin argumentos.

**—¿Qué somos Quinn?, ¿Estamos juntas?.**

**—No, está claro que no lo estamos ni lo hemos estado nunca**— respondió abatida—, **por eso es mejor que vuelvas con él, seguro que lo tendrás todo a su lado.**

**—No quiero estar con él**— respondió rápidamente**—, no me gusta Brody, me gustas tú**— espetó alzando la voz**—, estoy enamorada de ti y por eso quería que me acompañaras, porque no quiero que te suceda nada, porque no quiero nadie nos haga daño…yo, yo quiero estar contigo**—sollozó**—, eres lo más especial que me ha pasado y no quiero perderte. Mírame…mira cómo voy vestida, ¿Crees que lo he hecho por el maldito coro?, ¡No!, me he vestido así porque quería que esta noche fuese perfecta, quería sentirme guapa por una vez en mi vida y disfrutarlo contigo. Dejar de sentirme ridícula y demostrarte que puedo llegar a quererme…queriéndote a ti, eso es lo único que pretendía para ésta noche.**

—**Basta Rachel, márchate y déjame en paz, por favor**— susurró cerrando de golpe el cristal de la ventana y la cortina, dejándola completamente enmudecida por la acción.

No sabía qué hacer, ni a quién acudir. No sabía si volver a llamar e insistirle o salir corriendo y perderse para siempre, olvidarse de aquel asunto del coro y no volver a molestar jamás a Quinn. Lo único que supo o pudo hacer fue retroceder varios pasos y tomar asiento en el cemento que rodeaba el acceso al edificio, dándole la espalda a la ventana y hundirse en un llanto que empezaba a ser desconsolado.

No sabía cómo había llegado a ese extremo, como había sucedido todo tan rápido cuando lo único que recordaba con suma claridad, era estar esperándola aparecer en la fiesta, en cómo se había esmerado en estar guapa aquella noche y los nervios que se agolpaban en su estómago tras pensar en pasar aquella noche a su lado, en algún lugar, a solas, como una segunda cita entre dos chicas que se gustan, que se sienten bien la una con la otra. Solo podía ser consciente de eso, y de repente todo se había esfumado, dejándola completamente a solas en un lugar en el que no debía estar, envuelta en un llanto que quería detener, pero que no podía y con la sensación de haber perdido la mejor oportunidad de su vida de estar junto a alguien que realmente era especial.

Y quizás esa escena de verla sentada en el porche, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Quinn, que había decidido observar sus movimientos desde la ventana contigua, evitando así que Rachel pudiese percatarse de su presencia.

Aquella actitud, unida a la confesión que le pilló completamente por sorpresa acerca de su enamoramiento, había hecho mella en su estado anímico.

Jamás pensó que Rachel estuviese dispuesta a sentirse guapa solo para poder disfrutar junto a ella y olvidarse de los malditos complejos. Ni siquiera volvió a pensar en Brody ni en aquel beso que se regalaban cuando los descubrió en la habitación de la casa. La respuesta de Rachel era coherente, aunque su desconfianza la obligase a mostrarse de aquella forma.

No entendía por qué, o quizás sí, pero sabía que estaba dispuesta a hacer algo que jamás habría hecho ni aceptado en otra persona. Quizás porque Rachel también se había colado en su corazón y no quería perder de nuevo.

A punto estaba la morena de darse por vencida y abandonar la residencia cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta abrirse a su espalda y vio la silueta de Quinn tras ella, invitándola a pasar con una simple mirada.

Tardó varios minutos en decidirse, pero cuando lo hizo no tuvo reparos en adentrarse y seguir los pasos de Quinn a través de un largo pasillo, entre suspiros que trataban de acabar con el sollozo e intentando organizar sus pensamientos y buscar el discurso perfecto para lo que se suponía iba a ser una nueva disputa, ésta vez en el interior del departamento.

Un apartamento que iba a conocer en aquel mismo instante y que definitivamente, la sorprendió.

El gusto exquisito de Quinn se dejaba entrever en la decoración de lo que parecía el pequeño hall de entrada y que daba directamente al salón que ella podía vislumbrar desde el exterior.

Quinn se detuvo justo en la entrada de aquel salón, regresando la mirada hacia ella, dispuesta a aclarar aquellas dudas que le hacían desconfiar.

**—¿Por qué me has dicho que Jane era la encargada del Gamma Club?, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era Santana López quien te invitó?**—fue directa.

—**En la nota que recibí ponía que la invitación procedía de Jane Williams**— respondió sabiendo que aquello no era una mentira—. **Y si te he dicho que Jane era la encargada es porque es la encargada. Ella misma me recibió, ella mismo me dijo que me iban a hacer pruebas…no te estoy mintiendo.**

—**Jane Williams no es nadie en ese club, es Santana López quien lo organiza todo, al igual que esa fiesta.**

**—¿Y tú como lo sabes?**

**—Me lo ha dicho ella…se me acercó en la fiesta mientras te estaba buscando y me dijo dónde estabas…me preguntó quién me había invitado.**

—**No, no tengo ni idea de por qué te ha dicho eso**— balbuceó completamente aturdida—, **yo pensaba que esa fiesta era de la fraternidad, y en una fraternidad hay muchas personas**.

**—Pues ya ves que no**— interrumpió**—, eso está lleno de gente sin escrúpulos…y no les importa mentir para lograr sus objetivos.**

—**Lo…lo tendré en cuenta**—musitó tratando de comprender la jugada de Santana, pero lo cierto es que no lo sabía.

Le había repetido mil veces que Quinn no debía saber nada de que ella estaba detrás de su intento porque perteneciera al coro, y ahora resulta que había aprovechado la primera ocasión que tuvo para decirle que sí, que ella era la encargada de todo, dejándole completamente fuera de lugar y creándole la incertidumbre de si ella le había mentido o no.

**—No te fíes de nadie, Rachel**— susurró inquieta**—, no te fíes de quien se acerca a ti sin motivos aparentes, porque te aseguro que algo esconden.**

**—Lo sé…ahora, ahora lo sé**— respondió cabizbaja, creando un silencio tras aquella respuesta que solo se veía roto por la respiración de ambas y la mirada que Quinn ejercía sobre ella. Una mirada que hablaba, que parecía gritarle algo que no acertaba a comprender. Solo supo que pensaba hasta que se decidió a hablar.

**—¿De…de verdad estás enamorada de…mí?—**fue directa, tratando de mostrarse firme y mantener el nivel de su voz con serenidad, pero apenas pudo conseguirlo.

Rachel la miró rápidamente, tratando de asegurarse que había oído lo que creía que había dicho.

—**No lo sé—** balbuceó—, **solo sé que no paro de pensar en ti y que…que me encanta pasar tiempo contigo.**

**—¿Algo más?, eso puede sucederte con una amiga, no necesariamente tienes que…**

—**Pienso en ti en todos los aspectos**— interrumpió**—, creo que ha quedado claro en otras ocasiones…y…no, no Quinn, esto no es amistad**—confesó—, **ni una simple atracción.**

**—¿Y qué pasa con Brody?**

**—No me gusta Brody**— negó rápidamente**—, te aseguro que no entiendo por qué me ha besado, pero te aseguro que solo ha sido un beso de un segundo, porque apenas supe lo que hacía lo detuve…de hecho incluso me pidió disculpas**—hizo una pausa para volver a mirarla directamente a los ojos**—, me gustas tú, Quinn. Solo me interesas tú.**

Quinn se apartó de ella y comenzó a dar vueltas por el pequeño salón, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos ante la atenta mirada de Rachel, que dudaba en recibir una respuesta positiva a cada paso que daba.

**—¿Crees que ahora estaría aquí si no fuese así?**—añadió Rachel llamando su atención—, **¿Crees que habría saltado por esa verja con éstos tacones y éste vestido si no fuera porque me importas?, me habría quedado en la fiesta a seguir disfrutando de la popularidad, ¿No?**

No pudo evitar dedicarle una mirada al conjunto de la morena y sentir como su imaginación volaba tras ser consciente de cómo lucía frente a ella.

No era la misma Rachel que fingía ser una de las chicas de la fraternidad, con vestidos que poco o nada iban acorde con su personalidad y con kilos de maquillaje desfigurando su rostro.

Rachel estaba impecable aquella noche.

El vestido de un rosa intenso cubría lo justo y necesario para no resultar exuberante, pero sí terriblemente sensual. Podía ver su figura, perfecta, sin mostrar nada que no tuviese que mostrar, excepto sus piernas.

Eran impresionantes y aquel par de zapatos conseguían hacerlas más estilizadas, tanto que casi mareaban por el vértigo que le producía observarlas.

Su pelo, suelto, ondulado sobre sus hombros y la rebeldía de sus flequillos cubriendo parte de su frente, que lucía sin ningún tipo de maquillaje, solo con un poco de rubor y el color de sus labios. Nada más.

Rachel no necesitaba nada más para ser impresionante y aquella noche lo estaba demostrando.

—**Estás preciosa**— susurró sin poder contenerse.

—**Tú también lo estás, como siempre**— respondió Rachel dejando escapar un intento de sonrisa que no terminaba de llegar por culpa de las dudas que aún existían entre ellas.

Pero aquellas dudas estaban a punto de desaparecer gracias a Quinn y a su manera de solucionar los conflictos.

Bajó la mirada y tras mostrarse pensativa durante algunos minutos, avanzó hacia la morena con la firme intención de abrazarla. Y así lo hizo.

**—Lo siento**— se disculpó hundiendo su rostro entre el pelo**—, siento haberte gritado, siento haberme mostrado así de histérica. **

**—Quinn…no, no te disculpes**.

—**Me vuelvo loca cuando pienso que me están mintiendo, Rachel…desconfío de todo el mundo y lo pago con quien menos…**

**—Shhh**—susurró tratando de calmarla—, **basta Quinn, no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en algo así, ¿Ok?**

**—Rachel**— murmuró tras decidir mirarla frente a frente**—, Rachel yo…**

No habló.

No habló porque Rachel se encargó de sellar sus labios con un beso tan delicado y sutil que las lanzó a un mundo completamente diferente.

—**Bésame Quinn**— susurró tras ver como la rubia se detenía a mirar en sus ojos el motivo de aquella reacción.

Y se sorprendió al no encontrar la típica inseguridad que solía mostrar cuando estaba a menos de un centímetro de sus labios. En lugar de aquello, Quinn encontró algo parecido al deseo, a la necesidad de demostrarle que sí sentía algo más que una simple atracción por ella y que estaba dispuesta a que fuese aquella noche la indicada para tal demostrárselo.

**—Rachel**— volvía a susurrar tras notar la intensidad con la que la morena le estaba regalando aquel beso, pero no recibió respuesta. Solo un nuevo ataque, un nuevo intento por evitar que su voz saliera y sus labios solo se preocupasen de seguir el compás que marcaban sus labios, y su lengua, que había empezó a tomar preferencia absoluta por adueñarse de las dos.

Era tan intenso, que pronto comenzaron a buscar algún tipo de apoyo, algún acomodo para contener los diferentes movimientos.

**—¿Dónde está tu habitación?**— musitó con la mirada inyectada en deseo y Quinn no tardó en llevarla hasta ella, para ver como realmente tenía intención de dar un paso más en aquella extraña relación que ni siquiera había empezado oficialmente.

—**Rachel… ¿Estás segura?**— balbuceó tras ver como se separaba de ella solo para poder desprenderse del vestido.

No recibió respuesta, porque la morena decidió actuar tras olvidarse por completo de su promesa a Marley cuando le dijo que no daría ese paso sin haber hablado antes del plan.

Estaba tan centrada en lo que quería, en lo que deseaba hacer que no pensó en nada más que no fuese ella, Quinn y demostrarle que realmente quería seguir descubriéndola, que era ella la única en quien pensaba.

Y Quinn lo supo cuando vio como el vestido rosa caía a los pies de Rachel y le permitía descubrir su cuerpo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La oscuridad de la piscina no le permitió ver cómo lucía Rachel en ropa interior, no al menos como en aquel instante, en el que la luz de su habitación incidía sobre ella y la mostraba perfectamente frente a sus ojos.

No había resquicio alguno de pudor ni de timidez en Rachel, y eso lograba encenderla mucho más de lo que ya estaba.

—**No es mi casa**— susurró Rachel desprendiéndose de los zapatos**—, necesito que me invites a dormir.**

No.

No la invitó a dormir.

Quinn se olvidó de las pocas dudas que le quedaban y avanzó hacia ella para volver a emprender un beso que se hacía necesario para calmar un poco aquella cálida sensación que azotaba todo su cuerpo. Un beso que terminó obligándolas a caer sobre su propia cama y a enredarse en un sinfín de caricias, de descubrimientos y susurros que acompañaban a cada mirada. En pequeños mordiscos que apenas dejaban huella en sus cuellos o en la suavidad que desprendían sus cuerpos cuando atinaban a disfrutar de las caricias. Al brillo que empezaban a desprender sus miradas cuando un simple roce se adueñaba de sus movimientos, a ese mismo brillo que se trasladaba sobre su piel por culpa del calor que desprendían y del ambiente que se creó alrededor de ellas.

Nunca había estado con una mujer, pero a Rachel no le importó sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Quinn sobre ella, ni se sintió extraña por querer disfrutar de ese mismo cuerpo con sus propias manos, con sus labios e impregnarse del suave olor que desprendía. Tampoco le importó que la luz la mostrase completamente desnuda a los ojos de Quinn, porque ella también disfrutaba de las desnudez de la rubia. Ni le importó que sus labios no solo dejasen besos en los suyos, sino que repartía miles de ellos por cada parte de su cuerpo, por cada recoveco que encontraba en aquel continuo descubrimiento que Quinn llevaba a cabo. Simplemente disfrutaba y se dejaba llevar por la experiencia que mostraba su compañera en todo momento. Se dejaba guiar por sus movimientos, por sus manos y sus besos. Se permitía el lujo de disfrutar de sus suspiros y algún que otro gemido resonando en su propio oído.

Era tan diferente imaginarlo, como lo había hecho noches atrás, a vivirlo, que no sintió culpabilidad ni dudas de lo que hacía y quería en ningún momento. Solo había algo que la preocupaba en aquel instante; no iba a tener el valor de acabar con aquello, al menos hasta que la noche durase y las fuerzas no la abandonasen.


	24. Tu peor pesadilla

Capítulo 24

Tu peor pesadilla

Los labios ascendían vertiginosamente por su barriga y volvían a descender hasta anclarse en aquella zona que la enloquecía, donde con sutileza y una sensualidad inaudita, rozaba con su lengua y dejaba un rastro húmedo y cálido que provocaba que su cadera se impulsara por inercia y su cintura se alzase sobre el colchón. Justo diez centímetros por debajo de su barriga, a un par de dedos o de besos y a escasas caricias de la locura, de la perdición total de su mente, su cuerpo y su alma, ahí se detenía Quinn y volvía a empezar una nueva aventura.

Rachel trataba de acostumbrarse a esa sensación de ver a la rubia regalándole todo tipo de caricias, besos y mordiscos en aquella zona, de hecho lo había intentado hacer durante toda la noche, pero era difícil de asimilar para ella que una chica como Quinn estuviese completamente entregada a ella.

Los ojos llenos de deseo que se perdían por su cuerpo hasta detenerse justo en los suyos, buscaban una aprobación que no iba a llegar de su voz, pero sí con un gesto de placer provocado por sus labios que daba vía libre para que hiciera lo que quisiera hacer, una vez más.

No sabía cuántas veces había llegado a ese punto de excitación por culpa de Quinn,

que volvía a tomar su cuerpo, a regalarle con sus labios algo que jamás había sentido, a aferrarse a sus piernas y evitar que los movimientos le dificultasen el camino deseado. Volvía a hacer de Rachel lo que quería y ésta se dejaba completamente entregada, como lo había estado durante toda la noche.

—**Siento que no tengo voz**— susurró la morena tras caer vencida de nuevo por culpa del placer y obligar a Quinn a que ascendiera hasta quedar frente a ella.

—**No tienes nada que decir**— susuró la rubia**—, me basta ver tu mirada para saber que todo va bien.**

**—Eres buena observadora**— musitó acomodándose a su lado.

**—¿Lo dudabas?**

**—No…yo ya no tengo dudas de nada que venga de ti.**

**—Me alegro que así sea**— sonrió dejándole un pequeño beso en la nariz—, **¿No tienes hambre?**

**—Un poco…creo que va siendo hora de abandonar ésta cama y recuperar la rutina, ¿No crees?**

**—¿Por qué?, podemos permitirnos el lujo de pasar el día entero aquí—** incitó con travesura—, **puedo hacerte el desayuno…aunque ya va siendo hora de comer—** sonrió pícara.

—**Suena tentador, pero yo no me puedo permitir ese lujo…al menos hoy**— aclaró la morena —, **tengo que regresar a casa. **

—**¿Qué vas a hacer luego?**

—**Estudiar mucho. La semana que viene tengo algunas pruebas y voy fatal.**

—**Vaya…estaba pensando que quizás podríamos cenar juntas**—susurró Quinn dejando uno de sus dulces y a la vez sugerentes besos en el cuello de Rachel.

—**Podemos cenar**— musitó tratando de contener el escalofrío que aquello le provocaba—, **estudiaré por la tarde y nos vemos para cenar, ¿Te apetece?**

**—Me encanta la idea**— respondió con media sonrisa dibujando su rostro.

Media sonrisa a la que ya se había acostumbrado Rachel tras la noche entre sus brazos y aquel maravilloso despertar. Habían sido tantas las que se regalaron mientras se descubrían la una a la otra, que ya creía no ser capaz de sobrevivir sin presenciarla, sin recibirla justo antes de un beso o una caricia.

Nunca pensó ni imaginó que pudiese despertar desnuda junto a una mujer, y desear que aquello ocurriese todas las mañanas, como había sucedido aquel sábado que hacía ya algunas horas había dado la bienvenida al sol.

Ni rastro del pudor, la timidez o la inseguridad que había estado arrastrando durante toda su vida.

Hacer el amor con Quinn, permanecer entre sus brazos y dar rienda suelta a su imaginación y el deseo, la había llevado a aquel estado de tranquilidad y paz absoluta con ella misma. Se había desprendido de ese caparazón que la había obligado a llevar faldas hasta las rodillas por sentir que sus piernas eran demasiado largas para su estatura, de llevar jerséis de cuello alto porque su pecho no destacaba como el de las otras chicas, a marcar pronunciadamente sus pómulos con rubor para evitar que los demás centrasen sus miradas en su prominente nariz. Aquella noche había descubierto que sus piernas eran perfectas entrelazadas con las de Quinn, y que su pecho era suficiente para regalarle todo tipo de sensaciones con un simple roce de sus labios. Que su nariz competía por recibir la mayor cantidad de besos contra sus mejillas y que su cuerpo desnudo podía ser tan sensual que incluso una mujer como Quinn, terminaba perdiendo la cabeza y lograba excitarse con tan solo mirarla.

Todo eso había descubierto de sí misma durante aquella noche, además de disfrutar como nunca llegó a imaginar.

Y el despertar no fue menos enriquecedor.

No le importaba estar despeinada o que no quedase nada de maquillaje en su rostro. El simple hecho de ver como Quinn dormía a su lado en completa tranquilidad y despertaba con la intención de continuar enloqueciéndola, era motivo suficiente para seguir allí, a su lado, tratando de alargar aquel sueño que se había hecho real.

**—Perfecto…entonces ésta noche cenamos juntas**— sonrió Rachel tomándose la libertad de regalarle un pequeño beso**—, pero lo hacemos en mi apartamento, ¿De acuerdo?**

** —¿Lo hacemos?—**repitió traviesa

—**Sí, lo…oh dios, la cena…me refiero a la cena—** recapacitó tras percatarse de que había vuelto a dejar una de sus ya tan típicas inocentes frases a las que podías darle un doble sentido.

**—¿Y Marley?— **cuestionó sonriente tras ver como Rachel se excusaba rápidamente.

**—Este fin de semana fue a visitar a sus padres**— le explicó tratando de recuperar la calma**—, así que estoy completamente a solas.**

**—Ok…pues entonces ésta noche tú me invitas a cenar**—añadió divertida.

—**Trato hecho**—volvió a besarla**—, Quinn… ¿Puedo…puedo utilizar tu baño?**

—**No tienes que preguntar**— sonrió divertida**—, estás en tu casa.**

**—Yo siempre pregunto**— se excusó**—, mis padres siempre me enseñaron a pedir permiso para todo cuando estaba en una casa que no era la mía. Lo cierto es que más que educarme, consiguieron crear en mí una manía bastante odiosa…no me siento en una silla a menos que lo indiquen mínimo tres veces**— explicó mientras trataba de salir de la cama sin que su cuerpo desnudo quedase a plena vista para Quinn. Algo complicado ya que solo las protegía una fina sábana.

—**Puedes coger mi albornoz**— indicó la rubia tras ver el debate interno que mantenía Rachel.

**—Cogeré mi ropa**— se decidió a salir a toda prisa, provocando una sonrisa más amplia en Quinn que no perdió detalle de los movimientos que llevó a cabo para evitar estar desnuda por mucho tiempo.

—**Ahora vuelvo**— se excusó cubriéndose con el vestido.

**—Ok…aquí te espero**— susurró**—, eh…Rachel**— la detuvo antes de que se adentrara en el baño que quedaba justo en uno de los extremos de la habitación.

**—Dime…**

**—¿Estás bien?—**cuestionó esperando que entendiese el significado de aquella pregunta. Y por supuesto lo hizo.

Rachel sonrió justo cuando se encontraba bajo el quicio de la puerta.

—**Bien no, **— respondió—**increíble.**

Satisfacción.

Ese era el gesto que mostró y el orgullo que sintió Quinn tras recibir aquella respuesta de Rachel, segundos antes de adentrarse en el baño y dejarla a solas en su habitación.

Recordar todo lo que había sucedido durante la noche, conseguía hacerle sonreír como nunca lo había hecho, o quizás sí, pero ya no recordaba cómo era sentir aquella sensación de tranquilad absoluta, de saber que todo iba a salir bien y por primera vez en su vida, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas con alguien que realmente merecía la pena.

Pero como siempre había sucedido, lejos de sus pensamientos y deseo, algo la devolvía a la realidad sin previo aviso. Una realidad que no quería volver a vivir.

Fue el sonido de su teléfono el que la sacó de su embelesamiento mientras recordaba como Rachel había perdido por completo la timidez entre sus brazos.

Se escuchaba desde el salón, donde acertó a dejarlo encendido en una de las tantas veces que tuvo que acceder a la cocina en busca del agua que saciara la sed que les había provocado el torrente de besos de aquella noche.

Quinn salió de la cama y se adueñó de su albornoz para cubrirse mientras accedía al salón donde el teléfono seguía sonando, cada vez más fuerte.

El número oculto le extrañó lo suficiente para dudar si aceptar o no la llamada, pero saber que su hermana seguía enferma después de su periplo por San Francisco, no le dejaba opción alguna.

Aceptó la llamada deseando no recibir alguna noticia preocupante de su familia, sin embargo la sorpresa llegaría de otra manera.

**—¿Sí?**

**—¿Quinn?, ¿Eres tú?**

**—¿Santana?—** murmuró bajando el tono de voz.

—**Por fin, anoche te estuve llamando pero tu teléfono no daba señal.**

**—¿Qué diablos haces llamándome?**— cuestionó asegurándose de que Rachel seguía en el interior del baño—, **no quiero hablar contigo, ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que explicar?**

**—Lo sé, y créeme que no te estaría llamando si no fuese por algo urgente. Anoche pasó algo y tengo que hablar contigo.**

**—¿Qué?, no, ni hablar…no quiero hablar contigo, no quiero saber nada más de ti, ¿Tan difícil es de entender?**

—**Escúchame Quinn**—insistió la latina—, **tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente…una chica del coro me contó algo acerca de…bueno, de la chica ésta que te invitó a mi fiesta—**pausó la explicación.

**—¿Qué?**—balbuceó confundida—, **¿Rachel?**

—**Sí, esa…escúchame, sé que no me quieres ver, sé que no quieres hablar conmigo y llevo tiempo respetando tu decisión, tú lo sabes**— añadió**—, pero esto es urgente…no, no quiero que te hagan daño y me temo que lo van a hacer.**

**—¿Daño?, ¿De qué estás hablando?**

**—¿Estás en tu apartamento?**

**—Eh…sí.**

**—Bien, yo estoy a punto de llegar a la residencia, me paso por ahí y te explico, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—No…no, Santana no quiero verte.**

—**Por favor Quinn**— insistió—, **me lo vas a agradecer, créeme.**

—**Escúchame, no puedo recibirte ahora estoy recién levantada y…—**se detuvo tras escuchar la puerta del baño abrirse—, **no puedo**— susurró.

**—En diez minutos estaré ahí**— sentenció**—, me da igual lo que me digas, no me voy a quedar tranquila hasta que sepas la verdad de esa chica, ¿De acuerdo?**

No respondió.

Quinn no dijo nada más porque no tuvo más remedio que colgar la llamada ante la inminente llegada de Rachel, que ya salía de la habitación y la buscaba completamente vestida.

**—Hey… ¿Estás aquí?**— sonrió con dulzura—, **creí que me ibas a esperar en la cama.**

—**Eh…si, bueno…tuve, tuve que atender el teléfono**— se excusó sin poder evitar mostrar la confusión en su rostro.

**—¿Estás bien?—** se interesó al notar el nerviosismo de la rubia.

—**Sí, todo bien**— dijo tratando de desviar la mirada**—, he…he pensado que voy a ir a comer con mis padres y con Mel**— añadió**—, está…está enferma aún y me apetece verla.**

**—Es una buena idea**— respondió confusa**—, pero… ¿Cenamos juntas o te quedas con ellos?**

—**No, no, claro que cenamos juntas**— aclaró inquieta**—, eh…tú te marchas ya, ¿No es cierto?**

Si no fuera porque acababan de pasar la noche juntas y por las muestras de cariño que había recibido, Rachel pensaría que Quinn estaba echándola de su casa con la excusa de tener que ir a visitar a sus padres. Y aunque llegó a creerlo dado el nerviosismo que mostraba la rubia, trató de no darle importancia alguna y asentir a aquella pregunta**—, Ok…entonces nos vemos ésta noche**— trató de sonreír mientras se acercaba con algo de dudas a ella.

—**Claro, puedes venir a la hora que te apetezca, dudo que vaya a salir de casa**— le informó tras recuperar su bolso que permanecía sobre una mesa del pequeño hall de entrada— **eh…Quinn, ¿Estás bien de veras?—** volvió a interesarse. La sensación de creer que tenía que marcharse comenzaba a ponerla nerviosa.

—**Mejor que nunca**— respondió con algo más de tranquilidad—, **pero creo que necesito una ducha…esta noche me han dejado exhausta**— bromeó tratando de evitar que la morena se marchase de su casa con aquel gesto de desconcierto que ya ocupaba todo su rostro.

Sonrió levemente, casi con temor por ser consciente de que algo sucedía y Quinn no quería o podía contárselo, pero trató de no darle importancia.

—**Cuídate**— balbuceó acercándose hasta Quinn que ya permanecía junto a la puerta de salida, protegiéndose con el albornoz y tratando de controlar la rebeldía de su pelo.

—**Avísame cuando llegues, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Claro**— sonrió con dificultad—, **ciao Quinn**— se despidió segundos antes de acercarse a sus labios y dejarle un beso que no sabía cómo los anteriores.

Estaba lleno de intranquilidad por parte de la rubia, de incomodidad y por supuesto Rachel se percató en todo momento. Aquella despedida había sido tan rápida que no llegaba a asimilarla. Hacía apenas cinco minutos seguía enredada entre sus piernas y ahora veía como Quinn cerraba la puerta tras ella y ni siquiera la observaba marcharse. Sin embargo trató de ignorarlo y tras aquel gesto decidió abandonar su apartamento siendo consciente de haber vivido uno de los momentos más especiales de toda su vida junto a ella y eso ya lo llevaba consigo..

Podría estar preocupada, podría darle miles de vueltas a su cabeza cavilando acerca de lo que le habría podido suceder a Quinn en aquel breve periodo de tiempo que permaneció en el baño y que la había llevado a mostrarse así de nerviosa. Pero recordar lo que había vivido durante toda la noche era mucho mejor para su estado anímico.

No tenía dudas de que Quinn lo había pasado igual de bien que ella, por lo que la inseguridad de creer que no había estado a la altura, ni siquiera rondó por su mente.

Tampoco podía dejar de pensar en cómo se había portado con ella. La dulzura con la que la había llevado a vivir una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido, la calidez de su cuerpo, sus besos, su preocupación y esmero por conseguir que todo fuese perfecto y nada pudiese romper esa magia, le hacían confiar plenamente en Quinn y en sus sentimientos.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan segura respecto al sexo y Quinn lo había logrado en una sola noche.

Esa sensación de placer, esa sensación de bienestar que ahora sentía mientras abandonaba la residencia, era lo único que realmente le merecía la pena. Ni siquiera el hecho de saber que aún seguía mintiéndole, iba a romper esa calma. Pero sí había alguien dispuesta a hacerlo por ella.

Apenas ponía un pie en el exterior del jardín trasero de la residencia y tomaba la decisión de regresar caminando a su hogar, cuando descubrió la silueta de alguien conocido, justo enfrente de ella, a unos cien metros de distancia.

Y no fue la única en darse cuenta de quién era.

Santana había detenido sus pasos tras ver salir a Rachel del acceso trasero de su propia residencia y la miraba completamente confundida.

Pasaron varios segundos hasta que volvió a reaccionar y recuperó el trayecto que la llevaba hacia el mismo lugar por el que se situaba Rachel, y la morena esperó impaciente aquel encuentro que no iba a poder evitar dada las circunstancias.

Una mirada de desagrado fue el saludo de Santana nada más llegar a su altura. Una mirada que se fijaba sobre su vestimenta para luego desviarse hacia su rostro y atemorizarla como solía hacerlo cuando parecía no tener un buen día.

**—¿Qué haces aquí?—** cuestionó con dureza.

—**Eh…nada, vine…vine a hablar con Quinn**— se excusó—, **quería saber por qué se marchó anoche, nada más.**

**—Ya…—**balbuceó incrédula**—, ¿Y está bien?—** se interesó con desgana.

**—Eh sí, pero…pero me temo que no voy a poder hacer nada más para que entre en el coro. Quinn no está por la labor.**

**—No te preocupes**— la interrumpió—, **tú has cumplido con lo que te pedimos, aunque Quinn apenas estuvo en la fiesta, no puedo exigirte más. **

—**Eso…eso significa que vais a dejarla en paz, ¿Verdad?**

—**Claro…ya casi tengo convencida a Jane para que se olvide de ella. Así que no te preocupes, ya veremos que hacemos contigo y tu candidatura al coro.**

—**No es necesario, creo que voy a retirarme…no, no estoy segura de querer entrar**— trató de sonar tranquila, pero lo cierto es que sentía como un nudo se agarraba en su estómago y empezaba a dolerle. Todo por culpa de la inseguridad y el malestar que aquella chica creaba en ella cuando se mostraba con tanta frialdad.

—**Bueno, eso ya es decisión tuya…**—añadió**—, por cierto, ¿Qué pasó con Weston?, me dijeron que estabas con él anoche.**

**—Eh…sí, estuve hablando con él**—respondió tratando de no hablar más de la cuenta.

Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior y los consejos que le había dado Quinn acerca de ella y de cómo solían actuar en la fraternidad, lo único que quería era que se olvidasen por completo de ella y no provocar más conflictos que pudiesen perjudicar a Quinn.

**—¿Nada más?—** se interesó—,** algunas chicas decían que te habían visto con él…de una forma más íntima. ¿Estáis juntos?**

**—No, nada que ver—** respondió rápidamente—, **Brody y yo solo somos amigos.**

**—¿Amigos?**

**—Sí, amigos**— sonrió por primera vez mientras empezaba moverse inquieta. Necesitaba apartarse de allí antes de que aquella chica lograse sacarle algún tipo de información que no quería dar**—, oye…me tengo que marchar…se me hace tarde**— se excusó**—, me alegra verte**.

**—Ok…pero, ¿Cómo es eso de que solo sois amigos?—** insistió aun viendo como Rachel ya comenzaba su peculiar huida**—, creí que te gustaba ese chico.**

—**No…no me gusta**— respondió sin perderla de vista**—, mis gustos son un poco…diferentes—** matizó tratando de sonar divertida, pero lo cierto es que Santana no lo tomó de aquella forma.

Apenas vio como Rachel se apartaba de ella y emprendía el mismo trayecto que minutos antes ella misma había tomado para llegar hasta allí, y no dudó en adentrarse en el interior de los jardines de su propia residencia mientras recuperaba el teléfono móvil de su bolso y se disponía a hacer una llamada.

Una llamada que iba a pagar toda su frustración tras lo que acababa de vivir y sospechar.

**—¿Hola?—** se escuchó tras el auricular— **¿Quién es?**

**—Tu peor pesadilla**— respondió Santana.

**—¿Santana?, ¿Eres tú?**

**—Sí, soy yo**— dijo enfurecida.

**—¿Qué, qué ocurre?, ¿Por qué me llamas ahora?**

**—Te pedí que hicieras algo, solo una cosa y no lo has hecho. Lo siento pero hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia.**

**—¿Qué?...un momento, un momento. Yo hice lo que me pediste, y ella nos vio.**

—**Te dije que la enamoraras, que la conquistaras y no has hecho más que el imbécil…lo siento pero eso no es lo que yo te pedí a cambio de mi silencio.**

—**Santana, no puedes hacerme esto…yo he hecho todo lo que he podido, pero Rachel no es como las demás, ella…ella busca otras cosas y…**

**—No me interesan tus excusas**— interrumpió la latina tras acceder al interior de la residencia y dirigir sus pasos hacia su objetivo**—, solo te he llamado para que sepas que…estás fuera.**

**—¿Qué?...no, no por favor, Santana no me hagas esto.**

**—Prepárate Weston, por fin vas a lograr lo que has deseado siempre…estar en boca de todos.**

No hubo réplica por parte del chico porque Santana no se lo permitió al cortar la llamada y apagar el teléfono antes de volver a dejarlo en su bolso.

Había llegado a su objetivo, al punto inicial de toda su estructurada y genial idea, aunque algunos detalles no hubiesen salido como planeaba.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó segundos antes de golpear la puerta con los nudillos de su mano derecha. Y apenas tardó unos segundos en recibir la respuesta deseada a aquellos golpes.

La puerta se abría con algo de dificultad y una desconcertada Quinn la recibía aún en albornoz, con el pulso acelerado y la sensación de saber que algo iba a ir mal.

**—Santana…—**susurró casi sin voz.

**—Buenos días…—**se mostró dulce**— preciosa.**


	25. El plan

Me ha costado mucho decidirme a actualizar, por motivos evidentes relacionados a todo lo que ha sucedido en estos últimos días, pero ayer llegué a la conclusión de que podría ser una buena idea para lograr que nuestra mente se distrajese por algunos minutos, me incluyo yo tambien, y así poder al menos tener un poquito de tranquilidad. Solo quiero pediros que dejeis que vuestra mente se libere y pensar siempre en los buenos recuerdos que las personas dejan en vuestras vidas. Y que transformeis la negatividad, en LUZ.

* * *

Cuidense familia

* * *

Capítulo 25

El plan

_Las plantas de los teatros griegos eran semicirculares por lo general; la escena tenía tres puertas, una real y dos de los actores…_

Rachel intentaba imaginar cómo describían sus apuntes de historia de la literatura dramática, los primeros escenarios de teatro, pero su mente estaba más predispuesta a pensar qué había en su frigorífico y qué necesitaba para la cena que le iba a preparar a Quinn.

Apenas hacía dos horas que estaba en su apartamento, a solas puesto que Marley se había marchado a visitar a su familia, como cada mes.

Se había duchado, puesto cómoda, almorzado y tras dejar todo completamente en orden, se disponía a pasar toda la tarde estudiando. Pero no le iba a resultar sencillo hacerlo después de lo vivido la noche anterior, y lo que al parecer estaba por llegar aquella misma noche.

Aún así lo intentaba.

Intentaba concentrarse en los apuntes y el café sobre la mesa le ayudaba por momentos, pero terminó perdiendo todo el control cuando escuchó como alguien llamaba a su puerta.

Tres golpes secos y certeros hicieron que Rachel abandonase su habitación y dirigiera sus pasos hacia la entrada, con la incertidumbre no saber quién podría estar allí en aquel instante.

No esperaba la visita de nadie, solo de Quinn, pero llegaría para la hora de la cena, no a las cuatro de la tarde como indicaba el reloj.

Pensó en Kurt, aunque aquella manera de llamar no era la típica del chico.

**—¿Quién es?—**cuestionó antes de llegar a la puerta.

**—Soy yo Rachel**— se escuchó tras la misma—, **Brody.**

El desconcierto en ella no se hizo esperar tras escuchar al chico. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía allí y mucho menos que pretendía, sobre todo después del contratiempo vivido en la fiesta.

Si había alguien a quien menos le apetecía ver en aquel instante, era precisamente a él. Y mucho menos en su propio hogar.

**—¿Qué…qué haces aquí?—** balbuceó tras abrir la puerta con algo de duda.

—**Lo siento**— se disculpó de antemano—, **siento haberme presentado así en tu casa, sin avisar ni nada…pero necesito hablar contigo y sabía que no me ibas a atender el teléfono.**

**—Brody…lo siento de veras, pero no es un buen momento**— se excusó**—, tengo cosas que hacer y…**

**—Rachel por favor**—suplicó—, **no me siento bien por lo que sucedió y tengo que hablar contigo, es importante.**

**—No pasa nada con lo de anoche, de verdad**—trató de replicarle**—, no es necesario que expliques nada Brody, yo…yo no estoy molesta, ya pasó y…bueno tampoco sucede nada, solo fue un beso.**

**—No, no solo fue un beso, Rachel**— interrumpió**—, yo necesito explicarte el motivo que me llevó a besarte. Ya me sentía mal anoche pero…pero ahora tengo que contarte todo, déjame entrar por favor.**

—**No, de veras…no, hoy no…estoy estudiando y no puedo perder el tiempo con éstas cosas— **se mostró seria.

**—¿No te importa Quinn?**—soltó sin pensarlo.

**—¿Quinn?, ¿Qué hablas de Quinn?**

**—Si me dejas que te lo explique…entenderás todo, ¿Me dejas entrar?**— insistió y Rachel empezó a dudar.

No quería hablar con él, no quería que entrase en su apartamento para hablarle de lo que supuestamente sentía por ella porque no se veía con fuerzas de discutir con él y tenía la sensación de que eso era lo que iba a suceder. Pero la mención de Quinn no entraba dentro de sus planes y eso era un simple detalle que cambiaba por completo su actitud.

**—Confía en mí**— suplicó tratando de eliminar todas las dudas de Rachel y lo consiguió. Aunque no fue por aquel confía en mí, sino por descubrir que tenía que ver Quinn con todo aquello.

Rachel se apartó y permitió el paso del chico al interior de su apartamento tras asegurarse de que en el pasillo no había nadie pendiente de aquella visita.

Lo último que necesitaba era que cualquier absurdo rumor llegase a los oídos de Quinn.

**—¿Qué ocurre?**

**—¿No te preguntas por qué sabía dónde vives?— **se giró hasta quedar frente a ella.

**—Pues no, no me lo pregunto…ya me han demostrado que suelo dejar bastante información por ahí—** respondió completamente alerta.

**—Vives aquí, pero naciste en Lima, Ohio. Te trasladaste a Los Ángeles después de estar un año en la Universidad de Ohio. En el instituto participaste en varias competiciones de coros y tu mayor sueño es ser actriz en Broadway. Bailas desde que tenías ocho años y adoras los cupcakes de chocolate y frambuesa. **

**—¿Qué…cómo….cómo diablos sabes todo eso?—** cuestionó asustada**—,¿Eres un acosador?**

**—No, yo no—** respondió sereno**—, Rachel…todos esos datos me los dio quien me obligó a besarte anoche, quien me extorsionó para que me acercara a ti y tratase de conquistarte.**

**—¿Qué?—** balbuceó completamente aturdida—, **¿Extorsión?, ¿Te han obligado a que me beses?**

**—Así es**— tragó saliva.

**—¿Quién?, ¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?**

**—Rachel…—**tensó la mandíbula.

**—¿Qué?, ¿Quién?**— alzó la voz completamente confusa—, **¿Quién diablos tiene el poder de extorsionarte a ti para que me beses a mí?, por amor de dios… ¿Estamos locos?**

**—Fue la capitana del Gamma Club.**

**—¿Qué?—** balbuceó aún más confusa**—, ¿Jane?**

**—¿Jane?, no, esa no es más que una marioneta , fue Santana. **

**—¿Santana?—**musitó confusa**—, ¿Santana López?**

**—Sí, es ella quien me obligó a hacerte eso Rachel, lo siento…siento muchísimo si te he podido causar problemas, pero te aseguro que yo no quería.**

**—¡Para…para!**— lo detuvo**—,¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Santana quería que me besaras?, ¿Y por qué lo hiciste?**

**—Lo hice porque tenía que protegerme, lo siento Rachel…estaba entre la espada y la pared.**

**—Ok…ok, está bien, ¿Pero por qué?**

Brody se movió inquieto por el pequeño salón, tratando de recuperar la serenidad que ya había perdido y calmar unos nervios que empezaban a hacerle dudar por haber tomado aquella decisión sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

**—Ella…ella era mi compañera en el instituto**— comenzó a relatar desviando la mirada—, **salimos durante algún tiempo, pero era algo superficial…yo jugaba en el equipo de futbol y bueno…ella, ella era una animadora.**

Rachel sintió que el mundo empezaba girar más deprisa de lo normal y una leve sensación de mareo comenzaba a ocuparse de su cabeza. Aquella historia le resultaba terriblemente familiar.

—**Salíamos solo por disimular, para hacer creer a todos los chicos que éramos perfectos…pero solo nos cubríamos.**

**—¿Cubríais?—**balbuceó casi sin voz.

—**Ella estaba siempre con una chica**…—continuó tensando aún más a Rachel—, **una compañera suya que tú también conoces**— la miró**— , Quinn Fabray.**

**—No**— susurró tan bajito que ni siquiera Brody pudo oírla.

**—Yo sabía que algo sucedía, pero Santana no quería que nada se supiese y siempre quería salir conmigo…y yo lo aceptaba porque…porque a mí también me servía. Cuando llegamos a la facultad nos distanciamos. Ella empezó a salir con las chicas de la fraternidad y ya no nos necesitábamos, así que yo pensé que me iba a dejar en paz…pero entonces apareciste tú.**

**—¿Y qué tengo yo que ver en vuestra historia?—**cuestionó tratando de recuperar la calma, aunque definitivamente eso era algo imposible después de haber escuchado que Quinn era compañera de Santana en el instituto. Solo deseaba que no fuese ella su primer amor.

**—Santana…Santana vive persiguiendo a Quinn—** espetó rompiendo por completo a Rachel**—, busca cualquier tipo de artimaña para lograr que Quinn le perdone.**

**—¿Le perdone?**— musitó.

**—Meses más tarde de la graduación, supe que habían estado juntas, pero por algún motivo que desconozco…rompieron. Santana planeó que tú te acercaras a Quinn por alguna razón, no…no sé cuál…pero evidentemente no le salió como esperaba. Yo solo tenía que conquistarte y bueno…hacer que Quinn viese que tú estabas interesada en mí, por eso anoche te besé…ella me avisó, me llamó para darme la orden de que Quinn estaba subiendo y tenía que vernos en esa situación.**

**—No…no…no—** masculló completamente aturdida—, **no me lo puedo creer, no puede ser real…me ha mentido…me ha estado mintiendo todo éste tiempo.**

**—Santana es así, no le importa nada ni nadie mientras pueda lograr su objetivo.**

**—¡No me importa Santana!—**gritó**—, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—** cuestionó nerviosa—,¿**Qué te puede hacer Santana para que hagas algo así?**— añadió enfrentándose al chico.

**—Hundir mi carrera**— respondió apenado**—, soy…soy gay.**

**—¿Qué?**

**—Ella lo sabe y me obligó a hacerlo amenazándome con contarlo a todo el mundo, y no me conviene Rachel, tú mejor que nadie sabes los prejuicios que hay en éste mundo y aún no soy nadie. ¿Cómo me van a contratar para hacer anuncio de ropa masculina siendo gay?. Me juego mucho, trabajo mucho para lograr ser alguien y no puedo permitir que alguien me ponga esa traba antes de empezar, no si puedo evitarlo.**

**—¿Y lo evitas burlándote de mí?, ¿Y lo evitas dejando que esa estúpida juegue conmigo?**

**—Lo siento Rachel, yo no sabía que iba a ser tan serio…**

**—Pretendías enamorarme ,¿Eso no es serio?, ¿Qué habrías hecho si me enamoro de ti?, ¿Fingir que te gusto?, ¿Pasearme como un trofeo?. Dios… ¿En qué lio me he metido?**

**—Escúchame…yo sabía que no te ibas a enamorar de mí…no sé, lo supe desde que me preguntaste que hacer para pedirle una cita a alguien, y por eso te pedí disculpas anoche y vengo a pedirte de nuevo que me perdones. Estoy cansado de ver lo que Santana hace con la gente y ya no voy a permitir que me siga manipulando. Y por eso vengo a decírtelo. Ella y Quinn son iguales…siempre han hecho ese tipo de cosas y tú eres una buena chica. Aléjate de ellas, por tu bien.**

¿A quién creer?, pensó Rachel tras aquella última sentencia. Si era cierto que Santana había ideado todo aquel absurdo plan para acercarse a Quinn de nuevo, estaba claro que iba a terminar contándole también que ella misma se había acercado a Quinn por beneficio, pero dadas las circunstancias, aquello ni siquiera le preocupaba. Lo que más le molestaba y le dolía a la vez, era creer que Quinn había estado mintiéndole en todo momento. Que le había hecho creer que ya no era una arpía, que no conocía a Brody y que no había vuelto a ver a su primer amor, siendo Santana y viviendo en su misma residencia.

¿Cuántas mentiras?, ¿Cuántas cosas le había ocultado? y lo que es peor, ¿Se había estado burlando de ella?

**—Rachel**—volvió a hablar el chico tras un largo silencio— **¿En qué piensas?, ¿No me crees?, yo solo quiero…**

**—¡Basta!, no quiero seguir hablando contigo…así que márchate.**

—**Rachel por favor, créeme… yo no quería jugar contigo.**

**—¡Márchate!—**alzó la voz**—, eres un estúpido cobarde que no acepta su propia condición y se deja manipular para jugar con los demás, no quiero volver a verte…no quiero saber nada más de ti.**

**—Rachel…**

**—¡Fuera!**— sentenció abriendo la puerta e invitándolo a que abandonara su apartamento.

Tenía prisas por dejar de verlo, por no seguir sintiendo la vergüenza de saber que aquel chico había estado jugando con sus sentimientos y obligándola a perder parte de su valioso tiempo por unos ensayos que a juzgar por lo que había oído, eran simplemente de tapadera. Pero lo que más le incitaba a actuar así, era averiguar lo que Quinn había hecho con ella, y eso solo lo podría saber enfrentándose a la rubia.

Ni siquiera volvió a prestar atención a los libros.

Rachel se preparó para visitar a Quinn en la casa de sus padres, donde supuestamente debía estar, pero una extraña sensación la llevó en bicicleta hasta su residencia, con la intención de asegurarse de que no le había mentido en aquello también.

Para su sorpresa y desconcierto, no estaba equivocada.

Media hora más tarde después de hablar con Brody, llegaba a la residencia y descubría el coche de Quinn en su aparcamiento, tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior.

Su curiosidad comenzó a mezclarse con una extraña sensación de malestar al saber que se iba a enfrentar a ella, que le iba a pedir explicaciones de algo que, a pesar de no estar completamente segura, podía ser cierto.

Quizás todo había sido una artimaña de Santana, sí, pero a lo mejor no conocía a Quinn de esa manera en la que había mencionado Brody. Quizás todo era un montaje para obligarla a apartarse de Quinn y que ellas pudieran seguir con su intento de que accediera al coro. No lo sabía, solo quería que fuera lo que fuese, Quinn no tuviese nada que ver.

Y esa misma curiosidad la llevó a dejar la bicicleta cerca del árbol más cercano de la ventana que daba al salón del apartamento, y decidió acercarse con sigilo, tratando de ver algo a través de las cortinas.

Fue absurdo.

No podía ver más allá del rojo de aquellas telas que colgaban de la ventana y ni siquiera podía oír, puesto que los cristales seguían cerrados a cal y canto.

Optó por la segunda opción y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, pasando por alto la segunda de las ventanas que daba al dormitorio de la rubia y que también permanecía completamente cerrada.

El azar quiso que uno de los inquilinos abandonase en aquel instante la residencia por aquella zona y no tuvo que intentar la llamada desde el telefonillo.

Con una amplia sonrisa y fingiendo pertenecer a aquel lugar, saludó al chico mientras pasaba justo a su lado y aprovechaba la puerta abierta para adentrarse en la residencia.

Aquel camino no le resultaba extraño, hacia escasas dos horas que lo había abandonado después de haber vivido la mejor y más especial experiencia en su corta vida.

Lo que sí le resultó complicado, fue detenerse frente a la puerta del apartamento de Quinn y tomar la decisión de llamar.

Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar fríamente lo que iba a decirle, en el caso de que realmente estuviese allí, ni tampoco sabía lo que iba a hacer ella al tenerla frente a frente.

El simple hecho de saber que podía haber estado jugando con ella, riéndose de su ignorancia, conseguían provocarle un nudo en el pecho que casi no le dejaba respirar. Se negaba a creer que la misma chica que hacía unas horas acariciaba todo su cuerpo y se entregaba a ella, era una completa desconocida, además de mentirosa.

Tomó aire tras un breve receso en el que trató de tranquilizarse y golpeó la puerta con la suficiente contundencia como para no tener que repetir la acción. Y le dio resultado.

Apenas unos segundos después, escuchaba el sonido de unos pasos detrás de la puerta y el ruido que provocaba la cerradura al girarse.

Rachel preparó un gesto de serenidad en su rostro, tratando de no estallar en el mismo momento en el que Quinn la cuestionase por su regreso, sin embargo aquello no sucedió. No pudo estallar, ni recriminar, ni replicar absolutamente nada a Quinn, porque no fue ella quien abrió la puerta, sino Santana.

Y el desconcierto en su rostro, se contagió al de la latina tras descubrirla frente a ella, con el mismo vestido que llevaba cuando se encontraron en la salida de la residencia, pero sin un detalle que llamó la atención de Rachel; Santana no llevaba zapatos. Estaba descalza.

**—¿Qué haces aquí?—** cuestionó Santana rompiendo el mutismo que se había adueñado de Rachel**—, ¿Qué haces?**

**—¿Dónde está Quinn?—**masculló cerrando con fuerza los puños, evitando la tentación de salir corriendo de allí y no volver a saber nada más de ellas.

—**Márchate**— le ordenó Santana reaccionando, pero Rachel no le obedeció.

Con el semblante serio, empujó la puerta obligándola a retroceder y se adentró en el apartamento dispuesta a enfrentarse a Quinn.

**—¿Qué diablos haces?, ¡vamos…márchate!**— le insistió sujetándola del brazo.

—**¿Dónde está Quinn?—** se revolvió desafiante tras llegar al salón y no verla allí.

**—¡Que te marches!**—Santana no dudó en encararse con Rachel y amenazarla como solo ella podía hacer con la mirada—, **¡vete de aquí, ya!**

**—¡Quinn!**— gritó la morena con la intención de llamar la atención y lo consiguió. Apenas unos segundos después, un portazo se escuchaba desde el interior de la habitación de la rubia, y ésta salía hacia el salón con el gesto completamente descompuesto.

**—¿Qué haces aquí?—** preguntó amenazante.

**—¿Yo?... ¿Por qué no mejor me explicas qué hace ella aquí?—** señaló a Santana—, **¿Qué diablo es todo esto?, ¿Qué está pasando**?— preguntó al descubrirla con el pijama puesto**.**

—**Eso me pregunto yo—** se encaró—, **¿Quién eres?, me has estado mintiendo todo éste tiempo, te…te importo una mierda.**

**—¿Y tú?...tú me has estado mintiendo todo el tiempo….¿No conocías a Santana?, ¿No conocías a Brody?—** recriminó—, **¡vaya, qué casualidad!, los dos son tus amigos…no, no…mucho peor, ¡ella era tu novia!**— volvió a señalar a Santana que se limitó a guardar silencio.

**—¡Me estabas utilizando!—** replicó Quinn enfrentadose a ella**—, maldita sea…¡has estado en mi casa!, ¡has conocido a mi familia y te has metido en mi cama por entrar en ese estúpido club de mierda!**

**—¡Ella me obligó!—**respondió Rachel alzando la voz.

**—¿Qué?, no inventes…**

—**A mí no me metas**— interrumpió Santana.

**—¿Qué?—**se giró hacia la latina—, **¿Cómo que no te meta?, ¡Si tú eres la culpable de todo!**

**—¡Cállate idiota!—** se enfrentó a ella.

**—¡Ah!...¿Qué no te lo ha contado?— **volvió a mirar a Quinn que había perdido el hilo de la disputa y se mostraba confusa**—, ésta estúpida mentirosa no te ha contado que fue ella quien ordenó a Jane para que aceptara el plan, ¿Verdad?**

**—¿Qué plan?—**balbuceó Quinn desconcertada.

**—¡Me las vas a pagar, Berry!**

—**No me da miedo, no me das miedo**— volvió a dirigirse a ella**—, si quieres gritarle al mundo que me gusta una chica, hazlo…no me importa, a mí no me vas a extorsionar como Brody, ni me vas a manipular como a Jane**— espetó enfurecida**—, ¿Sabes que tu novia quería que te obligase a entrar en el coro?, ¿No te ha dado esa versión?— **volvía a mirar a Quinn

**—En primer lugar**— la interrumpió Quinn**—, ella no es mi novia…y en segundo lugar, estás mintiendo…¿Verdad Santana?—** la miró a punto de estallar en lágrimas—, **¿Verdad que eso no es cierto?**

Pero Santana no respondió.

El gesto descompuesto de Quinn y las lágrimas que empezaban a caer ya por sus mejillas, tocaron el corazón la latina que solo se limitó a bajar la mirada y lamentarse.

**—¡Vamos!**— insistió Rachel**—, ¡dile de quien era el plan!, ¡dile cuántas veces he querido retirarme y no me habéis dejado….porque me amenazabais con hacerle daño!, ¡Vamos!, ¡Obligó a Brody a que me besara justo cuando tú llegabas a la fiesta!, ¿No te lo ha dicho?**

**—¡Cállate!—** respondió Santana volviendo en sí.

**—No…no me lo creo**— se lamentó de nuevo Quinn—, **¿Por qué Santana?, ¿Por qué te empeñas en joderme la vida?**

—**Quinn no**— interrumpió dirigiéndose ella, dejando a un lado a Rachel que empezaba a ser una simple testigo de la verdadera disputa—, **yo no quiero hacerte daño, ¿Entiendes?, yo solo quería que volvieras a tenerme en tu vida**— sollozó.

**—¿¡Cómo!?—** gritó rabiosa—, **¿Obligándola a que se metiese en mi vida?—** señaló a Rachel—, **sabías que me iba a enamorar de ella y ahora querías hacerme ver que era lo peor…¿Verdad?**

**—No Quinn, yo solo quería tenerte en el club…pero la estúpida ésta se encaprichó de ti**— susurró entre lágrimas**—, Quinn yo te quiero…y llevo tres años esperando una jodida oportunidad y ya la merezco…no podía permitir que ésta imbécil me robase lo que me pertenece… tú y yo juntas…¿Recuerdas?.**

—**Márchate Santana**…**vete de aquí, por favor**— replicó llevándose las manos a la cara—, **¡sal de mi vida de una jodida vez!**

—**Quinn por favor**…—le suplicó**—, déjame que te explique.**

**—¡Que te vayas!—** le gritó— , **y no vuelvas a mirarme, no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra ni te acerques a mí, porque te aseguro que no me vas a volverás a ver nunca más, ¿Me oyes?**

**—Quinn…**

**—¡Vete!—** volvió a gritar rompiendo por completo el llanto de Santana, que no pudo más que bajar la cabeza ante la imponente presencia de Quinn y salió corriendo del apartamento tras recoger sus zapatos, dejando tras ella un portazo que hizo retumbar toda la estancia, incluidas a Rachel y Quinn, que quedaron completamente a solas en mitad del pequeño salón.

Se miraban, contenían un llanto que se hacía más visible en Quinn y negaban rotundamente estar viviendo aquello con el movimiento de sus cabezas.

**—¿Por qué me has hecho esto?—** preguntó Quinn completamente devastada.

**—Tú me has engañado…sigues siendo una de ellas.**

** —Hipócrita…**

** —¿Estabas con ella en la cama?**

—**Vete…**—susurró Quinn con la voz quebrada, sintiendo que el mismo dolor que sentía por haber vuelto a caer en una de las artimañas de Santana, aumentaba tras mirarla a los ojos y recordar todo lo que había vivido con ella.

—**Veo que sí**— respondió hundida, pero manteniendo la firmeza**—, soy yo la que no quiere volver a verte**—masculló sin ser consciente de la crudeza de sus palabras.

Palabras que por supuesto no sentía, pero que el orgullo las hacía salir con rabia.

No habló, o al menos no se le entendió. Quinn masculló algo justo en el mismo instante en el que Rachel la esquivaba para abandonar el apartamento, pero ésta no se detuvo a tratar de averiguar qué había dicho. Simplemente caminó hacia la salida y tras lanzar una última mirada hacia Quinn, que había decidido seguir dándole la espalda, cerró la puerta tras ella dejándola completamente a solas.

Y eso es lo que pensó Quinn tras escuchar el sonido de la misma y distinguir la silueta de la morena pasar junto a su ventana; volvía a estar sola, volvía a sentirse sola a pesar de haber luchado contra ese sentimiento durante toda su vida.

Volvía a sentir como el corazón se le rompía en mil pedazos cuando creía que ya lo había recuperado con ella, con Rachel Berry.

**—Otra vez…sola**— susurró entre lágrimas—, **otra vez. **

* * *

**Proximo capitulo. 17 de Julio.  
**


	26. Satine

Capítulo 26

Satine

Siete.

Siete días encerrada en su apartamento.

Siete días asistiendo solo a las clases necesarias y ocupando el resto del día en estudiar los más de doscientos folios que tenía de apuntes en aquellas asignaturas que nada tenían que ver con los ensayos, con la expresión corporal o la danza.

Rachel creía que iba a empezar a enloquecer. Jamás había tenido que estar tanto tiempo dedicándole al estudio, lo normal era dedicarle un par de horas diarias y nada más, pero había descubierto que era lo único que conseguía apartar de su mente todo el revuelo de sentimientos tras la pelea con había vuelto a llamarla, ni a verla. Ella no la había buscado y Quinn parecía que tampoco había puesto de su parte por hablar con ella.

Fue extraño aclimatarse a aquella nueva rutina en la que de repente, tras más de un mes encontrándosela en cualquier parte del campus, a cualquier hora y bajo cualquier circunstancia, Quinn desaparecía por completo y no dejaba ni rastro de ella.

No volvió a verla en la biblioteca, a la que no tuvo más remedio que ir para devolver uno de los libros. Ni la encontró en el jardín donde ella solía comer con Kurt y Marley los miércoles y que curiosamente, pertenecía a uno de los edificios donde Quinn daba clases a aquella misma hora.

Se la había tragado la tierra, y solo hubo una persona que le confirmó que seguía con vida tras aquella total y absoluta desaparición; Marley. La había visto en el club de lectura, y aunque en aquella ocasión ni siquiera la miró ni le habló como la vez anterior, pudo confirmarle a Rachel que aún seguía su rutina diaria, aunque quizás con horarios diferentes.

Lo cierto es que aquel enclaustramiento y la obligación de estudiar, habían logrado en Rachel algo completamente inusual en su personalidad; convertirse en un ogro, o al menos así la describía Marley.

Respuestas cortantes, malos gestos o completa y absoluta ignorancia respecto a ella y Kurt. Rachel no estaba pasando por su mejor momento y todo ello se reflejaba en su mal humor y las continuas disputas con su compañera de apartamento y con cualquier ser humano que llegase a cruzar su camino con el de ella.

Aquel viernes no iba a ser diferente.

Después de haber acudido a una solitaria clase en aquella mañana, regresaba al apartamento y recuperaba su monotonía de sentarse frente a su escritorio, con una gran taza de café y solo la luz de su lamparita iluminando los apuntes.

**—¿Hola!, ¿Hay alguien en casa?**— la voz de Marley rompió el silencio abrumador de la casa en aquella mañana y Rachel ya comenzó a lamentarse**—, ¿Rachel?—** cuestionó metros antes de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de la morena.

**—¿Quieres dejar de gritar?**— replicó malhumorada—, **¡Estoy aquí!**

**—Hey…tranquila**— respondió la chica tras abrir la puerta y descubrirla en el interior—, **no estaba segura de que fueses a estar…**

**—Pues estoy**— interrumpió sin levantar la vista de los apuntes.

**—¿Qué te pasa?**— preguntó sabiendo de sobra la respuesta—, ¿**Por qué no dejas el mal humor para el teatro y esas clases de interpretación?**

**—¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos?**— respondió cortante—, **estoy estudiando…así que déjame en paz.**

**—¡No!—** perdió la paciencia**—, no estás estudiando, estás escondiéndote…y vas a terminar loca si sigues aquí con la luz apagada**— recriminó al tiempo que caminaba hacia ella y abría la ventana que permanecía sobre el escritorio, permitiendo que la luz cegara por completo a Rachel.

**—¿Qué haces?**— alzó la voz**—, ¿Me quieres dejar en paz?**

—**Rachel…espabila**— se acercó**—, deja de hacer el imbécil y deja de luchar contra el mundo, eres ridícula.**

**—¿Ridícula yo?**— la miró enfurecida.

—**Sí, tú…mírate, llevas una semana en guerra con nosotros y no te hemos hecho nada. Pareces una cría… **

**—¿Yo soy una cría?—**interrumpió**—,¿Y me lo dices tú?,¿La que chatea con a saber qué tipo de perturbador?, ¿La que cree que detrás de esa estúpida pantalla va a estar el amor de su vida?...¿Yo soy la cría?**

—**Ah bueno… veo que me estabas esperando para tomarla conmigo.**

—**No, eres tú la que has llegado aquí y no paras decirme idioteces, eres tú la que no me deja estudiar.**

—**Yo venía para preguntarte si querías mi ordenador como otros días, no ha molestarte. Pero ¿Sabes qué?, tienes razón…es imposible entrar aquí y no perder la paciencia contigo y con tu actitud, ¡estás insoportable!.**

**—¡Estoy estudiando!, ¿Qué parte de estoy estudiando no entiendes?**

**—Eres una estúpida**— murmuró afectada por la actitud que Rachel había empezado a mostrar con ella, no solo aquel día, sino durante toda la semana.

**—¿Dónde vas?—** cuestionó la morena tras ver como Marley optaba por dejarla de nuevo a solas y abandonaba la habitación completamente dolida.

**—A seguir con mi vida**— espetó desde el salón alterando aún más Rachel. Si había algo que realmente le molestaba, era que la dejasen en mitad de una discusión y eso Marley lo hacía cada vez que ambas se enzarzaban en alguna disputa.

Tanto le molestaba que no dudó en abandonar ella también su habitación, presa del orgullo, averiguar que tramaba Marley, y por qué estaba allí a aquella hora.

**—¿Tú no deberías estar en clase?—** preguntó déspota.

—**Sí, de hecho me voy ya**— respondió sin mirarla**—, solo pasaba cerca y recordé que no tenías tu ordenador disponible y…mira por donde, también pensé que podrías necesitarlo para estudiar…sin embargo tú me recibes con ese mal humor de ogro que tienes y a mí se me quitan las ganas incluso de mirarte.**

**—No tengo mal humor.**

—**Sí, sí que tienes mal humor. Estás desquiciada por lo que te han hecho esas estúpidas y en vez de olvidarte de ello y pasar, te dedicas a pagarlo con nosotros. Porque a Kurt también lo tratas mal. Y no me extrañaría nada que tus padres decidiesen venir después de cómo les hablaste ayer por teléfono. Estás insoportable.**

**—¡No os digo nada!, sois vosotros los que no paráis de tratarme como si estuviera enferma y eso me pone mal, porque me hace recordar todo lo que me ha pasado, ¿Entiendes?**— volvía a mostrarse nerviosa.

**—¿Cómo si estuvieras enferma?**

—**Sí, cada vez que vuelvo de la facultad y me meto en mi habitación, me preguntas…¿Estás bien, Rachel?, ¿Necesitas algo?. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta si me hablas así?, pues me siento la chica más estúpida del universo porque dos imbéciles le han tomado el pelo e incluso se ha llegado a enamorar de una de ellas**— respondió con la voz entre cortada—, **no me hace bien que me lo estéis recordando.**

**—Si te pregunto es porque te veo mal**— se acercó**—, veo que te metes ahí y no sales a menos que sea para comer y tú, tú nunca te has portado así. Tú sales a hacer ejercicio, buscas cursos de bailes y todas esas cosas que tanto te gustan. **

**—Estoy metida en los exámenes finales**— le aclaró—, **y llevo un mes sin estudiar apenas por culpa de Quinn y de la otra estúpida, ¿Qué quieres que haga?. Te recuerdo que termino el curso dentro de una semana. **

**—Ok…perfecto, sigue enclaustrada y sigue con tu mal humor. Me haré a la idea de que es por culpa de los exámenes por lo que estás así y no volveré a preguntarte, ¿De acuerdo?**

—**Es lo único que deseo. **— Respondió un poco más tranquila**— Si, si necesito algo…te lo diré, te lo prometo.**

**—Eso espero. **— La miró de soslayo**—Tengo que marcharme, ¿Vas a querer el ordenador?**

—**Me vendría bien, el mío aún lo tiene el amigo de Kurt y no sé cuándo diablos lo va a arreglar.**

**—Pues aquí te lo dejo. —** Musitó dejando el portátil sobre la mesilla que presidía el salón compartido— **Que pases buena mañana…o lo que queda de ella.**

**—¿No vienes a comer?**

—**No, tengo varias prácticas ahora y no me da tiempo.**

**—Ok…pues comeré a solas**— balbuceó viendo como Marley ya se disponía a abandonar el apartamento y ella volvía a quedarse allí, de nuevo, enclaustrada con aquella sensación de malestar que no conseguía marcharse de su cuerpo y sin encontrar la solución que al menos, la hiciera menguar.

Estudiar era lo único que podía apartarla un poco de aquello y con esa intención regresó a su habitación tras hacerse con una botella de agua y el ordenador de Marley , que le empezó a mostrar aquellas imágenes a las que hacían referencia sus apuntes y que tuvo que estar imaginando por culpa de no tener el suyo a disposición.

Definitivamente, así era mucho más sencillo estudiar y comprender lo que aquellas palabras trataban de describir. Ahora sí sabía cómo lucían los antiguos teatros griegos, y cómo vestían los protagonistas de algunas de las obras más importantes de la historia, y gracias a ello, el tiempo de estudio empezó a ser productivo y logró mantener su mente a salvo de los pensamientos que no paraban de atosigarla.

Sin embargo no todo iba a resultar tan fácil.

A Rachel, la buena suerte hacía ya días que la había abandonado, de eso estaba completamente convencida, pero en aquel instante, justo cuando acababa de repasar el tema más complicado y ver que lo tenía perfectamente memorizado, escuchó un extraño sonido proceder del ordenador que le llamó la atención.

Tuvo que buscar entre las distintas ventanas que mantenía abierta para saber qué era lo que insistía constantemente en dejar sonar una pequeña alarma, y a punto estuvo de escupir el sorbo de agua que daba cuando descubrió de dónde procedía.

Una pequeña ventana se abría en la parte inferior y alguien con un sobrenombre terriblemente familiar apareció de la repente; Nala.

La sorpresa y el desconcierto hicieron que Rachel mirase a su alrededor como si hubiera más personas pendiente de ese hola que aquella chica le hacía llegar a través del ordenador, y los nervios empezaron a jugarle una mala pasada. La primera idea que tuvo, fue la de cerrar rápidamente el ordenador, luego rondó por su mente el responderle y dejarle claro que no era Marley quien estaba allí, sin embargo tampoco llevó a cabo aquella acción y esperó pacientemente algún comentario más.

Empezaba a ser consciente de que era la mejor oportunidad que podía tener para saber quién era y qué pretendía aquella desconocida de Marley, pero aventurarse a preguntarle sería probablemente ponerla en una situación complicada y conseguiría que su mejor amiga la odiase de por vida.

_Satine_; **Hola **

Envió tras pensarlo durante varios minutos y volvió a sorprenderse al descubrir el nombre que utilizaba Marley para mantener su anonimato; Satine

Previsible, pensó Rachel tras recordar que Moulin Rouge era el musical favorito de su amiga.

_Nala_; **¿Cómo estás?**

_Satine_**; Bien, ¿Y tú?— **Acertó a responder si saber muy bien si aquella sería la forma correcta de hacerse pasar por Marley y saciar su curiosidad de una vez por todas.

_Nala ;_ **Muy bien**

_Satine ;_ **Estoy, estoy un poco ocupada… ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?— **Cuestionó tratando de no alargar demasiado aquello.

_Nala_ ; **Eh, no…pensé que podríamos hablar un poco.**

_Satine _; **Tengo cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo estudiar.**

No habló. Nala, tal y como rezaba en la parte superior de aquella ventana, parecía estar escribiendo algo que no terminaba de enviar y que comenzaba a preocupar a Rachel.

Marley y aquella chica llevaban meses hablándose, así que por lógica, ambas tendrían una manera más personal de entablar conversación. Rachel empezó a temer que se hubiera percatado de que no era Satine quien estaba detrás de aquella pantalla.

_Nala ;_ **Ok, no te molesto mucho más pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte.**

_Satine _; **Adelante, pregunta**.

Rachel no pudo evitar mostrar su curiosidad tras aquel misterio que lograba crear aquella chica acerca de una supuesta pregunta que, al parecer y por lo que dudaba y tardaba en hacérsela, tendría que ser importante.

_ Nala ; _**¿Podríamos vernos?**

Palideció. Rachel abría la boca a más no poder tras leer aquella pregunta y volvía a mirar a su alrededor, como si aquel gesto le permitiese averiguar que no era una cámara oculta, que no era una broma o una ilusión, que no se había quedado dormida encima del escritorio y soñaba con aquella absurda historia que tantos quebraderos de cabeza les había traído, tanto a Marley como a ella misma.

La idea de creer que aquella tal Nala era un chico con otro tipo de intenciones, seguía presente en su mente y no se iba a marchar de ella hasta que la viese por sus propios ojos.

¿Qué mejor oportunidad que aquella?

Le estaba pidiendo una cita y ella misma podría asegurarse de que su mejor amiga, no corría ningún tipo de peligro con aquella desconocida. Tardó como cinco minutos en responder con aquella frase. Sabía que estaba mal, que Marley no se lo iba a perdonar pero tenía que hacerlo sí o sí.

_Satine_ ; **Sí, estoy deseando verte.**

La incertidumbre la había llevado a levantarse de la silla y observar la pantalla mientras caminaba indecisa por su habitación, sabiendo que estaba metiéndose en un nuevo lío, más aún cuando recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

_Nala ;_ **Ok, dime hora y lugar.**

_Satine;_ **¿Puedes hoy?**

Preguntó rápidamente, sabiendo que el tiempo jugaba en su contra y que Marley probablemente hablaría con ella por la noche.

_Nala__**;**_** Estaba pensando en eso, ¿Qué tal ésta tarde?**

No podía creerlo.

Rachel volvía a tomar asiento frente al ordenador tras ver como todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, y empezó a lamentarse por Marley.

Aquella chica la había rechazado supuestamente, tres veces en menos de un mes, y ahora en apenas cinco minutos ella ya había conseguido una cita para aquel mismo día.

Tan surrealista como sospechoso. Y esa sospecha hizo que Rachel siguiera hacia adelante con el plan.

Un cambio de opinión tan radical debía tener algún motivo y ella se iba a encargar de averiguarlo. Si Marley quería enfadarse con ella cuando lo supiera, pues ya tendría tiempo para conseguir que la perdonase, pero no iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad.

_Satine;_ **¿A las 3?**

_Nala_; **Perfecto… ¿Dónde?**

Tardó varios minutos en buscar el lugar más idóneo para aquel encuentro, aunque lo que realmente quería era ver si era una chica y no lo que pensaba que lugar con más personas era lo indicado.

_ Satine_ ; **¿Conoces la cafetería Untittled?**

_Nala ;_ **Claro**

Hecho, pensó Rachel tras aquella respuesta. Supo que no había marcha atrás y que se la estaba jugando por Marley, aunque lo cierto es que su curiosidad también la incitó a hacer aquello.

Empezaba a sentir que las malas influencias se habían adueñado de parte de su personalidad, y estar tanto tiempo entre mentiras y planes, con Santana, Jane, Brody y Quinn, la habían llevado a actuar así.

_ Satine_ ; **Perfecto. ¿Nos vemos allí?**

_Nala;_ **Allí estaré. ¿Cómo vas a ir vestida?**

Punto clave de la cita. Si lo que pretendía era averiguar que aquel personaje no estuviese mintiendo a Marley, no necesitaba que la viese a ella precisamente, ni que supiese que era ella quien se estaba haciendo pasar por su cita. Así que la mejor solución que pudo encontrar fue la de una nueva mentira, otra más.

_Satine __**;**_** Llevaré una camiseta azul y un sombrero de un color más claro— **Mintió. Por supuesto que mintió. Rachel no pensaba quitarse su blusa blanca y los shorts que vestía.

_Nala;_ **Está bien.**

_Satine ;_ **¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo sabré que eres tú?— **se interesó tras ver como guardaba silencio por más tiempo del debido. Era primordial saber cómo iba a ir vestida para poder saber quién era, aunque cada vez tenía más claro que aquella chica, o chico, le iba a mentir.

_Nala;_ **Llevaré una blusa rosa.**

Escueta respuesta después de tardar tanto en escribirlo, pensó Rachel que confirmaba aquella sensación de creer que todo estaba siendo una malévola broma de aquella desconocida.

_ Satine_ **; Ok. Espero que no me hagas esperar, soy bastante puntual y me apetece mucho conocerte**— sabía que se estaba excediendo con aquello, pero quería conocer un poco más y ver las reacciones de aquella chica.

_Nala ;_ **Tranquila, estaré allí a la hora pactada. **

Basta Rachel, pensó tras leer de nuevo como aquel personaje no se mojaba en darle algo que pudiese convencerla de que estaba haciéndolo bien. Sus respuestas siempre tardaban en llegar y cuando lo hacía, eran tan escuetas y directas, que poco o nada podía replicar.

_Nala _**; Te dejo que sigas estudiando. Te veo a las 3 en el Untittled Café.**

_Satine _**; Ok. Allí estaré.**

Enviar aquella última frase no supuso alivio alguno para Rachel, menos aun cuando Nala abandonó la conversación de manera fulminante. Ni siquiera se despidió, ni tuvo palabras cariñosas, tal y como Marley repetía una y otra vez.

Nada de lo poco que había podido conversar con ella, se asemejaba a la imagen idílica que Marley daba de aquella desconocida, con la que tenía multitud de conversaciones en las que ambas conseguían desahogarse, en las que incluso llegó a surgir, por parte siempre de su amiga, una extraña atracción que empezaba a causarle problemas de autoestima tras la negativa a acceder a conocerla.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Rachel había conseguido en diez minutos lo que Marley no pudo en cinco meses, y eso era motivo más que suficiente para no arrepentirse, al no desechar la idea, y seguir adelante con la firme intención de descubrir si a su mejor amiga, también había alguien jugándole una mala pasada.


	27. Nala

Capítulo 27

Nala

Pantalón corto, camiseta blanca y el ordenador de Marley perfectamente resguardado en el maletín que llevaba colgado al hombro.

Rachel dejaba la bicicleta en el aparcamiento frente a la entrada de la cafetería Untittled y trataba de serenar sus nervios tras asegurarse de que apenas faltaban 15 minutos para las tres en punto de la tarde.

No. No se había equivocado, ni había adelantado su llegada por los nervios, sino que lo hacía para tener una mejor visión de quien entraba y salía de aquella cafetería. Dudaba que Nala estuviese allí con tanto tiempo de antelación y eso jugaba a su favor.

El maletín del ordenador entre sus manos, tampoco era casual.

Salir del apartamento y dejarlo allí, podría provocar un desaguisado digno de batalla campal si Marley regresaba al apartamento y descubría la conversación en la pantalla o donde quisiera que se guardase, porque a pesar de estar investigando durante más de media hora después de la conversación, Rachel no pudo descubrir qué tenía que hacer para evitar que su amiga se percatase de aquel pequeño detalle. Aunque lo cierto es que de poco le iba a servir cuando su querida Nala, si es que acudía a aquella cita, le recriminase su ausencia. Pero eso era algo que ya solucionaría.

Lo único que le importaba en aquel instante en el que ya se adentraba en la cafetería, era buscar la mejor mesa que le otorgara una visión completa de la pequeña sala que conformaba la cafetería.

Agradeció que no hubiese demasiadas personas, sin embargo a punto estuvo de perder toda noción cuando entre aquellas personas, descubrió a alguien que sí conocía, y más de la cuenta, aunque no estuviese segura.

Una mesa con dos chicos que debatían sobre algo que leían, otra mesa más a la izquierda donde una chica tomaba café y anotaba algo en una libreta. En la tercera mesa que estaba ocupada, una pareja, ambos con sendos ordenadores frente a ellos y sin apenas dirigirse la mirada mientras tomaban un café, y justo en la esquina opuesta, junto a uno de los ventanales, una chica que observaba detenidamente la pantalla de su notebook y permanecía ausente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras escuchaba música a través de unos cascos.

Una chica que por supuesto conocía y que fue la que le hizo palidecer. Quinn.

Rachel se detuvo unos segundos en la entrada, observándola completamente desconcertada y tratando de pensar con rapidez sobre qué hacer y cómo desenvolverse con la presencia de la rubia en aquel lugar, y no tuvo más remedio que reaccionar cuándo ésta la descubría en el lugar.

La mirada de desconcierto de Quinn bien podía compararse con la de Rachel, que rápidamente la desvió hacia el lado opuesto y se apresuró en recorrer la distancia que la separaba de la mesa que había decidido ocupar. Solo había una pequeña pero diferencia abismal entre su mirada y la de ella; Quinn alzaba su ceja y Rachel no conseguía eliminar esa imagen de su mente, tanto que incluso llegó a tropezar con algunas de las sillas que le entorpecían el trayecto.

Recorrer algunos metros no era complicado, ni nada que pudiera resultar extraño a no ser que sintieses la mirada de Quinn escrutando cada movimiento y siguiendo al detalle cada gesto que realizaba. Y eso era lo que Rachel sentía al tiempo que sorteaba las diferentes mesas y colocaba las sillas hacia cada lado.

Sabía que Quinn la estaba mirando, y aunque su corazón se había encogido a más no poder, podía escuchar sus latidos con tanta fuerza que temía ser víctima de algún fallo cardiaco.

Hasta la garganta se le había secado cuando tomó asiento en la mesa y miró de soslayo a una Quinn que no había dejado de mirarla en ningún momento, solo en ese instante en el que sus ojos volvían a cruzarse y decidía recuperar su postura frente al ordenador, pero sin poder eliminar la tensión que parecía apoderarse de ella.

Rachel no tardó en acomodar el ordenador sobre la mesa, y con paso firme se acercó a la barra dispuesta a pedir el cuarto café que se tomaba aquel día. Si sus nervios tuviesen pies, hacía ya horas que no había parado de correr, sin duda. Quinn, después de su interrogante mirada llena de desconcierto y confusión, no volvió a mirarla, al menos Rachel no la vio en ningún momento dirigir su mirada hacia ella. Había vuelto a prestar atención a su ordenador y olvidarse de su presencia. Justo lo que ella debía o tenía que hacer.

Estaba allí con la única idea de poder descubrir y conocer a Nala, y no para estar continuamente observando a Quinn, a quien hacía ya siete días que no veía.

Lo cierto es que no pudo evitar emocionarse, sobre todo después de regresar a su mesa y situarse en ella con el ordenador abierto, para excusarse de su presencia en el local con algún motivo y saborear aquel café que poco o nada tenía que ver con el que a ella le gustaba.

No podía evitar emocionarse al saber que Quinn estaba justo allí, a escasos metros de ella y que ni siquiera parecía mostrar interés alguno, ni la más mínima curiosidad dada su total y absoluta pasividad. La estaba ignorando como nunca antes lo habían hecho, y le dolía. Le dolía a pesar de saber que ella también estaba enfadada, que ella también se había sentido engañada y utilizada por ella y Santana.

No era justo para tener aquella sensación de culpabilidad en la que ambas habían tenido mucho que ver, pero aun así no iba a ceder, no al menos hasta que ella diese un paso hacia adelante, si es que pensaba darlo algún día.

Trató de no pensarlo. Aunque era algo que se escapaba de sus manos, Rachel se limitó a permanecer sentada y comenzar un escrutinio absoluto de todos los clientes que había en aquel instante en el bar y los que podían entrar.

No había sospechosos, nadie cumplía con la vestimenta que Nala había dado para poder encontrarse con ella y quiso entender que aún no había llegado. Eso , o que le había mentido.

La pareja que se situaba frente a ella no estaba entre las opciones. La chica apenas terminó de tomarse su café, tomó de la mano a su compañero y ambos abandonaron la cafetería después de casi diez minutos de su llegada.

Quedaban dos chicos más y una chica que centraba toda su atención.

Aunque no vestía tal y como Nala se había descrito, si podría ser el perfil que esperaba. Seguía escribiendo cosas en una libreta mientras disfrutaba de un café, completamente a solas y sin previsión de abandonar la cafetería en un corto espacio de tiempo.

Los otros dos chicos que hablaban sin parar tampoco completaban el papel de sospechoso, al igual que Quinn, a quien fue a mirar de nuevo por pura inercia y seguía cabizbaja, con el gesto serio y una extraña mueca en la comisura de sus labios que hacía mostrar un halo de pena bastante desconcertante.

Fue en ese mismo instante, mientras Rachel la miraba sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, cuando Quinn alzó la vista hacia ella por encima de la pantalla de su ordenador y conseguía aguantarla hasta que Rachel no pudo más y cedió desviándola de nuevo hacia su café.

Empezaba a tener tanta necesidad por hablar con ella que incluso era capaz de tragarse su orgullo.

15:02 pm.

El ordenador le marcaba la hora exacta y Rachel lanzaba la mirada hacia la entrada de la cafetería, tratando de olvidarse de la estupidez de acercarse a Quinn y hablarle y centrándose en llevar a cabo lo que había ido a hacer. Habían pasado 13 minutos, exactamente desde que llegó a la cafetería y ninguna chica con la vestimenta indicada, había dado señales de vida.

Sin embargo si vio aparecer a quien menos esperaba en aquel momento y que estuvo a punto de provocarle un paro cardiaco.

Marley accedía al interior de la cafetería acompañada por un chico y una chica. Rachel se descompuso. Era la última persona que deseaba ver, después de Quinn, en aquella situación y al parecer el mismo desconcierto se adueñó de Marley tras descubrirla.

No tardó en disculparse con sus compañeros que no dudaron en acercarse a la barra y se dirigió hacia ella, con paso firme y mostrando un gesto de confusión que empezaba a hacer temblar a Rachel.

La morena trató de sonreír mientras abría una página web al azar en el ordenador de la chica y disimulaba.

**—¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿No ibas a estar estudiando en casa?**— fueron sus primeras cuestiones ante una Rachel que no sabía como controlar sus nervios.

—**Eh…sí, pero…pero te hice caso**—balbuceó tratando de estabilizar su pulso**—. Pensé que quizás salir un poco me vendría bien y bueno, aquí… aquí también puedo estudiar algo.**

**—Ya…con Quinn justo ahí atrás, ¿No?—** susurró Marley con intención.

**—Eh… ¿Quinn?—** fingió torpemente mientras lanzaba una mirada hacia la rubia, que sin duda las observaba con el mismo halo de desconcierto que ella tenía—, **eh no, no…ni siquiera me he fijado en ella…además, ha llegado después que yo—** mintió tratando de evitar que la discusión se alargara.

**—¿En qué quedamos?, ¿No sabias que estaba aquí o la has visto entrar? **

**—Eh…no sé, la vi entrar—** se excusó—, **¿Qué pasa?, ¿También me vas a recriminar que salga a tomar algo?**

**—No…no, me parece perfecto— **respondió.

**—¿Y tú qué haces aquí?**

**—Pues he venido con Roger y Marion a comprar algo de café antes de seguir con las clases, suelo venir aquí siempre.**

—¿**Ah sí?, vaya…no, no lo sabía.**

**—Está cerca de mis aulas**— explicó mientras gesticulaba en dirección a sus amigos, que ya pedían por ella en la barra**—. ¿Y tú has venido aquí alguna vez?**

**—Pues…solo una, con ella**— miró de soslayo a Quinn.

—**Es un buen lugar**— respondió siguiendo con la mirada a Rachel y centrándose en la rubia, que en ese instante volvía a mirarlas y le dejaba una nerviosa sonrisa a Marley, a modo de saludo y que ésta devolvió con un leve gesto de su mano.

**—¿Puedes dejar de saludarla?**— musitó Rachel**—, te recuerdo que se ha reído de mí.**

**—Solo he sido educada**— replicó**—. Ha sido ella quien me ha hecho un gesto**.

**—Ya…ya la he visto**— respondió recuperando el mal humor que la acompañaba durante aquellos días—, **pero eres mi amiga y no deberías darle el gusto.**

**—Ay…cállate Rachel**— susurró molesta por la actitud—, **será mejor que te deje…no quiero terminar discutiendo de nuevo contigo.**

**—Ok…ok…vete, pásatelo bien con tus amigos y estudia mucho**— espetó volviendo a centrar la vista en la pantalla del ordenador**—, y ésta noche cuando regreses a casa, habla con tu querida novia y así duermes con una sonrisa boba**— añadió conscientemente.

**—No tienes gracia ninguna, no eres divertida, Rachel… ¿Lo sabes?**

**—¿No vas a hablar con ella?—**cuestionó esta vez con la firme intención de recibir la respuesta que necesitaba.

**—No, no puedo hablar con ella porque no está.**

**—¿Cómo que no está?—**se interesó confusa.

**—No, está de viaje y no puede conectarse**—respondió como si nada, pero para Rachel aquella respuesta no le fue indiferente, sino todo lo contrario. Una extraña sensación de malestar le golpeó directamente en el estómago**—, ¿Pasa algo?**

**—Eh…no, nada.**

—**Tienes mala cara, ¿Estás bien de veras?**

—**Sí, sí claro**— respondió tratando de sonar convincente, pero lo cierto es que ni ella misma lo creyó. Supo aguantar estoicamente la obsesiva mirada de Marley antes de que sus compañeros se acercasen a ella.

**—Ok…te veo luego en casa.**

—**Perfecto**— respondió tensa—, **que sea leve**— añadió en referencia a las clases que iba a tomar y a las que ya se dirigía tras despedirse de ella y de Quinn, a quien no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada y saludarla de nuevo desde la lejanía ante la atónita mirada de Rachel, que veía en aquel gesto un hecho de rebeldía contra su amistad.

Pero no era eso lo que rondó por su mente cuando vio desaparecer a su amiga, ni siquiera se sintió ofendida porque le saludase. Lo que realmente empezaba a preocuparle, era ese dato que Marley le había dado de su querida amiga cibernética, y que no concordaba con lo que había estado haciendo durante todo el medio día.

Si Nala estaba fuera de la ciudad, ¿Quién había aceptado aquella cita?, ¿Quién supuestamente le había hablado aquella mañana cuando se suponía que Marley sabía que no estaba disponible?, ¿Qué diablos estaba sucediendo?

Esa fue la última cuestión que rondó por su mente antes de tomar la decisión de buscar aquella pequeña ventana de chat que pertenecía al foro y que aparecía como desconectada en la barra inferior de la pantalla del ordenador.

Quería descubrir que estaba sucediendo, pero el desconcierto y la confusión no se iban a marchar de su mente tras conectar aquel chat y recibir una notificación que aceleró aún más su pulso.

Nala estaba conectada y le había hablado.

_Nala;_ **Teníamos una cita, ¿No?**

Cinco minutos. Ese era el tiempo que aquella pregunta llena de sarcasmo llevaba esperando una respuesta y el desconcierto comenzó a golpear a Rachel, que sentía como los nervios se iban apoderando de su estado anímico.

No supo por qué, pero no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada hacia Quinn, que un tanto ausente miraba a través del ventanal que quedaba a su lado y la ignoraba por completo.

_Satine_; **Sí, por eso te estoy esperando.**

Rachel respondió con el temblor apoderándose de sus dedos y esperando una respuesta que tardó varios minutos en llegar.

_Nala_; **¿Dónde? Estoy en la cafetería y no estás.**

Un sorbo de café que a punto estuvo de bañar su pantalla y una reacción que la hizo levantarse de la silla como si algo la hubiese golpeado. Tanto que llamó la atención de los tres únicos clientes que había en el local en aquella hora. Los dos chicos que seguían con un libro entre las manos y Quinn, a quien miró con el gesto completamente confuso.

La rubia se percató del extraño movimiento de Rachel y de cómo parecía querer gritar o salir corriendo de allí.

Tenía tal mueca de desconcierto que incluso llegó a asustarla. No dudó en cuestionarla con la mirada, y Rachel actuó cerrando de golpe el ordenador y sujetándolo entre sus brazos mientras se decidía a responder aquella inevitable cuestión que empezaba a azotarla.

No supo como pudo hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

Caminó hacia Quinn sin perderla de vista, con el gesto serio y tenso, tanto que Quinn no pudo evitar mirarla temerosa por la reacción que había tenido y por como caminaba hacia ella.

Tomó aire cuando a punto estaba de llegar junto a la mesa y se detuvo frente a ella aferrándose al ordenador portátil.

**—¿Qué?—** fue Quinn la primera en hablar tras el silencio incomodo al que la tenía sometida Rachel.

**—¿Cuántas mentiras más tienes guardadas?—** preguntó sin pensar.

**—¿Qué?, ¿De qué hablas?. No quiero verte, ni quiero que me hables así que déjame en paz, estoy ocupada.**

**—¿Ocupada?**—replicó sin perder la compostura—, **¿Con qué?, ¿Tratando de reírte de otra chica más?**

**—¿De qué estás hablando, Rachel?, escúchame…no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, ¿De acuerdo?, ni de hablar…**

—**Pues habla con Satine**— soltó tratando de evitar que la voz se le quebrara. Sin embargo no lo consiguió, y ese efecto unido al nombre, hicieron reaccionar a Quinn que abrió los ojos como nunca los había abierto y dejó que su mandíbula cayese vertiginosamente.

**—¿Qué?...no, no…no me lo puedo creer**—balbuceó—, **¿Tú eres Satine?—** preguntó tensando la mandíbula, casi con una amenaza palpándose en aquella pregunta.

**—¿Tú eres Nala?**

**—Oh dios mío…oh dios**— se lamentó cubriéndose la cara con las manos**—, no me lo puedo creer, no me lo puedo…**

**—¡Yo sí que no me lo creo!, ¿Cuántas mentiras más tienes guardadas?, por amor de dios, Quinn, ¿Estás enferma? .**

**—¿Enferma?, tú sí que eres una enferma**— respondió tratando de no alzar la voz—, **te has dedicado a pedir citas cuando se supone que estabas conmigo…que yo te gustaba, ¿Y me llamas mentirosa a mí?**

**—¿Qué?, no, no…yo no he pedido citas**— replicó.

**—Sí que has pedido, tres de hecho…**

**—¡Yo no!—**respondió rápidamente—, **fue Marley.**

**—¿Qué?**

—**Satine es Marley**— explicó—, **es ella quien habla contigo…y eres tú la que me has mentido, eres tú la que me decía que te gustaba y aprovechabas cada noche para conquistarla. **

**—¿Marley?**— balbuceó aún desconcertada—, **oh dios…**

**—Sí, eso digo yo…oh dios, ¿Cómo he podido enamorarme de alguien como tú?, eres un… eres una arpía…sí, Kurt tenía razón, eres una maldita manipuladora que…**

**—¡Basta!—** la detuvo tras volver en sí**—, no te consiento que me insultes, ¿Ok?—** miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les prestaba atención, y tuvo suerte, porque los dos chicos que estaban en la cafetería habían desaparecido y el camarero apenas se dejaba ver tras la barra.

**—Te mereces eso y mucho más**— replicó—, **escúchame…no te acerques a Marley, ¿Me oyes?, si lo haces te juro que…**

**—Yo no soy Nala**— interrumpió silenciando a Rachel.

**—¿Qué?, pero si me acabas de decir que…**

**—No soy yo, es una amiga mía**

La confusión se convirtió en un absoluto silencio entre las dos mientras se miraban casi sin pestañear y trataban de calmar la ansiedad que se había apoderado de ambas.

**—¿Una amiga?... ¿Santana?—**cuestionó Rachel con algo de temor.

**—No, no—** respondió cubriéndose de nuevo el rostro con las manos—, **es Brittany… ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de ella?, la chica que trabaja en mi casa.**

**—¿La jardinera?**

—**Sí, bueno…no es jardinera, solo ayuda al jardinero para ganar un poco de dinero, nada más…ella, ella estudia música.**

**—¡No!—** exclamó Rachel dejándose caer sobre la primera silla que aparecía junto a ella—, **Marley estudia música**.

**—Ya…ya lo sé**— respondió sin saber muy bien que hacer o como actuar. Quinn se mostraba pensativa, tratando de encontrar una solución a aquello, tratando de creer que estaba sucediendo de verdad**—, ¿Qué hacías haciéndote pasar por ella?**

**—Estaba harta**— habló tras varios segundos pensativa—, **tenía miedo de que alguien estuviera jugando con ella, estaba preocupada y hoy…no sé, fue casual…estaba estudiando con su ordenador y de pronto apareció esa ventanita con la conversación y no lo pensé**— se lamentó— **¿Y tú?, ¿Por qué estás haciéndote pasar por ella?**

—**Por la misma razón que tú**— respondió rápidamente**—, Brittany me lo contó hace unos días y, bueno yo me asusté un poco… **— se lamentó—, **tenía miedo.**

**—¿Tenías miedo de que fuese algún pervertido o algo así?**

**—Sí, y bueno…también estaba preocupada por ella**— desvió la mirada hacia la ventana—, **ella, ella es muy especial Rachel, y desde que la conozco he tratado de cuidarla.**

**—¿Especial?, pues es ella la que ha rechazado por tres veces a Marley.**

**—Lo sé**—volvió a mirarla**—, y la ha rechazado por eso mismo**— explicó**—. Britt es…es muy inocente, Rachel, ella…ella confía demasiado en la gente.**

—**Pero eso no es razón para rechazar a Marley. ¿Recuerdas cuando llegó borracha?, era porque tu amiga la había vuelto a rechazar… **— intervino—, **¿Pensaba jugar con ella?**

—**No, no**—interrumpió rápidamente**—, ella jamás jugaría con alguien. La ha rechazado porque…porque es muy insegura, por eso te dije que me recordaba a ti—** sonrió con dulzura—, **ella no se ve bien, ella cree que no está a la altura de nadie y le da miedo, terror enfrentarse a alguien de esa forma, no solo dice cosas inocentes a las que le puedes dar doble sentido, sino que también es igual de insegura que tú, ¿Entiendes?**

Sí, lo entendía, pero Rachel en aquel instante, no era capaz de responder por culpa de la sonrisa que Quinn había dibujado mientras hablaba de ella y la comparaba con Brittany. Una sonrisa que había echado tanto de menos que incluso le asustaba ser consciente de ello. Y Quinn lo percibió de la misma manera.

Ver el absoluto silencio que prolongaba Rachel mientras la miraba, le hizo reaccionar y eliminó rápidamente la sonrisa que mostraba para seguir con su tan típica seriedad.

**—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—** reaccionó Quinn—, ¿**Le vas a decir a Marley que…**

—**No, no ni hablar**— respondió Rachel volviendo en sí—, **si le digo algo me quedo sin amiga…y es la única que tengo.**

**—Yo no quiero quedarme sin amiga tampoco**—musitó cabizbaja**—, ¿Crees, crees que si se conocen podrían…no sé, llevarse bien?**

**—No sé como es Brittany, pero sí sabes como es Marley, creo que a esa pregunta debes responder tú.**

**—Cierto—** volvió a mirarla—, **podría funcionar…ambas son buenas personas, y cariñosas…tienen cosas en común, Britt está estudiando para ser profesora de música.**

**—Marley también, ¿Está en su curso?**

—**No, no…creo que no, Britt es como nosotras…y Marley es más pequeña, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Sí, tiene un año menos que yo**— respondió pensativa.

**—Escúchame…podríamos hacer que se conozcan, quizás de ese modo hablen y no sé, puede que saquen ese tema del chat y se den cuenta de que son ellas.**

**—¿Y por qué no mejor le dices a Brittany que acepte la invitación de Marley?**

**—No la va a aceptar, no tiene esa confianza…es, es muy inocente.**

**—¿Cómo de inocente?**

—**Cree en Santa Claus**— respondió provocando la sorpresa en Rachel—, **pero igual…es lista, es inteligente…solo que vive en un mundo paralelo al real. A veces a mí me gustaría vivir como ella.— ** Añadió con algo de melancolía—**Nunca tiene problemas en la mente, siempre los soluciona con la mejor de las sonrisas y si no puede, directamente cambia para que todo vuelva a la normalidad. Es digna de admirar.**

**—¿Y qué vamos a hacer entonces?—** volvió a cuestionar tras varios segundos de silencio entre ambas.

—**Un encuentro fortuito… podríamos hacer que se encuentren así, como si fuera todo casual y las presentamos, no sé…un primer acercamiento para saber si pueden o no congeniar bien, ¿No crees?**

**—Sí, sí—** desvió la mirada hacia la mesa**—, puede ser una buena idea. Podríamos quedar alguna tarde sin que ellas lo sepan y encontrarnos en algún lugar**.

**—Exacto, sería un buen comienzo ver como reaccionan sin saber que son ellas.**

**—Bien… ¿Y cuándo lo hacemos?—**volvió a mirarla**—, ésta semana tengo cosas que hacer, estoy de lleno en los exámenes finales pero puedo…**

**—Brittany no está en la ciudad, está de viaje en Arizona, volverá el domingo, podríamos quedar esa semana.**

**—Sí, sí, mucho mejor…porque creo que Marley también tiene algunas pruebas y es complicado que quiera salir así, como si nada… ¿Concretamos cuando ambas estén disponibles?**

**—Perfecto**— susurró—, **estamos a salvo…mientras Britt esté fuera, no se conectará y no hablará con Marley.**

—**Sí, cierto…aunque no sé como me las voy a apañar para pedirle que me deje el ordenador todos estos días, si ella ve la conversación todo habrá sido en vano.**

**—¿La conversación?, ¿La tienes guardada?**— se interesó.

—**Sí, me…me aparece ahí siempre que abro esa ventanita—** se lamentó preocupada.

**—Pero se puede borrar**— explicó Quinn**—, solo tienes que borrar el historial.**

**—¿De veras?**— se sorprendió**—, ¿Y cómo se hace?**

—**Dame**— dijo ofreciéndole la mano para que le entregase el ordenador y hacer ella misma el trabajo.

Rachel dudó varios segundos, pero terminó cediendo y le entregó el portátil mientras ella se aventuraba a cambiar su sitio y tomar asiento junto a Quinn para poder ser testigo de lo que hacía.

Y Quinn no se molestó en absoluto por aquella acción. Se limitó a abrir el ordenador y una vez que lo tuvo todo preparado, comenzó a explicarle las acciones a seguir para evitar que Marley se percatase de que habían estado utilizando esa aplicación sin su permiso.

**—¿Y ya está?—** murmuró Rachel sin perder de vista la pantalla—, **¿Ya no se ve la conversación?**

—**No, ni la tuya ni las de ellas anteriores, pero mejor borrar todo que dejar rastro, ¿No crees?**

—**Totalmente**— respondió convencida—, **no creo que le importe demasiado ver que no están sus conversaciones… ¿Estás segura de que no se ve nada?**

—**Nada de nada**— respondió algo más serena**—, Marley nunca sabrá que te hiciste pasar por ella.**

**—Supongo que algún día se lo contaré**— balbuceó mirándola—, **pero va a pasar mucho tiempo hasta que eso…suceda.**

Radical.

El cambio en el gesto sereno de Quinn fue radical y Rachel pudo percibirlo un tanto molesta.

Había pasado de mostrarse distendida a volver a recuperar la dureza con la que la había recibido cuando se acercó a ella y Rachel imitó su gesto. Todo por culpa de una mirada que ambas se regalaron y de la que no fueron conscientes hasta que vieron como habían ido acercándose lentamente sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

Fue tan duro y a la vez delatador que Rachel cerró de golpe la pantalla del ordenador y abandonó el asiento dispuesta a acabar con aquella imprevista reunión con quien se supone que no quería volver a ver.

—**Quedamos en concretar, ¿De acuerdo?—** musitó desviando la mirada.

—**De acuerdo, te aviso cuando Britt esté aquí**— respondió escuetamente.

**—Ok…pues…—**tensó la mandíbula**—, ciao…que lo pases bien.**

**—Adiós**— respondió tratando de evitar mirarla a los ojos.

Rachel lo supo, supo que Quinn esquivaba la mirada en todo momento y mostraba una actitud forzada de repulsión hacia ella, y lo supo porque eso era precisamente lo que ella estaba haciendo; tratar de mostrarse distante cuando nada en su cuerpo así lo quería.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se giró dispuesta a alejarse de la mesa que ocupaba Quinn y abandonar el local, pero una extraña fuerza la hizo detenerse. Una fuerza que provenía de su consciencia, de su curiosidad y de su corazón. Había algo que necesitaba saber para poder al menos dormir con algo de tranquilidad, para poder concentrarse en sus estudios hasta que el tiempo lograse calmar el estado de ambas, y necesitaba averiguarlo.

No había mejor momento que aquel para hacerlo.

**—Quinn**— balbuceó volviendo a mirarla—, **¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta y que seas completamente honesta conmigo?**

No hubo respuesta por parte de la rubia, pero su mirada complaciente la invitaban a preguntar con total y absoluta confianza.

**—Cuando…cuando Santana estaba en tu apartamento**— susurró con dificultad**—, ¿Te acostaste con ella?**

Tembló, sintió que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho y que la saliva quemaba en su garganta al formular aquella pregunta, pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que saciar esa duda que estaba martirizándola por completo.

Quinn bajó la mirada y resopló lamentándose.

—**Ok…no es necesario que respondas**— volvió a hablar Rachel tras aquel gesto—, **ya me ha quedado claro**— añadió dándole la espalda y abrazando el ordenador entre sus brazos, dispuesta a marcharse de una vez por todas, pero Quinn no iba a permitir que se fuera con aquella agridulce sensación.

**—No**— susurró con la suficiente contundencia como para que Rachel pudiese oírlo—, **soy incapaz de estar con alguien por quien no siento nada**— sentenció provocando que los nervios de Rachel se templaran y una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujase en sus labios, aunque aquello Quinn no pudo verlo.

La morena no volvió a mirarla después de escuchar su respuesta y decidió abandonar la cafetería con la mirada de Quinn fijada sobre ella.

Era curioso como aquella respuesta había sonado con tanta rotundidad para ella, que ni siquiera la desconfianza que reinaba entre ambas surtía efecto. Si le había dicho que no se había acostado con Santana después de haberlo hecho con ella, era porque no lo había hecho, y eso era irrefutable y probablemente, la mejor respuesta que quería recibir para calmar su ansiedad y ser consciente de que los rencores entre ellas, eran menos de los que pensaban y que una simple mirada podría acabar con cualquier resquicio de orgullo entre las dos.


	28. Bubú

Ya. Ha llegado el momento de explicar cual es mi PLAN, porque yo tambien tengo uno.

Despues de éste capitulo, solo quedaran por publicar dos, que serán actualizados el sábado y el domingo, para así acabar la historia con el último dia de la semana, y casi, casi, con mi último día en Fanfiction.

Despues de ésta historia, me limitaré a publicar los One shots que faltan de las historias, aun no sé muy bien cuando lo haré. El Ultimo verano/Four Seasons y Por tí, vendrán prontitos, pero los demás llegarán más tarde, porque de nada sirve publicar un one shot de The Plan, una semana despues de haber terminado la historia. Así que esa es la razón por la que os digo que no me marcho por completo de FF, pero sí os aviso que no va a haber mas historias de Lachica, al menos en un futuro cercano.

Los motivos prefiero guardarmelos, pero me siento en la obligacion de al menos deciros que si lo hago, es por pura motivación. Demasiadas historias hacen que pierdas un poco el interés. Quizás algún día se me ocurra de nuevo una idea, y la publique, pero no lo esperen sin más. Ahora me toca a mí ser lectora y empaparme de historias que tengo pendientes.

Espero que sepan comprenderlo.

* * *

Capítulo 28

Bubú

**—¿Te vale aquí?**

—**No**

**—¿Por qué no?**

**—Porque…está seco.**

**—¡Oh dios!—** se quejó Marley**—, ¿Ahora porque está seco?, Rachel llevamos media hora buscando un estúpido lugar en éste parque para sentarnos y ninguno te gusta…primero porque está mojado y el césped te mancha la ropa y ahora porque está seco, ¿Cómo quieres que esté?, ¡es césped!**

**—¿Por qué estás tan histérica?—** cuestionó tratando de mostrarse serena.

**—Porque estoy cansada de andar, y eso que me gusta andar…tengo calor y Bubú me pone de muy mal humor.**

**—Pues no tienes razón, porque apenas hemos andado un poco, el tiempo está perfecto para salir a pasear y a Bubú lo llevo yo**— replicó adelantándose varios pasos a la chica, mientras trataba de no estrangular al pequeño animal con la correa, porque se resistía a caminar por donde ella quería.

La paciencia era algo imposible de encontrar en ella cuando el perro de Kurt estaba cerca, pero aquel día tenía que soportarlo si quería llevar a cabo el plan. El mejor y más desconcertante plan que había aceptado en su vida.

Un mensaje de texto de Quinn tres días atrás de aquél martes, dio el pistoletazo de salida a lo que habían tramado para lograr que Brittany y Marley se conociesen de forma casual.

No fue fácil de digerir para Rachel comenzar una conversación vía mensajes con Quinn después de todo lo sucedido, pero el imprevisto encuentro con ella en la cafetería logró que su ansiedad después de la pelea quedase en un segundo plano.

Sabía que las cosas seguían mal entre ellas, que las mentiras que ambas se habían regalado no se iban a olvidar con tanta facilidad y que la relación que mantenían, fuese lo que fuese, no iba a continuar, al menos no por el momento. Sin embargo, aquel encuentro en la cafetería había abierto una puerta que ninguna de las dos esperaba encontrar y que a pesar de todo, había creado una pequeña ilusión por ver como iban a suceder las cosas a partir de aquel entonces.

No iba a negar que los nervios habían estado acusándola durante toda la semana. Primero esperando aquel mensaje de Quinn y luego pensando en lo que iban a llevar a cabo, aunque era consciente de que aquellos nervios poco o nada tenían que ver con lo que había sufrido después de la discusión con ella y con Santana.

Era completamente diferente. El mal humor se había esfumado. La sensación de sentirse humillada también y esa última respuesta que Quinn le dio a su pregunta acerca de un posible encuentro entre ella y Santana, eliminó cualquier resquicio de rencor que podría sentir .

Pensar que Quinn había mantenido relaciones con Santana apenas un par de horas después de estar con ella, la había estado martirizando incluso más que la propia disputa. Saber que aquello no sucedió, que Quinn no cayó en la trampa que Santana había planeado para acercarse y recuperar su confianza, la tranquilizó tanto que pudo centrarse toda la semana en lo que realmente debía importarle; los exámenes.

Y aquel martes, después de 8 días dedicados en cuerpo y alma al estudio, había llegado el día en el que una vez liberada de cualquier asignatura y a punto de empezar sus vacaciones de verano, llegaba la tan ansiada cita, improvisada, que había pactado con Quinn.

Era sencillo.

Brittany y Quinn estarían relajándose en aquel parque situado cerca del Royce Hall a eso de las 14;30 pm, justo después del almuerzo y antes de regresar a sus clases. Rachel estaba libre y Marley tenía varias horas de descanso hasta casi entrada la noche. Era el día perfecto para las cuatro y tras varios mensajes enviados, los pasos a seguir estaban claros. La única pega era que Rachel no había contado con la intensidad de Marley y las excusas absurdas que tuvo que poner hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Excusas que hacían referencia al mal estado del césped, o al sol que incidía de pleno y les molestaba, o al ruido de algunos chicos que se reunían cerca, o al canto de un pájaro que se posaba en un árbol. Cualquier motivo era una excusa perfecta para Rachel, por surrealista que pareciera, para no aceptar las múltiples propuestas de Marley para tomar asiento y descansar un rato de aquel paseo con el perro de Kurt. Porque el pequeño animal había sido la excusa que Rachel había utilizado para obligarla a que le acompañase.

**—Rachel… ¡Basta!, no pienso seguir caminando sin un objetivo concreto, así que aquí nos quedamos…**

**—¡No!—** exclamó siguiendo el camino que la llevaba hacia la fuente Saphiro, donde ya debía estar esperándola Quinn.

—**Pero…**—se arrancó con varias zancadas hasta ponerse a su altura— **¿Por qué quieres seguir andando?, estamos en…**—se detuvo, y lo hizo provocando la atención de Rachel que fingía no darse cuenta de nada, a pesar de que no paraba de mirar a su alrededor—. **Ok Rachel, ahora sí—** se mostró seria—, **vamos…sentémonos ahí mismo**— señaló hacia una pequeña planicie que habían dejado atrás.

**—No.**

**—Rachel**— la detuvo del brazo—, **hazme caso…es el mejor sitio.**

—**Marley, ¿Por qué te pones tan pesada?, estamos paseando a Bubú y ese no es un buen lugar para que se divierta un poco**— explicó lanzando la vista al frente—, **además…Quinn—**balbuceó sin poder contenerse. Le había salido del alma, ni siquiera sabiendo que debía estar allí y que iba a encontrarse con ella, le hizo poder controlar aquel perfecto susurro con su nombre que evidentemente, también pudo percibir Marley.

—**Perfecto…te dije que nos quedásemos aquí**— interrumpió la chica tras ver como Rachel había localizado a Quinn.

**—¿Por ella?—** la miró confusa**—, ¿La habías visto antes?**

—**La llevo viendo desde que hemos entrado en ésta zona**— explicó la chica—, y **no quería que la vieses…y menos aún si está acompañada por esa…rubia**— murmuró focalizando la mirada— **¿Quién es?.**

**—No lo sé**— fingió alegrándose de haber logrado su objetivo, que Marley fuese quien descubriese a Quinn y no ella**—, vamos a saludarla.**

**—¿Qué?**— volvió a tomarla del brazo tras ver como Rachel se disponía a avanzar hacia ellas—, **¿Qué dices?.**

—**Vamos a saludarla**— volvió a repetir con normalidad**—, así conocemos a esa chica**— añadió.

**—Pero… ¿Tú hablas con Quinn?—** preguntó completamente confusa.

**—Eh…no, pero no veo el motivo para no hacerlo.**

**—¿Cómo que no ves el motivo?—** se interpuso en su camino**—, Rachel…te recuerdo que esa chica te ha mentido, estáis peleadas y has pasado una semana enfadada con el mundo por culpa de ella, ¿Y ahora quieres saludarla?, no será una de esas escenitas de celos, ¿No?**

**—No, claro que no**— respondió convincente—. **Marley , soy una persona adulta y sí, es cierto que Quinn y yo discutimos y lo he pasado mal, pero no vamos a guardarnos rencor toda la vida, al menos no es lo que yo pretendo.**

**—¿Y ella?, ¿Estás segura de que si te acercas no te va a gritar o humillar?**

**—Ya la saludé el día que estaba en la cafetería y ella me saludó, así que no…no veo problema alguno—** sentenció—. **¿Vamos?—** la invitó y Marley no supo qué responder.

Rachel ni siquiera la esperó a que lo hiciera y tomó la delantera obligando a Bubú a que la siguiese a marchas forzadas, y por supuesto también a ella.

Tuvo que volver a recuperar la distancia que la separaba con varias zancadas antes de llegar frente a Quinn y su compañera de aquella tarde.

Una compañera que ella no conocía y que, si no llega a ser porque sabía quién era y lo que hacía allí, la habría llevado a perder por completo la cordura y morir de celos. Sobretodo viendo la postura que las dos amigas mantenían sobre el césped.

Quinn sentada acariciando el pelo de Brittany que permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas, mientras ésta jugueteaba con las hojas que iba a arrancando del césped. Una escena idílica entre dos chicas que podrían ser algo más que amigas.

Quizás por eso Marley observaba a Rachel, y se sorprendía por la calma que mostraba mientras caminaba hacia ellas con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. No esperaba aquello bajo ningún concepto.

**—¿Quinn?—** balbuceó Rachel justo antes de llegar a donde estaban ambas.

La reacción por parte de la rubia no se hizo esperar y rápidamente buscó la procedencia de la voz, mostrando un leve gesto de sorpresa y tranquilidad a la vez que también llegó a confundir a Marley**—, ¡hola!**

**—Ho…hola Rachel**— obligó a que Brittany se reincorporara y le permitiese levantarse—, **¿Qué haces aquí?—**cuestionó completamente metida en el rol.

—**Pues…pasábamos por aquí, estábamos paseando a Bubú**— señaló al perro que ya comenzaba a olisquear a Brittany**—, Marley os ha visto.**

**—Oh…bien**— balbuceó recuperando los nervios tras posar la mirada en Marley—, **hola…me alegra verte.**

—**Lo mismo digo**— respondió confusa.

**—Eh…Bubú, por favor**— Rachel tiró del perro que a punto estuvo de subirse a las piernas de Brittany, mientras esta ya empezaba a jugar con él—, **deja de ser impertinente.**

**—¿Es tuyo?—** preguntó Brittany divertida—, **no me molesta…es muy pequeño…y lindo.**

**—No, no…es de un amigo nuestro**— respondió Rachel mirando de soslayo a Quinn, que ya se había puesto de pie**—, estábamos paseándolo un rato y buscábamos un sitio donde descansar.**

**—Britt…mira, ella…ella es Rachel**— intervino Quinn incitando a la chica a que siguiese sus pasos y se levantase del suelo, pero no lo hizo. Jugar con el perro parecía más divertido para aquella chica de ojos azules y pelo completamente dorado, que lucía espectacular.

—**Ah…hola Rachel**— saludó con una enorme sonrisa—, **encantada de conocerte**.

—**Ella es Brittany—** añadió Quinn mirando a la morena que se limitó a sonreírle.

—**Un placer**— respondió Rachel devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—**Y ella es Marley**— Quinn señaló a la chica, que a pesar de la buena predisposición que mostraban ambas, aún guardaba algo de desconfianza por aquel extraño acercamiento—, **estudia música…igual que tú**— añadió provocando la sorpresa en las dos.

**—¿Sí?—**cuestionó Britt que en ese instante, si optó por ponerse de pie y dejar el perro en el suelo—, **vaya…¿En qué curso estás?—** se interesó.

—**En primero**— respondió Marley**—, ¿Y tú?**

—**En segundo… No te he visto por el campus.**

**—Yo a ti tampoco**— respondió la chica—, **¿Vas a las conferencias?**

—**Eh…no mucho, me limito a ir a clases y estudiar en casa, y trabajar ¿Verdad?—** miró a Quinn que permanecía en un segundo plano, al igual que Rachel, observando la interacción de las dos chicas desconocidas.

—**Sí, así es…es una chica trabajadora**— añadió tímidamente.

**—¿Eres de Los Ángeles?—** se interesó Rachel buscando un poco más de interacción.

—**No, soy…soy de Seattle**.

**—¿Seattle?—** interrumpió Marley sorprendida—, **¿Eres de Seattle?**

—**Eh…sí**— respondió extrañada por la reacción de la chica.

**—Yo soy de Springfield, muy cerca de Redmond, ¿Lo conoces?**

La sorpresa en el rostro de Brittany se asemejaba a la reacción de Quinn y Rachel tras ser conscientes de la cercanía de procedencia de ambas chicas, y cómo aquello se les había pasado por alto.

**—Sí, claro que lo conozco, yo he estado en Springfield muchas veces, en el Memorial High School tuve una actuación con unos compañeros de clase.**

**—¿Sí?...guau.**

**—¿Es tu instituto?—** preguntó Rachel un tanto perdida.

**—No, no…pero es uno de los más importantes y celebran un certamen de talento musical de todo el estado, ¿Participaste cantando?**

**—No**— volvió a hablar Brittany— **lo hice bailando, teníamos un pequeño grupo de baile y bueno…pudimos participar hace cuatro años, aunque no ganamos.**

**—¿Hace cuatro años?, yo vi ese certamen…pero no te recuerdo. Dios, que pequeño es el mundo…**

**—Pues sí—** respondió sonriente—, **no conozco a nadie aquí de Washington, bueno ya sí.**

—**Eh…Rachel**— balbuceó Quinn llamando la atención de la morena, que al igual que ella permanecía completamente embelesada en la conversación que mantenían Marley y Brittany y lo bien que había resultado aquel primer encuentro de las dos amigas cibernéticas.

**—¿Qué?**— miró a Quinn tras salir de su autismo.

**—El perro—** susurró—, **se te ha escapado.**

La primera reacción fue un tanto confusa por parte de la morena, que escrudiñó con la mirada a Quinn para saber qué significaba aquello, pero la reacción tardó poco en llegar tras seguir con la mirada la indicación de su mano y descubrir como Bubú corría felizmente por una de las enormes explanadas que salían justo a la derecha del Royce Hall.

**—Oh...¡mierda!—** exclamó al verlo—, **¡Bubú!—** gritó al tiempo que pasaba entre Brittany y Marley y emprendía una dificultosa carrera por el césped para lograr alcanzar al animal.

Aquella reacción fue perfecta para Quinn, que aprovechando la situación, decidió seguir sus pasos y dejar a las dos chicas a solas, aunque solo fuese por unos minutos.

**—Voy con ella**— dijo sin darle opción a ninguna de las dos para que siguiesen sus pasos, y comenzó a correr con sus ya reconocibles zancadas.

No tardó mucho en llegar hasta donde Rachel se había detenido. Un par de árboles rodeados por unos frondosos arbustos era el lugar donde Bubú había ido a detener sus pasos, y Rachel ya se esmeraba por recuperarlo.

**—¿Dónde está?—** preguntó la rubia tras ver que el animal no estaba allí.

**—No lo sé**— respondió asfixiada—, **se ha metido por aquí…dios… ¡no puedo perder a Bubú o Kurt me matará!**

**—Relájate**— se acercó al extremo opuesto de los arbustos—, **no debe haber ido muy lejos, pero es tan pequeño…**

—**Por eso mismo, es tan pequeño que cualquier cosa lo mata**— espetó histérica.

—**No hay nada aquí que lo pueda matar—**replicó Quinn buscando entre los arbustos que rodeaban los árboles.

**—¿Ah no?, ¿Te tengo que recordar que aquí venías a visitar a un cuervo?—** recriminó sin ni siquiera mirarla, y Quinn lo agradeció.

Agradeció que la morena no estuviera mirándola cuando le recordaba aquel detalle, porque habría sido testigo de su cara de sorpresa tras ver como recordaba aquello—. **Si ese maldito cuervo encuentra a Bubú, será el fin…es como un ratón.**

**—Rachel…creo, creo que está por aquí**— musitó tras creer ver movimiento entre varios matorrales y tratar de centrarse en el animal**—, ¡Aquí está!—** exclamó al ver la cabeza del perro sobresalir entre un matorral.

**—¿Dónde?**— preguntó Rachel acercándose rápidamente, pero no necesitó respuesta alguna. Le bastó bajar la mirada hacia el suelo y descubrir al animal con varias ramitas enganchadas en el collar y la correa**—. Oh… Bubú**— susurró tomándolo entre las manos—,** no vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¿Me oyes?**— le replicó mientras lo alzaba para mirarlo a los ojos**—. Ni se te ocurra volver a escaparte.**

Fue tan tierna y divertida la escena, que Quinn no pudo evitar sonreír al ser testigo de ella.

**—¿Vamos?—** volvió a hablar Rachel tras dar las órdenes al pequeño perro y dirigir su mirada hacia Quinn**—,¿De qué te ríes?**

**—De nada**— respondió volviendo a recuperar la seriedad que le caracterizaba.

**—Ok…vamos**—volvió a añadir mientras intentaba recuperar el trayecto hacia donde se encontraban Brittany y Marley. Sin embargo aquel intento quedó en nada por culpa de la mano de Quinn, que fue a aferrarse a su brazo y la detuvo.

**—Espera Rachel**— susurró tras lanzar una mirada a las dos chicas**—, espera.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?**

**—Míralas**…—señaló hacia Marley y Brittany—, **están hablando y riendo, deberíamos dejarlas que sigan…¿No crees?**

**—¿Dejarlas?**

—**Unos minutos**—añadió-. **Para que hablen un poco a solas.**

—**Sí, es buena idea**— respondió volviendo a retroceder para lograr que uno de los árboles se interpusiera y ni Marley ni Brittany lograsen verlas—, **¿De verdad esa chica tiene falta de confianza en sí misma?**—cuestionó sin dejar de mirarlas—, **es guapísima.**

**—Pues aunque no lo creas, sí**— respondió tras ella—. **Me recuerda a alguien que conozco**— añadió con algo de sarcasmo que Rachel no percibió y no supo que estaba halagándola **—. Aunque la verdad es que me está sorprendiendo. Nunca la había visto hablar tanto con una desconocida.**

**—Eso es bueno, ¿No?**

—**Buenísimo…se han caído bien y eso es lo mejor que podía suceder, además proceden de casi el mismo lugar, eso es un plus.**

—**Pues sí, sobre todo para Marley, que está siempre viajando a su ciudad**— añadió Rachel**—. Tenemos que conseguir que tengan una cita, ¿No crees?**— la miró por primera vez a los ojos.

—**Pues sí, creo…creo que es la mejor idea**— balbuceó tras varios segundos de mutismo al ver como Rachel la miraba casi sin pestañear.

Empezaron a ser conscientes de cómo de nuevo, a pesar de supuestamente estar enfadadas la una con la otra, volvían a hablar como si nada hubiese ocurrido, sin tener que fingir delante de sus amigas, por pura inercia. Tal y como habían hecho en la cafetería con la única diferencia de que en aquel instante, a ninguna de las dos les apetecía recobrar su actitud soberbia llena de orgullo.

**—¿Y cómo lo hacemos?—** preguntó Rachel siendo consciente de que le era imposible dejar de mirarle a los ojos.

—**Podríamos…podríamos organizar alguna cena las cuatro y…que se presenten solo ellas…no sé, buscar cualquier excusa para dejarlas solas.**

—**Es… es buena idea, pero… ¿Cuándo?**

—**No lo sé, ¿Cuándo podrías?**

—**Pues antes del domingo**— respondió acariciando a Bubú**—. Ese día vuelo hacia Ohio.**

**—¿Te vas?**— cuestionó extrañada.

**—Sí, empiezan mis vacaciones de verano**— desvió la mirada por primera vez—. **Tengo planes con mis padres.**

**—Oh…vaya…—**musitó con algo apenada—, **quiero decir…me, me alegro**.

**—Es…es lo que hacemos todos los veranos—** volvió a mirarla tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

Empezaba a sentir esa sensación de agobio en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, y no era por la molestia ni el enfado. Era por saber que tenía a Quinn frente a ella, después de todo lo que había sucedido, después de sentirse humillada y no le guardaba rencor alguno, de hecho todo lo que le apetecía era volver a recuperarla de alguna forma.

**—Lo hacemos el sábado… ¿Te viene bien?**

—**Eh…sí, supongo que sí**— reaccionó.

—**Brittany también está de exámenes y supongo que Marley también lo estará, así que creo que es el mejor día para que se distraigan un poco, ¿No crees?**

—**Cierto…pero, ¿Y tú?**— se interesó con sutileza**—, ¿No tienes nada que hacer?**

**—Estudiar**— sonrió débilmente**—, lo de siempre.**

**—Ok. Pues entonces lo organizamos para el sábado.**

**—Perfecto**—susurró sin haber apartado la mirada de sus ojos en ningún momento, solo cuando Rachel la esquivaba presa de los nervios. Y eso es lo que hacía en ese instante la morena; desviar de nuevo sus ojos hacia el pequeño perro que tiritaba entre sus manos, y llenar de aire sus pulmones para lograr mantener la calma**.— Será mejor que regresemos ya, ¿No crees?**

—**Eh…sí—** balbuceó tomando la decisión de girarse rápidamente y emprender el trayecto hasta sus amigas, que ya empezaban a buscarlas con la mirada y a preguntarse dónde estaban.

Quinn no tardó en reaccionar y seguir sus pasos, sabiendo que aquellos largos silencios que se habían producido entre ambas, necesitaban algún tipo de explicación, de careo que las hiciese hablar y aclarar todas aquellas dudas que seguían latentes en ambas. Pero aquel momento no era el mejor.

**—¿Dónde estabais?—** preguntó Brittany tras verlas llegar. No así Marley, que veía como el gesto de Rachel mostraba algo que no sabía lo que era y que aquel tiempo perdida junto a Quinn, tenía algo que ver.

**—Estaba en unos arbustos**— explicó Rachel recuperando la posición junto a Marley.

—**Pues menos mal que lo has encontrado, porque Kurt nos habría matado a las dos.**

**—Lo ha encontrado Quinn**— balbuceó mirándola de soslayo. La rubia llegaba en ese mismo instante a la improvisada reunión y sonreía nerviosa.

—**Britt…nos tenemos que marchar**— se excusó**—, tengo clases en apenas media hora.**

—**Sí, yo también**— respondió la chica—. **Ha sido un placer conoceros**—dijo sonriente—, **espero que volvamos a vernos algún día**.

**—Sí, sería genial**— añadió Marley complacida.

—**Podríamos cenar las cuatro**— aprovechó Quinn para soltar su idea ante la atenta mirada de Rachel, que volvía a perderse en sus ojos y olvidarse de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

**—A mí me encantaría**— dijo Brittany.

—**Y a mí**— musitó Marley mirando a Rachel, buscando su aprobación a aquella cena.

—**Es una buena idea**— respondió la morena con apenas un hilo de voz.

—**Perfecto**—añadió Quinn más tranquila, aunque no lo suficiente como para mantener la calma y no mirar continuamente a Rachel**—¿Podríais el sábado?**

—**Por mí perfecto**— habló Rachel . Tanto Brittany como Marley se limitaron a asentir.

**—Ok…pues hablamos y ya concretamos con el lugar y la hora**— las miró a todas antes de detenerse en Brittany—, **¿Nos vamos?—** insistió.

—**Claro…vamos**— respondió mostrando su mejor sonrisa.— **Cuídense chicas.**

—**Y vosotras**— respondió Marley segundos antes de que Brittany comenzase a alejarse y Quinn lo hiciese con algo más de dudas.

—**Ciao**— balbuceó lanzando una fugaz mirada hacia Marley y deteniéndose en Rachel, que en ese mismo instante alzaba la mirada y se centraba en ella.

No respondió a aquella despedía con palabras, pero sí lo hizo con aquel gesto cómplice que ambas seguían manteniendo a pesar de todo lo sucedido. Una complicidad que iba más allá de las dudas acerca de lo que podría estar sucediendo entre Quinn y Santana, a pesar de no saber qué intenciones habían llevado a Quinn a mentirle tal y como lo hizo, y por supuesto, a pesar de tratar de demostrarse que nada iba a volver a resurgir entre ellas.

Evidentemente aquello era una utopía. Algo que no iba a suceder simplemente porque nada se había apagado entre las dos. Porque no había nada que tuviese que resurgir, ya que nada se había esfumado.

La tensión, aquellos nervios en el estómago cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban y el necesitar constantemente llenar sus pulmones con una gran bocanada de aire que calmase la ansiedad, era síntoma inequívoco de que todo seguía su curso normal y lógico entre dos personas que se atraen, se gustan y podrían jurar, empezaban a quererse. Pero eso era algo que quedaba tan lejos y tan aplacado por culpa de la desconfianza, que ni siquiera rondaban por sus mentes.

Lo único que ambas tenían claro era que necesitaban hablar, aclarar todo lo que sucedió y ver en qué punto iba a quedar aquella extraña relación. Y eso iba a terminar sucediendo, sí o sí.

Aunque para ser honestas, lo más importante en aquel instante para Rachel, no era lograr encontrar el momento perfecto para hablar con Quinn, sino saber interpretar el mejor de los personajes frente a Marley, y tener las respuestas adecuadas para el millón de preguntas con las que su amiga, la iba a bombardear a partir de aquel preciso momento.


	29. Julieta Capuleto

Capítulo 29

Julieta Capuleto

_Acabo de escribirle a Britt para decirle que no voy a ir a la cena. Esta ya en el restaurante con Marley, esperándote. Suerte. _

Sábado, 20:30 pm y Rachel ya llevaba más de media hora caminando sin un destino fijo. Pensando en la mejor excusa para no acudir a la que se supone iba a ser una salida entre cuatro amigas, pero que iba a resultar siendo una cita entre Marley y Brittany. Todo gracias a la perspicacia de Quinn y ella misma.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que se encontraron en los jardines del Royce Hall y quedaron en cenar aquella noche del sábado. Cuatro días en los que Rachel no volvió a hablar con Quinn, excepto por un mensaje de confirmación que recibió el día anterior, para asegurarse de que la cena seguía en pie y reservar en el restaurante elegido.

Marley ya se había marchado hacia el mismo, y a juzgar por el mensaje de Quinn, Brittany tambien debía estar en el lugar. Solo ellas dos, tal y como habían pactado, se iban a escabullir de aquella cena para convertirla una perfecta cita, en la que las dos amigas cibernéticas, se iban a conocer sí o sí.

Ahora solo quedaba su excusa.

Rachel observaba el teléfono y leía una y otra vez el mensaje recibido por Quinn. Ya había tenido que utilizar una excusa para salir de la casa antes que Marley, y acudir en solitario al restaurante. Ahora tenía que volver a ponerse en contacto con ella y excusarse con no acudir al mismo.

Le temblaba el pulso cuando se decidió a marcar el teléfono de su amiga y llamarla. Un simple mensaje no le habría dado el resultado esperado.

Apenas tardó un par de tonos en aceptar la llamada.

—**Rachel… ¿Dónde estás?, te estamos esperando.**

**—Marley**— se aclaró la garganta mientras se detenía en mitad de la acera—, **siento… siento muchísimo lo que te voy a decir, pero no voy a ir a la cena.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?**

—**No me encuentro bien**— respondió siendo consciente de que era la peor de las excusas—, **discúlpame con Quinn y Brittany, ¿De acuerdo?**— fingió

**—¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no te encuentras bien?**

**—Me duele un poco la cabeza y tengo el estómago revuelto, ya sabes que me pongo así cuando voy a viajar y…**

**—Rachel**— la detuvo**—, no será una excusa, ¿Verdad?**

**—¿Excusa?**—balbuceó**—, ¿Qué excusa?**

**—Brittany me acaba de decir que Quinn no viene porque se encuentra mal también… ¡Qué casualidad!**

**—¿Se, se encuentra mal?**— susurró lamentándose por no haberle preguntado la excusa que había elegido para ausentarse.

**—Sí y le pasa lo mismito que a ti—** respondió con sarcasmo.

**—Vaya, pues sí…qué, qué casualidad**— balbuceó sin saber muy bien que decir.

**—Rachel, si es una excusa para hacer tus planes, no tienes más que decírmelo…lo entiendo.**

**—¿Qué planes?, mis planes eran los de cenar con vosotras.**

**—Pues a mí me da la sensación de que sabes que Quinn no viene y vas a quedar con ella…a solas.**

**—¡No!**— interrumpió rápidamente—, **no, ni hablar…yo no voy a quedar con Quinn. **

**—Pues es una pena**— susurró conteniendo la sonrisa.

**—¿Una pena?—**cuestionó confusa la morena.

**—Sí, una pena. Llevas estos cuatro días hablando de Quinn, que si esto…que si lo otro, que si no le guardas rencor, pero tampoco la quieres como amiga. Que si te apetece hablar con ella pero desconfías demasiado…y sabes que lo único que necesitáis es hablar y aclararlo todo. Sería una pena que no aprovechases la última oportunidad que tienes de hacerlo antes de marcharte a Ohio, sobre todo si sabes que Quinn está en su apartamento completamente a solas…enferma…apenada por no poder salir**— añadió con algo de sorna que Rachel pudo percibir perfectamente.

**—Marley**— interrumpió—, **¿Por qué no te dedicas a divertirte y dejas de meterte en mi vida?**

**—Yo solo te estaba dando una idea para que no te aburras esta noche, ya que salir conmigo y con Brittany no es el mejor plan para ti.**

**—Basta…me sacas de quicio cuando te pones así**—recriminó—. **Te estoy diciendo que me encuentro mal, ¿De acuerdo?. Me voy a ir a casa a dormir y punto.**

—**Ok…pues espero que se te pase el malestar y descanses, yo brindaré por ti.**

**—Eso, tú diviértete con esa chica…ah, y si aceptas un consejo de mi parte, sé honesta con ella y cuéntale que tienes una ciberamiga.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Para qué le voy a decir eso?**

**—Tú no lo entiendes, pero a Brittany se le ven las intenciones a leguas y tú le has gustado. No dejes que se haga ilusiones si no le vas a dar opciones.**

**—En primer lugar, yo no le gusto**— susurró**—, en segundo lugar, ¿Qué dices de opciones?, a mí no me gustan las chicas.**

**—Sí, sí, sí—** intervino interrumpiéndola**—, lo que tú digas. Yo solo te aconsejo que seas honesta desde el principio. Ya has visto lo que sucede cuando no se es sincera.**

**—Rachel, al igual que tú me has dicho…metete en tus asuntos**— sentenció para zanjar la conversación antes de que empezasen a discutir como solían hacer.

**—Ok, diviértete**— respondió la morena conteniendo la sonrisa segundos antes de cortar la llamada y respirar con tranquilidad.

No debía puesto que Marley parecía haberse percatado de que todo era una estúpida excusa para no ir a la cena, sin embargo creía que lo hacía porque tenía una cita con Quinn, y eso no era cierto.

Lo único que recibió de la rubia fue aquel mensaje minutos antes y nada más. No hubo más interés por su parte para alargar una conversación, o quizás estaba esperando una respuesta suya.

_Plan perfecto. Marley y Brittany están a solas en el restaurante. Esperemos que no haya sido en vano._

Le costó más de cinco minutos enviar aquel mensaje, pero al final lo terminó haciendo solo por la insostenible necesidad que Marley le había provocado con aquel sarcástico comentario.

Su vuelo salía al día siguiente por la tarde y tenía razón, aquella podría ser la última oportunidad de hablar y aclarar todo cuanto había sucedido con Quinn. Sus vacaciones iban a durar más de un mes y medio, y no estaba segura de poder estar tanto tiempo si al menos haber aclarado su mente. Ya sabía que no iba a volver a tener lo que tenía con Quinn, pero al menos necesitaba dormir con la consciencia tranquila.

Y fue esa misma necesidad la que la obligó a caminar hacia Gayley Avenue y dirigir sus pasos hacia la residencia de la rubia, mientras comprobaba continuamente que no había recibido ningún mensaje más procedente de ella.

Quizás había decidido marcharse a algún lugar, o se había metido en la cama para dormir pronto, o tal vez no quiso responderle más, daba igual. Rachel caminaba con todas aquellas dudas en su mente y trataba de no detenerse en su intento por aclarar algo que por su parte, seguía doliendo.

Y con aquellas mismas dudas llegó hasta el sendero trasero que le permitía la entrada a los jardines de la residencia, y siguió adelante con la intención de llegar justo donde tenía que llegar. En el mejor lugar en el que podía mantenerse serena y confortable; la ventana. Aquella ventana en la que tantas veces se había detenido y observado, buscando cualquier resquicio de movimiento que le permitiese saber que Quinn estaba en el interior. Aquella ventana de cortinas rojas que siempre cubrían a la perfección y evitaban que el pequeño salón de la rubia quedase al descubierto, exceptuando aquella noche.

Rachel no pudo evitar sorprenderse al descubrir como una de las partes de la cortina permanecía sujeta en un extremo y permitía la visión del interior del apartamento, aunque no con demasiada nitidez. El salón permanecía a oscuras exceptuando una leve luz que procedía de uno de los fondos y que imaginó era el reflejo de la televisión.

Le bastó acercarse un par de metros para distinguir la silueta de Quinn recostada en el sofá, observando la pantalla de su móvil que permanecía entre sus manos.

Fue curioso para Rachel descubrirla de aquella forma. A pesar de que no podía distinguir con nitidez su rostro, debido a la oscuridad, si notó las dudas que parecía mostrar cada vez que alzaba el móvil y se removía inquieta en el sofá. Unas dudas que aumentaron cuando decidió escribir algo y enviarlo.

Pensó que jamás iba a poder averiguar que era aquello que la tenía tan inquieta hasta que escuchó el sonido de su móvil en el interior del bolso. Una alarma que por supuesto, y debido a que la ventana estaba abierta, Quinn pudo percibir de igual manera e hizo que se sobresaltara tras descubrirla a escasos metros de la ventana.

Rachel se apresuró en coger el móvil y leer.

_¿Cómo estás?_

Nada más. Un simple y sincero ¿Cómo estás?, procedente de la misma chica que en ese instante ya la observaba desde el interior de su apartamento y se cuestionaba si era real o una ilusión óptica que la receptora de su mensaje, estuviese allí.

Rachel no contestó, al menos no de la forma en la que Quinn esperaba recibir respuesta tras enviar aquel mensaje. La morena se limitó a guardar de nuevo el móvil en su bolso y recorrer los escasos metros que la separaban de la ventana, donde con lentitud y paso firme tomó asiento, aprovechando el pequeño saliente de la misma.

Quinn dudó. Mucho más de lo que lo había hecho antes de mandarle el mensaje. Se reincorporó en el sofá sin perderla de vista.

**—No muy bien**— respondió Rachel sin mirarla, permitiendo que su voz se escuchase perfectamente en el interior del apartamento—. **Marley se ha dado cuenta de que le he puesto una excusa y…ni siquiera se ha molestado. Creo que tantas mentiras me están convirtiendo en alguien que no quiero ser.**

Quinn reaccionó tras varios segundos observándola, y siguiendo sus pasos se acercó a la ventana donde también tomó asiento, quedando justo al lado de Rachel, con la única separación que la verja podría ofrecerles.

**—A Britt le gustó Marley**— susurró siendo consciente de que Rachel estaba allí para sincerarse de alguna forma**—, me dijo que era muy guapa y que… le había parecido interesante que estudiase música. Mentiría una y otra vez si es por conseguir que dos chicas como ellas se encuentren y conozcan.**

—**Pues espero que funcione**— respondió Rachel sin mirarla**—. Le he dicho que sea sincera con ella y le cuente lo de su "ciber amiga". De esa forma se darán cuenta de quienes son.**

**—¿Y crees que lo hará?**

**—Después de todo lo que me ha pasado a mí**— la miró de soslayo**—, seguro que sí. Seguro que busca la forma de comentárselo.**

Quinn quería seguir hablando, pero recibir aquella pequeña indirecta acerca de lo sucedido entre ambas, hizo que el mutismo se apoderase de ella y no tuviese palabras que decir. No así Rachel, que iba dispuesta a hablar con el corazón y no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

**—¿Quieres entrar y hablamos?—**reaccionó al fin.

**—No**— susurró**—, prefiero que esta ventana esté entre las dos**— la miró.

**—¿A qué has venido?**

**—Jamás pensé que pudiese ser algo tan…grave**—murmuró bajando la mirada.— **Cuando llegué a Los Ángeles, creí que había empezado una nueva vida para mí, que aquí sí podría lograr alcanzar mis sueños y poder ser alguien importante, alguien a quien la gente tuviese que mirar al pasar y desease conocerme. Pero no fue así. Llegué y me encontré sola, con una chica con la que compartir habitación y que ni siquiera se atrevía a hablar por la timidez. Me vi en un campus de más de 30.000 alumnos y nadie me miraba. Era buena en clases, pero no la mejor como solía ser en Ohio. Aquí hay miles de Rachel Berry y pensaba que no iba a poder tener mi oportunidad para ser alguien…especial. Hasta que de pronto apareció Santana y…me invitó a ser alguien especial, o al menos a intentarlo—**. La miró— **Quinn, me dijeron que lo único que debía hacer para poder pertenecer a ese club, era convencerte para que tú también participaras, nada más. Jamás imaginé que pudiese crear tantos problemas, tantos odios. Solo tenía que convencer a una chica para pertenecer a una fraternidad y eso, eso es algo que todas las chicas quieren en sus años de facultad… todas menos tú—**volvió a desviar la mirada—. **Te aseguro que no quería ni pretendía hacerte daño, todo lo contrario. Cuando te conocí mejor, cuando supe como eras y lo que me empezó a suceder contigo, renuncié. Hablé con Jane y le dije que no quería seguir adelante, que no me importaba el coro y ella me dijo que estaba bien, que podía retirarme, que ya ellas se iban a encargar de convencerte, a las buenas o a las malas, y me asusté**—tragó saliva**—. Me asusté porque Santana me dijo que buscarían a alguien que se acercara a ti y te iban a convencer y… y yo no quería que eso sucediera. Santana tampoco. Ella me dijo que prefería que fuese yo quien te cuidase**— volvió a mirarla**—, y que solo tenía que lograr convencerte para ir a la fiesta. Que ese era el tiempo que necesitaba para convencer a Jane de que se olvidara de ti y entonces ya nos dejarían en paz…pero no fue así—** se lamentó**—. Brody vino a casa el sábado por la tarde para confesarme que Santana le había obligado a besarme en la fiesta, solo para que tú nos vieses…que Jane no era más que una marioneta de ella y que tuviese cuidado de vosotras dos—** bajó la mirada apenada**—, ¿Te imaginas como me sentí?. Me dijo que Santana había sido tu amiga, tu compañera y tu chica, la misma de la que tú me hablaste**—sollozó**—, la misma que te rompió el corazón y ahora…ahora estaba ahí, contigo…en tu apartamento.**

—**Santana solo quiso jugar su última carta**—, interrumpió Quinn tras ver como Rachel estaba a punto de romper en llanto**—. Llevo tres años ignorándola, y lo ha intentado…muchas veces a decir verdad. Ha intentado que le perdonase, que le diese una segunda oportunidad.**

**—¿Y por qué no se la has dado?**— le recriminó**—, ¿No se supone que tú la amabas?, ¿Qué había sido el amor de tu vida?**

**—No ha sido el amor de mi vida, ha sido mi primer amor…y fue hace tres años, Rachel—** aclaró—. **Santana me dejó sola. No estaba ni está dispuesta a dejar que la gente la vea con una chica, por eso está metida en esa fraternidad…porque ahí puede disimular que tiene amigas, y si la ven con alguien no pensaran que es su pareja. **

**Santana…Santana no está preparada para afrontar su sexualidad y yo no me voy a pasar la vida escondiéndome de algo de lo que no me arrepiento. **

**Ya, ya te dije que no iba a defraudar a Mel y no a fingir algo que no soy.**

**—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?, ¿Por qué me dijiste que no la conocías?, ni siquiera me dijiste que conocías a Brody.**

**—Porque tenía miedo**— susurró bajando la cabeza**—, tenía miedo de que ella te conociera, de que ella supiese que me gustabas y se interpusiera. Estaba segura de que lo iba a hacer y no quería que se involucrase. Quería mantenerla alejada de ti. Y con Brody es lo mismo. Es un gay reprimido que pasa su vida mintiéndoles a chicas que se enamoran de él. ¿Por qué crees que te pregunté si estabais juntos?, temía porque me dijeses que sí.**

**—¿Qué habrías hecho?, si te llego a decir que me gusta Brody, ¿Qué habrías hecho?, ¿Callártelo?**

**—No, jamás**— la miró—. **Si te pregunté fue por asegurarme y si me llegas a decir que estás con él, te habría advertido sin dudas.**

**—¿Y por qué no me advertiste cuando te dije que quería entrar en el coro y sabias que estaba Santana?**

**—Porque me dijiste que quien te había invitado a participar era esa tal Jane. Yo sabía que Santana estaba en esas cosas metida, pero pensé que quizás la habían relegado y otra ocupaba su lugar. Nada más.**

**Cuando me dijiste que no estabas con él, respiré tranquila. No soy quien para ir hablando de los demás, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.**

**—¿Y el saludo?, cuando Brody se nos acercó en la fuente, ni siquiera le miraste… ¿Por qué?**

**—Porque no me interesan**— replicó—. **Rachel , no quiero tener nada que ver con ese tipo de gente. Les conozco y los quiero fuera de mi vida. Prefiero ignorarlos a fingir tal y como él hizo. Viven siendo otras personas y es justo lo que yo trato de apartar de mi vida.**

**—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Santana?**— cuestionó tras un breve silencio.

—**Me dijo que la noche de la fiesta se había enterado del motivo porque el supuestamente Jane estaba interesada en ti**—respondió tomando una gran bocanada de aire—. **Me dijo que tú habías dicho que conocías a mi padre y que podrías conseguir muchas cosas de él y de mí a esa tal Jane y que era ella quien te estaba recomendando. Santana me aseguró que no te conocía de nada.**

**—¿Qué?...no, no me lo puedo creer**— se lamentó**—. Esa maldita mentirosa. Te lo aseguro Quinn, yo jamás…**

—**Tranquila**—interrumpió**—, le creí en ese momento pero luego, cuando llegaste y me dijiste todo lo demás, supe que había sido una nueva estrategia de ella. **

**—¿Pero qué pretendía con todo eso?, ¿Por qué me eligió a mí?, ¿Por qué mete a Brody?**

—**No lo sé. Si te escuchó cantar y te investigó, sabría que harías lo que fuera por estar en uno coro**— balbuceó—. **Supongo que su idea principal era la de salvarme de ti y tu supuesto interés en mi padre, hacerme creer que solo podía confiar en ella y volver así a entrar en mi vida. Estoy segura de que pensó que si yo te veía con Brody, sería más fácil para ella hacerme creer que solo buscabas fama, pero supongo que nunca llegó a imaginar que yo me iba a enamorar de ti…**

Si su mente fuese igual de perversa y enrevesada que la de Santana, podría aceptar que toda aquella explicación tuviese algo de lógica y estuviese bien estructurada para llevar a cabo el plan perfecto, sin embargo Rachel no se detuvo en analizar la explicación de Quinn acerca de los motivos que llevó a Santana a actuar así. Ella se quedó a mitad de aquella explicación, justo en la mitad de una frase que ya retumbaba en su mente y que había hecho que su corazón volviese a latir como lo hacía la misma noche que compartieron cama y besos. Como cuando sintió su mandíbula apoyarse en sus hombros mientras revelaban fotografías, o cuando el agua las envolvía en aquella apasionada cena que mantuvieron en su casa y que acabaron en el interior de la piscina.

Su corazón volvía a latir con la misma fuerza e intensidad al escuchar una simple y sencilla frase que Quinn dejó escapar sin más, como algo natural y obvio que ya ambas sabían.

"_Supongo que nunca llegó a imaginar que me iba a enamorar de ti…"_

No había más. No quiso escuchar más que no fuese aquello, porque al fin y al cabo, aquello era lo único que podría abrir la puerta que ambas habían cerrado hacía ya más de dos semanas. Lo único que la hacía sonreír aunque tuviera que fingir que seguía estando enfadada, cosa que ya no sucedía.

Le era imposible estarlo sabiendo que Quinn se había limitado a protegerla de Santana y Brody. Que no escondía nada más que no supiese ya de su vida y había vuelto a mencionar a Mel.

Por ella. Por aquella pequeña y traviesa niña de siete años, Quinn era quien era. Por ella decidió que Santana, aun sabiendo que había sido su primer amor, no tenía cabida en su vida si no era honesta con el resto. Por ella era fiel a su personalidad.

Rachel se arrepentía de haber desconfiado tanto de ella y olvidarse que tenía la razón más importante para no hacerlo. Melanie era la clave para saber que Quinn no tenía malas intenciones, ni nunca las tuvo hacia ella, si no, ¿Qué sentido tenía que la hubiese llevado a conocer a lo más preciado que tenía en su vida?. Quinn le abrió las puertas de su casa y de su corazón, y ella se dejó llevar por la rabia, por la humillante sensación de creer que todos se reían de ella, y no detenerse a pensar antes de actuar.

—**Siento mucho lo que ha sucedido, Quinn**— susurró bajando la mirada, completamente arrepentida**—, siento haber llegado al punto de estallar y no…no haber sido honesta contigo desde un principio.**

**—No podemos cambiar lo que ha sucedido**—respondió—, **supongo que el tiempo nos devolverá la tranquilidad.**

**—El tiempo**—murmuró.

**—Te vas mañana, ¿No es cierto?—** preguntó tras varios segundos en silencio, en los que solo pudo mirarla de soslayo y ver como mantenía la mirada baja.

**—Sí. Por eso he venido**— se atrevió a mirarla—. **No quería marcharme sin haber aclarado las cosas contigo. No podía.**

**—¿No pensabas volver a hablarme?—**se interesó

**—No estaba segura de que tú lo quisieras. ¿Lo quieres? **

**—Hay cosas que no se pueden evitar, Rachel**— susurró—. **No estaría tan mal si no me importases, ¿Entiendes?. **

Por supuesto que la entendía, porque ella estaba igual. No importaba cuanto le hubiese dolido creer que le estaba mintiendo, ni siquiera saber con certeza que lo había hecho queriendo, aunque fuese para protegerla. A Rachel le dolía más la impotencia de sentir esa necesidad por hablar con ella, por darle una nueva oportunidad aunque algo en su interior se removiese en contra de su corazón.

—**¿Qué ha pasado con Santana?, ¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella?**

—**Sí—**respondió con firmeza—. **Hablé con ella el día después de que todo sucediera y no va a volver a molestarme, eso lo puedo dar por hecho. **

**—¿Por qué estás tan segura?. Dices que lleva tres años luchando por una oportunidad, ¿Por qué se iba a rendir ahora?**

**—Porque si vuelve a hacer algo así, tomaré medidas y lo primero será que no me va a tener nunca más en la misma residencia. Regresaré a mi casa y punto. Además… ella sabe que tengo influencias.**

**—¿Más que ella?—** preguntó confusa**—, Jane dijo que procedía de la familia real de no sé dónde.**

La sonrisa burlona de Quinn respondió a aquella pregunta.

**—¿Es mentira verdad?**

**—Santana proviene de una familia humilde del sur de Texas. Llegó a Los Ángeles sin nada y ahora todo lo que tiene es una apariencia, nada más. Todo lo que ha conseguido es base de mentiras y pisar a los demás**—hizo una pausa**—, pero ella es feliz así.**

**—No creo que sea tan feliz si vive buscando oportunidades para que regreses con ella. Estoy segura de que tú eres su mayor y más importante objetivo.**

**—Pues no tiene nada que hacer. Ya pasó su oportunidad.**

**—¿No sientes nada por ella?**

**—Pena**— susurró con un lamento—. **Me duele ver que no me ha querido como yo a ella y que desperdicia su vida por mantener una imagen que no le corresponde. Vive en un mundo lleno de hipócritas y gente que solo busca su beneficio personal, sin importarle el daño que pueda provocar. Se ha contagiado de eso y se ha convertido en una mala persona. **

—**Será una mala persona, pero** **si hace todo eso, es porque te quiere… ¿No?**

**—No, no puede quererme si sabe que no va a conseguir lo que pretende de la forma en que lo pretende. Si me quisiera sabría que jamás conseguiría nada conmigo si no es honesta consigo misma. Y yo no puedo querer a alguien así**— la miró**—. Yo necesito mirar a los ojos y ver que la persona a la que miro, está orgullosa consigo misma. Que es fiel y honesta a su personalidad y no busca el mal para los demás. **

Fue tan certera aquella confesión y tan intensa la mirada que Rachel no pudo aguantar demasiado y terminó desviándola de nuevo hacia el suelo.

Apenas la tenía a unos centímetros. Casi podía rozar su brazo con su mano, incluso podría tomarla entre las suyas con un leve movimiento, pero no se atrevía ni siquiera a respirar. Aquella confesión pesaba sobre ella, porque no había sido honesta y bien sabía Quinn, que no se sentía orgullosa de sí misma. Al menos no en los últimos meses.

—**Es eso lo que vi en ti cuando sucedió lo del simulacro—**añadió sin dejar de mirarla, sabiendo que se había ofendido por su último comentario—.** Vi a una chica que se olvidó de lo materialista y se preocupaba por quienes estaban afuera de aquel cuarto de mantenimiento. Te vi a ti, Rachel. Te vi más allá de ese maquillaje que llevabas y el vestido que vestías. Te vi humilde y agradecida porque todo hubiese sido una falsa alarma y nadie hubiera salido herido. Es por eso por lo que te dejé entrar en mi vida.** **No miro que quieras o busques fama, lo que realmente me interesa de una persona es saber que esa necesidad no la lleva a hacer daño a los demás para conseguirlo.**

**—¿Eso significa que no te habría importado seguir dejándome que te conociera aun estando en el coro?**

** —Te dije que no me importaba para nada lo que hicieras en el coro. Lo único que me preocupa es que tú no dejes de ser quien eres, nada más.**

** —Pues creo que es tarde— **confesó**—, la verdadera Rachel Berry estará avergonzada de esta que está aquí.**

** —Yo solo veo a una chica arrepentida que necesita explicarse para poder tener la conciencia tranquila, y me parece totalmente lícito…y no sabes cuánto lo agradezco.**

** —¿Agradeces que haya decidido venir?**

** —Llevo 15 minutos mirando el teléfono sin saber qué responderte para hablar contigo. ¿Sabes?, en la cafetería, cuando estábamos con todo esto de Marley y Brittany, estuve a punto de salir corriendo y huir cuando te vi entrar. La sola idea de creer que podrías ser Satine y que me habías vuelto a mentir, me estaba martirizando. Pero luego llegó Marley y supe que era imposible que hicieras algo así, que no me habrías mentido con eso, que no podrías jugar con dos chicas a la vez. Estaba tan confundida que no sabía que hacer.**

—**Daría lo que fuera por volver al día en el que te vi en la biblioteca, y no saber que eras tú—** balbuceó consternada—. **No te imaginas lo que envidio en éste momento a Marley y a Brittany. Ojala te hubiese conocido así, como ellas se conocen…aunque no lo sepan.**

**—Podemos hacerlo**— susurró deslizando la mano por una de las barras de la verja de la ventana, buscando un contacto con Rachel que había deseado desde el primer momento.

**—¿Qué?—** balbuceó tras notar como su mano acariciaba parte de su antebrazo.

**—No te voy a ver en éste verano, pero no quiero perderte…—**confesó— **Quiero seguir conociéndote, o mejor dicho conocerte de nuevo**—tragó saliva**—, hagamos como ellas…hablemos tras la pantalla.**

**—¿Quieres…quieres que hablemos por ese chat?**

—**Bueno, por ese chat o de alguna otra manera que me permita verte de alguna forma**—tragó saliva—. **No sé Rachel. No, no estoy preparada para hacer como que nada ha sucedido porque yo también tengo el estúpido orgullo, pero tampoco quiero que se acabe. Quizás de esa forma lograremos olvidar un poco lo malo y conocernos un poco más. ¿No crees?**

**—¿Crees que funcionará?**

**—No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo. Te juro que ahora mismo siento que estoy pisoteando mi orgullo y no me molesta en absoluto. Sé que habrá momentos en los que desconfíe de ti, pero conocerte mejor me calmará.**

** —¿Estás segura?— **cuestionó tratando de mantenerse serena, aunque lo que realmente deseaba era apartar aquellos barrotes que se interponían entre las dos y abrazarla.— **¿De verdad te merezco la pena?**

**—Llevo mucho tiempo esperando a alguien como tú**— respondió con la voz quebrada—. **No puedo quedarme sentada y ver como te alejas. **

Una leve sonrisa desconcertante fue la respuesta de Rachel a aquella confesión. No estaba segura de qué es lo que tenía que hacer, pero sí sabía lo que pretendía Quinn, y le gustaba la idea. Empezar de nuevo. Empezar a conocerse de la forma en la que lo habían hecho Brittany y Marley, aunque fuese completamente diferente.

Quinn simplemente le estaba pidiendo no perder el contacto. Hablar cuando pudiesen y seguir descubriéndose, aunque aquello ya fuese una completa utopía para Rachel. No había parte de su ser que Quinn no hubiese descubierto ya, y no solo hablaba de su corazón.

Rachel pensaba en la noche que habían pasado juntas, en como no quedó nada por descubrir en su cuerpo ni en el de Quinn. En el cariño que se habían regalado, no solo en aquellos momentos, sino a lo largo de aquel tiempo. Las miradas, las sonrisas y los segundos, los minutos y las horas que se habían dedicado solamente a ellas. Quinn quería seguir conociéndola y Rachel sentía que no tenía mucho más que mostrarle de ella que no hubiese visto ya.

**—No tengo mucho más, no soy mucho más de lo que ves.**

**—Me es suficiente**— susurró**—. Si tengo que olvidar lo que conozco para seguir haciéndolo, lo haré**— sonrió tratando de tranquilizarla.

**—¿Aquí y ahora?. ¿Puedes olvidar que me has conocido en este preciso momento y darme la oportunidad de ser la Rachel Berry que llegó de Ohio hace 9 meses?**

—**No **– la miró tras tomar su mano**—, lo olvidaré mañana, cuando tú tomes ese avión y yo siga en mi mundo. Será entonces cuando decida que necesito hablar con una desconocida por ese chat y rezaré porque esa desconocida esté esperando a alguien como yo.**

** —Estoy segura de que estará esperando— **sonrió cómplice**—, aunque…eso será mañana o pasado, pero hoy… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?**— susurró sin poder evitar mirarla a los ojos y desviarse hacia los labios.— **¿Te sigo guardando un rencor que ya no existe?. ¿Me marcho de aquí antes de que alguien de seguridad me saque por intrusa?. ¿Finjo ser una chica Gamma?, ¿Cómo hago para que no te pases 15 minutos mirando ese móvil y acabes con tu orgullo?**

—**Tienes razón…para qué esperar a mañana— **balbuceó al tiempo que se apartaba de la ventana y se adentraba en el interior del salón, ante la confusa mirada de Rachel que desconocía por completo lo que pretendía hacer.

**—¿Dónde vas?—**cuestionó con las voz temblorosa al verla introducirse en el pequeño pasillo que la llevaba a su habitación.

Quinn no respondió. Guardó silencio hasta que regresó de nuevo a la ventana portando algo entre sus manos.

**—Si queremos empezar desde cero, no puedo tener esto en mi habitación— **respondió entregándole el libro—, **es tu book. Quizás lo necesites este verano.**

**—¿Lo…lo tenías en tu habitación?—** balbuceó sin detenerse a pensar en nada mas que no fuese aquel detalle.

**—Lo he mirado muchas veces y no sabía cuándo iba a poder tener el valor de entregártelo. **

**—Gracias**— respondió observando la portada de aquel álbum donde aparecía su nombre con letras doradas**—. No sé como te voy a pagar por esto.**

**—No tienes nada que pagarme, es probable que para el año que viene tenga que hacer más cosas así—** sonrió con dulzura**.— Voy a necesitar a una buena actriz, sin duda.**

—**Creo que conozco a una que estará encantada de hacerlo**— le devolvió la sonrisa y el silencio se apoderó de ambas.

Quinn no había vuelto a sentarse en la ventana, simplemente la observaba de pie mientras Rachel acariciaba el álbum con delicadeza y no se atrevía a abrirlo. Y no lo hacía porque sentía que había llegado el momento de marcharse y empezar de cero, tal y como Quinn le había propuesto.

**—Supongo que querrás seguir viendo la televisión**.

—**No es lo que más deseo, pero creo que es lo más acertado**— respondió consciente de que no debían apresurarse y tomarse la calma y el tiempo necesario.

**—Gracias por todo, Quinn**— se levantó de su improvisado asiento sin poder desviar la mirada del álbum—. **Espero saber pronto de ti…o de alguien parecida a ti.**

**—Así será**— susurró conteniendo la respiración**—, cuídate Rachel. **

Ya está. Se acabó la conversación, pensó Rachel que entendía con aquella última frase de Quinn, que debía marcharse y no alargar más una despedida que iba a resultar más dolorosa de lo que alguna vez pudo llegar a imaginar.

Sabía que iban a volver a encontrarse, y que ambas habían aceptado la opción de conocerse durante aquel verano, al igual que lo habían estado haciendo Brittany y Marley. Pero aun así, le dolía tener que marcharse sin nada más. Sin un abrazo que ella misma se negó a darle tras rechazar la invitación de entrar en su hogar. Era el final, cuanto más claro estuviese entre ambas, mejor sería el principio.

**—Ciao Quinn**— respondió mirándola a los ojos después de varios minutos tratando de evitarlo.

Esperaba poder contener algunas lágrimas que ya se apresuraban en asomarse por sus ojos, y lo pudo lograr gracias a una tranquilizadora y serena sonrisa que Quinn le regalaba. Definitivamente, si tenía que marcharse de alguna forma, esa era la mejor.

Y así lo hizo.

Rachel tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se aferró al álbum que permanecía entre sus brazos antes de girarse por completo y comenzar el camino de retorno hacia su hogar, con esa sensación de saber que algo seguía faltándole en aquella despedida. Algo como lo que estaba a punto de suceder cuando escuchó el sonido de su móvil en el interior del bolso y no tuvo más remedio que detenerse para comprobarlo, cuando ni siquiera había perdido de vista la ventana de Quinn.

Un mensaje. Un número, un nombre que evidentemente conocía y que la hizo girarse de nuevo para contemplar a Quinn sentada en el sofá de su salón, mientras mantenía la mirada fija en la pantalla de su móvil.

_¿Hola?. Encontré éste número grabado en un árbol, junto a un cuervo y me preguntaba si pertenecía a alguien. Me llamo Romeo, ¿Te apetece hablar conmigo?_

No supo si reír o regresar hacia la ventana y tratar de encontrar una explicación a aquel mensaje. Pero una simple y delicada mirada de Quinn hacia ella cuando sus manos habían comenzado a temblar sin motivo aparente, la detuvieron allí, junto al sendero que la llevaba de vuelta a la realidad mientras la observaba y comprendía que aquel mensaje era el principio. Era la respuesta a aquel ¿Para qué esperar a mañana?, que Quinn había dejado escapar minutos antes de entregarle aquel álbum.

Sonrió, tomó aire de nuevo y respondió.

_Sí, pertenece a alguien…a mí. Me encantaría hablar contigo, Romeo._

Trató de evitar que la sonrisa se convirtiera en risa tras ver como Quinn la miraba al leer la respuesta e imitaba su gesto, volviéndose divertida por saber que había entendido perfectamente lo que pretendía.

Un guiño de ojos fue la señal definitiva para que Rachel volviese a emprender sus pasos hacia la salida, esta vez, perdiendo de vista por completo a Quinn, pero sin desviar la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono móvil, donde apenas un par de minutos después, volvió a aparecer otro mensaje.

_Me alegra que así sea… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

Una carcajada que ya sí, no pudo evitar en mitad de la acera que la llevaba hacia Gayley Avenue y que provocaba la atención de varios transeúntes que pasaban por lado. Definitivamente, había sido la mejor de las ideas, sin duda. Aquella noche y las que estaban por llegar, iban a ser de lo más entretenidas para Rachel. Un verano especial.

_Mi nombre__ es __Julieta_ _Fiammata Asto_ _Capuleto__—_ tecleó sin perder un solo segundo_—, pero puedes llamarme Julieta._


	30. Epilogo

Empiezan mis vacaciones, las buenas, las de playa y desconexión total. Así que siguiendo mi rutina de no mantener la palabra, aquí os dejo el capitulo final del fic.

Ha sido un placer compartir ésta historia con vosotras e interactuar, sacando conclusiones, confabulando acerca de lo que sucederá o no. Me lo he pasado igual de bien que escribiendo y eso ya es mucho, muchisimo.

No me gustan las despedidas, así que no lo voy a hacer. Simplemente os doy las gracias por estar al pie del cañón desde la primera de mis historias y formar una gran familia alrededor de cada una de las Quinn y Rachel que me he tomado la libertad de adoptar.

Gracias por lograr que encuentre algo que realmente me gusta y necesito hacer.

Cuidense mucho y no lo olviden; sean felices.

* * *

Capítulo 30

Epílogo.

El mes de agosto en Los Ángeles suele ser el más caluroso del año, sin embargo aquel día 23 una suave y templada brisa conseguía eliminar el agobio que provocaban las olas de calor durante aquellos días. Aunque lo cierto era que ella no había sufrido los casi 40 grados de temperatura que azotaron la ciudad durante aquellas últimas semanas y que nada tenían que ver con los 25 grados de Ohio, que hacían de su verano uno de los más apacibles y tranquilos de todo el país.

Rachel lo agradecía. No le gustaba en absoluto el calor y de Los Ángeles, era lo único que le molestaba. Sin embargo no podía quejarse de la luz de aquel cielo azulado que permanecía visible y despejado de nubes durante la mayor parte del tiempo, consiguiendo que la espera en aquel jardín fuese lo más amena e inspiradora posible.

Había echado tanto de menos aquel banco rodeando el majestuoso árbol que presidía aquella zona, que ni siquiera se preocupó por tener que esperar algunos minutos más de lo estipulado.

63 días hacía que no visitaba la residencia de Quinn, pero los nervios en su estómago eran como los del primer día que puso un pie en aquellos jardines. La única diferencia era que al llegar a aquel lugar tan encantador, no era la rubia quien la estaba esperando. De hecho no había nadie, excepto el banco que seguía inmune al paso del tiempo y el árbol que protegía con su sombra el recóndito jardín.

Iba a tardar, al menos eso es lo que le dijo por mensaje, así que Rachel tomó la iniciativa de tomar asiento y disfrutar del perfecto y soleado día.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a verla.

Algunas fotos con Mel mientras viajaba a Florida con su familia, no eran suficientes para calmar esa necesidad que empezó en el mismo momento en el que abandonó aquella residencia hacia dos meses. Aunque al menos tenía el consuelo de haber podido hablar con ella todos los días en los que permanecieron alejadas, manteniéndose informadas de lo que hacía cada una en aquellas vacaciones. Solo durante la última semana habían tenido que dejar las largas charlas por mensajería. Su regreso a Los Ángeles suponía un ir y venir de compras, de salidas y entradas con sus padres y dedicarle menos tiempo a ese pasatiempos que había encontrado con Quinn y sus divertidas conversaciones.

Unas conversaciones que le llevaron a descubrir muchas más cosas de aquella chica de pelo dorado que de pequeña lo tenía pelirrojo. De aquella chica de ojos claros que sufría de miopía y que había tomado la decisión de volver a utilizar lentes de contacto en detrimento de las enormes gafas y a petición de expresa de su hermana pequeña. De aquella chica que le comentó que iba a estar dispuesta a ser un poco más social en el nuevo año y darle una sorpresa que no iba a olvidar jamás y eso que ya era complicado que siguiera sorprendiéndole. Y superpuestamente esa sorpresa es lo que la había llevado a pedirle que acudiese a aquella hora a aquel jardín.

Hacía apenas cinco horas que había llegado a la ciudad, y tras dejar todo preparado en su apartamento, se desplazó andando hasta allí. Que fuese andando también fue petición especial de Quinn, que le pidió que no llevase bicicleta ni ningún otro medio de transporte. Algo que a Rachel le resultó extraño tras llegar a la residencia y comprobar que ni Quinn ni su coche estaban allí.

Un último repaso a la hora que aparecía en la pantalla de su móvil la distrajo por algunos minutos en los que perdió la visión del acceso al pequeño jardín. Motivo por el que no pudo ver como Quinn hacía acto de presencia en él y la descubría completamente embelesada en el teléfono.

Caminó con calma, sin perder detalle de la morena y tratando de no evitar que sus piernas se adelantasen y las zancadas destruyesen la pequeña sorpresa que pretendía darle.

Verla allí sentada, completamente absorbida por sus pensamientos le hizo sonreír.

Dos meses sin verla había sido un verdadero castigo más que un tiempo de reflexión.

Cada mensaje que intercambiaron a lo largo de aquellas 8 semanas, le convencía un poco más de estar ante alguien especial que se iba apoderando más y más de su ya maltratado corazón. Y no solo del suyo, sino también del de su familia. Si esfuerzo le costaba mantener la mente un poco distante y no pensar en ella durante todo el día, más difícil era hacerlo con Melanie cuestionándola continuamente acerca de su amiga, la actriz. La pequeña exigía fotos de su famosa amiga Rachel Berry y la morena no tenía problemas en enviarle tantas cuantas desease, martirizando aún más el estado de Quinn, que tenía que recibir todas aquellas imágenes en su propio móvil, y la obligaba a revisarlas una y otra vez, logrando que la distancia y el tiempo entre ambas, se hiciese mucho más difícil de sobrellevar.

No la vio, ni la escuchó y Quinn lo agradeció.

Se mantuvo tras ella por algunos segundos antes de hablar y romper el silencio de aquel remanso de paz.

**—¿Eres…Julieta?—** balbuceó dibujando media sonrisa. No solo por la ocurrencia sino por el gesto exagerado de Rachel tras escuchar su voz.

La morena se giró rápidamente y llegó incluso a asustarse al encontrarla tan cerca, al menos eso era lo que expresaba su rostro. Sin embargo lo que Quinn no sabía, era que aquella extraña mueca de sorpresa, no era por su presencia, sino por el cambio que pudo percibir en ella.

El pelo suelo, nada de coletas. Gafas de sol, nada de gafas de pasta. Un vestido floreado y una blusa que terminaba amarrada en su cintura, dándole un aire completamente distinto a una chica que solía vestir con ropa cómoda y que llamaba la atención por la sobriedad y el aburrimiento que regalaban a su persona.

Quinn no era Quinn, o al menos esa fue la sensación que le provocó, aunque lo cierto es que se limitó a sonreír tras la pregunta.

**—Eh…sí, ¿Tu eres…**

—_**Romeo**_**Candorebanto**_**Montesco**__— _respondió ofreciéndole la mano_—, __**aunque puedes llamarme Quinn.**_

_S_onrió más ampliamente, se mordió el labio y aprovechó el impulso que le ofrecía la mano de Quinn para levantarse del banco y regalarle ese abrazo que tanto había deseado durante aquellas semanas.

Un abrazo que Quinn recibió con la misma intensidad y deseo.

Rachel tampoco era Rachel, o al menos la Rachel de los vestidos y el maquillaje excesivo. Aquella chica que rodeaba su cuerpo en aquel cariñoso y espontaneo abrazo, era esa Rachel que Quinn sabía que existía, y que ella se empeñaba en esconder.

El pelo recogido en la nuca, los rebeldes flequillos y un conjunto de camiseta y falda que resaltaba el bronceado de su piel, completamente limpia, solo con un leve rastro de rubor en sus mejillas y brillo en los labios.

Nada más. Rachel Berry no necesitaba mucho más para estar hermosa, y parecía que en aquel verano había terminado aceptándolo.

_**—**_**Dios…eres preciosa**— susurró Quinn observándola tras el abrazo.

_**—**_**Y tú…eres una chica**— bromeó sin poder contener la emoción—, **jamás pensé que Romeo fuese nombre de chica.**

**—Las apariencias engañan**— respondió divertida, deshaciendo el abrazo con dulzura, sin perder el contacto con sus manos**—, ¿Llevas mucho esperando?**— cuestionó invitándola a que volviese a sentarse.

**—No, no mucho—** fingió—, **un par de minutos.**

**—¿De veras?**— insistió tomando asiento junto a ella.

**—Eh…no—** confesó—, **lo cierto es que llevo casi 15 minutos esperándote, pero todo está bien…estaba entretenida**— sonrió.

—**Bueno, lo siento**— se disculpó—, **pensaba que iba a llegar a tiempo pero me ha sido imposible. Tenía que recoger algunas cosas de casa y organizar otras…**

—**No te preocupes Quinn, digo…Romeo**— siguió bromeando—**Estoy bien, me encanta este lugar…es, es perfecto y se está muy bien.**

**—Mmm…sí, lo cierto es que es genial**— lanzó una mirada a su alrededor**—, vamos a tener que venir a menudo.**

**—Tendré que venir yo**— intervino—, **me basta con que tú me invites y…**

**—No podré invitarte**— interrumpió**—. Dudo que me dejen entrar más aquí.**

**—¿Qué?—** la miró confusa—, **¿Por qué dices eso?**

Quinn volvía a tomar la mano de la morena y comenzaba a acariciarla como solía hacer siempre inconscientemente, solo que esa vez lo hacía a conciencia.

**—¿Qué ocurre, Quinn?**— se impacientó al notar un leve suspiro de la rubia y algo de resignación en su rostro.

**—No voy a vivir más aquí—** respondió alzando la mirada hacia ella.— **He tomado la decisión de cambiar de residencia.**

**—¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, no me has dicho nada.**

**—No, porque todo ha surgido en estos últimos días**— se tensó

**—¿Qué ha surgido?—** cuestionó temerosa.

**—Santana**— balbuceó.

—¿**Santana?**— tragó saliva**—, ¿Te…te ha dicho algo?**

—**Ha regresado de Texas y…bueno**— desvió la mirada**—, volví a encontrármela en la entrada y volvió a insistirme. Me dijo que no iba a dejar de intentar conquistarme y me he cansado.**

El gesto serio de Rachel demostraba el malestar que le había producido saber que la latina había vuelto a entrar en el juego, incluso antes de que ella regresase a la ciudad.

Le temía. No había dejado de pensar en ella y en Jane en todo el verano, a pesar de que Quinn trataba de evitar que así fuera. El solo hecho de pensar que tenía que regresar y probablemente, encontrárselas a diario, le hacía palidecer. Su carrera, a pesar de todo, dependía de la fama y la popularidad, y si Santana se encargaba de manchar su brillante curriculum, iba a salir mal parada sin duda.

**—Tranquila Rachel**— sonó con dulzura—, **Santana no nos va a hacer nada, ni a mí ni a ti. Lo máximo que puede llegar a hacer es algo como lo que hizo contigo. Pero ya me encargaré yo de que eso no suceda. Si veo que algún chico guapo se te acerca, se las verá conmigo— **bromeó—. **Y si quieres participar en el concurso de talentos, lo harás sola y les demostrarás que eres mejor que todas ellas.**

**—No me preocupa eso Quinn**— respondió sin cambiar su gesto**—. Me preocupa que Santana y Jane consigan detener mi proyección, y te afecte a ti también. Yo tengo mucho que perder, porque mi futuro depende de lo que logre en esta facultad, pero tú…tú tienes mucho más y más importante, Quinn. Quizás no tu profesión, pero todos aquí parecen conocer a tu padre y…me da miedo que hagan algo perjudicial.**

—**Son crías**— sonrió**—. Te dije que yo podía lograr detenerlas gracias a la influencia de mi padre, y te aseguro que iba a ser horrible para ellas que solo buscan popularidad. Saben que no pueden jugar con eso y no lo van a hacer.**

**—Ojala sea así**— se lamentó cabizbaja**—. Ojala se cansen y nos dejen en paz…aunque ya han conseguido que tú tengas que tomar la decisión de regresar a tu casa.**

**—¿Regresar a mi casa?, ¿Quién ha dicho eso?**

**—Tú**— la miró**—, acabas de decir que vas a cambiar de hogar, ¿No es cierto?**

**—Cambiar, no regresar a la casa de mis padres**— aclaró.

**—¿Y dónde vas a vivir?**

**—¿Por qué crees que te he citado aquí?**

**—Mmmm, porque te morías por verme—** respondió sonrojada.

**—A parte de eso**— intervino divertida, obligándola a que le devolviese la mirada.

**—Mmm, no sé…pensé que estarías aquí, en tu casa…**

—**Necesito que me ayudes a hacer la mudanza**— dijo sin pensar**—. Necesito que me acompañes a recoger algunas cosas y trasladarlas en el coche a mi nuevo apartamento.**

**—¿Dónde es?**

Sonrió, pero no lo hizo como lo había estado haciendo durante todo el tiempo. Quinn mordió la patilla de sus gafas de sol y buscó en el interior de un pequeño bolsillo que tenía la blusa, donde sacó un papel doblado que le entregó a la morena.

**—11050 de Ophir Drive**— musitó leyendo el papel.

**—¿Sabes dónde es?.**

**—Eh…sí, es la residencia que hay justo enfrente de la mía**— respondió sin percatarse de lo que pretendía hacerle entender**—, ¿Por?**

—**Voy a vivir ahí**— respondió sonriente—, **a partir de ahora si quieres verme, solo tendrás que cruzar la calle.**

**—¡No!—** exclamó sorprendida—, **¿De veras?**

—**Sí. Es lo más cercano que he podido encontrar.**

—**Pero…oh dios**— balbuceó sorprendida**—, pero esa residencia no tiene nada que ver con ésta…quiero decir, está muy bien, pero no es tan lujosa.**

—**Lo sé, pero…tiene piscina**— dijo con algo de travesura**—, y… ¿Sabes qué?…no voy a estar sola.**

**—¿Cómo que no vas a estar sola?**

**—¿No te lo ha comentado Marley?**

**—¿Marley?, no, no he hablado con ella de nada, solo sé que tiene que llega dentro de dos días. ¿Por?, no…no me vas a decir que Marley se va a vivir ahí, contigo, ¿No?, porque como me digas eso me muero…y yo necesito a una compañera para compartir gastos****y no quiero perderla, además…me ha costado muchos lo siento para que me perdonase por hacerme pasar por ella con el tema de Britt, y ahora que ya me había perdonado…quiero volver a tenerla conmigo.**

**—No, no—** la interrumpió al ver como no detenía el discurso**—. Marley seguirá viviendo contigo, al menos hasta donde yo sé…y espero que así sea, claro. **

**—¿Entonces?, ¿Qué me tenía que decir?**

**—Que voy a compartir apartamento con Brittany.**

** —¿Qué?, ¿De veras?**

**—Sí—**sonrió tras la mueca de sorpresa de Rachel**—.¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me vine a vivir a una residencia porque quería vivir la vida del campus a pleno?, pues bien…creo que compartir apartamento con una buena amiga, es un buen plan para llevar a cabo eso. Estar sola todo el día no es agradable. Yo también necesito compañía.**

**—Vaya…pues, pues me alegra que tomes una decisión así.**

**—Sí bueno, recuerda que cuando le dije a Britt lo del intercambio de roles en el chat, le prometí que haría lo que me pidiese para compensarla y ella me dijo que iba a tener que invitarla a comer muchas veces**— bromeó—, **ahora lo podré hacer en nuestra propia casa.**

**—Cierto…**—se mostró complacida—. **Tenemos mucha suerte de tenerlas, cualquiera no nos habría perdonado así.**

**—Es verdad. Supongo que el hecho de que haya funcionado, nos ha ayudado. Quizás si no hubiese resultado, no habrían tenido esa reacción.**

**—Totalmente de acuerdo**—musitó pensativa—. **Son tal para cual**— susurró con dulzura—, **jamás vi a Marley tan ilusionada.**

—**Es alentador enamorarte de una persona sin ni siquiera verla en persona y que sientas la misma atracción cuando la conoces. Hace que creas en el amor, sin dudas.**

**—Exacto**— la miró sonriente, guardando tras ella un breve silencio que se contagió también a Quinn.

Rachel la observó, y no solo se limitó a perderse en la sonrisa o en los ojos, sino que desvió la mirada por el resto del cuerpo de la chica, volviendo a sorprenderse por el cambio de imagen.

**—¿Qué?—** balbuceó Quinn tras ver como las dudas empezaban a adueñarse del rostro de la morena tras aquella inspección.

**—Nada…es solo que…no sé, te…te veo diferente**— susurró—, **estás preciosa, sin duda…pero diferente.**

**—Esta soy yo, Rachel**— respondió volviendo a tomar su mano—. **He pensado mucho durante éste verano. Me he dado cuenta que no paraba de exigir honestidad y en los demás y yo no lo estaba siendo conmigo misma. Es cierto que no soy la chica del instituto que se pasaba horas y horas en arreglándose el pelo, de compras, maquillándose…pero tampoco soy la chica que veías el año pasado.**

**—Yo pensé que…**

**—Tenía miedo, Rachel. Tenía miedo a que se acercasen a mí, ya lo sabes…no confiaba en nadie y por eso me vestía así. Nadie que no me conociese, se iba a acercar a una chica asocial como yo pretendía que me viesen. Me he dado cuenta de que es absurdo. No puedo fingir ser más que nadie, ni menos, simplemente ser yo. **

**—¿Y cómo es esa Quinn?— **intervino**—, ¿No eres como la chica que me ha estado hablando durante todo éste verano?**

—**Sí, esa es la que soy. La única diferencia es mi imagen…y es ésta. Una chica normal que procura estar acorde a las situaciones y que se peina de vez en cuando**— bromeó provocando la sonrisa en Rachel.

**—No he conocido a ninguna chica más guapa que tú, Quinn. Da igual como vistas, da igual si llevas gafas de sol o de ver. Da igual si tu pelo luce así, esplendido o recogido en una coleta. No he visto a nadie como tú en toda mi vida.**

**—¿Y eso es bueno?**

**—Si tengo opciones de conquistarte, sin duda…lo es**—sonrió cómplice.

**—Eso no va a ser posible.**

**—¿No?**

**—No**

**—¿Por qué?, ¿No estás dispuesta a…**

—**Porque ya me has conquistado**— respondió sin dejar que terminase aquella pregunta—. **No sé qué planes tienes para éste año, Rachel Berry…pero te aseguro que dentro de los míos está el hacer que te vuelvas loca por mí.**

Rubor. De nuevo aquel rubor que encendía sus mejillas y del que no se había logrado desprender ni durante aquellas semanas alejada de Quinn.

Rachel bajaba la mirada con una sonrisa dibujando sus labios y cubría parte de ella con sus manos, lamentándose por no saber reaccionar a las indirectas directísimas de la rubia, sin que el calor la llenase de vergüenza.

**—¿Qué ocurre?—** se acercó sonriente, buscando la mirada de Rachel que permanecía anclada en sus manos.

**—No puedo evitarlo**— susurró sin perder la timidez**—, no puedo evitar morir con cada indirecta, halago o piropo…como quieras llamarlo, tuyo. No sé cómo lo haces, ni sé lo que has hecho conmigo para que me ponga así, pero…**

**—¿Pero…?**

**—Pero me encanta, y sí…estoy dispuesta que logres que me vuelva loca por ti, más aún.**

—**Bien**— se mordió el labio**—, estamos de acuerdo en un punto importante.**

**—Así es…aunque antes**— volvió a alzar la mirada—, **antes hay algo que vas a tener que hacer, bueno…mejor dicho, vamos a tener que hacer.**

**—Pídeme lo que quieras**.

**—Ya has podido comprobar que mis padres son…bastante clásicos, a pesar de ser excesivamente modernos—** rio.

**—Sí, pude comprobarlo cuando se colaron en aquella videollamada.**

Una risotada de Rachel estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la seriedad que quería mostrar, pero consiguió mantenerse firme.

**—¿Qué sucede con eso?—** volvió a preguntar Quinn.

—**Pues…pasa que ellos siempre suelen venir a visitarme antes de que empiece el curso y…lo van a hacer ésta semana que viene, dentro de dos días más concretamente**.

**—¿Y…?**

**—Pues que insisten en conocerte—** volvió a bajar la mirada—. **Quieren saber quién es esa chica que no ha parado de hacer sonar mi teléfono en todo el verano.**

**—Mmmm, entiendo…supongo que querrán saber con qué clase de chica vas a salir a cenar, al cine, a bailar…a nadar. ¿No es cierto?**

**—Exacto**— la miró con travesura tras escuchar lo que tenía preparado para ella.

**—Ok, pues…podemos organizar una cena y yo estaré encantada de conocerlos en persona. A diferencia de ti, yo no me pongo nerviosa con los padres…todo lo contrario, los conquisto**— bromeó regalándole una pequeña y divertida caricia en la barbilla.

**—No está mal—** sonrió**—, si los conquistas a ellos, a mí me tendrás en tus manos.**

** —Ok…pues trato hecho**— le ofreció la mano para sellar el pacto—. **Tú vienes ahora mismo a ayudarme con algunas cosas de la mudanza, y yo conquisto a los Capuletos al completo, ¿De acuerdo?**

**—De acuerdo**— sentenció tomando la mano y regalándole un apretón al tiempo que se ponía de pie—, ¿**Vamos a por esas cajas?**

**—Mmmm, claro…vamos**— respondió imitándola y levantándose del banco, dispuesta a emprender el trayecto que las separaba del que iba a ser su viejo apartamento. Sin embargo Rachel no lo permitió.

Esperó a que Quinn diese algunas zancadas para detenerla antes de que abandonara el pequeño jardín.

**—Quinn…—**susurró con la suficiente nitidez como para que la rubia la escuchase.

**—Dime**— se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

**—Me pregunto… ¿No había algo que querías hacer?**

—**Mmmm…¿Algo que quería hacer?—** cuestionó extrañada mientras observaba como Rachel sacaba su teléfono del bolso y buscaba algo en él.

**—24 de Junio, 10:23 am, he soñado contigo esta noche. Menudo beso me has regalado, espero que lo lleves a cabo algún día.**

**—Oh dios…**

—**No, no, espera…aún hay más**— continuó Rachel sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla del teléfono—, **11 de Julio, 00:12 am. No vuelvo a ver nunca más Imagine You and me. Ahora me muero por un beso tuyo.**

**—Rachel…por favor**— susurró lamentándose tras escuchar los mensajes que ella misma había ido enviándole.

—**Espera…espera**— sonrió divertida**—, hay uno más reciente que supera a esos.**

—**No…no es necesario que…**

—**20 de Agosto, 21:35 pm. Me da igual que te molestes o me grites, en cuanto te vea no voy a poder evitar besarte…de hecho, es lo que voy a hacer**.

Rachel alzó la mirada tras terminar de leer aquel último mensaje y observó como Quinn permanecía cabizbaja, tratando de contener la sonrisa mientras se mordía el labio y negaba de forma divertida con la cabeza.

**—¿Y bien?. ¿No tienes nada que decir?**— volvió a hablar Rachel tras notar como Quinn dudaba—. **Me gustaría que ésta nueva Quinn fuese consecuente con sus propias palabras y…**—comenzó a bajar el tono de su voz tras ver como la rubia destruía el breve espacio que las separaba**— llevase a cabo…lo que…lo que…**

**—¿Quieres que te bese?—** susurró Quinn interrumpiendo el leve balbuceo en el que se había convertido el monologo de Rachel.

—**Si no lo haces tú…lo voy a tener que hacer yo—.** Respondió perdiéndose en los labios.

—**Entonces, escúcheme tranquila mientras mis labios oran, y los suyos se purifican— **susurró evocando a una de las románticas escenas de Romeo y Julieta, y que por supuesto, Rachel iba a entender a perfección.

**—En mis labios queda la huella de su pecado**— musitó impaciente.

Una nueva sonrisa, un suspiro y un beso.

Tan dulce y delicado como los que alguna vez se dieron. Tan nuevo y sorprendente, como un primer beso. Tan único como los que alguna vez se entregaron, y especial como los que estaban por llegar.

**—¿Del pecado de mis labios?**— se separó con dulzura—, **ellos se retractarán con otro beso—**volvió a besarla.

**—Quinn…—**balbuceó tratando de recuperar la compostura tras aquel segundo y más intenso beso.

**—Dime**— respondió a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

**—Besas…muy virtuosamente**— sentenció con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—**Ok**— suspiró sabiendo que Rachel no estaba por la labor de acabar con aquella escena**—, vamos Julieta**— la tomó de la mano para obligarla a que la siguiera.

—**¡Oh…mi Romeo!**— exclamó divertida—.**Marchaos, pues yo no pienso irme. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Un frasco en la mano de mí amada? El veneno ha sido su fin prematuro. ¡Ah, egoísta! ¿Te lo bebes todo sin dejarme una gota que me ayude a seguirte? Te besaré: tal vez…**

**—¡Rachel!—** volvió a girarse para mirarla y detener aquel estallido de dramatismo tan típico en la morena.

—**Dime Romeo**— murmuró con dulzura, tanto que Quinn no pudo evitar mantenerse seria y terminó por volver a esbozar una sonrisa.

—**Vamos Julieta…ni se te ocurra coger el puñal**—sentenció—, **te necesito para hacer la mudanza.**

—**sono tutto tua, **(Soy toda tuya)

**—Tuo, Rachel…se dice tuo. **

**—Sono tutto tuo. **


End file.
